To Heaven or Hell
by C.Queen
Summary: An assassin must earn the right to go to heaven but the problem is she has to do it in the body of the Gboys' new pet cat. Poor kitty? Try poor boys.
1. So There Is A Hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and this messed up plot. Thanx for reading and I hope you enjoy and take the time to review.

So There Is A Hell

It was dark. That about summed it up in Cat's mind. She was pretty sure she was dead and figured that she should probably be upset but she wasn't, not really. She'd always known she'd die young, people in her profession usually didn't so it wasn't like she hadn't been expecting it. Of course this wasn't what she'd expected hell to be like either, not that she'd really been sure it existed until now. Where were all the flames, devils and her old science teachers? Was hell nothing more then an endless darkness, where was the punishment in that? She killed people for a living after all, wasn't that a sin in the bible or something? Course she'd never read the damn thing so what did she know. Course maybe the boredom was the punishment, simply leaving a person alone in the dark until they went insane, a clever punishment in her opinion. As though whoever was in charge had heard her she caught a faint light to the left of her, shining off and on like a star being covered by shadows. Now what was that she wondered with some interest born of restlessness. It was getting bigger and bright, perhaps this was just the waiting room, how ironic it would be if the beam of light were the way to hell. Cat had always appreciated ironies; her death was clearly to be one of them. Seeing no reason to avoid it she stared at the light and watched it go brighter and brighter until it was all around her and she had to close her eyes to its brightness.

Opening her eyes she blinked at the major change in scenery. Instead of darkness there was light everywhere and well, it looked like she was standing on clouds, now there was something you didn't do every day. Looking down she saw that she was wearing some sort of white robes and had to grimace, definitely not her normal taste in clothes. You'd think if they were going to send her to hell the least they could do was let her go in her own clothes. Then she heard the voices and slowly turning around could not believe what she was seeing. The area behind her looked like a courtroom and standing before the judge with angel wings was her old apartment owner Mrs. Kingsly. But that couldn't be right because she'd died four months ago and besides, hell was the last place that woman would ever end up. The woman had gone to church through rain and shine, wore a cross around her neck and whacked you upside the head if you swore or took the lord's name in vain. Boy would she have ever been upset if she'd known what one of her residence did to pay the rent. Curious to find out what the look alike was doing Cat moved closer and closer until she could hear what was being spoken.

"Please Saint Peter, I know she's broken commandments and done some- unsavory things in her life but she's a good girl at heart, she doesn't deserve to burn in hell with murderers and rapists." She was saying and seeing the woman more closely Cat realized that it was Mrs. Kingsly, she'd recognize that ugly pink and purple flowered dress anywhere. "Please take into consideration that she's only a child, never given the chance to learn the errors of her way and the possible consequences of her actions." Mrs. Kingsly continued looking up at the judge pleadingly. So that's Saint Peter, Cat thought stepping closer to get a better look. The guy could stand to lose some weight and he had on the same robes as her, enough said.

"I'm sorry, Mary but you must realize that she has spent her years since she turned sixteen taking the lives of other human beings, that cannot be ignored." The Peter guy said, looking down at her sternly. "There is few commandments she hasn't broken, one cannot forget that, despite her age."

"But she gave her life for that little boy, surly that means something. If she were nothing more then a heartless killer she would have stood by and done nothing. Maybe her morals are a bit screwed up but she does have them." Mrs. Kingsly argued and Cat realized with a start that it was she they were talking about. Were they deciding her fate then? Was Mrs. Kingsly actually trying to get Peter to let her get into heaven, no way! "If you would just take me idea into consideration I'm, sure she'd prove me right." Kingsly continued and sure now of who they were discussing Cat decided to finish the conversation.

"Hello there, hi." Cat said marching over till she was right beside Mrs. Kingsly on her right side. "Would I be wrong in assuming that it's me you're discussing?"

"Hello, dear." Mrs. Kingsly said with her usual warm and motherly smile. "I had so hoped you would learn the error of your ways before you came before Peter, I'm having a bit of difficulty convincing him that you don't belong in hell."

"Seeing as I kill or killed people for a living would mean that I would kinda belong down there, not that I really believed that it existed exactly for sure but you were so sure I kinda got the feeling that's where I'd end up. It's okay Mrs. K, I'm sure you argued my case beautifully. Lead on to the Gates of Hell Pete, I'm all set to go." Cat said with a confident look that showed nothing of her inner turmoil. Never let them see ya sweat girl, otherwise they'll have ya and know it. Her father's words swirling in her head Cat tilted her chin and sent Peter a saucy smile, not a care in the world.

"You wish to go to hell? Quite a lot of your victims are down there waiting for your arrival with anticipation." Peter said in a deep voice that sounded like the guy was talking to through a fog horn. But she was a Rorake god dammit and there was no way in hell she was going to let this guy intimidate her.

"So, I put them there, no reason why I can't take them out again just as easily. If its all the same to you I'd like to get going, would hate to miss out on all the fun." Cat said with a shrug of her shoulders. If she'd had long hair she would have flipped it in his face but her hair was as short as a boy's so that move was out.

"Perhaps your idea has merit, Mary." Peter said with a gleam in his eye that didn't sit well with Cat at all. Angel boy was up to something and she'd bet her favourite gun it wasn't something she was going to like at all. She figured she wasn't on the most loved on the angels list so she was pretty sure he didn't want her in heaven, so why was he talking like he might do just that? "Why not let young Catherine earn the right to go to heaven, after all she did give her life for the boy's and by our code she should therefore go to heaven. Therefore I think that with some modifications we might take your suggestion, Mary."

"Hold on a minute, Buster." Cat said as she placed her hands on her hips, a sure sign that she wasn't in a good frame of mind. Never a people person to begin with she had little people skills and had been regularly called a bitch and other terms like it much of her life which was fine by her. Better to be a bitch then a wimp or bubblehead. "I don't want to try and redeem myself or whatever it is you think your going to get me to do. I don't take orders pal from you or anyone else up here or below. I'm going to hell and I'm fine with that so lets get it over with and get me on my way."

"But Catherine." Mrs. Kingsly began and Cat just barely managed to bite her tongue at the use of her full name. She hated when people used it and she only tolerated it from a select few. Since Mrs. K was trying to get her out of hell Cat figured she might as well let the lady get away with it. "If you go to earth and prove that you have a good soul then you might be able to come to heaven and spend the rest of eternity with God, don't you want that?"

"Well since God hasn't done a hell of a lot for me while I was living I really have no desire to spend an eternity with the man." Cat said with a smirk, bad mouthing God in his house, damn but da would be proud of her. "And I doubt anything I did in a quick trip back to earth would begin to make up for all the things I've done over the years. Why waste time doing things that have no point?"

"Catherine Fiona Rorake, I hear by sentence you to three months on earth in which time you will attempt to make retribution for the crimes you committed before death. Till such time you will remain in a state between life and death, your actions will dictate what is to follow. While you are there you will not be allowed to tell anyone of what has occurred here and any attempts to cause death will result in your immediate placement in Hell. An angel will be sent down as well to monitor your actions and insure that you don't use this gift badly." Saint Peter said with a knowing look, as though he knew how much this was going to piss her off. 

"But Pete I don't want another chance, I really don't give a damn about you sending me to heeeellllll-oh shit!" Cat managed to say as a blinding light suddenly appeared again, once again forcing her to close her eyes once more. Swearing under her breath in every language she'd ever heard and understood. She felt the cloudy stuff that had been under her feet give away and suddenly she was falling, falling and the light was too bright for her to see anything as she fell towards her fate.

Opening her eyes Cat's first view was of a trashcan. Being no stranger to alleyways she recognized herself as being in one and scrunched her nose at the smell. She'd been in a lot of alleyways but this one topped them all in terms of smell. Turning her head back and forth Cat noticed something odd, she was really close to the ground but she wasn't lying down or anything. Looking around she realized that the trash bins and piles were all towering over her, as though she was looking at it from the ground. Feeling her heart leap to her throat Cat swallowed hard and looked frantically around, her eyes zooming in on a puddle a few meters away. Sprinting towards it she got more afraid as it took her five times the amount of time it should have taken her to get to it. Rather fearful Cat slowly looked over and into the puddle and a screech came out of her mouth at the sight of the body she now inhabited. That son of a bitch! 

Swearing in her head, all of it coming out as hisses and yowls Cat paced in front of the puddle, taking in the cream and brown fur, the golden, silted eyes, and whiskers. A cat, she'd been turned into a f**king feline! Oh they were so going to pay for this, she'd find some way to smuggle a weapon up there and she'd shoot them all to hell, every last f**kin one of them. When she was done with them there won't be an angel left standing when she was through. Satisfied with that idea Cat looked in front of her and smiled when she saw traffic speeding by from the alley's opening. Well she was getting out of this body and she was getting out now. Moving as fast as a cat can she ran like a bullet towards the traffic and grinned inside, she couldn't play in their sick little game if she was road kill. Picking up speed if it was possible Cat sped to the traffic and with a deep breath felt her paws touch concrete and then asphalt. Her ears filled with the sounds of cars and trucks Cat heard the sound of a large vehicle coming up on her from behind and closing her eyes tightly Cat prepared to die, again.

Her ears ringing Cat's eyes flew open when suddenly she felt hands encircle her waist and then she was flying to the left, her body pressed hard against something solid as they rolled and rolled until they crashed up against the concrete sidewalk. Wincing Cat opened her eyes once more and blinked, seeing nothing but black once again. Had it worked, was she dead? As if to answer she was carefully drawn back and then lifted up into the air so that she was eye level with the face of the guy who'd ran onto the road of a busy street to save a cat. He was blonde which wasn't a surprise with sky blue eyes, a baby face really.

"Quatre! Hey man what the hell did you think you were doing? You could have been killed!" Turning her head Cat saw two men running towards them at break neck speed, concern written all over them. The one who had yelled had long brown hair in a long braid and the other had brown hair too only his was in a long bang over his forehead, shading half his face from view. Trying to focus on them Cat couldn't, her vision was blurring rapidly and the numbness she'd been feeling in her lower body was fading, making her aware that she hadn't gotten out of the situation without some wounding. "Hey Q-man, you're alright, right?"

"Yeah guys, I'm fine. You okay, kitty?" The blonde one, Quatre apparently, asked and Cat would have clawed him across the face for ruining her plans but he seemed to have multiple heads and she couldn't seem to be able to focus enough to draw back her paw. "I think she's hurt! Oh poor, kitty."

"Are you sure you're alright, Quatre." The other boy that had the bangs asked in a quiet voice as he kneeled down beside Quatre. His blurry face was the last sight Cat saw before she passed out in Quatre's arms.

"I'm fine, Trowa, Duo. Probably a couple of scratches and bruises is all." Quatre said as got to his feet; the cat cradled against him carefully as his eyes remained on the still form of the cat. It wasn't moving except for the barely visible movement of its chest as it rose and fell with every shallow breath it took. "Don't worry, kitty, I'll get you to a vet's and you'll be all better really soon."

"Let me see it." Trowa said and carefully took the cat from Quatre with Duo looking over his shoulder at the cat. "A Himalayan."

"Like Sassy?" Duo asked curiously as he looked at the suicidal cat while Trowa carefully ran his hands over the cat carefully, looking for any broken bones or swelling.

"Sassy?" Quatre asked as he brushed some dirt off of his dust clothing from his drop and roll.

"From Homeward Bound, the movie. It all about three animals, two dogs and a cat who go off into the wilderness to try to get home to their owners. It's a real cool movie, the animals talk and the cat was really sassy, hence her name was Sassy." Duo said with a grin. "The cat was Himalayan too."

"Talking animals, only you." Trowa said rolling his eyes slightly. "I think her left, back leg might be sprained and there's swelling at the left side of her head."

"Sassy, I like that name." Quatre said with a smile as he reached out a hand to carefully stroke a hand over her back. "How about that for a name, kitty?" Had Cat been conscious she would have responded by hissing, showing her teeth and trying to claw him into bite size pieces for even suggesting calling her such a stupid name.

Thank you very much for reading this far and please review because if you don't this story won't be continued and will simply gather dust. As always opinions and suggestions are wanted and encouraged, thanx and have a great day. 


	2. I Think It's A Fish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, original characters and that's about it.

I Think It's A Fish

As she regained consciousness she was pretty sure of two things. One was that she was alive and the other was that she was moving while in someone's lap. Opening her eyes proved to be a struggle but also allowed the past day to sink in. She'd died saving the guy's brat and now she was back on earth. Not just back on earth but in the body of a cat and most likely in the company of an airhead blonde. Of all the fking luck. She'd had to have a landlady in the past who'd given a damn about her lousy and essentially useless soul. Of course if her father had gotten to heaven he would have lobbied for her but she hadn't expected his to be there so that wasn't much of a surprise. Figuring she really needed to get her surroundings in case she'd misjudged the situation she was slowly and with no small bit of difficulty opened her eyes. At first everything was a big blur but slowly it came into focus and as she'd suspected she was lying across the blonde's lap while he talked to the driver of the vehicle. Turning her head, making herself dizzy in the process Cat was finally able to see the driver clearly. Now this was obviously no dumb blonde. Was he an assassin too? He had the eyes for it anyway. She'd been around soldiers since before she could walk and this guy was a soldier through and through and had seen plenty of action if she wasn't mistaken. He was really tall too, Cat figured, even though everyone was gigantic to her now. He had really weird bangs too. They covered half of his face so that it was almost like he was wearing half a mask. Interesting. From the back she could hear some guy singing along with the radio and figured it was the guy with the long braid, or at least she was pretty sure he was a he, could be questionable given the hair.

* * *

"Don't worry, Sassy. We'll soon be home and then you can lay down in your nice, new bed and have a good rest till supper time." The blonde said and Cat would have jumped when she felt his hand stroke her back if she hadn't been so drugged up. Hey you perv, get your God damn hands off me she was going to yell before a) she realized she couldn't speak, b) she was a cat so this was normal and c) this petting thing felt really nice. Of course as soon as she realized she was purring lightly under her breath Cat snapped back to attention and would have scratched him if her whole body hadn't felt so heavy. Wait a fking minute, what the hell had he called her? Had he just referred to her as Sassy? Had he been talking to her? Well who else could he be talking about! that son-of-a bitch had not only stopped her from getting hit but he'd had the audacity to give her a stupid cat name too! Oh she was so going to claw his eyes out when she got whatever they'd given her out of her system.

"Hey, Quatre, the Chinese eat dogs right? They don't eat cats too, do they?" A voice from behind asked and Cat perked up at the thought that she might end up dead after all. Of course the idea of being eaten was slightly disturbing but they'd kill her before hand so what did it really matter what happened to her body afterwards?

"Wufei is not going to eat Sassy, Duo. And I've never seen or heard Wufei express a desire to eat a cat or a dog for that matter." The one called Quatre replied with a chuckle. "Don't worry, kitty, you're not going to end up on the dinner menu, promise."

Damn, why not, Cat growled mentally. I want to be killed and eaten you sons of bitches.

"Quatre, we should see about finding someone to take the cat. I can only guess what Heero and Wufei are going to say when you bring that thing home. I don't mind it and neither would Duo but something tells me the other two won't be so happy about it." The other one, the one whose name she didn't know said. Thank you Bangs, Cat thought, mentally cheering him on.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it, Trowa. They'll love her." Quatre argued with a smile as he continued to stroke her back, Cat too annoyed with things to really care. Why couldn't anything go her way for once? No, they wouldn't love her, Cat thought as she fell back asleep, she'd make sure of it.

* * *

"Hey Wufei, Heero, we're home!" Duo called out at the top of his lungs as they walked into the house, loaded down with all the items Quatre had deemed necessary for his new pet's well being which basically amounted to everything but the kitchen sink. "And we brought a present with us. Quatre nearly got himself killed getting it."

"What on earth could he have possibly gotten that required him to nearly kill himself?" Wufei inquired as he walked in from the left side where the front hall connected with the living room where he'd been catching up on his reading while Duo wasn't in the house to annoy him. "What's all this?" He asked as he motioned to all the shopping bags Duo and Trowa were holding, not even counting the animal carrier Quatre was holding.

"Well Sassy needed food and the other essentials." Quatre said having already had similar comments from Trowa and Duo.

"And who is Sassy?" Wufei asked, already pretty sure that Sassy was whatever was in the carrier. What on earth had Quatre rescued now and why did he have a feeling he wasn't going to want it to stay around long.

"She's a little, defenseless kitty who is hurt and needs our help in order to survive." Quatre said looking at Wufei with a knowing look. Better to hit Wufei with his honor complex before he said no. "It would be wrong, immoral and dishonorable to leave her to die."

"Yuy will use her for target practice." Wufei said, swallowing the comment he had been planning to make before Quatre's comment. He knew that Quatre was manipulating him but he did have a point, it would be wrong to let the animal die because it would be an inconvenience. He'd leave that to Yuy.

* * *

"I'll use who for target practice?" Heero asked as he came into the hallway, a frown on his face. As observant as always he took in the bags and carrier, figured out what had likely happened and was already starting to shake his head when Quatre began his pitch.

"She'll only be here for a little while, until she's healed up and we can find someone else to take her." Quatre said quickly, setting the case down and reaching in pulled out the sleeping cat. "I couldn't just leave her on the streets alone and hurt, Heero. You know as well as I do that she wouldn't get the kind of care she deserves at a shelter. It'll only be for a couple of weeks and I'll take care of her and she'll be my responsibility completely. Also cats are really independent which means she'll practically take care of herself."

"Fine." Heero said before Quatre could really start pleading his case. Having gone through this hundreds of times before with Mr. Bleeding-heart he knew that Quatre was going to dig his feet in until he got to keep the thing and at least this one wasn't a squirrel like the last one. He'd gone to all the trouble of wasting a bullet shooting the bloody thing and Quatre had turned around and adopted the stupid thing.

"I knew you'd understand and agree with me." Quatre beamed with pure happiness. He wouldn't mention to the guys that he wanted to keep this one as oppose to find another owner for it, he'd tell them once they got attached to her. He didn't know what it was about her but something about her made him think that of all the animals he'd saved over the years this one really needed him and not just for the basic essentials.

* * *

It was night time. She was pretty sure of that anyway. She was in a room lit by firelight and there wasn't a hell of a lot of light coming from the windows, just enough to suggest that it was the moon as oppose to the sun. She was in a living room, it looked liked one anyway. The fire behind her was going strong so it hadn't been started that long ago and it was nice and toasty in the room, nearly lulling her to sleep. But she wasn't going to sleep, Cat ordered herself as she tried to get to her feet but fell immediately back into her...my god was she in a basket? How humiliating. And damn it all, what the hell was wrong with her leg? Turning her head she could just make out white bandages wrapped around her back leg with braces on either side. How typical, Cat thought with a dark look. She succeeded in busting up her leg but not dying, that of course would be too much to hope for. As if to remind her of her current state Cat heard the sounds of someone coming into the room. Looking to the left of her she saw the shape of one of the guys, Duo, she thought as he tip toed into the room.

"Hey kitty, you awake?" Duo asked as he crouched down to look into the ridiculous basket Quatre had bought for her. Her golden eyes gleaming in the darkness Duo decided to take that as a yes. He'd been unable to sleep and had decided to watch a movie, the only problem was that he hated to watch this particular movie alone. Hence he'd decided to see if the cat was up figuring she was better then nothing. "Wanna watch a movie with me? Its got fish in it, at least I think he'd be considered a fish. I'm not quite sure but hey, he looks like one which should make you happy. So how about it?"

How about I take these teeth of mine and sink them into your face was what Cat wanted to say but since she couldn't she showed her teeth off in an evil look. Of course Mr. Braid couldn't take a hint and took her showing of teeth for a smile, the dumb idiot. She would have scratched him but he had her in his arms quicker then a second and once she was there she really didn't want to get dropped. If she was to heal and get out busting all her legs would slow things down considerably. Held carefully against his chest Cat gave him a small amount of credit for being gentle as they headed out of the room and opening a door into the basement. Through another door and they were into the family area, featuring a big screen TV waiting for them. Putting the lights on at a low setting Duo carefully deposited her on the couch before disappearing into another room, returning minutes later with a bag of chips, a small bowl, a cup and a bottle of cola. Setting them all down on the coffee table beside the couch he turned back to the TV and shuffling around eventually found the movie he was looking for. Turning everything on he pressed play and while the previews came on disappeared again, returning with two TV dinner tables, one under each arm. He leaned them up against the couch and quickly adjusted the one so that it was right in front of Cat and she could reach it easily. The other he set up beside hers, at his height. Flopping down on the couch, he opened the bag of chips and settle back, in time as the movie began with the two teens running towards the beach, the girl stripping as she went along.

* * *

Why did this not surprise her, Cat wondered as she watched the girl's clothes go flying while the idiot boy stumbled behind her. Turning her head she watched Duo carefully pouring pop into the cup and into the bowl. The bowl? Staring at him in confusion she blinked as he set the bowl on her table. Was he giving her pop to drink? What kind of person gave their cat a bowl full of pop? One that she liked Cat decided as she managed to get up on her four legs and limp onto the table to lap up some of the pop. Of course it tasted weird, more like water then actual pop but hey, it wasn't too bad at all. Turning her head when she heard the strange music playing Cat felt a chill go down her spine. There was something about that music, then wham, the girl was being jerked around like something had her under the water. But what had her? Cat wondered as she forgot about the pop to watch the girl get dragged around the water as she struggled to stay above before she sank for the last time. What the Hell had happened to her? The screen then switched to a family scene and that didn't interest her much so she turned her attention back to Duo who was munching away on his chips. Noticing her attention Duo smiled at her. "Hey kitty, not scared yet huh? Well here, bet you want some of this. I doubt you've had a lot to eat lately huh?" Pulling some chips out of the bag he crumbled them out before setting the small pieces of the chips on the table. Acknowledging the food with a quick nod Cat started to lap up the chips, at least these tasted more like they should. Now the guy, a sheriff, whatever that was, was checking out the pieces of the girl found on the beach. What could have done that to her? And when would it happen again?

* * *

An hour or so later Cat had her answer and between eating and drinking watched one person after another get eaten by a giant shark that was probably as big as a stretched limo. She'd also learned that the mayor was a moron and that the sheriff was also real moron for not closing down the beach. There was a giant shark eating people out there, how stupid could you be? And of course the sheriff's son was at the beach so then he starts to worry, after another boy ends up as fish food and the mom starts a shark hunt. The plot led something to be desired but the shark was pretty cool.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked as another man came into view. She didn't recognize this one at all and wondered where he fit in. He had black hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing loose white pants with no shirt. Chinese if she wasn't mistaken, likely the one Duo had wondered about eating her.

"We're watching a movie, Wo-man. Care to join us?" Duo asked cheerfully, looking over as the professor guy was telling the people that it was quite possible that the shark the morons had caught might not be the shark they're looking for. Well duh, Cat thought as she mentally rolled her eyes, how stupid could you get?

"What is that cat eating?" Wufei demanded, rounding the couch to look down at the chips and pop she'd been munching on. "Have you been feeding her chips and pop?"

"Maybe." Duo said weakly. "She likes it, Wufei and I figured she wouldn't eat it if she didn't like it."

"Cats aren't capable of tasting sugar, Duo and those chips aren't good for her at all." Wufei stated as he gently put her back on the couch and moved the tray out of her reach. "Just because she'll eat it doesn't mean it's good for her." He added as he sat down on the couch, between Duo and Cat, sending Duo an exasperated look. "What on earth are you watching?" He asked as he turned his attention to watching the three guys in the boat break into this really stupid song as they were all drunk and stupid in Cat's opinion.

"It's called Jaws, a really old movie from before the colonies." Duo said with a smile. "It's a about this giant shark that goes around eating people. Wanna watch?"

* * *

"I suppose." Wufei said, knowing that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He'd had trouble sleeping recently and he might as well stay and make sure Duo didn't give the poor feline anything else that he shouldn't. He sat there and watched the scene play out in silence until something happened he just couldn't understand. "Why are they lowering that guy into that cage? Isn't the shark in those waters?"

"Yeah, the doc's sure going to regret that, but I won't tell you what happens." Duo said with a wink as he settled back in the couch, a minute of so later the music began and he looked at the cat, then at Wufei. "You know, I think this cat really suits us."

"Why would you say that?" Wufei asked as he looked at the cat who was staring at the screen as if glued to it. He'd never been around animals much but he couldn't recall ever seeing an animal appear so involved with a movie or anything like it. It was almost as if she knew that the shark was coming.

"Because every time the shark's about to attack or eat someone she starts purring. She's even more bloodthirsty then Yuy." Duo said with a chuckle as he motioned to the cat who was indeed purring slightly as she watched the shark throw itself at the cage as it tried to break it open to get at the guy inside. "Like I said, she fits this group to a tee."

"That's messed up." Wufei said with a shake of his head. What kind of cat had Quatre picked up?

Oh shut up braid boy, Cat said mentally as she gave Duo a dark look before turning her gaze back to the screen to watch the sheriff, Mr. Afraid of the Water battle the shark after the huge predator had finished eating the captain guy who'd been the only one who'd known what he was doing in the first place. This was going to be good.


	3. Cat Hates Her Name and Colin

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and the plot, everything else belongs to someone else.

Cat Hates Her Name and Colin

Well of all the pets that Quatre had brought home Sassy was one of the few that all the boys liked to any degree and Quatre was happy to point it out. Of course as Heero pointed out the cat was drugged with painkillers a lot of the time so Quatre's statement was invalid as they didn't know the cat when it wasn't high on something. Of course Quatre had given him a dirty look but had gone over to assure Sassy that Heero hadn't meant it even though the cat had been fast asleep at the time. In fact the cat spent a lot of time sleeping simply because Cat had come up with the logical conclusion that time would pass quicker that way which meant the more she slept the sooner her leg would heal and she could stop taking the frickin painkillers. Oh she knew Quatre put the stuff in the soupy broth he'd been feeding her but since she'd never been one to seek pain she'd swallowed the things and gone back to sleep. She'd been in the household for five days before she really starting to move around and when she did she set out to investigate the boys she was living with. She'd pretty much come to the conclusion that they were students rooming together because she'd seen all of them except for Quatre wearing uniforms so she got the feeling that they were soldiers. She was pretty sure that the boys were part of the Preventers organization and the irony of all this didn't really escape her. Her father had once served under Lady Une during the war but had gotten sick of killing civilians who'd done nothing, now here she was living with guys who were working for the psychotic bitch. Of course she was suppose to be sane now but if she'd been about to face people as a mass murder she'd have feigned a change of heart quicker then you could spit. But maybe the guys didn't realize that, wouldn't surprise her in the least.

Getting out of her bed by the fireplace was getting easier and even though she had to drag her back leg somewhat it was almost back to normal. She had yet to make it past the main floor except to watch movies with Duo, which happened frequently since the weather had been bad lately and so he couldn't go out. Watching movies with Duo was always interesting and having never been a moviegoer Cat was learning exactly what she'd been missing. Some of them had been pretty stupid but she'd liked Jaws and Dracula, they were going to watch something called Psycho tonight and Duo had told her that it was really gruesome. That was another weird thing about Duo and Quatre in that they talked to her like she was a human being, which she was but they didn't know that, which made them weird in her opinion. But then again they weren't so bad either, not really anyway. Shuffling a bit Cat made her way out of the room and made her way into the hallway. Quatre was gone for sure because he'd stopped in to tell her good bye before he'd left the crazy blonde. Who ever heard of a person telling their pet when they were going to leave? This guy needed a woman and needed one badly, which is what she'd tell him if she could do more then hiss or purr. She didn't know where the rest of them were but smelling something cooking in the kitchen decided to see what was going on in there. 

Eventually getting there Cat stood in the doorway and looked at a new face, one she hadn't seen in the house before. A female for once Cat wondered which of the guys she belonged to but none of the guys were in the kitchen with her so that really didn't help. At a guess Cat figured her to be of mixed race, the blonde hair said European but the eyes said Asian even if they were blue. She was also tall which lead Cat to believe that she probably didn't have a lot of Asian blood and the clothing wasn't typical Chinese either. On second thought that wasn't admissible Cat realized as she was pretty sure this was a Preventer's uniform without the jacket.

"Well what do we have here?" The woman asked as she caught sight of Cat, getting down on one knee to motion Cat forward. Of course Cat simply looked back at her, no intention of moving what so ever until she was good and ready to move, certainly not about to act like the cat she appeared to be. "Ah an independent female, how does Wufei stand living in the same house with you?"

Seeing as I can't talk blonde that should be fairly obvious why he can tolerate me was what Cat would have said. If she could have talked, which she couldn't god damn it. Since she couldn't she just cocked her head slightly to the side, which was really all she could do anyway. 

"Well then I'll leave you to your prowling, Sassy." The woman said with a smile as she got to her feet. "Duo said you suited them and I think that for once he might actually be right about something. I'm Sally by the way, feel free to claw Wufei if you ever hear him refer to me as Onna." 

Onna? Cat wondered before remembering that Onna was the Chinese word for woman, obviously Wufei must have a habit of referring to the blonde as that as oppose to the woman's name. Not really caring Cat walked into the kitchen, moving across the tiled floor rather ungracefully but Cat really couldn't care less. Reaching her bowl she looked into it and wanted to scratch someone's eyes out. There was cat food in her bowl, cat food! What the hell were they thinking putting such disgusting stuff in her food bowl!

"Not one for cat food huh?" Sally said with amusement as she watched the cat swat at her bowl before she watched the cat move to her water bowl, drink a bit then swat it too. "Not to your liking either?"

Obviously Cat thought with a dark look as she pushed her paw against the water bowl, trying to dig her claws into the side of the water bowl without much luck. Not only did they give her cat food with god only knows what in it but they go and give her warm water. She wanted to drink it, not bath in it. Feeling someone behind her Cat looked up to see Sally bend down, picking up the water dish. Watching her carefully Cat watched her walk to the sink, dump the water and refill it from the sink. Walking back over Sally set the water in its original place and looking from Sally to the bowl Cat moved back to it and lowering her head took a drink. Well it wasn't great but at least it was wet and cold. Lapping it up Cat figured she could take it for a couple more months if she didn't manage to off herself before the due date. Lifting her head she licked her lips then looked up at Sally again who was watching her with an amused look on her face. Well if she was willing to fix her water Cat look expectedly at Sally and when the blonde simply lifted a brow moved over to the disgusting food bowl and pushing it with her head brought it closer to Sally's attention.

"Aw, you want be to get you something else to eat as well huh?" Sally said with a smirk as she bent down, looking at Cat with amusement. "So what would you like to eat your highness?"

Well a loaded hamburger with fries and a coke would go down good right about now Cat thought with a smirk, but right now anything that couldn't be described at cat food sounded good to her.

"Onna, where are you and what's taking you so long?" Wufei's voice came from the hallway and seconds later waltzed in with a glare. "We are suppose to be working, it doesn't take this long to make us sandwiches."

"Well excuse me, Wufei. The cat walked in so I was refilling her water and I've only been down here for five minutes tops so stop with the complaining." Sally said with a smile as she picked up the food bowl to look at the cat food. "Has she ever eaten this cat food before?"

"Quatre's been feeding her this liquid broth stuff, I don't think she's tried anything solid yet." Wufei said with a shrug as he looked at the cat that looked up at him with a rather human look of impatience. "I take it she won't eat it?" He added as he noticed that a lot of water was missing from her water dish but that the cat food didn't appear to have been touched.

"I don't think so. I'll make those sandwiches and give her some of the lunch meat, that should hold her for a while." Sally said as she set the cat food dish back on the floor. "I'm going to get you some new food to eat, Sassy so don't pitch a fit okay?"

"You talk to her as if she could understand you." Wufei said with amusement. "Quatre and Maxwell do that as well."

"Well cats are really intelligent animals, Wufei. I had a cat when I was a little girl and that cat was no dummy." Sally said with a fond smile. "There was nothing that cat couldn't or wouldn't hunt and you only had to tell her something once and she never did it again. Plus there's nothing wrong with talking to animals, its very therapeutic. They're great listeners, they love you and are loyal to you, what more could you ask for?"

"How about a sandwich?" Wufei said with a smirk as he walked over to the refrigerator. "What kind do you want?" He asked as he reached the sandwich meats. "We have ham, beef and turkey?"

"I'll have the turkey, thank you, Wufei." Sally said with a delighted smile that Cat took to mean that Wufei wasn't in the habit of acting this way. No surprise there Cat thought as she decided to stick by Sally's side since she was the likely one to slip her some of that sandwich. Cat had met her fair share of Chinese men and they were pretty useless when it came to taking care of themselves. Give them a sword or something to debate and they were fine but expecting much else from them was rather pointless. 

"Okay, here." Wufei said as he dumped all the needed items on the table then turned to look at Sally, obviously expecting her to make the sandwiches. Oh you are not making that sandwich girl Cat thought as her eyes narrowed at Sally. If she made one move to make that sandwich Cat was going to bite her and then Wufei for acting like a sexist pig. He could make his own damn sandwich; this girl wasn't his slave for god sakes. 

"Thanks, you make yours and I'll make mine, that way we'll get down faster so that we can finish those reports." Sally said cheerfully as she walked over to the counter and began to put a sandwich together for herself. Seconds later Wufei joined her, knowing better then to try to get her to make his. Soon they were all done and before putting the turkey away Sally cut some turkey up for Cat and putting it on a plastic plate set it down on the other side of Cat's water bowl. "Here you go, Sassy."

Thanks Cat said mentally then took it back when she remembered what Sally had called her. You'd think after she'd hissed and clawed every time they called her that they would have got the point that calling her Sassy was a bad idea. Of course she'd overheard Heero talking about other pets Quatre had brought in and Cat knew that name wise she'd been one of the luckier ones but still-Sassy? Of course it fit her better then Coddles or something stupid like that but still. Sick of trying to get her hatred of her name across Cat didn't see the point in making it an issue now and so turned her attention to eating the turkey which was way better then any stupid cat food.

"Wufei, Sally, have you seen Sassy?" Duo's voice boomed out as he suddenly ran into the kitchen, a hopeful look on his face as he smiled at the fellow Preventers. "I looked in her basket but she's not there so I figured you might have moved her somewhere."

"Look down, Maxwell." Wufei said with a smirk as he looked over to the cat's bowls where the cat was currently devouring pieces of turkey as though it were her last meal. 

"There she is, the bestest, most beautiful kitty cat this world has ever seen or will see." Duo said with a huge smile that wasn't fooling Cat a bit. No one complimented a person like that unless they wanted something and wanted it badly. The question was what could he possible want from her given that she was a small ball of fluff to him? "How would you like to go for a walk then, Sassy. Nice fresh air and the smells of summer, nothing like it." Duo continued as he picked her up, taking her away from the turkey, which had not been a great move on his part.

"Ah, Duo, cats don't need to be taken for walks, that's what the litter box is for. And though exercise isn't a bad idea her leg looks like its still causing her some problems." Sally said with a smile as she reached out a hand to stroke Cat's head a couple of times. "If you want fresh air you could take her out on the back porch with you, that way she could get fresh air without having to exert herself."

"But how am I suppose to show Celine Sassy if I can't take Sassy for a walk!" Duo said with a frown, seeing his plans going down the drain too rapidly for comfort. " What if I carried her, then she wouldn't have to walk on her sore leg. How would that sound, Sassy? A nice stroll in the park."

"Who is Celine and why do you need to introduce her to the cat?" Wufei asked, refusing to call her Sassy on the chance that she'd try to scratch him, which she'd been trying to do to anyone who called her Sassy. He'd pointed out her habit of attempting to attack anyone who called her by her name but Quatre said she was just cranky from the painkillers. Personally he thought it was the name and so far he'd remained scratch free thanks to his refusal to call her anything but the cat. He was also willing to bet that Duo's sudden need to introduce Sassy to this Celine had something to do with Duo wanting to date the latter.

"Well because she really likes cats, I mentioned that I had one too and so I want to take Sassy down to the park to meet her." Duo said quickly, realizing that if he said he was using Sassy to pick up girls Wufei might possible object to it or tell Quatre on him. 

Right and I'm the f**kin tooth fairy Cat thought as she rolled her eyes mentally as she was pretty sure that it was impossible for a cat to roll its eyes though she'd never given it much thought before. Could a cat roll its eyes? She'd have to try it in front of the mirror later on and see Cat decided as she looked up into Duo's hopeful face and felt a stir of pity for the guy. It wasn't that he was brainless, he just seemed that way the majority of the time. Plus the hair Cat thought with a roll of her eyes, thinking again for the hundredth time that he seemed familiar but she couldn't place him though she'd recognized his name once she'd heard his full name. The infamous Duo Maxwell, God of Death. Well he had the black down pat but she had a hard time picturing a god of death with more hair then most girls. Not that he wasn't cute in some ways but Cat really had to feel sorry for the girl who chained herself to him, she was in for one hell of a ride. 

"Don't you mean you want her to help you pick the girl up, Duo?" Sally asked in an amused tone and had Sally not been too far away to hit Cat would have taken a swipe at her; it wasn't funny. She was not helping the moron pick up girls and if he tried it she'd claw the girls's faces into ribbons then go after Duo's.

"No you won't because that will look bad on your report, Catherine." A voice said and stretching her neck Cat could make out a person casually leaning against the kitchen counter as though he owned the place. Of course he didn't and he hadn't been there a minute ago therefore logic dictated that this was the angel guy who was suppose to keep her out of trouble. Oh she was so going to find a way to kill this guy; it would improve her day enormously.

"First of all you can't kill someone who's already dead and even if you could killing me would ultimately result in you going to hell." The guy said casually with a wink. "And in case you're wondering I can read your thoughts and you're the only one that can see or hear me."

Why is it always like that Cat wondered with a pout before realizing to her horror that she was doing it. Sending him thoughts that would send a repeat serial killer running Cat's eyes narrowed even more when he showed no signs of being scared or even knowing exactly what Cat wanted to do to him at the moment. You can get lost pal, I don't intend to do any killing today, though how they think I could manage it in this body would certainly be an interesting conversation.

"You're a very skilled and resourceful girl, Catherine. I'm sure that if you wanted to you would manage it somehow." The guy said with a grin and looking through narrow slits Cat put him at about her age, early twenties with dark brown hair and green eyes that spoke of mischief. "I'm Colin by the way, pleasure to meet you."

The pleasure is all yours pal and if you call me Catherine one more time I'm going to slice open your stomach with my claws and strangle you with your own intestines. Cat thought cheerfully and smiled a bit when Colin went a bit paler at the thought.

"Is that humanly possible? Never mind." Colin said quickly as he instinctively placed a hand over his stomach. "So do you have any questions about what's going on? You've really ended up with an interesting group here, there will be plenty of good deeds you can do here."

I intend to do nothing of the sort Cat thought stubbornly. If I don't succeed in killing myself-

"That won't work by the way, they'll just send you back to finish your months in another body, usually a worse one." Colin said quickly before she could finish that sentence. "Trust me when I say there are a lot worse things they could turn you into."

Fine then, while I'm here I have no intention of doing any good deeds and you can't make me Cat thought smugly. I'll just stay here, do my time and let them take me to hell. You can really go home, Colin; there's no reason for you to stay. 

"You're right in that I can't make you do anything but I can't leave either." Colin said with an unhappy look. "You see I'm stuck with you and I'll be spending these three months trying to make you worthy of heaven. It's not so bad there I hear, it's suppose to be the most beautiful place in the whole world."

You've never been there before Cat asked, surprised at the idea. Weren't angels supposed to live in heaven and spend their days doing nothing but laze around?

"You're kinda right in that angels live in heaven but I'm not exactly an angel, not yet anyway. You see what I look like now is just what I looked like before I-before I became an Oz officer. I'm actually a lot older and well, like you I'm earning the right to go to heaven, only difference is that we're on different levels for candidacy."

Oh, Cat said as she shifted in Duo's arms, ignoring the pilots and Sally, all her attention on Colin and his explanation. Why are we on different levels?

"We're on different levels because I killed during a time of war thinking that what I was doing was right, you killed during times of peace and you knew what you were doing was wrong." Colin said looking tired and much older. "We both have different things going for us in that you have your age as an excuse and I have my actions before the army. I have no intention of going to hell so you better understand that I'll do whatever it takes to save your soul."

Oh God Cat thought as she correctly read the determination and stubbornness in Colin's eyes. This was definitely going to be a long three months.

Well that's all folks, hope you like and that you'll review to tell me what you think of it. Thanks again and have a great day. 


	4. Preventers Meet Cat

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters and plot. I hope that you like and thanks to all those who have reviewed and intend to again. As always all suggestions and ideas are welcome and appreciated. Thanx.

Special Note: I am allowing my readers to pick who Cat will be paired up with as I can see her paired with any of the five. Please review and state who you think would be best and please don't just pick your favourite character, pick who you think would suit her the best. The course of romance in this will depend on the couple requested from the reviews from here on in. You can vote once per chapter and I look forward to hearing from you.

Preventers Meets Cat

Quatre figured that Duo or Wufei would be the best choice for it but he had no idea how to go about getting them to do it without having to bribe them. Of course he could always leave her at the house but what if something were to happen? There would be no one to help her. Therefore she couldn't stay home alone; one of the guys would have to take her to work with them. Quatre would have taken her if he could have but he was going to an important meeting and he wouldn't have anywhere to put her or anyone to watch her while he was out. He could try Trowa but the pilot had mentioned he would be doing outdoor training with his students and Quatre didn't want to risk Sassy getting lost in the forest or mistaken for a wild animal. Of course there was Heero too but Quatre didn't want to have to ask him unless there was no other choice. In other words Wufei and Duo were his best shot.

"So Duo, Wufei, what do you guys have planned for tomorrow?" Quatre asked casually as they ate their dinner. It had been his night to cook and he'd been sure to make foods that he knew Wufei and Duo liked, better to start things off right. So far they appeared to have had a pretty good day which was a good omen. 

"I have paperwork and martial arts with students." Wufei said with a nod as he finished his herbal tea. "I've just received several students from that baka Rodgers so how badly they've been taught should be interesting."

"And all I've got is a shuttle to repair." Duo said as he raised his glass and took a quick sip of his pop. "It will probably take me all day though, the pilot really didn't know what he was doing when he landed the thing or in this case when he tried to land."

"Speaking of which who's going to look after the cat tomorrow, it shouldn't be left here alone." Trowa commented as he shook some pepper onto his potatoes. "I'd take her but the forest is no place for her and I wouldn't want her mistake for a wild animal and hurt."

"I can't take her, I'm on guard duty with Relena, her idiotic brother fired the last one again. Why doesn't he just bodyguard her himself is beyond me." Heero said with a roll of his eyes. 

"Well I could watch her Q-man, or Wufei and I could trade off, he could have her half the day and I could have her the other half." Duo piped up, happy to help. "When I'm working on patching up the holes in the shuttle I'll have to use some chemicals that might hurt her seeing as she's a cat and all. Maybe Wufei could take her then? How about it Wufei?"

"I suppose that would work." Wufei said with a nod, not really wanting to take care of the cat but willing to because it was the honourable thing to do. "Since you'll be doing the patching up later on you can take her until lunch time then I'll pick her up."

"Perfect." Quatre said with a wide grin. "Thanks guys."

Later

Oh yea, just perfect Cat thought with a dark look as she sat in her basket that night, picturing what was in store for her. She was going to Preventers tomorrow to be babysat by Duo and Wufei; boy must she be unpopular with the big guy to deserve this. Not that the guys were cruel or particularly bad, it was just that she'd rather go to hell all ready as oppose to sitting around waiting for it to happen. Besides, Quatre would be really upset when she left and the longer she was around the more attached he'd become. Not that she cared overly but the world had very few truly good people in it and she didn't want her disappearing to hurt one of the few that had survived the war.

"Hard to believe he was once a Gundam pilot who took the lives of his fellow human beings." A voice said and with a narrowing of her eyes Cat turned her head slightly to see Colin sitting on the couch, watching her watch him. 

What are you talking about? Cat mentally asked him as she gave him a disdainful look. Well as good a disdainful look as a cat could give.

"Quatre Winner was a Gundam pilot, the pilot of the Sandrock." Colin said with a smirk that thanks to her cat eyes she could make out. "All the men you're staying with are the five legendary Gundam pilots who with the help of the Peacecrafts and the resistance that brought about the downfall of Oz and the other terrorist organizations. Heero Yuy was the pilot of the Wing Zero, Duo Maxwell the Death Scythe, Trowa Barton the Heavyarms, Quatre the SandRock and Chang, Wufei Altron."

Wait a minute, Trowa's last name is Barton? Cat demanded as she sat up in her basket. Is he related to the sadist Bartons who damn near destroyed the world four years ago?

"No. Trowa doesn't know the name he was born with and simply goes by that name." Colin said with a reassuring look. "Trowa was there when the real Trowa Barton was killed by the scientists, he took over the other man's identity."

Oh, all right. I knew about Duo but the rest? It does make sense though Cat realized as she turned things over in her head. She'd already figured out that they were soldiers but if hadn't occurred to her that they were those soldiers. What the hell were they doing working for Lady Une?

"She's changed you know, her evil side no longer exists." Colin answered. "As to why, it's their way for atoning for what they did during the war. Quatre and Trowa aren't really overly a part of the Preventers organization. Quatre is the head of the Winner Corporation so he's more of a part time helper at Preventers while Trowa spends over half a year with his sister Catherine and the other half helping here. How did you know about Duo, most people don't know about any of the pilots."

I saw him in battle once, he did this stupid line about running and hiding but never telling a lie. Then after doing major damage to the base he left in his Gundam. It always stuck in my head because his voice sounded so young and I remember my dad saying that no one sounding like that should be in the role of a soldier Cat thought, getting the hang of talking through her thoughts.

"Your dad was a wise man."

If what you've said so far is true then Quatre won't go to heaven, will he? Cat realized as her eyes went wide. None of them will.

"Not exactly." Colin said as he got up and walked over to her basket, sitting down Indian style in front of her. "They'll all be judge when they die but it will be different for all of them. If everyone who'd ever taken a life was immediately sent to hell you can bet heaven would lose quite a number of people."

Then what will happen to them?

"Well I can only guess." Colin said with a considering look as he thought his answer through. "If I were to guess I'd say that Quatre will go to heaven without having to go through what you and I are doing. He's lived an exemplary life; he gives to everyone in need and has dedicated his life to the betterment of all. He's taken lives yes but he's done so to protect the lives of those he loves and he suffers greatly for those who've lost their lives as a result of something he did. As for Duo, my guess would be that he will have to do a few things to manage it but will get into heaven as well. He's a good guy who has done a great service to the earth and colonies. Plus he has connections to the church from what I hear, that counts for a lot. Also like Quatre and the rest he didn't kill for pleasure or money or glory, he killed to make the world better, risking his life to do so."

What about the others? Cat mentally asked.

"Well as for Wufei he will likely go to heaven. He, like the others have suffered greatly for their actions and he has mourned the lives he have taken as he mourns those that he has lost. He is a very spiritual person and has done much in the way of trying to atone for his sins. Trowa and Heero will be the questionable ones, too much like us I'm afraid."

No they're not, Cat thought as she shook her head at him even though he probably couldn't see it in the dark. They're both good people and I'd be willing to bet they're just as sorry for what they did.

"Yes but you don't know them well now do you." Colin pointed out. "Whether or not Trowa and Heero will go to heaven will depend largely on them I think. If I were a betting man I'd say that they'll likely end up doing what I'm doing right now though they might get off if the people who love them die first."

Why would that be a good thing?

"Like your old landlady I know of several of Trowa and Heero's friends who have the status to try and convince the judgers of the need for leniency. Perhaps that a good reason to try to get to heaven, you'll be able to repay their kindness when they arrive for judgement."

Are you trying to blackmail me? Cat asked him as her eyes narrowed into slits. She was tempted to leap out of her basket at him but she'd just go through him likely so what was the point. I'll do whatever I please and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me.

"We'll see, we'll see."

Preventers was already alive with activity the next morning when Cat arrived with Duo, stuck in her carrier where she really didn't want to be. Her leg felt fine and though she had a slight limp she could get around and would rather have walked. Of course she couldn't exactly tell Duo that so she lay on her pillow in silence, watching the world go by through the bars of her cage. Seeing a blonde woman headed their way with a stupid look in her eye Cat mentally groaned, no doubt in her mind that the blonde was heading straight for Duo.

"Hey, Duo." The blonde said with a wink as she stopped them before they could reach the elevator, a swing in her hips and invitation in her green eyes. "What do you have in the carrier?"

"Our cat, no one was home today so Wufei and I brought her to work with us." Duo said as he lifted the cage up so that the blonde could see Cat and Cat could see the dumb blonde. This woman had definitely been putting on makeup for a lot of years and forgetting to take it off Cat thought with a smirk as the woman cooed at her. Or maybe the blonde was a clown here to entertain the drones working here, after all there was no way she was a natural blonde.

"She's absolutely precious, I just love cats." The woman cooed some more which really grated on Cat's ears. Maybe she'd never had a boyfriend but Cat was pretty sure that no man in his right mind could possibly find a person who cooed attractive. Unless you were Duo and didn't care about what she was like above the bust line Cat added mentally a couple of minutes later when Duo and the woman continued to flirt and talk about things that really didn't matter one way or another. She couldn't stand to hear that one speak another word and Cat was damn well going to shut her up, cat or no cat. Drawing upon what little she knew about children Cat opted to use one of their most efficient ways of communicating without actually having to speak. She whined. Making miserable sounds in her throat Duo had her out of her carrier and into his arms in seconds.

"What's the matter Sassy, were you scared in the carrier?" Duo asked as he stroked her head, completely forgetting about the blonde. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Once we get down to the shuttle bay you can lay down on the couch and rest. I think I better be going, Cindy. Sassy doesn't like her carrier much and I don't want her to get upset, she's been very ill you know. I'll see you later." He added before taking off for the elevator, not even waiting for her good bye. 

Score one for me Cat thought with a grin as she decided to let Duo get away with calling her sweetheart in front of someone. He needed a keeper though Cat thought as she looked up at the man who was ordering the elevator to hurry up. Anyone who thought that that blonde was dating material had more then a few screws loose. At the sound on the chime the elevator opened and they walked into the shuttle bay where jazz music could be heard and then the sound of a female voice using some very interested four-letter words.

"Hey, Hilde, that you?" Duo called out and Cat watched as a girl walked over to them and Cat figured that the irony in this was thick enough to cut. Here was Maxwell with hair longer then most girls working with a girl who's hair was as short as any guy's and could most likely to be mistaken for a guy from the back while the opposite was true for Duo.

"Yea, the moron is a dead man when I get a hold of him. I'm surprised the son-of a-bitch didn't blow himself up in mid-air. What's with the cat?" Hilde asked as she looked at the large cream coloured puffball. 

"This is Sassy. There was no one home today so I've got her for the morning and Wufei's got her for the afternoon. I figure she can take the couch and sleep, she won't be any trouble." Duo added when he saw the look of annoyance on Hilde's face. "She's not a people person at all and will likely ignore us until Wufei gets here. Less of course we somehow end up watching a horror movie, then she'll come over to watch too."

"She will?" Hilde said with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the cat that stared back at her with unblinking eyes.

"Yup, she loves horror movies. Sassy and I stay up all the time watching them until our eyes cross. She'll watch action and even comedies sometime but she hates romances and dramas. Isn't she cool?" Duo said proudly as he shifted his hold, proud as any papa. 

"She's a cat. Why don't you go put her on the couch and we'll get to work, kay?" Hilde said with a smirk. She liked cats as much as the next person but there was something about this cat that reminded her of Heero when he was thinking about something. The cat had definitely been in the G-boys household for too long.

"Okay." Duo said with a nod. Walking over to the couch they kept near the office area for breaks Duo carefully set her down on the lumpy cushion and pulling her pillow from the carrier set it down on the cushion beside Cat. Picking her up he placed her on the pillow then gave her a thumbs up sign when she didn't hiss or scratch him. "There ya go, Sassy. Meow if you need anything."

Very funny, Maxwell, Cat thought with a dark look as she watched him walk away, his braid swinging behind him. Shaking her head at him Cat looked around her, taking in her surroundings with a feeling of home having spent plenty of time in cockpits as a kid. Her father had been a soldier and with her mom gone they'd spent most of their time on bases. Her play areas as a kid had been like this; full of weapons and machinery designed to kill. She could even fly a little though not well enough to make a career out of it or anything. The man who'd been teaching her had been blown up before he could get into the more complicated aspects of flight and she'd never made any move to find another teacher. It might even have been one of the boys that she was living with that had blown the man up but Cat didn't really care either way. If you were a soldier you were basically signing your life away, if you were killed it was your own fault. It was kill or be killed; her teacher hadn't been quick or good enough.

"So who are you?" A voice asked and Cat turned her head to see a girl about twelve or so to her left, her hands stuffed into her pockets. The girl had short red hair and a face that Cat knew from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. The girl was pretty in an elfish sort of way and Cat allowed the girl to pick her up, even though she wasn't a big fan of it. She was just a kid after all and Cat wasn't in the habit of hurting those who couldn't defend themselves. Cuddling the cat to her chest the girl smiled before looking around as if she were trying to spot something. Then she spoke again and Cat knew who she was looking for. "Duo, Hilde, are you here?" 

"Hey kid, over here." Came Duo's voice and with Cat still in her arms the girl walked over to Duo and Hilde who appeared to be doing some rewiring in the shuttle's circuits. "Hey, looks like you brought Sassy with ya too and she didn't scratch you. She must like you."

"Anna asked me to come down here to ask you if you have a copy of the report you wrote about the shuttle's landing, her secretary misplaced her copy." The girl said and again Cat was struck by the feeling that she knew this girl, that face, that voice. But where did she know it from and why did it make her uneasy? 

"No prob, Maia, just hold on a second and I'll get you it." Duo said as he put down the thin knife like instrument he'd been using.

Maia, as in Mariemaia Barton Khushrenada? That bastard Trieze Khushrenada's daughter? The one who'd nearly caused another war thanks to her vicious grandfather and her lack of humanity and brainpower? She was suppose to have died the year she attempted to take over but Cat wasn't surprised to see that she was still alive, Lady Une needed someone to worship and obsess about, why not Treize's daughter? Struggling now Cat leapt from the girl's arms and landing on her feet glared at the girl or did at least mentally. When the girl attempted to move forward to pick Cat up again Cat hissed loudly and threw up a paw for good measure. Maybe the kid had only been a pawn in her family's twisted game but anyone with Barton or Khushrenada blood wasn't to be trusted.

"What's wrong, Sassy?" Duo said as he looked down at the cat in confusion before looking at Mariemaia who looked heartbroken at the cat's rejection. Poor kid, always having her past hang over her like a huge set of weights Duo thought. He didn't blame the girl for what had happened but a lot of people still did and they'd come after her if they ever learned she wasn't dead. The girl had basically no friends and it didn't take a genius to see that Mariemaia had wanted to make friends with the cat. "Don't worry about it, Maia, she's most likely just in pain and since she's miserable she tends to like to pass it on."

"She's-she's in pain?" Mariemaia said as she looked down at the cat that was watching her through narrowed eyes, her tail flicking back and forth. The cat looked all right to her.

"Yea, she nearly got killed on a road a while ago and she's still recovering from it. Her leg's just about healed but she won't stay off of it so its not healing as well as it should. She wasn't in a good mood in the elevator either. Her leg's likely bothering her and she simply took it out on you." Duo said with a kind smile, glad to see the pain in Mariemaia's face change to concern. 

"She'll be all right then?" Mariemaia said with such concern in her voice that Cat felt a bit of guilt pierce her heart. The kid had been only seven at the time; she really shouldn't judge the kid by something she'd done when she was too young to know any different. Plus the kid hadn't tried anything in the last four years and even if Duo wasn't the brightest of the bright he wasn't completely stupid either. He was sending her not happy with her actions looks and Cat squirmed inside at the guilt she wasn't at all use to feeling. 

"She'll be fine, Maia. She just needs some sleep." Duo said with a reassuring look, glad that the cat had stopped hissing and swinging her tail back and forth. "Why don't you go put her back on her pillow for me okay?"

"Okay." Mariemaia said with a smile, which grew when Cat allowed her to pick her up and return her to her pillow. The girl carefully placed the cat on the pillow and sitting down beside the cat Mariemaia stroked the cat's head until Duo returned with the files. "Thanks, Duo. I hope you feel better, Sassy."

"Bye, Maia." Duo said with a smile and watching the girl leave Duo waited until the elevator doors had closed behind Mariemaia before turning his eyes to Cat who lay on her pillow, her eyes on the elevator. "That girl's had a really hard life, Sassy. I know you don't like people all that much and you aren't one to be cuddled or played with but I'd appreciate it if you were nice to Maia. It's hard enough growing up in this world without having the problems she has and I don't think that she has anyone she feels that she can confine too. Lady Une tries but I doubt that Mariemaia tells her much, maybe if you were nice and put up with her cuddling she could get some of the bad stuff off her chest. Heero says I'm stupid for talking to you like you're a human being but I think you're just as intelligent as Heero or me. So maybe you could be her friend? Just a thought." 


	5. Cat's Very Busy Day

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and my original characters. Thanx to all those who have been reviewing and please continue to send in your opinion of who Cat should be paired up with and why.  
  
Cat's Very Busy Day  
  
Seeing as she was in a military base she should probably have been thinking about staying right where she was but then she'd never been normal and having no wish to stay in the garage doing nothing while Duo played with the stupid ship. Not to mention the fact that Duo had turned on some really loud music and Cat was really tempted to go scrape her claws across the stereo system's side, the sound would be an improvement on the trash he was listening to. Digging her claws into the pillow as the lead singer, huh a singer, more like a cat being strangled hit a particularly high note. That was that, she was not staying in this place to suffer this kind of torture, that was what Hell was for god damnit! Looking around Cat saw no one around to witness her escape and with the grace expected of any cat hopped off her pillow and landed on the cement floor with a slight thud. Looking around once more Cat made it across the room, annoyed that everything loomed over her and that it made her feel small and slightly vulnerable. Big change from her normal body, she was tall for a female and had never felt vulnerable over anything, how the mighty had fallen. Pissed off at the fact and all things in general Cat began to visualize all the things she'd like to do to Saint Peter once she got back to wherever he was. First she'd knock him unconscious with a nice blow to the back of the head. Then while he was slowly regaining consciousness she'd pull each of the feathers on his wings out, one at a time. Next she'd take tweezers and pull out every hair on his body one strand at a time until he was screaming for her to stop. Then she was going to introduce him to real pain. Who cares that he was already dead, odds were they could still feel pain and if not Cat had an eternity in Hell to come up with a way to kill the son of a bitch or at the very least drag him done to hell with her. He deserved it considering what he was putting her through. Of course it could be worse but neither she or the guys she was living with deserved this kind of treatment.  
  
Reaching a door Cat looked up at it and with several four letter words coming to mind realized that there was no way to open the door because she couldn't even access the door handle, much less the keypad. Oh to have Pete here right now. In her current mood she could have him sliced and diced into cat food without even a twinge of conscious. Circling in front of the door Cat considered banging her head against it when suddenly the door opened in front of her though there was no one in front of her, no one stepping in. So who the hell had opened the damn door? Cat wondered as she stepped in the doorway, looking left then right for any sign that there was someone around who could have opened the door. No one in sight, not a good sign. Obviously someone had to have opened the door and it was possible they had opened it for reasons that had to do with wanting her out of the room. On the principle of the point she should probably go back through the doorway and stay with Duo, she was just stubborn and pigheaded enough to do it but something made her walk completely through the door and head down the hallway having absolutely no bloody idea where she was going. Walking along she ignored the twinge in her side and continued down the plain hallway, nothing to take aware from the starkness of it all. Hearing noise ahead of her Cat picked up pass and just managed to halt as two soldiers walked out of an elevator a few meters in front of her. Standing perfectly still Cat watched them step out of the elevator and walk away, Cat running into the elevator as soon as their backs had turned. Just managing to get in Cat turned to watch the elevator doors close behind her and with a sigh lay down on the floor as she waited for someone to call for the elevator. Laying there she wondered if perhaps she should consider trying to visit Trowa in this place or even Sally or Wufei. They were the only people she knew that were likely in this building and she didn't fancy someone sending her to the pound. Of course she hadn't thought of that possibility till now which really steamed her but she'd learned a long time ago that anger got you no where. A true soldier took what fate had dealt them and then played the cards as well as you could. Right now her deck sucked.  
  
Though it could be worse, she could belong to one of those old ladies that collected cats like some people collected stamps, that would have bit the big one. In fact most girls would probably kill to be in her situation provided that they were human but even if she were human the fact that she was living with five guys wouldn't have really been any different then living with five girls except the guys were better because they didn't take hours in the bathroom or giggle. Cat preferred guys on every level except for the males tendency to look down on the female gender but since one was always hard pressed to find good examples of capable females that wasn't really a surprise. Sure there was Lieutenant Lucreazia Noin and Sally Poe but then you had examples like that psycho Dorothy what's her name and Lady Anna Une, enough said. Feeling the elevator begin to rise Cat stood up and watched the light above signal the rise from the lowest floor to the forth, the machine giving that annoying chime before it opened. Stepping out Cat narrowly missed getting stepped on as a bunch of people who rushed into the elevator and Cat hissed at them as the door closed in front of them. Kids today, no respect for their elders. Not that they knew she was their elder but even as a cat she was probably older in cat years. And that was really stupid. Shaking off the thought Cat looked around and seeing no one that she knew started walking down the hallway, not looking for anything in particular, just figuring that eventually she'd be caught and returned so she might as well take advantage of this window of opportunity.  
  
Speaking of windows, Cat thought as she came to a halt outside a room where a window was clearly visible. What would happen if she did jump and kill herself, would they really put her in a worse body? What kind of body since it had to be one she could do deeds in? Drawn to the window Cat wandered into the room and keeping a weary eye out headed for the table that was under the larger window. The place had the looks and smells of a med room and Cat wrinkled her nose and was thankful that the window was open to help alleviate the smells found in all hospitals no matter how it was dressed up otherwise. Hopping up and onto the table with a lack of grace that really annoyed her but couldn't really be helped Cat just barely managed to jump from the table to the stupid and too thin windowsill. Looking through the open window Cat stared down at the concrete and thought that this was not a good way to die. Thinking objectively being a cat bit the dust but not nearly as bad as being broken on concrete and likely not dying a quick death as she slowly bleeded to death. Quick was good, slow was not a nice choice. Not that she was afraid to jump of course, she just didn't want to jump off a windowsill and onto concrete to be splattered there like reddish brown cat pudding. Yuck. There were better ways to off herself if she chose to do so and right now she was getting off the sill and forgetting about jumping because she was smart enough to go out with some class.  
  
"Hurry get him inside." Cat turned and felt her almond eyes go large as Trowa came running into the room with two soldiers, Trowa and the one with sandy blonde hair supporting a raven haired boy who looked like he should be in high school and not with a growing blood stain just below where his heart was likely beating like a motor on full throttle.  
  
"Sir, what happened sir? I-I- Sir!" The boy who was bleeding cried out sounding like a guy trying to ask the most popular girl in school out. Afraid and pretty much knowing deep inside that the answer was not going to be a positive one.  
  
"Just hold on." Trowa said as he and the other soldier led the wounded one over to one of the beds and lying him down held him there while Trowa opened up the other boy's shirt and taking off his own jacket used it to press against the wound in the struggling boy's chest. "Mattews stay here and keep pressure, I'm going to get Sally." Without even looking to make sure the other man understood Trowa was out of the room at a run telling Cat this was serious stuff. Poor kid, probably didn't even have to shave yet the stupid moron. Well that's what you got for joining the army, boyo.  
  
"I'm going to die, I'm going to die. GOD HELP ME!" The boy yelled and began to fight the kid named Mattews who was trying to hold him down without much success. Watching with interest Cat mentally calculated how much more blood the kid was losing because of all the thrashing around and figured that the kid was decreasing his chances of recovery big time with every little twitch. Dumb fool, killing himself with his stupidity; twice. The boy continued to scream and toss, tempting Cat to go over and give him something to cry about when the boy shut up. With a start Cat realized that the dope was staring at her with an intent that was not comforting at all. What is going through his head Cat wondered as she tried to ignore the way he was looking at her, apparently more interested in her then in the fact that he was bleeding all over the place. "A cat." The boy said in a voice that was soft and almost dreamy that made Cat cock her head in puzzlement. Curious Cat hopped off the sill and then from the table to the floor. Walking over she took the bed at a flying leap and landing on her feet, thank God, walked across the mattress to look at him in the face, a face that was looking at her like most women look at a huge bouquet of flowers or chocolates. Like she was an unexpected gift. "It's a cat, isn't she beautiful, Jake. The most beautiful cat you've ever seen?"  
  
"Yeah that's a nice cat, Tyson." The guy named Jake said with an encouraging smile as he continued to put pressure on the wound, glad that his friend had stopped struggling. The cat had to be a gift from God.  
  
Okay he sure must have lost a lot of blood on the way here Cat thought to herself. She also thought about biting his hand off as it was stroking her back but the guy was losing enough blood as it was and she might as well let the kid live long enough to learn from his mistakes, those who did tended to make better soldiers anyway. Plus Trowa might blame himself for the guy's stupidity, that wouldn't be good either. Tolerating the touch Cat mentally counted all the ways she could kill the guy while he drew his hand up and down her back, too weak to even do a good job of stroking her.  
  
"Sassy!" Cat turned to see Sally come running into the room, a look of disbelief on her face and Trowa at her heels. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"She was by the window sill, I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't been here, Tyson was going nuts till he saw her, its like she's got him hypnotized or something." Jake said as he moved away so that Sally could get to the wound. "He was losing a lot of blood from his thrashing around but he hasn't moved anything but his hand since he noticed her."  
  
"Well then looks like someone deserves some tuna." Sally said as she looked at the wound. Looking over she was thankful to see that the soldier was still fixated on the cat and moving over to her supplies came back with a needle and some other items in a med bag. Positioning his arm she slid the needle into his arm and seconds later the hand on Sassy's back went limp. "Okay he's out and so should you guys, thanks for your help, Sassy."  
  
Me? But I didn't do anything Cat argued then hissed at her when Sally attempted to lean over to pet her. You'd better keep your hands to yourself if you want to be able to continue to be a doctor, lady Cat thought as she tried her most evil look which probably looked cute knowing her damn luck and the fact that she looked like a stuffed animal that moved.  
  
"Don't take it personal, Sal. She does that to anyone who calls her that." Trowa said with a smirk as he leaned over the bed and picked her up, bringing her close to his chest in case she decided to lash out at anyone. "I'll get her out of your hair." Trowa added as he refrained from petting her, figuring she'd consider that a declaration of war. From watching her interaction with others he'd drawn the conclusion that trying to make friends with her after she'd been called Sassy or another pet name was not a wise course of action. Quatre was the only one who could get away with it and Trowa doubted that would ever change.  
  
"You'd better give her a bath first and one yourself, you both have blood on you." Sally pointed out as she pushed his shirt further away from the wound before using a damp cloth to wipe away at some of the blood that stained the boy's chest. Looking down Trowa saw that she was right as the cat had fur stained brownish red and he knew he had it on his arms at the very least.  
  
"I'll do that, I'll be back to see how he is when I'm done." Trowa said and headed out the room with the cat, dreading attempting to give her a bath.  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad, was it?" Trowa asked as dried off his wet shoulder blades while watching the cat carefully. They were in the men's change rooms and luckily they're was no one around for her to scratch. He wasn't one given to laughter easily but the cat's current appearance was enough to crack a smile and to stifle a chuckle Trowa thought as he finished towelling off. She looked like a cream coloured fluff ball with legs Trowa thought as he turned his back for a second so that she wouldn't see him smile; who knows what she'd do if she did. When he had his featured schooled he turned back to see that cat watching him intently, though not threateningly.  
  
Well he's built Cat thought then pushed it away with a roll of the eyes. Of all the stupid things to waste ones time thinking about Cat thought as she mentally scolded herself at wasting her time thinking about how good Trowa looked without a shirt on. What was important was finding a mirror because she was pretty sure she'd seen him smirking once he'd finished blow drying her fur and she wanted to know why. Quatre gave her baths and told her how cute she looked all squeaky clean but he'd never looked like he was going to laugh and she'd bet her favourite gun that Trowa wasn't the type to laugh over just anything.  
  
"Hey Trowa, some soldier said you had a cat in here, would that cat be Sassy by any chance?" A breathless Duo asked as he came running into the room before stopping to stare at Cat like he'd never seen her before. "She looks like a cuetip with feet!" Duo said as he broke into a smile then laughed. "What did you do to her, Trowa?"  
  
"She got blood on her fur so I gave her a bath." Trowa said as he shrugged on a new shirt.  
  
"Oh God, she attacked someone and drew blood!" Duo said with a gulp at the end as his face lost quite a bit of colour as the blood left his face. "I knew she would be mad at me for lecturing her but I didn't figure she'd be so pissed off she'd run away and start trying to kill people. Who did she attack? Are they okay? Why didn't I watch the little Jaws better!"  
  
"Calm down, Duo, she didn't attack anyone." Trowa said as he rolled his eyes at his friend. "She got into the med wing and was expose to some blood, she didn't shed any that I'm aware of though she might shed yours given the cuetip comment."  
  
"Thank you, God." Duo said as he clasped his hands together, looking at the ceiling with a thankful look, glad he wouldn't have to explain to Lady Une why he'd let a biological weapon, aka Sassy loss on the premises. "Thank God you got a hold of her before she could cause any damage-OWWWWW!" Duo yelled as he felt Cat's claws swipe across he right leg. Hopping up and down he tethered back and forth as he hopped over to a nearby bench and pulling up his pants revealed some lovely red scratches.  
  
"Told you." Trowa said with a shake of his head, thinking that if cats could grin the ferocious feline would be doing so know. Despite what Quatre said Trowa was beginning to think this cat was a demon in disguise or at least had the personality of one despite the fact that she'd helped that soldier. "I'll go and take her to Wufei's, why don't you go back to the ship, its safer and less of a health hazard." 


	6. When Sassy Met Dorothy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the original characters. Also the answer to the pairing question is that though Cat is a cat she is still a woman in a lot of ways and is capable of falling for one of the guys. Thanx to all who have reviewed and please cont to do so.  
  
Also: Mao is Chinese for Cat and Wufei's name for her. Sorry too for the spacing, for some reason FanFic net is screwing the spacing up. -_-;  
  
When Sassy Met Dorothy  
  
Well this was a lot better then the ship repair place but Cat would have still preferred to be back at the house in her nice basket. Better yet she'd rather be on her way to hell as herself but beggars couldn't be choosy. Looking up from her pillow that had been placed in the corner Cat watched Wufei typing away quickly at his computer, absently tapping his foot in concentration. Wufei had thought it was typical of Maxwell when Trowa had brought her here early with the explanation that Duo had had problems getting her to stay and had figured that he'd have more luck. The nice thing about staying with Wufei was that he never called her pet names or treated her like a moving stuffed animal. Plus there were no girls dropping by to coo over her since the female population seemed to avoid him like the plague. He was good looking enough for her to be curious about that but remembering the way he'd treated Sally she figured that it might have something to do with the way he thought women should be. Luckily he thought she was a cat, otherwise he might have taken to giving her his views on women which would have likely resulted in her shooting him, in the gut. Why finish him off quickly when he could die slowly and painfully. But luckily for him that wasn't the case and so she sat on her pillow and counted the minutes till home time. There were a lot of minutes in an hour. Even more in several hours.  
  
"Hello, Wufei. Long time no see." A voice purred and Cat looked over to the doorway to see another blonde standing there, a catty smile on her face as she looked at the pilot. What was with these guys and attracting blondes Cat wondered in disgust then hissed slightly when she recognized the woman who strutted into the room. Dorothy Catalonia, lover of war and overall bitch. Just looking at her eyebrows alone was like looking at a large sign declaring her evilness and black heart. They looked like devil horns for god sakes. Hadn't she ever heard of plucking ones eyebrows?  
  
"Catalonia." Wufei said shortly giving her a look that said he wasn't at all pleased to see the woman which made him rise on Cat's people scale quite a bit. That's right bitch, your not wanted so get lost Cat thought smugly.  
  
"Please, Dorothy. We have known each other for several years now have we not?" Dorothy said with a wink. "I would have never thought you for a pet person, Wufei. Especially a fluffy little kitty cat."  
  
Oh you just so signed your death warrant you blonde headed, likely silicone based bitch Barbie Cat thought as she rose from her pillow and hopped off, walking towards Dorothy trying to look as cute and as cuddly as possible before she went Jaws on the witch. She was half way across the room before Wufei picked her up, anticipating her intention. Damnit.  
  
"The Mao is many things but a fluffy kitty she will never be." Wufei said with one of his rare grins, pretty sure that Sassy had been about to attempt to tear the onna to shreds. As much as he would have liked to have let her he knew that Lady Une would not allow them to bring the cat back if she attacked people, even if it was such a person as this serpent. It was tempting though and Wufei had no doubt that the cat would cause a fair amount of damage in a small amount of time. "What is it you wish?"  
  
"Oh I just stopped in to see the old gang, had some free time." Dorothy said with a smile though there was really something unnerving about that cat. It was the way it was staring at her that was really spooky, like it could see into her soul or something. "Obviously though I've interrupted you at work, I'll try and catch you another time when we can chat."  
  
"I'm sure." Wufei said coolly as he put the cat down on the floor again. "Though after what you did to Quatre why you think I would wish to be in the company of someone such as you is beyond me."  
  
"That was so long ago, Wufei. Quatre's forgiven me for it and its not like it actual killed him." Dorothy said with a smile that was designed to grate on a person's nerves. "Well bye for know, Wufei." She added cheerfully as she walked out the door again, leaving it open.  
  
Quatre? This bitch had done something to Quatre, her Quatre? Cat thought as the former red that had covered her eyes burst into an even brighter and hotter red. Maybe he was exasperating and annoying sometimes but Quatre was the nicest person on earth and all the colonies. Plus she owed him which equalled to the fact that the blonde bitch was going down. Before Wufei could even see it coming she was out that door and after the high heeled bimbo in a flash of creamy fur. Catching up with her seconds later Cat saw that there were plenty of people around and seeing the way Dorothy the Bitch was playing up to them with her waves and smiles Cat thought of an even better way to make her pay then just killing her. Hearing footsteps behind them that she recognized as Wufei's Cat took off, heading straight for Dorothy with growing speed, completely forgetting about the pain in her leg as she leapt, dug her teeth into Dorothy woolen skirt and put all her dead weight to its full potential. With a loud rip the skirt ripped apart and Cat was on the floor with a mouthful of material, Dorothy minus a large chunk of skirt and showing quite a bit of underwear and skin as she tried to hold what was left of her skirt to her lower body. Spitting the material out Cat looked up at the woman, smiled a kitty smile and walked over to stand by Wufei's side who could only stare at Dorothy in stunned shock. Finally the Chinese man looked down at her and picking her up brought her to his eye level. "We are most definitely keeping you, Mao." He said simply then turning his back to the hysteria Cat had caused headed back to his office with the cat purring in his arms.  
  
later in the afternoon  
  
"So she really jumped on Dorothy and ripped her skirt to shreds?" Sally asked as she fed Cat some of her sandwich an hour later. She had nearly blew a seam in her uniform laughing so hard when she'd passed a group of soldiers in the hallway laughing so hard she'd wondered that their ribs didn't burst. She'd asked them what was so funny and when they'd explained about the cream colored cat and Dorothy she'd had no doubt at all who was responsible. She'd liked the cat before because she thought a pet would be good for the guys but now she just plain loved the cat.  
  
"Well she only took a good chunk I think, it wasn't as though I wished to look at that witch without her skirt on." Wufei said with a roll of his eyes as he continued to type as he watched Sally spoil the cat. A good cat Wufei thought with an inner smile and he intended to inform Quatre that night that if he didn't wish to keep the feline Wufei would take her off his hands. A female or not the mao had the heart of a warrior.  
  
"Damn I wish I'd been there with a camera." Sally said with a sigh as she and Cat finished off the rest of the sandwich. "Well I bet she won't be calling you a fluffy kitty anytime soon, huh?" Sally added as she patted Cat's head who simply hopped off the desk now that she'd been fed and headed over to her pillow to nap. "So has Lady Une come by to blast you over it?"  
  
"No yet, no." Wufei said with a shake of his head. It wouldn't be long though before someone told Lady Une that it was their cat who'd done it and then there would likely be hell to pay. But he'd stand behind the mao, Dorothy had asked for it.  
  
"If you want I'll go to bat for you, tell her how Sassy helped with that soldier and explained that Sassy was provoked, it's Dorothy after all. She lives to cause trouble and chaos." Sally said with a smile which grew with the loud hiss from the pillow. "She really hates her name doesn't she? I don't think I've seen her once take being called Sassy without at least hissing at them or worse."  
  
"Call her Mao, she doesn't mind that." Wufei said with a shrug though he aimed a small smile at the pillow.  
  
"You really like her, don't you?" Sally said with a smile as she looked from Wufei to the pillow. She'd never thought of Wufei as an animal person but a cat did suit him now that she thought about it. A cat tended to be independent and intelligent creature who wouldn't cling to Wufei but would provide affection as well as love to the stalwart man who was her partner. Though she would prefer for him to interact more with people of his own species perhaps the animal would help Wufei open up more and become more in touch with his emotions and feelings. That was likely just wishful thinking but you never knew, it could happen.  
  
"She's a better roommate then Maxwell, more intelligent anyway." Wufei said simply, not about to admit that he liked the cat at all. And she was a better roommate then Maxwell, she was a lot quieter and she could probably cook better if she got the chance.  
  
"Hey, Wufei, Sally. What's this I hear about the cat attacking Dorothy and ripping her skirt right off her when I wasn't there to see it." Duo asked as he strolled into the office, limping slight as he tried to do his usual swagger. He'd put stuff on his leg but it still stung from her claws. Hence he wasn't going to call her Sassy, at least for a little while anyway.  
  
"She only tore part of it, the rest fell off from the loss of the chunk she got a hold of." Wufei said with a nod to the corner where Cat was still residing, mentally rolling her eyes at Duo and his love of blondes. Thank god her hair only had blonde streaks occasionally in it during the summer. God only knows what a hell her life would have been if she had been born blonde. Give her her deer hide hair any day. "Is Dorothy complaining to Lady Une?"  
  
"As far as I know she left without reporting it, for know anyway. Boy is Quatre going to be mad at us when we bring her home, we've done a lousy job watching her today. She gets to the med wing, gets blood all over her, attacks Dorothy and the day isnâEt even over yet." Duo said with a frown as he moved over and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "I mean I love ya, Kitty but you're harder to watch over then a baby or a toddler."  
  
"Well at least she's house broken." Sally pointed out with a smirk. "So exactly what was Quatre thinking when he left the cat sitting to you two?"  
  
Obviously not a hell of a lot Cat said mentally as she flexed her paws, sliding her claws in and out as she plotted her next way to leave the room. Now that she knew that Lady Une was likely in the building she was in the mood to continue her winning streak and go after the General while she was at it. Not that she'd get close enough likely to do any damage but one never knew until they tried. Then again she could always wait till her next visit to Preventers, she was bound to come back again and why not take the time to plan things out a bit better? Preferring that idea Cat went back to listening in on the others conversation.  
  
"I think it was the comment I made about her harming Quatre that made her go over the edge." Wufei was saying as he smiled slightly. "Before she just seemed angry about being called a fluffy kitty but as soon as I mentioned Dorothy harming Quatre it was as if you could feel the anger and dark intent rolling off of her in waves."  
  
"Well she is really fond of Quatre, he's the only one she'll let get away with calling her Sassy." Duo said thoughtfully, never having a doubt that the cat was smart enough to understand everything she heard humans speak. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least if that was the reason she went for Dorothy, after all, all of us have wanted to off her since she ran Quatre through."  
  
She ran Quatre through? With a knife or something like that? Cat wondered, her almond shaped eyes going wider. Why wasn't that wicked bitch of the west in prison then? Why was she free to roam and why the hell wasn't she being punished, at least Cat had never stooped to killing innocent people during her career. And she hadn't attacked Dorothy because of the fact that she'd hurt Quatre in the past- or had she? Of course not she-she had called him her Quatre. Head reeling from the realization she tuned everything out as her mind tried to process this. She had attacked the blonde because of him, or at least in partly and that wasn't her, she didn't care about anyone but herself. Any of the boys could get blown up tomorrow and she wouldn't care. After all Quatre was always babying her and Duo was just as bad, Heero had threatened to shoot her on more then one occasion and Wufei's opinions on women were as annoying as hell. Trowa was okay but had made her look like a giant cue tip earlier, that alone was cause to want him dead. Well they weren't that bad Cat had to admit, willing to be charitable enough to give them some credit. If you kept Duo away from the kitchen he wasn't so bad and for all his babying Quatre was one of those people you couldn't hate if your life depended on it. Heero might have warned her about using her for target practice but I will kill you was a major part of his vocabulary and she was starting to think it was almost an affectionate term coming from him. And Wufei was okay when he wasn't bad mouthing onnas, he didn't call her stupid pet names or fuss over her. And Trowa was okay, he hadn't yelled at her for running away from Duo and sometimes at night when he double checked the locks he'd come visit her to make sure she was all right. Oh shit, the morons were growing on her! 


	7. Doorbells and Dozing

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters. Thank you very much to everyone who's been reviewing because it means a lot to me to know that you enjoy it and want me to cont. For those who read my fics on a regular basis I apologize but the updates on this fic and my others will be slow as I'm starting university and my time will be taken up a great deal. On another and more important note SPECIAL THANKS TO Unnamed Sniper for that really awesome and detailed review, this chapter is dedicated to you even though it puts Wufei in a good light which you certainly disagree with lol. It didn't hit me till after I wrote it and decided to dedicate it to you that there was an irony to this. Anyway I hope you guys like it/  
  
Doorbells and Dozing  
  
Cat stared at her bed and growled lightly under her breath, not that that would change anything but she felt like yelling. Someone had set some books from the bookcase on her bed which meant that she couldn't lay down on it until someone moved them. Of course Quatre would when he came to tuck her in but that was hours away and she didn't want to do anything besides sleep until it was dinner time. That was at least an hour away. Her tail twitching back and forth Cat sent the bed a disgusted look before turning around to see what was going on elsewhere. Duo, Trowa and Wufei were around the house somewhere while Quatre and Heero were still at work somewhere so maybe she'd check out what the other guys were doing. Though last time she'd checked Wufei had been doing his meditation thing and that was boring to say the least. Trowa was likely doing something just as quiet and boring which left Duo but she'd heard him say something about making himself a snack to hold him off till dinner and she'd learned that going into the kitchen when Duo was creating was a really bad idea. The guy was nice and everything but there should be laws about him and food preparation. The thought was interrupted when she heard the doorbell ringing and deciding to go see who it was Cat headed out of the room and met up with Duo in the hallway who smiled at her as he walked to the door with her slightly ahead of him. Reaching the door Cat moved away and waited for the door to be opened.  
  
"Hi ya, Mavis, what are you doing here, Quatre didn't mention you were stopping by." Duo said as he stepped back to let Quatre's sister in, smiling at her brightly. Even if he hadn't already met Mavis he'd have known she was a Winner from her blonde hair and blue eyes, not to mention the smile that was so much like Quatre's. "Unfortunately he's not home yet, did he know you were coming and I just forgot about it?"  
  
"Figures." Mavis said with a smirk as she walked in, smiling at her brother's friend. Her poor little brother was always on the go which was one of the reasons why she'd dropped in on him, she worried that he wasn't taking the time to relax and live. "He didn't know I was coming, I didn't know I was coming actually. I'm supposed to be in West Germany at the moment but there were problems with the transportation so I was here with two hours to spare so I thought I'd drop by on the slight chance that I'd find him home. Another one of Quatre's strays?" Mavis added when she caught sight of the cat watching them from below. "Well at least this in an animal that belongs in the house, wasn't the last one a squirrel or something.  
  
"Nope, she's part of the family though Quatre and I are still trying to convince the other guys of that and yeah the last one was a squirrel..I think." Duo said as he bent down and picked Cat up in his arms, holding her carefully. "This is Sass-ah you might want to call her Mao like Wufei does because she won't let anyone but Quatre call her by the right name, or at least the name I came up with." Duo said with a smirk.  
  
Sassy isn't my name either and if I ever get the chance I'm going to ram that name down all your throats Cat thought with a dark look in the world's general direction. Turning her attention back to this Mavis woman Cat could see the family resemblence between her and Quatre. This was the kinda woman guys were always going ga ga over and Cat figured that at least this one had come by the coloring naturally if Quatre was anything to go by and hadn't got the hair from a bottle. Of course the body could always be man made.  
  
"Well she's a beautiful cat." Mavis said as she patted the cat on the head before moving her hand away, something telling her that the cat was as battle scarred as her brother and his friends. It was an aura that they all gave off, the seen and done too much that anyone could see if they bothered to look. Even her brother and Duo had it despite their characters. "So do you have any idea when he's going to be home or should I give up?"  
  
"Actually he could be home anytime, why don't you come in and have something to drink at least. He'll be really disappointed if he misses you." Duo said with a boyish smile as he winked at her. "Besides I can keep you company."  
  
"Well how can I say no to that." Mavis said with a wide grin as she took off her light jacket and handed to it him. "So I take it that every one's good, Quatre's been really busy lately and he's been forgetting to write as much as he usual does."  
  
"We're all pretty good though busy." Duo said with a shrug as they walked into the living room, Cat still snug in his arms. Motioning for her to sit Mavis took a chair and Duo sat down on the sofa across from her. "Milliardo and Noin are away on a mission so for the moment Heero's pretty happy though they'll be back any day now which is already putting him into his usual grumpy mood. Trowa's his usual silent self, a soldier of his was wounded today though so he's kinda upset over that which is understandable. Wufei had an interesting experience that you'll appreciate though. Since we couldn't leave the cat here while we were at work we took her with us and Wufei had her for the afternoon. Anyway while she was with him Dorothy stopped by for a little visit." Duo said with a grimace that was mirrored by Mavis who had on more then one occasion wanted to track the blonde bitch down and shove her out an airlock after beating the other woman to a pulp. "Anyway she was being her normal self and after antagonizing Wufei for a while left with Sassy at her heels. Apparently my favorite feline didn't like her much either because my darling attacked Dorothy in the middle of a bunch of people and ripped her skirt nearly completely off!"  
  
"You're kidding!" Mavis said with a shriek of laughter which grew into full blown laughter when Duo nodded. Minutes later when she could get air into her lungs and speak normally Mavis looked at the cat with love and respect. "Oh I really like you." Mavis said with a wide smile in the cat's direction. "I don't suppose you managed to get a hold of the security camera tapes that would have recorded that unfortunate incident would you?" Mavis asked with a mischievous look in Duo's direction. He wouldn't have been able to resist.  
  
"Well I had some spare time at the end of the day and since Heero was busy I figured that I'd do a once over of the security stations, to make sure that everything was working smoothly." Duo said with a smirk the grew into a very devious grin. "I should have them nicely edited and ready for selling by the end of the week."  
  
"Put me down for thirty, they'll make wonderful Christmas presents." Mavis said with an equally evil look in her eye. Maybe she was a Winner but she really, really hated that woman. She disliked her for who and what she was, hated her because she had nearly stolen Quatre from them after they'd already lost their father and a sister. "So what about the other guys, how are they doing?"  
  
"Well lets see." Duo said as he absently tapped the left side of his face. "I'm good as usual, So is Quatre, he's really attached to the cat and being with her seems to relax him. The cat's good too though she's still recovering from her accident." At Mavis's questioning look Duo elaborated. "Quatre saved her from getting smushed by a car but she got a little banged up in the process. But the doctor said that she should be just fine and she's doing really good, aren't you, Jaws?" Duo said as he looked down at her, preferring that to Mao which just didn't suit her in his opinion.  
  
Hissing in reply Cat stayed on his lap because it was comfortable and because she liked listening to them talk. Quatre's sister seemed to be a really nice person, she hated Dorothy so that made her a good judge of character anyway.  
  
"Yup, she's good. I call her Jaws because she really likes the movies though she did attack the t.v. When I put on the third one which was really sad in comparison to the first two." Duo explained with a chuckle. "The forth ones okay but like most sequels it just went downhill after the first or second video. I'm going to try and get hold of the Freddy Koeger Nightmare movies though and see what she thinks of those, she really likes a good bloody horror. If I wasn't so fond of her I'd tell the guys we should start calling her Mini Heero."  
  
Well that was it Cat thought as she gave him a dark look before hopping off his lap, heading for the door to go see what the other guys were doing. The stairs to the second level were a slight problem but she made it none the less and arriving at Wufei's door Cat found it slightly open, likely to let in air and butting her head Cat was able to open it enough to squeeze in. Cat instinctively sensed him and turning her head saw the young man sitting on his bed with a book in his hand, his eyes never looking up from whatever he was reading. Cat had never seen him with his hair down or his glasses on and Cat thought to herself that they made him look younger and more vulnerable. Probably why he only looked like this in the privacy of his own room. Curious Cat walked further into the room and hopped onto his bed, causing his to look up at the movement as she was having a slight problem getting up and was slipping towards the edge. Instead of telling her to get lost or letting her fall like Cat expected he set his book down and reaching over picked her up and placed her beside him on the bed. Picking his book up once more Wufei basically ignored her but Cat didn't feel ignored, just like they had a comfortable silence and understanding. Cuddling up against his side Cat went quickly into sleep and didn't even feel his light pat on the head.  
  
An hour later  
  
Wufei looked down at the sleeping cat and let a small smile cross his features. He'd never considered himself an animal person but this was no mere animal. She had intelligence though he'd bite off his own tongue before he'd say so. She was a handsome creature Wufei thought as he absently stroked her head a few times before withdrawing his hand, not wanting to wake her up. Quatre hadn't come home yet and Wufei wondered how to go about asking Quatre for permission to keep her if his friend was thinking of giving her away to someone else. It was likely better to wait until he knew whether or not Quatre intended to give her away before asking Quatre about her, that way he wouldn't have to ask unless it was necessary. A cat would be a good companion Wufei thought with a short nod as he looked down at her, they were independent creatures which had no need to be coddled or babied and could take care of themselves with ease. Mao never whined or demanded affection though Quatre and Maxwell were always smothering her with it. Yes he would not mind such a pet.  
  
A little while later  
  
"Wufei, is the cat in there with you?" Quatre's voice asked from behind Wufei's door, breaking Wufei's thoughts about a problem at work. "I can't find her anywhere and I figured that maybe she came into your room and crawled under the bed or something."  
  
"Yes, she's in here." Wufei said from his bed and nodded when Quatre came in, still in his black business suit that he'd been wearing that morning though he had at least loosened the tie and ditched the jacket. "She decided to come in and take up space." Wufei said as he looked down at the cat with a cool air thought it was more for show then anything.  
  
"Sorry if she bothered you." Quatre said hiding a smile at the picture the two made. If the cat had really been bothering Wufei his friend would have simply kicked the cat out of the room as oppose to letting it snuggle against him on his bed. Looks like he wouldn't have any objections from Wufei concerning keeping the cat permanently. Of course she was a handful Quatre thought as he lost some of his smile as he recalled Duo's recount of Sassy's day at Preventers. "Did she really attack Dorothy today at work?"  
  
"I wouldn't say attack, more like Mao wished to express her dislike for Dorothy through humiliating the blonde demon." Wufei said with a smirk as he pictured Dorothy's face when it had hit her what the cat had done, in front of everyone. "Sally is of the opinion that cats are very good judges of character. At the moment I have to agree."  
  
"Oh, Sassy. I told you this morning that you needed to behave while you were at Preventers." Quatre said with a sigh though there was a slight smile on his handsome face. As small as it was of him the thought of what his cat had done amused him slightly and he slightly wished that he could have seen it, even if that was wrong. "Is Lady Une terrible angry?"  
  
"Haven't talked to her though according to Maxwell Mariemaia is fond of the cat so perhaps the child pleaded the cat's case and succeeding in getting her off the hook." Wufei said with a shrug though if Lady Una was upset over the cat's actions he was prepared to point out that Mao had been provoked and that Mao had done as much good as harm since she'd helped out with that wounded soldier of Trowa's. "Don't worry about it, it will be all right."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Quatre said with a smile as he walked over to sit on the bed, lifting a hand to stroke Sassy's head carefully, not wanting her to suddenly wake up hissing and clawing. She didn't tolerate a great deal of petting and stroking unless she was tired or being fed. "Well we're just waiting for Heero to get home and then we can eat, Trowa made lasagna and garlic bread so we're eating good tonight."  
  
"Sounds good." Wufei agreed having smelled the food when he'd smelled something burning and had assumed correctly that Duo had attempted to prepare something. Luckily Quatre's sister Mavis had dropped by and had known to put baking soda over the flames before there had been serious damage done and the meal already cooking in the stove had been spared. "Did you have a nice chat with your sister?" Wufei asked as he changed the subject. He'd never had any siblings and he enjoyed studying his friends and their relations with their siblings. It made him think that he'd missed out in that area.  
  
"Yeah, though I only got to talk to her for a half an hour before she had to leave." Quatre said with a sorry look. He missed his sisters and wished he could see them more often, even though they tended to lecture him on his life and the way he lived it. "Well I think I'll go change and then see if I can give Trowa a hand with things. Can you bring Sassy down when you come for supper or do you want me to come get her?"  
  
"I think I can manage." Wufei said with a smirk and waited till Quatre was out of the room before he petted her on the head again. "I wonder what you dream of small one." Wufei said under his breath before shaking his head at the silly though before turning his attention back to his book. 


	8. Fun In The Tub

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters. Same as before and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, it's a real splash ^-0.  
  
Fun In The Tub  
  
It was afternoon the next day and Cat thought it had been a pretty good day all in all considering some of the other days she'd been having in recent memory. Everyone was home except for Wufei who'd gone somewhere to meet up with Sally over some paperwork that they needed to sort out before the week was over. Duo was in the garage fiddling with his stupid car's engine again, Trowa was upstairs practicing his flute playing, Heero was somewhere around the house likely doing whatever it was he did in his spare time and Quatre had been outside enjoying the sunshine and fresh air last time she'd seen him. Walking around Cat was all set to go back to her bed when she heard Quatre coming up from behind her. Turning around Cat stared up at him and allowed him to pick her up as they headed out of the hallways and into the one that connected the house to the garage. Opening the door Quatre stood in the doorway, Cat slightly curious as to why she was being brought along for this. "Hey Duo, is my car all set to go, I have to take Sassy to the vet's for a needle and I don't want to be late for her appointment." Quatre said cheerfully as though he hadn't just dropped a bombshell.  
  
A.a.a.a needle. Cat looked at him in horror and before Quatre knew what she was doing she'd climbed up and onto his shoulder then leapt off of it. Landing with a loud thud as her feet hit floor Cat took off like a bat out of Hell in her hurry to escape. There was only one thing she truly feared on this whole earth and that was the prick of a needle into her flesh, there was no way she was going to let those sadist bastards shove a needle into her, Hell no. Racing down the hallway she skidded then went down another before practically leaping up the stairs, going as fast as the road runner from those stupid cartoons. Reaching the top of the stairs Cat glanced around frantically knowing that Quatre wouldn't be far behind. And here she'd thought he was a nice guy-ha, a sadist was what he was. Who would subject a cute little kitty cat to that unless you were a truly evil individual. Then an idea clicked in and she was off like a start towards Quatre's room which connected to the main bathroom on this floor. He always left his door a little open to let the air flow through and she easily got in without a problem. Rushing through the room Cat headed straight for the right and gave thanks that the door to the tub was opened slightly. Squeezing through that door Cat moved inside then bumped the door closed with her head without making a sound. Not even looking around her Cat walked over to the other door, then sure that she was stuck in here moved over to the large tub in front of her. She'd hide inside, that way if someone came in they wouldn't see her. The curtain for the bath was almost all the way across though there was a bit of room where the tap was and so backing up slightly Cat rushed forward and pouncing jumped into the tub without looking before she leapt. And leapt into the water in the tub she did.  
  
In the Water  
  
Cat's first thought when she hit the nice bath water was what the hell is that doing here and splashing in with water spraying everywhere Cat figured she was in trouble now as she went under the water. Out of the frying pan and into the hot water in this case. She could here something being yelled from above but couldn't hear it clearly from under the water as she turned around in the water, everything a blur as she tried to get above the water and to air. Struggling to the surface of the hot water she was in Cat gave a mew of thanks when she felt hands encircle her waist and lift her from the water. Bubbly soap in her eyes Cat blinked then barely held back a scream when the left hand left her side leaving her with only the right hand as support. Damn but no wonder cats hated water so much, hen you were this size a bathtub full of water was a death trap just waiting to happen. Who had her Cat wondered absently but those thoughts were interrupted as a towel appeared in front of her face and she was getting the water wiped from her eyes. When the towel moved to her back Cat looked up at her savior and felt the mother of all blushes bloom across her face. Well cats couldn't blush but if they could she'd be doing it now from her ears to the tip of her fluffy tail. She was looking at Heero Yuy, a naked Heero Yuy who had just saved her from drowning in his bath water while he was sitting in it as naked as the day he was born. Looking from his really annoyed face and trailing downwards Cat couldn't take it anymore and for the first time in a long time did something very female. She fainted dead away. She'd seen too much. Oh boy had she ever.  
  
Heero's eyes widened slightly when the cat suddenly went limp in his hands as though she were a balloon that had had all the air let out of it suddenly. He was so shocked at the cat's appearance as it was that he promptly dropped her back into the water before quickly grabbing her out again before she was under long. Of course the fact that that hadn't woken her up was of some concern. Shaking the thing slightly Heero became a bit more concerned as to how much water the stupid thing had swallowed both times. Bringing the cat over close so that he could lay his ear against its side Heero could hear a firm and loud heartbeat, admittedly a little fast but it was obviously okay enough. So why had it just passed out like that Heero wondered with a scowl. Wrapping the cat with the towel he'd been using to dry her off with Heero carefully set her down beside the tub then stood up and grabbing a towel wrapped it around his waist before stepping out of the tub. Picking the cat up in his arms Heero walked out of the bathroom and hollered for Quatre to come get the stupid cat from him. Seconds later a slightly frazzled Quatre appeared looking quite relieved which changed to a look of shock at the sight before him. What on earth had happened?  
  
There was Heero, wearing only a towel slugged low on his hips cradling another towel in his arms, Sassy's head just visible from inside that towel looking wet. "What on earth happened to her?" Quatre said as he moved foreword to take the wet cat from Heero who was looking none too pleased. "How did she get all wet, she was dry no less then five minutes ago. Weren't you going to have a bath since your back was bothering you again?"  
  
"She decided to join me in the bathtub." Heero said with a dark look in the cat's direction though he wasn't all that mad. Stupid feline he thought with a shake of his head, and people said they were intelligent creatures. Though this one had occasionally shown signs of intelligence she also showed quite a lot of suicidal tendencies. First she almost gets hit by a car twice, then she goes wandering around Preventers like it was her playground and now she'd come close to drowning herself. "I think she's fine, just passed out from the shock of nearly drowning, you want me I'll be finishing my bath, unless of course someone else feels like joining me in which case it will turn into a blood bath instead." Having said his piece Heero headed back into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him to make sure there would be no repeats. He'd told the guys ahead of time where he was, who would have thought he'd need to inform the cat too.  
  
"Poor girl, well we'll get you to the vet's and hopefully you won't wake up until she or he's all done." Quatre said to his cat then headed out since the hair dryer was in the bathroom and he didn't figure Heero would appreciate the interruption again. Guess he'd just have to take her the way she was.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Cat was not in a good mood as she sat sulking on her bed, pouting as only a cat can which was pretty damn good in her opinion. First she'd nearly drowned, then nearly had a heart attack seeing Yuy and then to top it all off she'd still been dragged to the vet's to get that stupid needle which had really hurt no matter what the stupid vet said. She otta sue the vet's ass for medical procedures without her written and verbal consent. Twitching her tail back and forth Cat wondered absently where everyone was and figured that they were wisely staying away from her since they weren't so stupid that they didn't know she was pissed off. And wasn't it bad enough that he took her to the vet's but no, he had to take her after a traumatic experience. I mean did he think she'd passed out unconscious for the fun of it? No, she'd passed out because she saw exactly why calling him the Perfect Soldier was not an exaggeration and if that wasn't cause to pass out then she didn't know what was. Oh boy, but that was one sight she hadn't expected to ever see. Not to say that she'd never seen guys in various stages of undress but she usually didn't stumble upon it completely unexpectedly for God friggin sakes!  
  
Hearing the faintest sound of footsteps with her super kitty ears, one of the very few good things about being a cat in her opinion Cat looked over to see the ever silent Trowa entering the room in bare feet. The man moved like a ghost and Cat had to appreciate his obvious skills as well as be envious. No matter how hard she tried she'd never achieved the ability to become complete silent and almost not there to the naked eye. Naked...damn it why the hell did she have to think of that friggin word! She was jinxed Cat thought as she slumped in her bed, her eyes watching him as he walked over to the piano that was in the room and begin shifting through the papers on the stand. Now why was he looking at sheet music Cat wondered absently as she got out of her bed and walked over to sit at his feet, her head lifted upward as she watched him.  
  
Sensing rather then seeing Trowa looked down to see Sassy watching him intently, almost curiously. Then again cats were very curious creatures, hence that stupid saying about curiosity and killing the cat. Turning his attention back to the sheets he was going through he dismissed her as though she wasn't there, moments later finding the papers he wanted set the rest back in their place then looking down saw she hadn't moved from her spot. Smirking down at her slightly Trowa turned and headed back towards the door, surprised that she followed him, her footsteps barely audible behind him. Turning around he watched at she looked back at him with an almost challenging look, daring him to comment on the fact that she was following him. Raising his eyebrow at the thought and her actions Trowa turned around and continued on his way to his room. Up the stairs he went and up she followed, hopping from step to step which had to take effort but he made no move to help her or carry her up. She wouldn't accept the help and it was good for her to exercise her muscles as the others tended to baby her a bit too much when they should leave her to her own devices. Reaching the top of the stairs he waited for her to catch up with him then continued walking to his room which was at the end of the hall. Knowing that she would continue to follow Trowa walked down the hallway, past Duo's which was blasting music and made both Trowa and Cat roll their eyes at him. Continuing on they reached his room and Trowa held the door open for her, curious if she would go in.  
  
Cat looked up at the silent soldier then flicking her tail at him walked in though with a hint of caution since this was the unknown to her. Looking around it was quite barren actually, basically it looked more like a hotel room then someone's room but then again so did her apartment, or where she'd lived before she died. Soldiers very rarely put down roots and most often rooms were for sleeping and not much else. Turning her attention back to Trowa Cat watched him walk over to pick something off his bed then motioning her to follow if she wanted walked over to his window which was actually a window seat. The window seat was rather out of place in the room but Cat shrugged that off and watched him open the window, letting the late afternoon breeze in. Sitting down so that he was basically in the widow's large frame, thankfully with a wide sill Cat watched him scan the sheets of paper he'd taken from the piano then set them down on the window seat. Curious Cat walked over and picking up speed hopped onto the sill and sitting down on one of the pillows stared at him as he brought the thing he'd taken from his bed to his lips.  
  
It was a flute Cat thought as she listened to him work through the scales, playing a few simple things to get warmed up likely. Then he really began to play and Cat was spellbound by the sound. Sinking into the pillow Cat never took her eyes off of Trowa as the haunting music played in her ears. Such a sad song Cat thought and embarrassing as it was she had a feeling that if cats could cry she'd be doing it right now. His eyes were closed while he played and Cat wished that they would open so that she could see what there was to read in those green eyes of his. Of course maybe that's why he kept them closed, to hide the emotions she could hear in his music. She lay there motionless as he played until the last notes of the song died and he opened his eyes to look at her. Wanting to tell him what she thought of his playing but unable to speak Cat hopped up onto his lap and simply curled up there, the closest thing she could think of to saying she liked what he was hearing.  
  
Trowa blinked down at the normally vicious cat who now resided in his lap, quiet as she stared up at him as if to ask him to continue. Touched Trowa lifted a hand and before he thought better of it patted her once on the head before raising the flute to his lips once more and continued to play on until it was time for dinner. 


	9. Sassy aka Pissed Off Teddy Bear

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and my original characters, any attempts to steals parts of this will make me very sad and then I will not be pleased. Anyway hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Sassy, aka Pissed Off Teddy Bear

It was three days before Lady Une got a hold of Quatre informing him that she wished to speak to the boys about their cat, and to bring the cat with them. Of course Quatre couldn't say no and he came home that day with a sad look on his face as he looked forward to the meeting with dread. Of course the other boys noticed and as soon as they found out what had happened their good moods or the reasonable moods in some case that they were in dropped. In their own ways they had become rather fond of the spitting feline and none of them wanted her to go, Une couldn't order them to get rid of the cat could she? Duo announced over dinner that even if Une did tell them to get rid of the cat they didn't have to, she could only tell them what to do at work, Sassy belonged to them and they were keeping her. Wufei pointed out that Dorothy could be attempting to have to cat destroyed, vicious animals that attacked humans often were. But Quatre argued that she wasn't a vicious creature, that she just sometimes did things before she thought them through. Duo agreed and though the other three continued eating they silently agreed as well. It was strange but even though she'd only been there for a short time she was already a part of their group and none of them liked the thought of losing her any time soon though three out of the five would rather cut out their own tongues then admit it. Sure she was bad tempered, down right bitchy sometimes but as Duo so elegantly put it they weren't exactly prizes either and she suited them.

Listening to them Cat figured that all five of them were crazier then loons and she hoped she did get put down-kind of. How did they put down animals these days? She was pretty sure it was some kind of a needle-the inhumane bastards and the thought was enough to turn her white, it she hadn't been white already. It would figure if she died from a needle, the things were always evil and deadly, the people who used them sadist bastards who otta be crucified to the ground with their little torture toys. It won't hurt a bit her ass, those things hurt God damn it. Anyone who willingly used a needle on another living being should be sent to Hell for that atrocity alone.

"You know you really shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain." A peeved off look coming rapidly to Cat's face she turned her head to see her ever annoying angelic keeper leaning against one of the cupboards, watching her with a slight smile on his face. Damn but she'd thought she'd ditched the idiot, she hadn't seen him since he introduced himself before. No wonder the world was going to Hell, the angels who were suppose to be making it better spent their time annoying people that were already dead and who weren't affecting the lives of the living. All the angels were so busy trying to reform people when they were already dead that they didn't take the time to consider trying to help out the living. Stupid morons, no wonder God had made humans, the man was into the sacramental wine twenty four seven wasn't he. Boy did that ever figure. 

Do me a favour and make like a tree-in other words leave. Cat thought to him before turning her head back to watching the guys talk about work, trying her best to pretend that Colin wasn't in the room which was hard because she could actually talk to and have a conversation with him. She'd always been a loner by nature but she had still had conversations with people and she missed that surprisingly enough. God only knows why though.

"Yes, that he does." Colin said with a small smile, wondering what she would do when she realized he could read everything that went on in that delightful mind of hers. It was actually quite interesting and one of the few perks in this job. He was one of the few people that actually knew what women thought, or this woman thought and it was a scary mind indeed. "So are you looking forward to your return trip to Preventers tomorrow? You aren't going to be put down if that's what you were wondering, or in your case possibly hoping despite your fear of needles."

Seeing as you can read my mind you should know the answer to that, Cat thought still refusing to look at him though it was tempting, she really wanted to glare him into submission. But it was kinda hard to do that when you were a big fluff ball. Very hard actually. And I'm not afraid of needles, I just don't like them, big difference, Einstein.

"Well I just dropped in to say that you're doing a good job and to keep up the good work." Colin said with a small smile, amused when she looked at him in confusion, too startled by what he said to care that she had given in to the need to look at him. "That confuses you, doesn't it? That we're pleased with what you've done and accomplished so far. You have been behaving yourself over all, Cat though you have slipped up a couple of time. Plus you have helped those around you, even if you're not exactly doing it on purpose. I knew you had it in you, if you'd just let yourself be you instead of who you think you should be."

Hours later once everyone was in bed and likely asleep Cat sat in her basket and contemplated what Colin had said to her before disappearing before she could come up with a good resort. Had she been someone other then herself while she was alive as a human instead of a powder puff? She didn't think so, she hadn't been acting-well occasionally but that was part of the job. She was mean tempered and bitchy, one didn't get near their targets and get assignments if they acted like that twenty four seven. And as for her doing good deeds well Colin had obviously dropped out of heaven one too many times. She hadn't done anything of the sort and anyone who said she had deserved to be clawed into ribbons which she would have done to Colin had he not already been dead. How had he died Cat wondered and decided to ask him next time he showed up. He didn't look that old, perhaps he'd been a soldier during the war, or someone on the colonies who'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sensing rather then hearing Cat wasn't surprised to see a figure walk into the room as quiet as a mouse. What surprised her was that it was Heero and he was heading straight for her. Still slightly embarrassed over the whole bathtub incident she'd been avoiding him but apparently he was putting an end to that. When he stopped right in front of her, looking down at her with those cool blue eyes of his Cat wondered what the Hell he wanted and why the idea sent a shiver up her fluffy white spine.

"All right, cat. You don't like me and I'm not overly fond of you. You don't like a lot of people from what I've seen but you do like Quatre so listen up...I can't believe I'm talking to you. You're a cat for Christ sakes. Only idiots and-and people like Quatre talk to cats." Heero muttered as he shook his head, Cat agreeing with him because he didn't seem the type to talk to a cat, especially her and she figured something big must be up if he was putting them both through this. "But if you can-God damn-look Quatre needs you and if you scratch me I'm talking you onto the roof, tying your feet together then throwing you off said roof to the concrete which will result in you losing however many lives you have left. So don't even think about it."

Now the thought of death was appealing of course but the idea of being splattered on concrete wasn't and made her stomach do a couple of uncomfortable flips at the very idea of it all. But paying attention to the rest Cat realized that this all had something to do with Quatre and that was enough to give her a pause to reflect on things. Before she knew it he had swooped down, picking her up and carefully holding her against his bare chest before turning on his heels to take them out of the room and up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Blinking Cat was surprised at how much warmth he generated considering he really should be at least wearing a shirt and he was so cool personality wise. Maybe it came from bottling his emotions up all the time, they had nothing to do but generate body heat. He must bottle it up all the time. Curious to see what the pilot was up to Cat decided not to make a fuss and looked at Heero curiously when the pilot walked past his door and continued on to stop in front of the next door which was Quatre's. What was going on here?

"He's having nightmares again, do something about it." Heero said then opening the door threw her inside then shut it quickly behind her, trapping her inside for the night. Shaking his head at the foolishness of it all Heero went into his own room and hoped it would work.

Cat landed on the carpet with a thud and was all set to run back out and at Yuy's throat when the door closed promptly in front of her, preventing her from getting to the bastard. The son of a bitch had thrown her-she was recovering from an accident and a needle God damn the unfeeling bastard. Calling him all sorts of foul and creative names Cat stopped when she heard sounds coming from the room. Heero's last words suddenly taking precedent over her dislike for him Cat trotted over to the bed and using the chest that was at the foot of it managed to get on the bed. Walking cautiously around the body in the bed Cat made her way to the head attached to the body, lying on his pillow. He was almost as white as the pillow, Cat thought with a frown as she moved closer. She could smell the sweat rolling off his body too. Suddenly he shifted so that he was his side facing her, his face scrunched up in pain, muttering under his breath though she couldn't understand what it was he was saying. Worried now Cat got a little closer and by chance Quatre shifted once more, his hand grazing her back. The muttering stopped for a moment and the hand was suddenly feeling around as though it were searching for something. Understanding Cat grimaced but unable to stand the look on his face edged closer then put herself right under the hand, the result was the fingers trailed up and down her back for a moment before she was suddenly grabbed and held against his chest, being snuggled like she was a God damn teddy bear or something. It took ever bit of self control not to go on a hissing and clawing fit, forcing herself to let his hug her as she counted backwards from a hundred...twelve times. She was stuck here. Damn. Banging her head on his arm a couple of times Cat finally stopped and with a sigh settled down to go back to sleep. At least if she was stuck here it was on a nice warm bed. She'd never slept in the same bed as a guy before..of course odds were that even if she were human Quatre wouldn't have tried anything, he would have been more likely to take the floor the poor sap. Someone really needed to inform him that chilvary was dead. Of course had he tried anything while she was human he would have lost his ability to reproduce but that was just her. Shaking her head at the thoughts Cat closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Quatre slowly awoke to feel something moving against him. His eyes opening quickly he looked down to see that Sassy was fast asleep in his arms, her stomach moving up and down with every breath she took as she lay there without protest in his arms. How on earth had she gotten in his room though Quatre wondered as his eyes went to his closed door then back at her in confusion. He remembered having his dreams again last night and then the sound of a door closing. The nightmares had started to continued but then suddenly they were gone and he'd slipped into dreamless slumber, the nightmares letting him be for the evening. He knew he'd closed the door last night which meant that the only way she could have gotten in was if someone opened the door for her..the door closing from his dream. But who would have let her in or even known to? She was suppose to stay downstairs at bedtime and he would imagine she had far from appreciated being brought up here and shoved into his room against her will. It would have had to have been Heero, Quatre realized with a shocked look over to the wall in between his room and Heero's. Heero was the only one close enough to have possibly heard him and must have realized Sassy might be of help or at least a small comfort. "And it was very nice of you to let him do it, Sassy. I bet you didn't appreciate being used as a teddy bear one little bit." Quatre added down to the cat, rolling onto his back so that she was laying peacefully on his stomach, moving up and down with his breathing. She really was a beautiful cat if a bit of a puffball Quatre thought with a smile as he stroked her back, hoping that he hadn't held her too tightly last night. Odds are if he had she would have made her displeasure known quick enough though Quatre thought with a wider smile as he pictured her outrage at being reduced to a stuffed animal. He'd have to come up with a way to thank Heero for what he'd done without being obvious, the pilot likely would be embarrassed to be caught doing something so thoughtful and nice. Heero was those things, he just tended to bury them really deep down so that no one could see it unless they looked for it. "And as for you, Sassy you get a nice helping of fish tonight for dinner."

Two hours later

Once again in her cat case Cat was not at all pleased with the world in general. First she gets a visit from angel boy, then she gets used like a teddy bear and now she was stuck in this stupid thing until they got o Preventers. And even then she might not get out Cat thought with a dark cloud hanging over her fluffy head. After all they couldn't have her running around again, getting into trouble as Heero had put it. He was really gonna get it when she got the chance. Swishing her tail back and forth Cat laid down and pondered all the ways to go about making Perfect Soldier pay. The list was endless and it cheered her up significantly.

"Hey guys." Since Duo who was carrying her turned to see who had spoken she was turned as well to look at a pair of female legs. Moving close to the bars Cat looked up to see a woman with short dark purple hair, similar coloured eyes and a nice smile. The infamous Lieutenant Lucreazia Noin if she wasn't mistaken. 

"Hey, Noin." Duo said with a friendly wave, the other four pilots greeting her as well in a similar fashion though minus the wave and Duo's special blend of exuberance. "So you're finally back huh?"

"At least for this week anyway, who knows after that." Noin said with a smirk before her eyes landed on the case. "So this is the accused huh?" Bending down Noin laughed when she got a good look at the fluffy cat that looked back at her through the bars of the case. "Nice job, next time try to trim her eyebrows while you're at it."

Oh she liked this woman, Cat thought with a grin and wished she could follow through with the woman's request but odds are Ms. Demon Eyebrows would be avoiding her like the seven plagues of Egypt. What were the seven plagues of Egypt Cat wondered absently and made a note to ask Colin since he was the only one that could hear her unfortunately. 

"Don't encourage her, she'd do it too." Heero said with a smirk as he smirked ever so slightly at the idea of what Dorothy's face would look like after the cat got a hold of it. Likely something very similar to a Picasso painting or an impressionist style sculpture. "We better get going, Lady Une will only be worse if we're late getting to her office.


	10. Oh The Cat Came Back

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and my original characters.  Anyone copying this or any of my ideas without asking will be hanged.

Oh The Cat Came Back

With heavy hearts the boys waited in the waiting room outside Lady Une's office.  Quatre had wanted to take Sassy out of her case since she hated it but Heero had warned him that if she tried to escape again and managed it they would all be in a lot of trouble and Quatre had to agree with him.  Of course this pissed off Cat to no end and she paced her small cage back and forth as she cursed everyone out for sticking her in this stupid thing again.  She'd never been locked up in a jail cell before but she imagined that it was likely something like this- which just went to show you that people were inhumane creatures.  Who could stand being in one of these things hours on end and not go a little crazy.  After all statistics showed that people who continued to commit crimes after going to jail tended to get worse and worse as the years went by.  Most likely the cages had done them in the poor bastards.  They would have locked her up in one of these too but they had never been able to catch her so she figured it was partially the idiots' faults for getting caught in the first place.  She never had gotten caught and had still died without even getting old enough to think about retiring.  Figures.

"So what do you think she's going to do?" Duo asked as they sat there, each wishing that they were somewhere else, even a battlefield.  "I mean she's a cat, you can't exactly ground a cat and its not like they can throw her in jail, she'd walk out through the bars." Duo joked hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"Who knows?" Trowa said with a shrug as his eyes scanned the area around him, a habit he had when he was bored or had a lot on his mind and needed a distraction.  "Maybe she'll just request that we have her declawed."

"Yeah but it wasn't her claws that decimated Dorothy's skirt." Heero pointed out with a small smirk.  "And what I want to know is why we needed to bring the cat."

Finally Lady Une's secretary reported that they could go in and trooping on after another they entered their boss's office, Quatre in the middle with the case.  Lady Une raised an eyebrow slightly as she noticed that though they lined up and looked calm and in control they were getting off a rather combative air, even Duo and Quatre.  It would appear that the pilots had come here prepared to do battle over the cat, Une thought with a hint of a smile.  Motioning for them to take a seat she waited till they were seated before asking to see the cat.  Lady Une watched Quatre lift the case which he'd set at his feet to his lap and talk softly for a moment into the cage before opening the door and pulling the cat out, Duo holding the cage for him.  Lady Une couldn't help but blink at the powder puff that Quatre carried over to her desk.  Why the thing was a white furball, the type of cat that belonged to over fed and gossiping upper class women, not five young and tough pilots who'd been soldiers since they were no more then boys.  And this was the cat that had viciously attacked Dorothy Lady Une thought with more then a touch of amusement as Quatre came to a stop at her side.  "So this is the cat that I've heard so much about.  Its name is?"

"Sassy but everyone but me calls her Mao or Cat." Quatre said with a slightly nervous smile as he cradled the cat protectively in his arms as tough it were his first born instead of his cat.  "And she really is a good cat, she just has a bit of a temper but we're working on it and I promise she won't be attacking anyone else."

Now what's the point in making promises you can't keep Cat thought as she shook her head at the very idea.  What was she, a house cat?  Not that she was going to start catching small rodents and birds mind you but at the very least she was the equal of any tabby cat out there.  Fluffy or not Ca thought with a dark look.

"She's a very beautiful cat, Quatre.  You can sit back." Lady Une said with a smile as she watched the cat watch her.  There was rather something unnerving about that cat but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was.  "Anyway to get to the matter at hand, I'm sure you're all wondering what exactly it is I have called you in to discuss.  Don't worry; your cat is safe in case you were wondering."

"What can we do for you, Lady Une?"  Quatre inquired with a happy smile as he walked back and took his seat, keeping Sassy in his arms in case she got it into her head to go investigating and then Lord only knows what trouble she would get herself into. 

"Well the reason I called you hear was because I have a favor to ask you as well as something to discuss with you." Lady Une said as she leaned back in her chair.  "The first has to do with your cat."

"With the cat?" Heero said as he and the other pilots looked at the cat who was just as confused as them as they all turned to look at Lady Une questioningly, wondering what on earth the favor could possibly be and how it related back to them.  

"Yes, I doubt you're aware of it but Maia has taken a deep liking to your cat." Lady Une said with a small smile as she remembered the way the girl had talked about the cat.  "As soon as she heard about what your cat had done to Dorothy she came to me immediately to plead the cat's case in case I had decided to punish the feline for her actions." Lady Une said in an amused tone as she looked at the cat.  "Anyway the favor I wished to ask is if it would be possible for you to bring your cat to work all of next week and allow Maia to watch her."

"You want us to let Maia baby sit Sassy?" Quatre said wanting to make sure that he was getting all of this.

"Yes, I'm afraid that though she's recovered basically from everything that has happened to her she's still more withdrawn then she should be and she seems to avoid people, getting close to anyone." Lady Une said with a frustrated look on her face, a look that was there often when it came to her adopted daughter.  She wanted Maia to have a good life, a happy one but she didn't know how to reach the girl and help her move forward with her life instead of letting the shadows of the past loom over her.  "However she seems to have taken a real liking to the cat and I'd like to encourage that in the hopes that perhaps it will help her come further out of her shell."

What do I look like?  A shrink? Cat wondered as she gave Lady Une a cool that said point blank she thought it was a stupid idea.  And geez but at the most she'd been in the kid's company for like five minutes and it wasn't like she'd made an effort to be friendly to the kid.  

"I don't see why not, if she gets to be a bother one of us could look after her and if not Sally would probably agree to look after her." Duo said with a considering look as he thought it through.  "And Maia did seem to take an interest in Sass."

"You see next week Maia has exams but due to her grades she's been exempted from most of them meaning that she basically has the whole week off.  Both of her exams are in the morning as well so she has the afternoons off.  If she doesn't come here she'll simple stay home by herself and that's not good for her.  If I were to mention that you were wondering if she would mind watching the cat for you it would give her something to do and mean she could spend more time with your cat."  Lady Une said with a hopeful look.  "I don't just want her to think I'm setting her up and besides you probably will need a cat sitter given your schedules."

A cat sitter, Cat thought with a dark look in the older woman's direction.  She'd never ever been fond of Lady Une to begin with but the lady was getting more and more on her nerves every time the woman opened her mouth and Cat would have loved to shut her up.  But if she attacked Une odds were her days were numbered and the woman was sadist enough not to make it a nice quick death.  Besides if she acted up odds were that the guys would get into trouble and she'd always had the policy of never letting anyone take the rap for her.  If she did something wrong she was the only one that should pay for it but since she was a cat there was really no way to do that anymore which meant the people she was living with were.

"Actually we have been trying to figure out what to do with her on Wednesday next week." Wufei spoke up for the first time, surprised that the cat was behaving so well and that Lady Une was letting the incident with Dorothy pass so easily.  "I don't see why we couldn't do let her watch Mao."

"Yeah, besides it would be good for the cat to have some more female influence." Duo joked causing everyone to look at him like he was completely out of his mind.  "What?  Maybe she'd get nicer if she spent more time around a less violent atmosphere." Duo added looking pointedly at Heero who gave him a dark look in return.

"And plus we can pay her for it so she'll also get a sense of responsibility and pride in a job well done." Trowa said as he considered the idea.  When he saw that Lady Une was about to object he explained his reasons.  "She will be watching the cat after all, Mao can get into mischief very easily and she'll definitely be difficult sometimes.  And really she is doing us a favor, now we won't have to worry about what she's getting into and that she's being well taken care of."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Quatre agreed with a nod, pleased that now he wouldn't have to worry about Sassy next week plus he'd be helping out Maia which was an added bonus.  The kid had been through enough in her short life, and this was such a small thing that might mean a great deal to her.  "If she wants the job it's hers."

"Thank you." Lady Une said with a smile before getting into the business side to discuss the coming weeks activities and the various concerns she had on certain things and wished their inputs on.

An hour later

"So how did it go?" Sally asked as she met them for a break in the cafeteria after the meeting with Lady Une.  Sitting together on a long bench the guys had been smart enough to take Sassy out of the carrier but she now sported a collar and cat leash which she was chewing on quite thoroughly.  "You know, Quatre, if you intend to use that thing you might considering dosing it with something she won't like the taste of." Sally added as she smirked slightly at the way the cat was going at it.

"Good idea." Quatre said with a smile of his own as he jerked the leash slightly in an attempt to get her to let go but the leather was firmly caught in her small teeth and she wasn't giving up on it without one hell of a fight.  "And it went very well; basically Lady Une wanted to see if we needed anyone to watch Sassy next week since she knew how busy our schedules would be.  She thought that looking after Sassy would be a good learning experience for Maia if we were interested."  By mutual agreement the guys had decided not to go into any details about the whole meeting, they would only say what needed to be said so that Maia didn't feel like she was being set up or they were being forced to let her watch Sassy.

"Then why did she ask you to bring the cat?" Hilde asked with a questioning look as she watched in amusement as the cat gave up on the leash for the moment to stare at the chicken that was on Heero's plate.  Now that was asking for trouble.  In order to prevent there from being cat on the Preventers menu for tomorrow Hilde decided she better warn the Perfect soldier.  "And Heero, watch over your chicken."   

"My chicken?" Heero said then feeling a rather predatory look Heero's eyes narrowed and went to the cat who looked back at him with a decidedly innocent look.  Dead give away, that cat never looked innocent and cute without a reason that benefited the furball.  "Try and die, Cat." Heero said with a dark look in his eye that meant trouble.

"Hey, Heero.  You're talking to the cat-who's the idiot now huh?" Duo said with a wide grin that died when Heero shot him an equally deadly looking glare that was enough to make a grown man faint dead away.  Luckily Duo was use to them by now.  "Sorry." Duo muttered sending Heero a pouty look.  "Anyway I think she just wanted us to bring the cat to get a look at the feline that took Dorothy down-or her skirt anyway." Duo added with a laugh.

"Duo." Quatre said giving his friend a look that said that wasn't very nice though it was kinda funny.  However he was the only one who seemed to be making the effort not to show it and it was beginning to get to him.

Meanwhile Cat wasn't about to let a little death glare stop her from getting some of that yummy chicken.  She was sitting in between Heero and Quatre so it was either Quatre's chicken or Heero's, not a tough choice at all in her opinion.  After all Quatre was the nice one, Heero was the one that threw her through doors.  Getting prepared to pounce on it she stopped when she saw a familiar figure rushing towards them at top speed with a very evil look on her face.  Oh the bitch is back and gonna make trouble, Cat thought in her head as Dorothy stopped at their table with anything but a nice look on her face.

"Why is that-that little demon here?" Dorothy said as she pointed a finger at Cat with nails painted blood red, her cheeks nearly as red as she stared at the feline with nothing short of pure hatred.

"She's not a demon, she's a cat." Heero said looking at Dorothy like she was a complete airhead for not knowing that.  Of course he agreed with her but there was no way in Hell he was saying so.  "And Lady Une asked us to bring her in." Heero added with what was surprisingly close to a smug smile.


	11. Mariemaia's Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and original characters. Hope you enjoy and please review with what you think. Also for the Relena hater who's been asking me to set Cat on Relena that's not exactly going to happen. You see my perception of Relena comes from the mangas, not the anime which I've been told portrays her as being worse then she is. As any of my readers will tell you I have yet to put her in a horrible light but that doesn't mean I don't occasionally make her miserable ^_-.

Important!: From what I understand Mariemaia was seven in Endless Waltz, if this is wrong please! let me know!

Mariemaia's Day

"That cat is too a demon and when I get through with her she's going to end up slowly skinned alive and then I'm going to wear her as a fur." Dorothy snarled as she looked at the cat like she was going to grab Heero's knife and start skinning.

Oh you just try and I'll scratch your eyes out, bitch Cat thought as she moved into a crouching position that suggested she was preparing to spring at any moment and start trimming her eyebrows in a very painful way.

"Over my dead body." Quatre said with a threatening look that was downright menacing and made Dorothy step back in shock at the look. "You lay one hand on my cat and I'll run you through Catonlina."

"Holy shit, the Q-man finally spoke up and told the bitch off." Duo said in shock as he looked from Dorothy to Quatre and back again. "Way to go, Quatre."

"I..I..I can't believe you would say that, Quatre." Dorothy said in shock as she stared at the blonde as though she'd never seen him before in her life. "From these mongrels it's to be expected, but you're a Winner, such treatment is a disgrace to your family name." Not to mention the fact that he was too powerful to piss off. 

"Well he did... so get lost before pest control comes here and takes you away." Hilde said with a dark look in Dorothy's direction, not wanting to give Quatre time to apologize which he was bound to do once he realized what he had done. "Start moving that obviously surgically improved ass and get lost before I ruin that poor doctor's work."

"Bitch." Dorothy hissed but was shut up when Duo's arm sprung out, wrapping around her arm in a surprisingly strong grip.

"I would watch what you call Hilde, Dorothy. I won't stand by and let you of all people talk badly about her. At least she has class and you're looking to get carried and thrown out of here " Duo said in a threatening voice that said quite clearly that he would do so.

"This isn't over and you and that annoying little cat is going to payyyyyyyyyy!" Dorothy shrieked as Wufei's boiling hot tea was swatted by Cat and onto Dorothy's formerly pure white blouse. Dancing around as she held the shirt away from her as she shrieked. Getting out of seat Quatre moved over to help her with his napkin but she just pushed him away, getting control of herself as she realized that everyone was watching them. Sending them all evil looks she marched away while people chuckled and laughed at her. Watching her go Quatre shook his head before looking over at the cat who'd moved away from Wufei and was currently back to her former position of sitting by Heero's plate looking at his chicken evilly. It was times like this he thought the name Mini Heero rather fit her

"Sassy, what am I going to do with you." Quatre said as he moved around the table and took his seat again, looking at his cat with dismay. "What am I going to do with you?"

I don't know, hug me to death, Cat thought as she looked at Quatre over her shoulder before looking up at Heero who was watching her like a hawk. Well Cat had to ask herself, did she feel lucky? Well did she? Yup, Cat thought as she inched slightly closer to the prize.

"Since you got Quatre to finally treat that thing the way she deserves you can have some." Heero said as he used his knife to cut off a chunk of his chicken, pushing it towards the edge of the plate so that she could reach it. "Try to get any more then that and I'll skin you." Heero added, the knife still in his hand.

Thinking that that was a sensible and fair deal Cat nodded then wondering over began eating away at her chicken.

Later that evening

Knocking on Maia's door Lady Une opened the door when her little girl's voice came through telling her to enter. Walking into the room Lady Une felt a hint of worry as she always did when she looked at her daughter's room. The room was sparse and rather bare, no posters on the walls, no clothes on the floor and everything was in its proper place. In other words it never looked like a teenager lived there. Of course she appreciated the fact that Maia was neat but a little clutter here and there, some sign that Maia actually did something other then read and do homework in here would be nice too. Her daughter sat at her desk studying for her exam on Monday most likely though she had looked up from her notes to look at her questioningly. "How's the studying going?" Lady Une asked as she sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Fine, I shouldn't have any problems on Monday unless the teacher decides to pull something but I doubt it, too many bimbos in my class that need to get at least average grades for their parents to be happy." Maia said with a small smile and a nod of her head. She always reminded Anna if a fairy or pixie with her short red hair and sky blue eyes. A sad fairy though, one that rarely ever smiled or went out to play with a dreamy look or giggle. "So what's up, Mom?"

"Actually it's about next week, Maia." Lady Une said as she folded her hands in her lap. "I mentioned to Quatre that you had the next week basically off and he was wondering if you would be interested in a job for that week. Of course he said he understood if you'd rather spend it with friends or catching up on sleep but he is offering to pay you."

"A job? Doing what?" Maia said with a curious look in her eyes as she tried to imagine what on earth Quatre could possibly want her help with. She'd do the job regardless of what it was since it was Quatre and he'd never ask her to do something awful or annoying, plus she liked hanging out at Preventers, especially with the pilots who treated her like a normal kid and didn't kiss up to her the way some of the Preventers did because of her mom. She even preferred Wufei over a lot of them and he had a habit of calling her little onna.

"Watching over their cat." Lady Une said with a slight grin as she imagined the puff ball, a puff ball with a lot of attitude at that if she wasn't mistaken. "Apparently they've been juggling the job of watching her and Quatre thought that since you seemed to like the cat and her you that it would be more convenient to take advantage of your exam holiday and see if you wouldn't mind doing it for the week. They'll pay you five dollars an hour and you can watch her at Preventers so that if you need a break or she's acting up you can call in for reinforcements as Duo put it." Lady Une added with a slightly wider grin. "Would you be interested?" 

"Sure, tell Quatre I'd be happy to do it." Maia said with a small smile that made Lady Une glad she'd come up with the baby-sitting idea. Maia actually looked happy about the idea and she rarely showed emotion though more then Trowa at least. But unfortunately not by much. "So I start on Monday after my exam?"

"Yes, one of the boys will pick you up after your exam and then she's all yours apparently." Lady Une said as she got up from her seat deciding to leave Maia to her studying since she couldn't think of a good reason to stay. Maia wasn't much of a talker and Lady Une always felt that Maia was putting herself out or humouring her when they had anything that could be called a personal conversation. "I'll go inform Quatre that it's all settled and that you'll do it."

Monday

Maia stood with her back against her wall as she waited for Trowa to come pick her up. He was late which was really unlike him and Maia hoped that nothing was wrong or that he'd forgotten about her. Of course it was Trowa so the odds of that were basically nil in her admittedly biased opinion since she liked the quiet soldier. He treated her like an adult and didn't expect her to talk a lot or talk to her a lot As for time the exam had been easy enough so she'd gotten out early which was likely why it seemed like she'd been waiting longer then she actually had. Swinging her book bag slight back and forth Maia absently tugged down the skirt of her school uniform slightly and wished that they could have made the things just a little longer. Not to mention the fact that she was short to begin with so one would think that if they were too short for her how must the really tall girls suffer. Pushing off from the wall Maia walked towards the steps thinking that she might be able to see him coming better but was stopped when she heard a sickeningly sweet voice call her name from behind. Turning around with a sinking feeling Maia looked to see three of the most popular and snobbish girls in the whole academy looking at her with slight smirks. "Hello Amber, Chelsea, Magda." Maia said evenly, hoping that Trowa hurried up and came before things got ugly and she finally gave into the urge to use those self defence lessons Heero had taught her. There was only so much she could take and it was always a comfort to think that Heero or Wufei would have blown them up months ago to shut them up. "What's up?"

"Oh we just saw you and wouldn't have felt right if we didn't stop and say hello." Amber said with a toss of her blonde hair, as usual not a hair out of place as it fell back to the girl's shoulders. "Wasn't that exam just ghastly? Though I guess for a brainiac like you it was as easy as pie. Must me nice." Amber added with a hit of steel. 

"Some of it was confusing." Maia said with a shrug though she'd found it a lot easier then she'd expected it to be. Then again she'd actually studied. Maia was not a favourite among the girls since many were jealous of her awesome grades and the fact that she'd already skipped a grade which was difficult to say the least at this Academy. Plus since Maia didn't talk much or interact with others some thought she was simply stuck up when in fact Maia simply didn't think she had anything in common with the other girls. When they'd been playing with dolls and their mother's clothing she'd been trying to take over the world and colonies. Perhaps she was fifteen physically but she was a lot older mentally which put a big gap between her and her peers which was likely why she preferred the pilots, they were like her in that aspect.

"No kidding, I almost died when I first looked it over. Of course I didn't get much studying in since my boyfriend's parents were out of town." Magda said with a cattish look on her face though Maia would never insult a cat by saying so. Sassy had more intelligence and class then these three idiots put together. "Then again you don't have a boyfriend do you, Maia? I guess without one and so few friends you have a lot of time to study and do homework."

Going a bit red in the cheeks Maia sent Magda a false smile when what she really wanted to do was wipe that smile off Magda's face with a nice right hook. "'Well what can I say, I put more importance on my education then on shopping and gossiping about people."

About to blast the little bitch Magda's eyes caught on something and held. 'Now who is that and where do I get one." Amber and Chelsea automatically forgetting about Maia to gawk at whatever boy had caught their eye Maia was all set to go when she heard a male voice calling her name. Turning around Maia saw Trowa coming up the steps, his bangs covering half his face as usual which was a dead give away that it was him because no one had hair like Trowa. "You know him?" Magda gasped sending Maia a shocked look and just managing to hold back her own shocked look Maia realized that it had been Trowa they'd been looking over. Oh Lord, Maia thought just managing to hold back a giggle at the thought. They were giving the Silencer the once over and if they knew who he was they'd be running away screaming in no time at all.

"Of course I do, I was just waiting for him to come pick me up." Maia said before she thought better of it, blushing ever so slightly at the way she'd said it. But she was tired of their little jabs and maybe this would shut them up for once even if only for a short time. Besides she'd spoken the truth..she'd just kinda left it open for interpretation. "Hey Trowa." Maia said almost cheerfully as she walked away from the girls to meet him and hopefully save him from the drooling adolescents who were all looking at him like starving women at a buffet. It was an all girls school after all and even she'd admit that Trowa was gorgeous, though she'd sooner shoot herself in the head or make Yuy angry at her then admit it out loud. Besides lord only knows what her mother would say if she realized that her little girl thought the Gundam pilots were all just as hot as the older women did.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic. was terrible and I didn't want to risk calling you during your exam and getting you in trouble" Trowa said with a nod looking extremely handsome in a black suit with a white shirt underneath open at the collar having come straight from a meeting that had unfortunately required him to wear the damn suit. "Have you been waiting long?"

"It's no problem, I haven't been waiting that long." Maia said with a small smile as she let him take her bag from her, always the gentleman about such things. Quatre influence no doubt, or Catherines. "I'm ready to go." 

"Alright then." Trowa said, glad to go as he was getting the creeps from all these stares aimed his way. It was like all these girls had never seen a guy before in their lives and had suddenly discovered their existence. "Would you like to stop for some burgers and fries along the way? Because of the traffic jam I told Duo we would be late getting in so time isn't a problem. My treat."

"That would be great." Maia said as they walked side by side down the stairs, feeling everyone watching them and speculating about it. After all Trowa was obviously in his twenties and she was only fifteen, enough said. She was going to be bombarded with questions, Maia thought with a slight smirk. Wouldn't that just piss off the Snobby Trio. And all in all this was shaping up to be a pretty great day, Maia thought as they headed into the parking lot. She'd done well on her exam, had sorta put the Snobby Trio in their places and she was getting to go out with Trowa for lunch. Of course it wasn't a date or anything but it was still lunch out with a gorgeous guy who didn't think she was weird and didn't mind being around her even though he knew the very worst about her. A lot of people didn't like her and they didn't even know that she'd once tried to take them over. 

Meanwhile

Cat sat on her pillow and wondered where the heck Maia was and what she was suppose to do about the kid when she got there. On the one hand she didn't like the kid's start in this world but the keyword was kid and the girl had to be around fifteen by now. Cat knew she'd done some stupid things before she'd hit the double digits and it struck her as unfair to judge the kid by that. Of course there was the small fact that Maia was related by blood to three of the most hated people on Cat's list along with being adopted by another one which made her connected to four out of five but that wasn't really fair either. She'd never been a firm believer in the sins of the father deal and besides, hadn't the mother been a nurse or something? A do-gooder even if she had been a Barton? So confusing. Anyway Cat decided that for the time being she'd give the kid the benefit of the doubt and play nice, she'd even let the girl call her Sassy but she wouldn't like it. Thank God this would all be over in two months-hold on a minute, Cat thought as she mentally did the math in her head. Eyes going wide Cat realized that she'd almost been with the guys a whole month and hadn't even realized it. Of course she'd been drugged for a fair amount of that time but stil..it didn't seem that long. So she was one third of the way done..for some reason that didn't seem like such a great thing anymore.


	12. My Life As A Cat

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and plot. Everything else belongs to someone else, they know who they are. 
> 
> My Life As A Cat 
> 
> Cat sat on the couch and watched Mariemaia who was reading a book with interest, glancing over at her after ever page to make sure she was where she was suppose to be, Cat supposed as she watched the girl glance at her before turning back to her book. Mariemaia had actually tried to get her to play with string earlier but Cat had made it quite clear that she had no intention on chasing after the damn thing and the kid had clued in fairly quickly. They'd watched a bit of tv for a while but there was really nothing on but soaps and nauseating kiddie shows so they'd ditched that too. Now Maia was reading and she was stuck doing nothing as she couldn't exactly ask Maia for a book to read. Wondering what the girl would do if she batted one of the other books over and started reading Cat had to grin even if it was a feline version of it and not really noticeable. 
> 
> "Hey you two, how's it going?" Quatre asked as he came walking in looking a tad stressed and ruffled as he loosened his tie which Cat could easily understand. She'd never quite understood the purpose of the stupid things and why guys wore them. I mean how smart could you be starting off your day by tying a noose around your neck willingly. "I hope she's been behaving for you." 
> 
> "Of course, she's been a perfect lady." Mariemaia said with a smile and a pat on Cat's head which made the cat itchy to claw something to shreds then do a dance around said destroyed object. She'd never been a toucher even when she'd been human, all the affection she'd been getting as a cat was rather disturbing. "Tough day?" Maia asked sympathetically, well aware of the strain and stress involved with being in the world of politics. The world she'd been a part of since she was a child whether she liked it or not. 
> 
> "That's the polite way of describing it." Quatre said with a rueful look as Mariemaia laughed at his words. It was rare for Quatre to say damn much less some of the other four letter words that might have helped him be more descriptive of how his day was going. "She must really like you if she's being so well behaved." Quatre added as he wandered over to take a seat beside his cat, picking her up to set her in his lap while he gently stroked her fur. "I guess we know who to call whenever we need a cat sitter." 
> 
> "Does that mean you guys are going to keep her?" Maia said with a hopeful look in her eye. She'd ask to take in the cat if the guys didn't want her but there housekeeper was allergic to animal fur and would break out in hives trying to clean up the house. Therefore Maia wanted the boys to keep the cat so that she could visit Sassy and baby-sit her. Maia didn't know what it was about the cat but she just felt safer and more at ease when the cat was in the room. It was silly but since she was rarely silly Maia figured there was no harm in it. 
> 
> "Well if might take some slight convincing with Heero, Wufei and Trowa but I think I can bring them around this time. I think they like her they're just to-well themselves to admit it." Quatre said with a wink as he continued to stroke Cat's back who was trying to pretend she wasn't enjoying it which she was. "But luckily none of the guys are allergic to animals and she isn't in the habit of destroying their stuff so I figure there's a good chance it will all work out in the end. I'll do my best to see that it does anyway but I don't anticipate a problem. She's our only female member of our house at the moment and I think its about time we had one around to keep us in line." Quatre said with a chuckle. 
> 
> "I heard Dorothy's been complaining about her to my mom..because of the whole skirt thing and the fact that you yelled at her when she was threatening to hurt Mao." Mariemaia said hesitantly, wondering if that would make them less likely to take the cat since they had to work with Dorothy and would need her help when it came to certain bills and politicians. "I told her that Mao was a good cat and that she really wouldn't hurt anyone but she wouldn't listen to me and said I was biased because I have a thing for animals staying alive and she has a thing for them dead and wearing them as coats." 
> 
> "Don't worry about it, Maia." Quatre said with a sigh thinking of the glares he'd been getting from the lady in question since the whole skirt and yell incident. "If anything the guys like her more because of it. She'll cool down eventually and so long as she and Sassy don't get into any more..fights I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean its not like it's war between them, Sassy is just a cat after all and Dorothy's a full grown adult." 
> 
> Quatre, Quatre, so very, very naive, Cat thought with a roll of her eyes as she stared up at the blonde who like most of the females with his hair color was absolutely clueless. Well of course it was war, what else would it be? A cheerful friendship? It was war baby and Cat had every intentions on winning every single battle. So far she'd won both matches but Cat wasn't stupid enough to think that the blonde haired witch would give up that easily. Oh no Cat had no doubt that the woman was plotting all sorts of horrible things to do to her as Quatre and Maia spoke. What evil thoughts were going through that ugly barbie's head right about now. Wait..what was she thinking..an intelligent female blonde...yeah right. Well of course there were exceptions to every rule but Dorothy didn't seem like one. Maybe the woman was nuts and had an angel and a devil on each shoulder telling her what to do. It would explain why she was insane enough to think those eyebrows looked good on her. Then again except for Maia the whole family had had the weird eyebrow thing going..of course Treize hadn't exactly been the smartest guy either in Cat's opinion. 
> 
> "Well you never know, every time someone came by and commented that she was the cat that got Dorothy she's growled at the name and purred when they laughed about what she did to Dorothy." Maia said with a slight smile on her elfish face. When she'd heard about the incident she'd thought it sounded hilarious but knew better then to say so to anyone. Instead she'd just mentioned it in her diary and had doodled a picture of the incident which wasn't that great but cracked her up every time she saw it. "Cats are very intelligent creatures you know even though they don't do tricks and stuff like dogs." 
> 
> "And she is the type to hold a grudge..aren't you, Sassy." Quatre said thinking about the way she'd avoided him after taking her to the doctor for her shots. He'd had to bribe her with two cans of tuna with mayo in it before she'd even let him pick her up while she was awake. "And unless I can find out where Duo's hiding his copies of the whole skirt incident this dislike between them is going to escalate to all out hatred." 
> 
> You'll never find it, Q man, Cat thought with a smirk knowing exactly where Duo was keeping two copies of the lovely event. Quatre would never look in Heero's room because you'd have to be suicidal to go into Heero's room without asking and the guy was called the perfect soldier for a reason. Hence why Duo was paying Heero to let him keep the tapes in there, Cat thought with a snicker that sounded more like a cough reminding her again of another reason why she would be killing God when she saw him next. Hairballs. The grossest, most disgusting thing she'd ever seen and it had come out of her that morning before breakfast. The feeling of choking up one of those things would live in her memory for the rest of her life and just looking at that thing had put her off grooming herself for the rest of her cat life. She'd managed to swat the thing out of the house before the guys saw it and she was determined for it to make sure that it never happened again so help her god. And he wouldn't help her at all since he was the one who made cats do such disgusting things in the first place. 
> 
> "Duo's got tapes..of what happened?" Maia said in surprise, imagining what Dorothy would do to the long haired pilot when she found out about it. 
> 
> "Yeah..and I think he's planning on selling them to people." Quatre said with a wince as he remembered the phone call he'd overheard between Duo and someone the night before. He had a really bad feeling that Duo was starting to take orders for the tape. Lord help them all, especially Duo if Dorothy found out about it. "Hopefully he'll realize what Dorothy will do to him before it's too late and he can't take it back." 
> 
> "Yeah." Maia agreed and secretly made a note in her head to ask Duo about getting a copy. Her mother wouldn't approve but Maia would keep it well hidden to watch whenever she needed some cheering up. "She wouldn't be pleased." 
> 
> Ha if I were able I'd buy a copy and send it to anyone who'd ever even met the bitch, then they'd see who was the one getting put down, Cat thought smugly as she pictured such a beautiful world as that. In fact she'd go one step further and put it on the Internet so that she could reach everyone in the known world and make the idiot die of shame or from one of the guys shooting her to protect their poor innocent little kitty cat, Cat thought with a maniacal laugh. 
> 
> "Do you have something stuck in your throat, Sassy?" Quatre asked thinking that the noise she's made was very close to an evil laugh which was down right freaky. "For a minute she sounded down right evil, like she was laughing like one of those cartoon villains on tv. It was almost like she could understand we were talking about what she did to Dorothy." 
> 
> "Yeah, it was kinda scary." Maia agreed as they both looked down at the cat who seemed to radiate an evil happiness that was just plain messed coming from a fluffy cat that looked like she belong sitting on some matron's lap with a bright pink bow around her neck. "Maybe in a past life she was exposed to the Zero system." Maia said, referring to the way the system tended to do a lot of damage to the pilot and cause them to go a tad crazy. Picturing Sassy inside of a Gundam wearing a mini piloting suit blowing things up Maia had to snicker and chuckle at the idea and the fact that she could actually see it was disturbing as well as hilarious. "Now she would have been a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield." 
> 
> "Oh yeah..nothing but debris after she was done." Quatre agreed as he joined Maia in her laughter while Cat sent them dirty looks. 
> 
> Later that day 
> 
> Cat figured it was a good thing for everyone that she was a cat otherwise she'd be throwing a fit the likes of which had never before been seen by the eyes of man. There they were, sitting around the table drinking wine, munching on snacks and playing poker. Now this of course wasn't what bothered her, what bothered her was that she couldn't play or at the very least sit down with Duo and explain to him that the object was not to give away what kind of a hand you had. The guy was easier to read then a kid's picture book and his money was going to be all gone shortly as a result. Quatre was only a bit better while the other three were sharks with their perfect poker faces and cutthroat attitude. Now they were real gamblers, they were practically taking advantage of the other two. Literally banging her head against the table after Quatre lost another hand the only thing stopping her from doing real damage was Duo who'd put his hand where she'd been hitting her head as padding. Duo had decided to try to use her as a lucky charm..the dumb idiot needed all the luck he could get, Cat thought sourly. 
> 
> "So, Wufei, what's up with the lovely Sally today? She seemed really out of it and upset about something." Duo said as he stroked the cat's fur while he waited for it to be his turn. "I saw her just before I left and I don't even think she heard me say good bye and I walked right past her." 
> 
> "She was distracted all this morning, staring into space and getting distracted by everything other then our work." Wufei grumbled though he was a bit worried about his partner too though he wasn't about to admit it. It wasn't like Sally to be so out of it though and Wufei wondered if perhaps something had happened to upset her. He could just ask her tomorrow but that would be prying and he wasn't nosey. If she wanted him to know she'd tell him. 
> 
> "Well did you ask her what was wrong?" Quatre asked then remembering who he was talking to and reading Wufei's expression got his answer. "You should have asked her, Wufei." Quatre said with a hint of censor. "She is your friend and partner after all." 
> 
> Sending Quatre an annoyed look Wufei discarded two cards and went back to looking at his hand without saying anything. Cat wondered what was bothering the older woman but it wasn't her business after all and therefore she would keep her wet nose out of it. She could see Wufei's and Quatre's points but she had to lean with Wufei. After all she was a cat but you didn't see her whining for help did you? Sally was a big girl and quite capable of taking care of herself in Cat's opinion. Quatre wasn't giving the girl enough credit. 
> 
> In Purgatory 
> 
> "Well so far your fitting in nicely, Cat." Colin said as he sat on a cloud watching Cat interact with the five men she'd ended up with. They'd gotten off to a rocky start and Colin had been more then worried a time or two but now it seemed that Cat had found her niche and was happy as a clam. How did one determine the happiness of a clam, Colin wondered completely forgetting about his charge for a moment as he wondered that before turning his attention back to watching his girl watch the boys play poker. He'd been a pretty good player once upon a time, boy would be have ever trounced all over Winner and Maxwell that was for sure. 
> 
> "Your charge is doing better then what was expected." Saint Peter said as he came up behind Colin who just barely managed not to fall backwards with shock at the unexpected appearance of one of the big guys important angels. "She's behaving even if she isn't doing much else." 
> 
> "Well it's a bit hard to go out and do good when you're trapped in the body of a cat, Sir." Colin pointed out as he defended Cat since she wasn't here to defend herself. "And she is doing good, look how much happier the pilots have been since she got there. Wufei's actually playing cards with them without having to be nagged into it." 
> 
> "And soon they'll lose her when her time runs out." Peter pointed out pessimistically which Colin knew was true even though he wished it didn't have to be that way. "You have yourself a difficult assignment in her, do the best that you can..with her that's all you can expect." Peter added before disappearing in a bright light. 
> 
> "She'll show you..she'll show all of you." Colin muttered as he looked back at the cat who'd jumped off of Duo's lap to get some water from her bowl. "She'll get into heaven if it's the last thing I do."


	13. Women are Not Weak

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot which belong to me. Then again you'd have to be crazy to want to take any of the wacky people I create or my bizarrely twisted plots but I copyright them none the less. Have a great day and please review and tell me what you think! 

Women are Not Weak 

Cat sat on Duo's desk while she watched Duo pout in his seat looking like he'd lost his best friend. Since she'd seen Heero at breakfast and everyone else seemed okay in general Cat had to assume that Heero was still alive and well. She'd come in with Mariemaia who was now getting a lesson in mechanics from Hilde while Duo watched Cat while he did paperwork and he had yet to smile once. Well paperwork was what he was suppose to be doing anyway, Cat thought with a roll of her eyes as she watched him. Really all he was doing was repeating the same thing over and over again on the screen and she wondered with detached amusement when he would realize it. 

"I just don't get it, Sassy." Duo said with such a dejected tone that Cat decided not to rip his face off for using the dreaded name just this once. "I've tried everything to get Hilde to go out with me but she always says no. She says I'm nothing but a girl obsessed playboy and that she has no intent of screwing up our friendship by becoming one of my temporary girls. But it's not like I just want her in bed..honest." Duo said having a feeling that if Sassy could have spoke she'd have said that was precisely what he wanted. "Hilde's great and my best bud besides Heero...but I can't make her see that I'm seriously interested. You're a girl right? So what am I doing wrong here? Damn but I wish you could talk... though I'd likely regret it later when you were reaming my ass for calling you Sassy." Duo added with a gloomy smirk. 

) 

Damn right I would, Cat said though she was starting to feel bad for him since he couldn't help the fact that he was an idiot a lot of the time if a nice one. The guys had reamed Duo for three hundred bucks last night at cards and Duo did seem to genuinely be miserable about this whole Hilde thing. Not that he didn't deserve it considering he acted like the stereotypical playboy only he relied on his charms more then his looks. Looking around the office no one could mistaken this area for Hilde's with all the girlie pictures either. Inspired with an idea Cat acted before she could think of exactly why she wanted to help the dumb idiot. Walking across the desk she waited till Duo was looking at her before starting to scratch a picture on his calendar of a well endowed blonde in a barely there bikini. 

"Sassy! Hey you're ruining it!" Duo said as he grabbed the cat and pulled her away from the picture then looking at the picture then back at the cat the light slowly dawned and Cat could almost see the light bulb as he caught on to what she'd been trying to get him to see. "Of course..the pictures. I'll get rid of all the pictures and throw them in the trash!" Caught up in his happiness Duo grabbed Cat up and putting her at eyes level kissed her right on her furry face before setting her down on his desk. Quickly he got out of his chair and took down all the pictures of girls in his office except those featuring girls he was friends with like Relena or Sals. Bundling them all up into one big ball of paper Duo was going to miss them but Hilde was more important to him. Shoving them into the trash Duo rubbed his hands together with a pleased look on his face before he started to gag realizing he'd kissed a cat. 

Busy gagging herself Cat had completely ditched her no bathing herself decision as this was an emergency. Frantically cleaning her face Cat alternated between hissing and swiping at her face in horror. This was the scene Hilde and Mariemaia came in on. Duo rubbing his face to try to get fur out of his mouth and Cat frantically bathing herself like her life depended upon it. 

) 

"Ah..Duo are you okay? What's wrong with the cat?" Hilde said as she walked over to her partner with an amused look that changed to shock when she realized that all of Duo's stupid pin up pictures were missing. "And what happened to all your pictures?" Hilde asked then realized that she was looking at them only they'd left the walls and had landed in the trash instead. Where they belonged in her opinion but that wasn't the point since Duo had never thought so as he was a stupid hormone crazed guy like the rest of his gender. 

"I got rid of them." Duo managed pretty sure he wasn't going to cough up a hairball anytime soon. He'd been so busy spitting out fur he hadn't even noticed they were coming in till Hilde was standing in front of him. "I decided that there was only one girl who's picture I wanted in here." Duo said with a smile as he pointed to his desk where a framed picture stood in a silver frame in comparison to the other cheap plastic ones. Hilde had noticed it before but since Duo's desk was always a hazardous area she hadn't really checked it out. Curious Hilde walked over and picking the frame up turned it around to see herself and Duo grinning back at her, their arms around each other as they say on a picnic table. Surprised Hilde stared at Duo who smiled back at her, neither aware of Mariemaia and Cat slipping out of the room to leave the two alone. 

Sickened all around Cat lay in Mariemaia's arms and made a solemn vow never, ever to help another living being again so long as she lived.. which wasn't that long to begin with. Tempted to start hacking again at the thought of the fact that she'd been kissed by Maxwell Cat held it in and instead made plans to hurt him. Then again if she hurt him he wouldn't let her watch movies with him anymore, Cat thought with a frown on her furry face. Reconsidering Cat decided that when they met in the after life she'd hurt him then instead. Pleased with that idea Cat decided to let the incident vanish from her mind and forget about the horrifying experience. Turning her attention to picturing how Duo had looked trying to get hairs out of his mouth with Hilde watching Cat felt a lot better till she remembered how he'd gotten the hairs on his mouth and then she had to fight the gag reflex again. 

) 

A Few Hours Later 

Once again in Mariemaia's arms the two were walking down the hallway of Preventers with Wufei who was on his way to get some lunch from the cafeteria. Mariemaia had been invited out to lunch with Relena, Quatre and Heero so she was taking Sassy to Trowa to watch for an hour while she was out. Since it was Wufei and Mariemaia they didn't talk much but that suited Cat who couldn't stand useless chatter about things no one really cared about. Walking past Sally and Wufei's office door Wufei came to a halt when he heard a man yelling inside and walking to the open door he and Maia looked around the corner just in time to see a strange man neither of them had ever seen before pull back his hand and slap Sally hard across the face. The blow sent her flying backwards and crashing into her chair then the floor taking the chair with her as she hit the ground with a loud crash. On something close to a roar of fury Wufei was into the room and grabbing the man in a blur, whipping the slightly older man around by his arm then ramming his other fist into the bastard's face. The man's head snapping back Wufei tightened his hold on the man's wrist and using it sent the man crashing into Wufei's solid oak desk with a crash. Far from done Wufei was across the room in seconds picking the man back up and slamming him against the nearest wall. Hold him up by his collar with one hand Wufei used the other to begin landing punch after punch to the man's stomach with rib crushing intensity. 

Fearful Mariemaia dropped Sassy and ran over to Sally, helping the other woman sit up while Sally cradled her cheek then remembering the other man and Wufei used the desk to get to her feet then stared in shock as she watched her calm and controlled partner beat Clow into a bloody pulp. "Wufei..stop!" Sally called out but he appeared to either not hear her or not care. Soldiers coming running into the room Sally ordered them to get Wufei to let the man go and taking three of them they were finally able to get Wufei to let go, his victim crumbling to the ground. Shouldering off the three soldiers Wufei marched over to Sally and with a marked gentleness cupped her face and turned her head carefully to see the growing bruise in the shape of a hand print on her pale cheek. Eyes glowing with an anger Sally had never seen in him eyes Sally placed her hands over his. "It's okay, I'm okay. Please don't hurt him anymore, Wufei. Please." 

"Filthy, useless, bitch." The man in question said as he was helped up by soldiers, one on either side while one soldier held the cat who had been about to pounce on the man when the soldier had caught her in time. He was obviously Asian with black hair and eyes and was dressed Chinese clothing standing just slightly taller then Wufei though that had obviously made no difference. "She had it coming..worthless weak female." 

) 

Well that was just that. Wiggling out of the soldier's hold Cat launched herself at the man and opening her mouth wide latched onto the bastards nose as her teeth pierced through, her front and back claws digging in like mini daggers into his face as he screamed into her fur as she held on. He raised his hands to try and force her to let go but only screamed more and louder since that made her nails only dig in deeper. Yelling for help most could just stare at the sight of the big fluffy kitty who'd attached herself to the man's face, blood running down from the various puncture wounds as the cat took her pound of flesh. 

"Wufei get her off!" Maia demanded as she hurried forward to remove the cat not because she didn't think the bastard deserved it but because she didn't want Sassy to get into trouble. Trying to get Sassy to let go only made the man scream more though and Mariemaia looked at Wufei for help. 

"He deserves it." Wufei said coldly but after pleading on Sally's part he went over but he couldn't get her to let go either. Getting one of the soldiers to go get Trowa Wufei walked back over to Sally and to the shock of everyone picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the room to take her to the medical wing to get looked over. Too shocked to say anything Sally let him, not even commenting when they met up with Trowa who's eyes had gotten darker at the sight of Sally's face. After hearing Wufei's explanation Trowa assured them he'd take care of Sassy then headed into the room to find the scene exactly like Wufei had described it with Maia begging him to make Sassy let go since some of the soldiers were talking about tranqing the cat. Assuring everyone that that was necessary Trowa walked over to the cat and had to admit that he had to hand it to her. For such a little thing she was very skilled at taking on things a lot bigger then she was and winning. 

) 

"Cat, you need to let go of him right now." Trowa said in a reasonable tone like he was talking to a person instead of a cat. "If you don't they'll tranq you and I know you don't like needles, especially ones that will make you all sick and spaced out. Plus none of us guys can finish what you and Wufei started with you in the way. It's not fair for you to hog all the fun now is it, Cat?" 

Thinking of the needles was bad enough that she wanted to get off right there but pride had her sticking to it but Trowa was right..it would be unfair of her to hog the asshole all to herself even if she wanted to murder the son of a bitch. After all she couldn't but the guys could. Feeling his hands gently encircle her waist she let go and let Trowa hand her off to another soldier before the Silencer turned back to the bastard and punched him in his bloody face, busting the guy's nose. Hearing the sound of running feet Trowa looked over to see Duo, Heero and Quatre all standing in the doorway with varying degrees of outrage. "I take it you guys can finish the job while I clean her up?" Trowa said as he took the cat back from the soldier who was more then glad to hand her over again. When the guys nodded in agreement, mean looks on their faces Trowa exited the room to get Cat cleaned up while Heero and Duo each took an arm and dragged the guy out of the office with Quatre following behind calmly rolling up his sleeves. Telling Maia to go off and find Relena for lunch Quatre told her to tell Relena that he and Heero wouldn't be able to join them. Nodding her head Mariemaia watched them go then ran off to tell Relena what had happened. 

) 

After lunch 

Sitting in Trowa's lap Cat figured that this was as close to heaven as she was ever going to get as Trowa gently ran a comb through her fur as he blow dried it. She'd gotten blood on her as well as some oil from the garage which meant another bath in Trowa's opinion and she wasn't complaining. She'd had one the night before but she preferred this one since Trowa was much more careful about getting soap in her eyes and making sure the water was a nice temperature. Duo was just too easily distracted, Cat thought with a happy sigh. Trowa was always thorough in whatever he did Cat had noticed and she appreciated a person who did his best no matter how small or unimportant the task was. Soon she was back to her fluffy cuteness and Trowa put the hairdryer away as well as the comb before picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the room to go find Maia. The picture of good behavior on the ride there one would almost believe she was nothing more then a cute furball..if it weren't for the fact that she already had a reputation around Preventers and most feared her though they had to appreciate her ability to punish those who deserved it. Hearing Trowa's name called Trowa turned with Cat in his arms to see Relena hurrying over in a blue suit, her heels clicking on the floor. 

) 

"Is this, Sassy?" Relena asked and when Trowa nodded Relena looked over the fluffy kitty and had to laugh. "Never a dull moment in Preventers when you're around, young lady. Will I get my hand taken off if I pet you?" 

"You're Quatre's friend therefore you're pretty much safe." Trowa said for Sassy's benefit though there was warning in his voice that told Cat quite clearly that she'd be in trouble if she tried to take a chunk out of Relena's hand. Allowing Relena to pet her Cat tried to forget who was petting her since she didn't think too much of the pacifist princess and it wasn't like she could pretend it was Trowa either. Trowa's hands were bigger and his fingers were longer, a musician's hands. Plus Relena's were really soft while Trowa's were slightly rough and calloused from hard use. "Did you and Mariemaia have a nice lunch?" Trowa asked politely when Relena moved her hand, glad that Cat had behaved herself. 

"Yes though we cut it short so that we could go see Sally first." Relena said with an angry look on her face. "She only got a bit bruised and a bump on her head but I was tempted to follow the other boys and help them kick that jerk's ass." 

"I understand that the gentleman couldn't have possibly missed the fact that he's lucky to be alive." Trowa said with a hint of a cool smile on his lips. "I doubt he'll be bothering Sally or stepping onto Preventers property again." 

"Yeah. Apparently Sally knew him when she was younger and he was here to talk to her about something though she wouldn't tell anyone what." Relena said with a concerned look on her face. "But we'll get it out of her if it kills us." 

Then send demented Dorothy to do it so that she can die, Cat thought with a smirk on her fluffy face. I'll make myself have hairballs just so I can throw them up on her grave 


	14. Heated Debate

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and everything else belongs to someone else the lucky ducks. Anyway hope you enjoy and hope you'll review cause I love hearing from you! 

Heated Debate 

Needless to say that day in Wufei and Sally's office Sassy officially made a name for herself at Preventers. After that there wasn't a single person who didn't know that the Gundam Pilots had a cat that put a pitbull to shame. No matter how Quatre and Mariemaia tried to tell people Sassy really was a nice cat the comments fell on death ears, especially since the other pilots didn't agree. Not that they were mad at her or anything. It was just that facts were facts. Sassy could be meaner then any rabid pitbull if you got her mad enough and they saw no reason to pretend otherwise. Soon people were stopping by where ever Mariemaia and the cat were just to look at the savage fluffy ball and they all went away shaking their heads in confusion. How could something so cute be so vicious? Of course Dorothy tried to use the attack to get the animal put down but as Lady Une had pointed out the cat was simply protecting its master and no one would put down an animal for protecting its master from serious harm. Of course Wufei hadn't taken kindly to the fact that that made it sound like he'd needed the cat's help but had kept his mouth shut for Sassy's protection. The cat meanwhile was pleased with herself and for the next few days walked around with her tail in the air and a purr in her throat. The only shadow in the whole thing was that Sally had been hurt but she was okay now though she still wouldn't explain what it had all been about. Sally had refused to press charges and since the guy hadn't gotten any punches in Wufei couldn't really charge him either. Duo had suggested charging him with animal abuse since he'd jerked the cat around but Relena pointed out that she doubted a judge would rule that abuse since the cat had attached herself to the man's face with her claws and teeth. 

) 

By the end of the week Sassy hadn't caused any trouble to Lady Une's relief and Mariemaia was thrilled the cat seemed to be making an effort to behave. Heero was of the opinion that she was saving up for some big chaos causing incident but everyone else preferred to remain optimistic that the cat was mellowing. Of course that talk had made Cat think so of course she was planning some big, possibly explosive incidents though she had yet to pick her favorite. She liked the idea somehow getting a bomb and blowing it up under Dorothy's chair while she was sitting there but hadn't figured out how she could light it without getting blown up herself or caught before the boom. Or maybe a car bomb would be cool too. Ding dong the bitch is dead. Which old bitch? The blonde haired witch. Ding dong the wicked bitch is dead, Cat sang in her head as she and Mariemaia walked down the hallway at a slow pass since traffic was moving slowly. Getting bumped the two almost went flying but Mariemaia just caught herself and after accepting the soldiers apology Mariemaia continued on their way with Cat trying to crane her neck out far enough to get a good look at the idiot for future reference. As though she could hear what Cat was thinking Mariemaia looked down with warning in her voice. "And don't you even think about it, Sassy. He said he was sorry and it WAS an accident. Now behave until we get to Relena's office so that I can hand you over to Heero and truthfully say you didn't cause any trouble today at all." 

You're no fun, Cat thought looking up at her with as close to a pout as she could manage before settling back into Mariemaia's arms. Probably the only good thing about being a cat was that people were always carrying her and she never had to walk. Well unless it was Wufei or Trowa who both insisted that she needed to exercise her legs more. Then again they were carrying her more now then when she was hurt so technically they weren't practicing what they were preaching either. They were nearly there when they heard alarms going off everywhere, the lights flashing on and off with a voice coming from the speakers saying there was a fire and for everyone to clear the floor. 

) 

Clutching Sassy tight Mariemaia turned on her heels and took off at a fast walk to the nearest stairs along with everyone else. Squirming in Mariemaia's arms since the girl was holding her way too tight Cat looked around her and wondered who had beat her to her big explosion. But hey maybe they'd blame this on her and then she would have gotten her way without having to raise a paw. Hearing someone rap her smartly on the head Cat hissed and looked over to see Colin beside her. What are you doing here? Cat asked him mentally. 

"You need to go back the way you are, Cat. There are two people who were knocked unconscious and they need to get help immediately or they might die." Colin said with a serious look on his face. "This is your chance to earn some brownie points." 

You didn't set the fire did you? Cat asked with a curious look as she considered the fact that her sorta guardian angel might be an arsonist or some pyro maniac. It would figure that God would do that to her given all the terrible things she'd said about him over the years. After all there was nothing God was better at then making something simple into a huge mess. So tell me, wannabe angel boy. Did you pull this to get me into heaven and an A on your assignment? 

"Of course not! I'm a servant of God, Cat! I would never deliberately harm a living thing and I'm insulted that you would think that of me." Colin said looking thoroughly insulted and more then a little red in the face. "It's my job to help people and spread God's word not to cause chaos and havoc which is something YOU excel at." 

Well that's true enough and so what if you're an angel, pal. You don't fool me I did go to Sunday school for a while and I remember quite well that Lucifer, Hell's ruler was your boss's favorite and most beautiful angel before he decided he didn't like harp music, Cat thought with a smirk on her face. So who knows, maybe you would cause a little fire to get me some brownie points as you put it. 

) 

"Oh that's it, young lady." Colin said with a dark look on his handsome face. "Now you march your furry behind down that hallway or I'll see to it that you spend what time you have left on earth as a flea on some mangy cat's back." 

You wouldn't dare, Cat shot back though she wasn't totally sure that he wasn't telling the truth. After all God never played fair and was a real jerk when it came to his treatment of his creations. She could see the old geezer going along with Colin's suggestion just for the fun of it. Never mind the fact that it would likely make her remaining time on earth a living hell when she was already headed towards an eternity there anyway. When he gave her the look that said he wasn't joking Cat stuck her tongue out then catching Mariemaia by surprise jumped out of the girl's arms and started sprinting after Colin who was leading the way. Calling out Sassy's name in a tone close to a scream Mariemaia fought her way out of the crowd and ran after the cat who wasn't too hard to catch up to but not making it easy for her to be caught. A soldier catching sight of the two out of the corner of his eyes cursed and ran after them as well to grab the girl before she got herself killed over the stupid cat. 

Arriving in front of the door Cat was all set to get in once Colin opened the door when she was scooped up by Mariemaia who took several steps back from the huge force of the flames coming from within the room Colin had opened up. Coughing hard from the smoke Mariemaia tried to get Sassy to stay still but the cat seemed determined to get out and Mariemaia started to cry in fear. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Mariemaia bit back a scream as she looked into the face of a young solider who was holding his handkerchief over his nose then handed it to her. Cat, taking advantage of this as the soldier tried to steer them away managed to get away again and ran into the room. Luckily she was so small she didn't have to crouch down and following Colin's voice found him kneeling beside two unconscious figures laying there on the ground, one bleeding from the head. How the Hell am I supposed to get them out of here? Cat demanded to know as her eyes watered from the heat and smoke around her. I can't even drag their heads if I decapitated them! 

"Mariemaia." Colin said simply and as if on cue Cat could hear the girl's voice calling to her. Meowing as loud as she could Cat saw the girl crawling towards her, the girls face stained with soot and the girl looked scared out of her wits. Close behind was the soldier who'd followed after Mariemaia after the girl had kicked him in the shins when he'd tried to make her leave without the cat. 

"Sassy there you..oh no!" Mariemaia said when she realized that the cat was sitting in front of two unconscious bodies. "That's why you ran in..you knew they were in there!" 

) 

"Incredible." The soldier said as he stopped beside Maia on his hands and knees as well. If it weren't for the cat and the girls persistence in coming back up here the two would have been goners by the time they were found. "That she could smell them through the smoke. How strong are you, kiddo?" 

"I'm strong enough when I need to be. Sassy you're going to have to lead the way..I know you can do it." Mariemaia said with a thumbs up and nodding her furry soot covered head Cat waited till they'd each grabbed one of the fallen soldiers then following Colin out made as much noise as she could in case they couldn't see her clearly enough. Finally reaching the door Cat hopped out then turned around to see the soldier coming out first and dropping the unconscious soldier on the ground went back in and returned shortly with Mariemaia and the other soldier. Together the two dragged their charges away from the door with Cat not far behind and getting to the nearest phone the soldier radioed down that they required assistance. When he was done that he and Maia grabbed the nearest fire extinguishers and let the foam loose into the still open doorway. Using the whole thing up spraying at everything they could before giving up they closed the door on the room before heading back to where they'd left the soldiers and the cat who was keeping guard. 

) 

"You're Mariemaia Une right? Lady Une's daughter?" The soldier asked after a moment or two as they waited for the help since neither had the strength to move themselves much less anyone else any further. Coughing a bit from the smoke she'd inhaled Mariemaia nodded back weakly and smiled down at Cat who was resting peacefully in her lap though the cat kept hissing at the wall in front of them for some reason. "And that's the cat isn't it? The one everyone talks about?" The soldier added turning Maia's attention back to him and away from the cat. 

"Yeah likely." Mariemaia said with a small smirk as she stroked Sassy's head, pleased when Sassy stopped spitting at the wall to look up at her. "Though now everyone's going to have to believe Quatre and I when we tell them that she's really a good cat..just missunderstood..and a bit temperamental. Okay so she can have the personality of a rabid porcupine but she's got a good heart." Mariemaia said defensively, prepared to give the soldier a tongue lashing if he dared to make some smart remark about her cat. Well not hers exactly but Sassy was her friend cat or not and she wasn't going to let anyone bad mouth her. 

"Well whatever she is she's also a hero. I'm Alex by the way. Cadet Alex Branson." The soldier said as he reached over to pat the cat's head once before moving it away when the cat gave him a look through narrowed eyes that said plainly hands off. "And you were very brave back there, risking your life for her and for those soldiers. My sisters would have been scared spitless." 

) 

For the first time Mariemaia really looked at the soldier and blinked when she realized he looked to be in his late teens and was actually pretty cute or would be if he was filthy which odds were she was too. Blushing at his words Mariemaia hesitantly smiled at him and when he smiled back Mariemaia felt a burst of happiness. "Well I was scared but I couldn't leave Sassy in there..she's my friend." Maia admitted with a shrug. "And my mom says that when you're scared you have to face what's scaring you or it will never leave you alone." 

"Sounds like good advice to me." Alex said with a friendly grin then hearing the sound of footsteps looked over to see several soldiers coming at them at a run. Glad that they'd hurried Alex was looking forward to getting himself and his charges out of there before some other disaster struck. "Looks like the calvary is here to finish the job." 

"Maia are you okay?" Trowa asked breathing hard from his race up the stairs as he came to a stop in front of them along with the medical team and Duo who was also breathing hard. "Sassy?" 

"We're both okay." Maia said weakly as she got to her feet with Sassy's secure in her arms. Watching the fire fighters rushing by Maia yelled at them that they'd gotten it under control for the most part but she wasn't sure they'd heard her. Turning back to the guys Maia smiled weakly as one of the medics asked if she required medical attention. "No I'm fine though I have to say we've been better Inhaled just a little smoke and a few scratches from crawling around on the ground." 

"What I want to know is how the hell she managed to set several rooms on fire all at once and on different floors too." Duo said with a shake of his head as he stared at the cat who blinked back at him in surprise having no idea what the braided baka was talking about. "I mean you're a cat for Christ sakes so how the hell did you do it? Especially right under Maia's nose. How the hell does a cat light a match anyway?" 

Realizing that Duo thought Sassy had caused the fire Maia gapped at him for a moment then laughed as she shook her head at him. "Sassy didn't start the fire, Duo. We weren't even in this area today until the alarms started going off. Sassy got away from me and lead us straight to those soldiers." 

"Maybe she had an accomplice." Duo muttered then yelped slightly when Trowa whacked him upside the head. "Oww hey that hurt, Trowa." 

"Lets get you all out of here." Trowa said quietly thinking that Duo had to have inhaled too many fumes to be thinking the cat could have pulled this off. Not even the cat from hell could have pulled this one off . "Duo, help Maia. Maia, give me Sassy." When the girl reluctantly handed Sassy over Trowa took the cat into his arms then ordering another soldier to help Cadet Branson out as well. 

) 

As they walked away towards the stairs to get out Cat continued to call Colin every foul name she could think of for risking Mariemaia's life like that. How dare he use her like that and when Cat was in hell she was going to overthrow it, become Queen of Hell and then do everything in her power to pay Colin back. In fact she just might force the man into marriage to Dorothy when the bitch finally died. 

"Now that's just cruel and unusual punishment." Colin complained as he shuddered at the thought of being chained to that harpy for all of eternity. Being trapped in Hell would be more appealing then stuck with that woman. "And like you pointed out there was no way you could have gotten them out by yourself. And Maia's fine, look at her." 

That's beside the point you idiot prick, Cat thought with a furious look on her furry face. She could have died in there and there would have been nothing I could have done! If I could I'd rip your face off right now with my claws and wear it like a Halloween mask. 

"Well at least then you'd have a human face instead of a cat's." Colin shot back with a smug smile on his face before disappearing into thin air leaving Cat fuming. 

) 

A nervous wreck Lady Une rushed forward as soon as she saw Duo coming out with Maia and practically throwing people out of her way to get to her daughter gathered Mariemaia up in a tight hug and couldn't seem to let go. Understanding Duo followed Trowa over to where Quatre was standing looking equally worried and without needing to be asked Trowa promptly handed the cat over to his best friend. Hugging Sassy tight Duo and Trowa were surprised the cat could breath but for once Sassy made no attempt to cause physical harm. 


	15. Doesn't Play Well With Others

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but my original characters and the plots I come up with. Those I copyright but other then that everything else belongs to someone else I'm very sorry to say. Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest chap and that you review to tell me so lol 

Doesn't Play Well With Others 

After the whole fire thing Mariemaia, Cat and Alex became celebrities and soon it was all over the media about them and how they'd saved the lives of two soldiers. The fact that the cat had led the two humans to the fallen soldiers was the big selling point. All the reporters were busy trying to get interviews with the pilots about their hero cat and trying to get pictures of themselves with Sassy. Quatre was the only one willing to speak to them and only up to a point while getting their picture with Sassy led to over a dozen reporters leaving the scene bleeding from her teeth or claws. Needless to say many of the reporters had to call up reserve restraint not to portray her as a vicious furball which was exactly what she was. Instead they gave glowing reports about the daring cat who had risked its life to save the lives of two soldiers with the help of a brave young cadet and the daughter of the infamous Lady Une. Needless to say Cat was sick of all the attention in under a minute and made it her goal to attack as many reporters as humanly possible. Catching on pretty quick the pilots took turns holding the cat and telling her to behave herself, refusing to allow anyone else to hold her for their own protection. Deprived of her fun Cat sulked in their arms and was only allowed a small window to cause more problems the next day when they wanted pictures of her with the two men she'd helped save. Brought to Preventers as usual Mariemaia was put in charge of holding her since she was the least likely to get attacked by the cat and the cadet was at her side with the two soldiers they'd saved sitting in chairs in front of them. Having a small sense of fair play Cat refrained from attacking the weak soldiers but instead waited till the shoot was over then jumped out of Mariemaia's arms to play a game of hide and go seek. While everyone was running around looking for her Cat went to her pet carrier and pulled out the box of nails she'd taken from the garage the night before and hidden under her carrier blankie. Dragging the box by her teeth Cat dragged it into the Preventers parking lot and emptied the full container of sharp nails evenly under the tires of Dorothy's fire engine red BMW. Pleased with herself Cat batted the empty box under the car and then with her tail in the air ran back to the area where the shoot was and let one of the techs catch her. 

) 

Handed over to Duo who scolded her good for running off Cat wasn't feeling the least bit ashamed. She'd tried to figure out a good way to create a car bomb all week but Heero kept all that stuff in his room and his door was bobby trapped during the day when he wasn't home. She'd had the electrical surges to prove it. Plus with a car bomb there was always the chance you wouldn't kill the person you meant to or kill the right person but take some innocent person with them. There was a chance for that with the nails too but it was a much lower one and she was a cat for god sakes. She figured she could be cut some slack. Once everyone had been informed the cat had been found everyone packed up and Cat was handed over to Mariemaia for the day while the pilots headed in to work. 

"Sassy, you need to stop running away from people." Mariemaia said as she watched the pilots go after saying good bye to her and Sassy. "What would have happened if you'd wandered into the parking lot and got yourself run over or if someone tried to steal you?" 

Well I'm perfectly capable of getting out of the way of moving vehicles and I think I proved that since I was just in the parking lot sabotaging the bitchy witchy's car, Cat thought saucily as she looked up at Maia. And further more everyone in Preventers knew who she was so they'd have to be suicidal idiots to try and kidnap her. If they were strangers who were too dumb to not know any better she'd have had a nice bed of nails for them to fall on. Hey and they could have even dented the bitch's car when she sent them crashing. Now why hadn't she thought of that? Oh well there was always next time provided the bitch lived. 

"What am I talking about? You'd cut the idiot's eyes out with your claws then eat them to add insult to the injury." Mariemaia said with a roll of her eyes and started to walk into Preventers with Cat wondering if she actually could do that and what eyeballs would actually taste like. She couldn't imagine that they'd taste good at all and decided she'd make the idiots swallow their eyes instead then force their mouths closed so that they choked on them. Now wasn't that a lovely thought. 

) 

Later that week 

It had been three days since the whole fire incident thing and it had become apparent pretty quick that the fires had been a result of timed explosives that had somehow been smuggled into Preventers. As this wasn't the first incident where sabotage had been suspected or confirmed it was decided that person or persons unknown had been coming into Preventers and leaving unwanted presents in their wake. There were countless meetings about it but nothing had been found to indicate a solid lead and Quatre arrived home early wanting only a nap and another nap. Rubbing his hands over his face he was just about to head up the stairs when the door bell went off. Praying that it was someone delivering a package or asking for directions Quatre opened the door to find the elderly lady from across the street on his doorstep with her huge orange and brown striped tabby cat in her arms. "Mrs. Holmes..what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Quatre asked weakly as he got a funny feeling that he wasn't going to like this at all. 

"Hello, Quatre dear. I just wanted to come over to thank you again for that gourmet cat food you brought over for my Cuddles. He just loved it so much and I'm sure if he could he'd thank you and Sassy for being so kind and thoughtful." Mrs. Holmes said with a beaming smile on her wrinkled face. The day before Quatre had brought over the cat food that Sassy had gotten as a gift from one of the soldiers she'd helped rescue. Since Sassy refused to eat cat food Quatre had decided to give it to Mrs. Holmes rather then let it go to waste. "Anyway since Cuddles can't thank you I thought I'd bring him over so that he could at least say thank you to your Sassy. If that's all right with you?" Mrs. Holmes added looking at him with huge blue eyes that made Quatre feel like he'd be repeatedly kicking a puppy if he said no. 

"Well sure..uhm come in and I'll get her." Quatre said with a weak smile and after escorting her into the living room to sit down Quatre went to get Sassy who was currently sunbathing in the kitchen. Bending down he watched her get to her feet and turn to look at him as if she knew he'd come to talk to her about something. "Okay here's the story, Sassy. Our neighbor Mrs. Holmes is here with her cat Cuddles and she wants to introduce you to him. Now I know you don't like anyone as a rule and that you're fond of drawing blood but she's a sweet old lady and that blob she calls a cat is like her firstborn. So I'm asking you to play nice and not to bite her when she pets you or cause her pet severe damage or mental anxiety. Can you do that for me please?" Quatre asked and when she stayed where she was instead of running Quatre took that to be a yes. Picking her up Quatre carried her into the living room to find Mrs. Holmes still in her seat while her cat lay flopped in a huge kitty blob on her feet. Setting Cat down Quatre could only pray for the best. "Sassy..this is Cuddles. Cuddles this is Sassy." 

) 

God what does she feed you, Cat thought as she sat down to regard the cat that the woman had sadistically named Cuddles. You had to be pretty damn twisted to force that kind of a name on a defenseless creature after all. The poor thing had likely tried to comfort itself with food and that's why it was the size of a Catzilla. Wandering over because it was expected of her Cat sighed and sitting down again meowed at the tub of lard then thinking her job was done started back towards the kitchen when she was scooped up off the ground and held in midair to stair into the sadist's face. 

"Well aren't you just the most adorable little thing." Mrs. Holmes said with a wide smile before setting Cat on her lap and began stroking her back. "Such a very pretty kitty, yes you are. You're obviously taking very good care of her, Quatre. I heard you were in a car accident but you're all better now aren't you, sweetie. Yes you are. You're boys took good care of you, didn't they. I bet all the boy kitties are camped out on your door step regularly." 

Good God get her away from me was all Cat could think as she tried to figure out how to get away without attacking the old witch. Squirming Cat looked at Quatre frantically for help and salvation from this petting monster. Someone get this woman pumped on old people drugs right now, Cat thought and wished someone could hear her. Old people were suppose to be stuck in homes so highly medicated they thought plants were relatives not torturing poor innocent cats. She'd likely pumped poor Cuddles full of fatty stuff so it couldn't move fast enough to get away from her. Dear God someone save her from this thing disguised as a sweet old lady. Maybe she was Dorothy's grandmother, sent here to pretend to be the lady across the street in order to assassinate her. Or maybe Cuddles wasn't really a cat but a stuffed one. After all the thing wasn't moving at all and she'd never seen a house cat that friggin big before. 

"Now I'm sure you and Cuddles will be good friends." Mrs. Holmes said as she lifted Cat up against to hug the cat to her sizable chest. Gasping as she was very nearly smothered and within seconds of digging her claws into the woman's bust in desperation. As a woman Cat could testify to the fact that no woman in her right mind liked a cat after said cat had dug claws into her chest. But she'd promised Quatre and..thank God Heero was here. Drawing the cat away Mrs. Holmes was all set to start petting her again when Heero walked into the room. "Why hello, Heero. I hope you've had a good day." 

"Uhmm..hello." Heero said taking in the scene before him with a sense of dread. What the hell was Quatre thinking letting Sassy near the old lady. Old people were easily killed off and Sassy was Sassy for Christ sakes. It wouldn't take much for Sassy to send Mrs. Holmes into a heart attack he was sure. 

) 

Heero! Thank you God! Squirming desperately Cat managed to get loose and leapt off of Mrs. Holmes lap and ran at Heero like he was her salvation which he was. Heero would keep the evil one away, Heero scared everybody. Weaving in between Heero's legs Cat whimpered pathetically and gave a cry of pure relief when Heero leaned down to scoop her up into his arms more to get her to stop doing it rather then out of pity. Purring loudly Cat nuzzled against Heero's chest and tried to make herself as small as possible. She wasn't leaving his arms till she was good and ready and that was final. Quatre hadn't said anything about digging her claws into Heero after all. 

"Awww looks like she's especially fond of you, Heero." Mrs. Holmes said with a weak smile as she fiddles with her open coat. There was always something about the boy that set her on edge and she couldn't imagine why the cat would be so fond of him given the bad vibes the boy gave off. Then again cats were perceptive creatures, perhaps the boy was just misunderstood. "Well it's close to supper time, I should be going. Any time you need someone to watch Sassy while you boys are out just give me a shout. I'm sure Sassy and Cuddles would just love to have a play date together." 

Over my dead and worm infested rotting corpse, Cat thought with eyes that narrowed to mere slits. If the boys tried to stick her with these two she'd kill them in their sleep. Then she'd do the rumba on their corpses. Could cat's do the rumba? Well she'd damn well find out if they thought they could stick her with the sadist cat lady. 

"Actually our boss's daughter has been cat sitting her. We thought it would be a good learning experience for her and help teach her about earning and saving money." Quatre said smoothly as he did his best not to gap at Sassy who was never affectionate to anyone or anything but was currently being affectionate to the extreme with Heero. She hadn't even shone anything resemble liking him before today. "But thank you very much for offering." 

"No problem at all." Mrs. Holmes said with a smile as she picked up Cuddles who hadn't moved once since they'd arrived. Ushering her out Quatre and Heero saw her out, Quatre closing the door behind her with a sigh of relief that Sassy had behaved. 

) 

As soon as the door closed Cat jumped out of Heero's arms and racing across the wood floors headed back into the living room and to the window to watch the old woman leave and to make sure she didn't try anything funny. Eyes narrowed suspiciously Cat didn't move from her perch until the woman was in her house and had stayed there for a good five minutes. Once she was sure that everything was clear Cat hopped off the sill and went in search of something do only to find Heero and Quatre watching her with weird looks on their faces. What, Cat wondered as she cocked her head to the side. I behaved, didn't I? 

"See I told you that was why she jumped on me as soon as I came in. She knew I wouldn't get sucked in by the old lady." Heero said with a chuckle in his voice as he shook his head at the cat's stunt. A pretty smart one too. At first he'd been shocked that the cat had come running to him but it hadn't taken him long to figure that she viewed him as the lesser of the two evils. "So you see she still loves you best, she just knows you're a sucker." 

"I am not a sucker..she's an old lady. What was I supposed to do? Tell her that Sassy is a little monster half the time and that I couldn't bring her in on the odd chance that she'd get into one of her moods and attack?" Quatre said with a huff as he sent Heero an annoyed look. 

"Well it would have been the truth." Heero pointed out logically. "Now you go to bed before you collapse because there is no way in Hell I'm carry you if you fall over. Especially since you don't want to risk falling on the cat and starting a world war in the process. She could pull it off you know." 

) 

"Yeah all we'd have to do is take her to a meeting of all the heads of the various federations and she'd have them all dead or at each other's throats in under an hour." Quatre said with a sleep smile on his face as he raised a hand to cover a yawn. "And yeah, I'm gonna hit the sack or my floor which ever comes first. By the way I stopped off at the hospital today, the doctors say Dorothy should be out of there by the end of the week." 

"Like I care? Given that she crashed into the Preventers building you'd think they could at least keep her for longer. Have they found the kids yet who put those nails under her tires?" Heero asked with a curious look on his face. "I'm sure her personal plastic surgeon would just love to thank the kid or kids." 

"No they haven't found the culprits yet. She's lucky she only broke some bones as it is. I've always told her she should drive more slowly in the parking lot, the impact would have been less severe if she'd been going slower." Quatre said with a shake of his blonde head. "And you have to wonder what kind of sick mind thinks putting nails under tires is funny. You really do." 


	16. Watching The Fur Fly

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plots. Everything else belongs to someone else and I hope you'll review cause I love to hear from you. 

Watching The Fur Fly 

Waking up to the smell of pancakes Cat raised her head from her bed sleepily then yawning and stretching wide hopped from her basket and made her way into the kitchen to find Wufei making breakfast. Wandering sleepily over to her bowl Cat took some big gulps of water then stuck her head in before lifting it out and shaking it to wake herself up completely. Watching her Wufei smirked and rolled his eyes at her antics which were very human indeed. Soon everyone was downstairs in their boxers or pj bottoms and watching them slather their pancakes with rich maple syrup and butter Cat's stomach was soon growling. Meowing loudly Cat hopped into Quatre's lap then before he knew what she was up to lifted a paw with the intention to snap a pancake off the pile. Seeing her plan Trowa grabbed the plate just as her paw went forward earning him a dirty look and laughter from the rest. "Looks like someone want's pancakes too." Duo said with a chuckle. 

"Can she eat them?" Quatre wanted to know, concerned about giving her something that would be bad for her. "She does seem to be able to eat whatever she gets her paws on with no ill effects. The other day I caught her finishing off some raisons left on the counter before I could stop her." 

) 

"Give her a little bit so that she'll leave you alone, otherwise there'll be no living with her later." Was Duo's advice as he cut up his own pancakes. "She tried to eat some of my Smarties the other day and when I wouldn't let her have any she deliberately tipped my can of Coke over right onto the papers I was working on. She always gets her revenge, especially when it's about calling her cutie names or food. For the sake of your physical and mental well being give her some, Q-man. If she makes herself sick it's her own fault and she'll be too sick to scratch you when you tell her you told her so." 

"Well I guess a little bit wouldn't hurt." Quatre said with a considering look, taking Duo's words to heart and the fact that they didn't need any more violent episodes from their furry feline. Getting up Quatre cut a pancake in half and put a bit of syrup on it for her, setting it down on the ground by her food dish. Wandering over Cat gave an appreciate meow before digging in. Who said you couldn't change men? When she was done with them they'd be giving her a pile of pancakes too and they'd be covered in syrup with butter. After all men were the heads of the family but women were the necks. It was the woman's job to turn the head any way she wanted. 

) 

Later that Afternoon 

Sitting in the grass Cat swatted leaves around the yard while she waited for Duo to finish raking the other leaves up so that she could destroy his pile just as he finished. It was a nice, warm fall day with the majority of the leaves raked up into a colorful pile and Cat was already twitching to jump in and make a mess. The leaves had all changed color when she wasn't looking it seemed and she had to admit it was a pretty fall scene in the backyard even if Duo was in it. Turning her attention back to Duo who was humming under his breath as he raked Cat had to roll her eyes at him. And she'd thought her dad couldn't sing. Wandering over with the intent to get in his way just to bug him Cat watched as he stopped raking to look up at the large chestnut tree, studying it intently for some reason. Curious Cat walked over and looked up too, trying to see what had shut him up and had his attention when she wanted it for herself. All she could see was leaves, branches and chestnuts. What was he looking at? 

"Hey, Sass. Do you see what I see?" Duo asked as he looked down at her questioningly having sensed her presence. He'd been raking away but his eyes had caught on something blackish brown in the tree that didn't belong there. What the hell was it? "What is it do you suppose it is, girl?" 

"What's what, you dunder head, Cat asked him mentally as she moved closer, trying to see from his line of vision but she was just too short. Whatever it was it was it was likely something stupid, Cat thought with a swish of her tail. But she didn't like being left in the dark and dammit she wanted to see too. Meowing bad temperedly Cat wandered around his legs, trying to get him to pick her up but the dumb idiot wasn't getting it. What was it for Christ sakes? Now she really just had to know. Wait a minute..she was a cat. Cat's climbed trees. Pleased with the idea and the fact that she'd solved her problem so quickly Cat moved away from Duo and walking up to the tree started to climb up it. Nearly falling a few times but getting the hang of it Cat was up to the first large branch before Duo stopped studying the spot long enough to notice and be pissed off by it. 

"Sassy, get down from there." Duo said as he looked at the cat who seemed to be smirking back at him. "If you get stuck up there I am so not climbing up to get you." 

) 

No one asked you too, Cat thought smartly before returning to her climbing, hopping from branch to branch where ever she could since that was easier and faster too. Making her way upward in her quest for knowledge her nose was assaulted by an unfamiliar and not at all pleasant smell. Phew what was it? Had someone been collecting the guys' socks and hoarding them up here? Hitting the next branch with a graceful leap Cat heard a low hissing sound from behind her and freezing Cat's eyes went wide before she turned around to see the biggest, ugliest raccoon she'd ever seen. Of course she'd never been smaller then a raccoon before but as her father had always said anything was possible and this was one big son of a bitch that could give Cuddles a run for him money. Not that she could imagine Cuddles doing anything physical like running. Eating maybe but she doubted he could even walk with all that flubber. Backing up out of instinct that said this thing was a lot more trouble then Cuddles Cat had a bad feeling and shivers running down her spine when the animal took several steps towards her. Raccoons were prime candidates for carrying diseases weren't they? She was sure she remembered reading somewhere that they were vicious creatures who tended to attack whenever they felt the least bit threatened and weren't at all shy. Staring at the creature Cat felt the saliva in her mouth dry up when the creature gave another hiss and continued to move closer, not at all intimidated by the I am the bitch queen vibes Cat generally gave off. Okay she was pretty sure the raccoon wasn't interested in exchanging grooming habits which meant it was likely a good idea to get the hell out of the tree, Cat thought backing up some more. Wait a minute, what was she thinking? This was her tree in her backyard and no flea ridden Davey Crocket hat was going to take over while she was around. Hissing back Cat stood her ground this time, lifting her claws to slash through the air threateningly. One step closer and I turn you into a fur wrap to strangle Dorothy with, Cat mentally hissed as she growled deep in her throat. 

) 

"Sassy, what's wrong up there?" Duo called out, not liking that sound at all. The thing that had caught his eye had moved and he had a sinking feeling he'd been correct in thinking it might be an animal. He couldn't see Cuddles pulling it off but there were other cats in the neighborhood that might have found there way over or even a big squirrel. Praying it wasn't an animal they could be sued over if Sassy killed it Duo walked all around the tree and tried to get a better view of the situation. Getting up on tippy toes Duo pushed some branches out of the way then gave a shout when he saw that Sassy was facing off against this huge raccoon who looked primed to attack. Since he knew from experience that the tree was unclimbable for someone his size Duo turned and hollered at the house for someone to bring him his pellet gun quick. 

) 

Hearing his words Cat hissed at Duo since she had everything perfectly in hand even though the thought of this walking road kill being shot with a pellet gun was appealing. Turning back to the raccoon Cat gave a yelp as the animal suddenly ran at her, body chucking her off the branch and into the air. Getting in one good swipe on the way down Cat had the small pleasure of hearing the animal's cry of pain on the way to the nearest branch under her. Peeved off Cat quickly hopped/climbed the rest of the way down and let Duo pick her up from the first branch and move away. They were only about a meter away before the raccoon appeared in their view, landing with a thud on the branch Cat had been standing on moments ago. "Jesus, I think you really pissed him off." Duo said then felt his stomach twist when he watched the raccoon hopped to the ground and move towards them as Duo backed up. But it wasn't the raccoon itself that worried him but the way the creature was walking and acting. It was weaving as it walked and it's landings weren't at all graceful. Plus he'd never seen a raccoon act so aggressive before but he'd heard about animals that acted extremely vicious, had a lack or coordination and showed no fear. They were called rabid. "QUATRE! HEERO! WUFEI! TROWA! SOMEBODY! Get a gun now!" Duo yelled out as he slowly kept walking back towards the porch with Sassy cuddled tightly against his chest. He didn't think she'd been bitten but he wasn't going to let anything happen to her either. Not remembering about the large rock close by Duo tripped over it with a yelp, going sprawling on his back. Pain radiating from his back and leg Duo was dimly aware of the feel of Sassy scampering out of his arms and tried to make a grab for her but his fingers simply grazed her side as she jumped off his chest. 

"DUO!" Quatre cried as he and Heero came running out, taking the picture in one long sweep. There was Duo laying on the ground, his left leg bleeding from a heavy gash as he tried to sit up while Sassy, her fur on end and making the most horribly high pitches growls they'd ever heard stood between Duo and a large raccoon. The raccoon was hissing and growling back and Quatre leaned down and grabbed some rocks, throwing them at the animal but even the ones that hit didn't scare it, only seeming to make it growl louder. 

) 

"Heero kill it!" Duo called out as he tried to get to his feet, ignoring the pain in his effort to get Sassy away from danger and the coon under control. "The thing's mad! Shoot it before it attacks her again!" Duo yelled as Cat continued to hold her ground against the raccoon, protecting him from the animal, Duo realized in a daze. She was putting herself in the animal's way so that it couldn't charge at him like it had been. 

Not needing to be told more then once Heero leveled the gun in the right direction and sent a bullet flying through the air, killing the raccoon instantly. Hurrying over to Duo's side Heero helped his friend up while Quatre raced over to grab Sassy, picking her up to hug close before holding her out to check for any injury as he backed away from the raccoon's corpse. Finding some blood on her claws Quatre used his shirt to wipe them off so that she wouldn't lick them clean then tucking her against him with one arm Quatre hurried over to help Heero help Duo into the house. Leaving Duo to be bandaged up by Heero, Quatre went to the phone to call the appropriate people about having the animal picked up and tested. Wufei and Trowa, who'd heard the shot soon came to investigate and the talk turned to whether the creature was really rabid or Sassy had just pissed it off to the extreme. Insulted Cat sent them dirty looks and wandered over to her water bowl for a drink, peeved off that she hadn't had a chance to jump in the leaves. 

) 

That Night 

A call came in around seven to inform the guys that the raccoon hadn't been infected by rabies but had apparently been suffering from cancer which had been in advanced stages causing it to lash out in its suffering. Had the animal been captured it would have been put down anyway to relieve its suffering Quatre was relieved to hear. He understood why Heero had shot the animal but he hadn't liked it either. He was glad to know that it had turned out to be the humane thing to do and told Heero so. Heero had only been glad to hear that there wasn't a risk of there being a rabies infestation in the neighborhood. A dead raccoon was the least of his worries when it came to blood on his hands. Duo was glad to hear that they'd done the right thing as well and that it hadn't been Sassy's fault. His leg wrapped up in a bandage and a serious creak in his back he was none the less aware that had the animal been rabid it could have ended a lot worse. Everyone had just about settled in for a relaxing night at home when the doorbell rang. Getting up to get it Trowa was gone for five minutes before returning with Cuddles in his arms and a slightly pained look on his face. "What on earth is that thing doing here?" Heero demanded to know. 

"Mrs. Holmes's sister fell down some steps and broke her hip today." Trowa said with a slightly peeved off voice as he set the cat on the ground with a slight thud. "She's in the hospital and Mrs. Homes came over to see if we could watch Cuddles for her for an hour or so while she goes to visit before visiting hours are closed. She was crying and everything...it's only for an hour, guys." 

) 

"We should tie the thing to a treadmill and make it exercise for the hour he's here. Maybe it would remember how to walk then." Wufei said with a disgusted look at the cat who just lay there like a bump on the log. Wufei couldn't even remember actually seeing the cat move on the few times he'd had to be in the same room as the furball. The silly onna was always carrying the cat around like a child and Wufei could only speculate as to whether the cat weighed more then its dotty master. "I've seen walls move more then it does." 

"Wufei." Quatre said with warning in his voice though he had to agree that the cat needed some serious exercise as soon as possible and in large quantities. "What do you suppose she feeds it anyway?" Quatre added thoughtfully, curious to know what they thought despite himself. He couldn't imagine a cat getting that big just eating normal food. Though come to think of it Sassy was always stealing or snitching snacks and she wasn't fat. At least not yet. Then again she was usually on the go unless she was sleeping or in her carrier so she likely burned it all off anyway. Did Cuddles even go outside? 

"Hey look, it's moving." Duo said pointing at the cat who had indeed gotten to its feet and was making its way slowly but surely over to where Sassy lay on her personal pillow that no one else was allowed to use but her. "This could end badly. I think she's still pissed off that she didn't get to battle it out with the coon." 

) 

What do you want, Tubby? Cat wondered as she sent him a dark look that said plainly she wasn't looking for company and was more then up to killing unwanted guests. She'd been forced to watch Duo and Trowa put all the lovely leaves into garbage bags without even being able to jump in them once. In other words adding Cuddles into the mix meant she wasn't a happy camper at all. The cat, obviously not seeing the danger he was in moved forward then before Cat had any idea what he was up to was treated to a huge lick on the face that had her screeching like a bat out of hell. Obviously terrified Cuddles fell over trying to get away and likely moving faster then he had in a long time waddled over to hide behind one of the couches. Spitting and hissing meanwhile Cat ran from the room and heading straight for her water dish proceeded to hold her head under water as long as she could before raising it to get air then repeating the process over and over again until hands encircled her waist and carried her away from the water. Looking up to see Trowa Cat gave him a dirty look and deliberately shook her head sending water and some cat fur all over his shirt. So there. 

"I think you scared at least a life or two out of him." Trowa said with a shake of his head, not really surprised at the unexpected bath his shirt had been given. It was her after all. "And now I've got to change my shirt thanks to you. Lets go." Trowa added deciding to take her with him rather then return her to the TV area. He'd let the rest of Cuddles's stay be uneventful and keep Sassy with him in his room till Mrs. Holmes came to pick up the tub of lard. 

That tub of lard is going down and he's going down painfully, Cat thought with a dark look on her wet face. You dared to lick me, prepare to die. 


	17. Objective: Kill Cuddles

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but my original characters and my messed up plots. I really hope you enjoy and that you'll review because I love to hear from my readers.

Dedicated to Jessie, happy birthday little sister

Objective: Kill Cuddles

Cuddles had sealed his fate and was going to die. Cat didn't know when and she didn't know how but she was going to take that fat cat out before she went to hell and that was that. The problem was that the cat never left his house and she couldn't risk getting trapped inside, forced to take Cuddles place as the old lady's victim. Plus she couldn't smoke him out because though arson wouldn't be hard to pull off there was the fact that she couldn't quite justify killing an old lady even if she was a dotty old evil cat naming sadist. Though there was a family four doors down that had a Doberman come to think of it..maybe she could lure the dog over to the old lady's house, get him inside and let the laws of nature take it's course. That could work couldn't it? But how would she get the dog in and for that matter how would she not get hurt in the process of getting said dog into the house since there wouldn't be a doggy door or anything since Cuddles didn't go outside anyway. Damn if she were still human she could take that cat out so easily it would make taking candy from a baby look difficult. She was a top paid assassin, she took people out for a living for Christ sakes and now look at her..she couldn't even take out one fat, brainless cat. Hey maybe she could get online and pay someone to do it? She could use a pen or something to push the keys even though it would take forever and be hard on her teeth. Then again it would take so long the deal would probably fall through while she was trying to pen type. Maybe she could poison the bugger? Naw, that was too easy and besides given how much fat the cat had it would likely take way more poison then she could get her paws on to take him out. Damn. 

) 

"Hey Trowa, Mrs. Holmes just called to tell us that she's left Cuddles at the house while she goes to visit that lady in the hospital again. She wants me to go over in an hour to check on him so can you remind me please?" Duo suddenly called out from the other room and hearing Trowa call out an affirmative Cat felt a truly Grinch like smile come over her face. Bingo. You're a rotten, little cat, Cat thought in her head, practically rubbing her paws together before taking off towards the front door, placing her paws on it and whining as pitifully as she could manage. 

Hearing the noise she was making Trowa walked into the front hallway and raised an eyebrow at the cat. Obviously she wanted out but why? Maybe she'd seen a squirrel in the front yard and wanted to maul it, Trowa thought as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You want to go out..fine but you're going into the back yard." Trowa decided picking her up and walking through the house came to a stop at the patio doors and opening it set her down on the wooden porch. "I'll come get you in an hour when it's time to remind Duo. Behave." Trowa ordered then closed the door behind him. 

So I have exactly one hour in which to kill Cuddles before I'm discovered missing, Cat thought as she climbed down off the porch to find the best way to get out of the backyard and then across the street to complete her assassination of the evil Cuddles. Wandering around for a while Cat finally found a way to squeeze through the fence and into their next door neighbor's yard. Not bothering to be mindful of the flower beds she was trampling through with its few remaining flowers Cat swung her tail back and forth merrily as she walked across the lawn and without difficulty was on the neighbor's front lawn staring at the enemy stronghold. All set to go about her mission Cat came to a grinding stop at the incredible sight before her, were it possibly her jaw would have hit the pavement. A little boy, around two maybe was out on the front driveway on some sort of trike unsupervised and rolling his way towards cars that could flatten him like a pancake. Wandering over Cat finally saw the mother sitting in a lounge chair reading a book while her kid kept going closer and closer to the end of the drive and if Cat could have yelled at her oh the woman would die of fright. Looking at the street, one which generally had steady traffic Cat felt all the fur on her body stand up at how close the kid was getting to being smushed. Running down the drive Cat meowed loudly and nearly got on her knees and gave thanks when the kid stopped pushing his trike forward, his attention for the moment on her instead of the brightly covered cars. 'Come on kid, come back up the drive to your mother who is the one that deserves to get run over.' Cat thought as she tried to think of what to do and as if the boy heard her he got off the trike and toddled over to her, flopping down on his butt in front of her with a wide, jelly and peanut butter smeared grin. Weary now Cat was all set to bolt when the kid's head turned at the sound of a big truck coming by, his eyes shining at the sight of the big truck. Seeing the boy's fascination Cat leapt into the boy's lap and began meowing as if her life depended on it while in fact the kids did since she couldn't even physically stop him. Completely forgetting about the truck now that the pretty kitty was in his lap the boy turned his attention to stroking the kitty with jelly smeared hands giving her fur purplish tinges here and there as he went about petting the pretty kitty who put up with it in sheer desperation. Ten minutes later she was ready to scream since every time she left the boy's lap to go about her business he just got back to his feet and headed towards the truck and the big playpen in the sky. In other words she had to stick with him or watch him beat her to final judgment. 

) 

"Michael, get away from that filth animal." Came a female voice and Cat turned her head to see the neglectful mother finally off her ass and making her way over with a scowl on her face. "I've told you not to touch animals without my permission now let that cat go now." 

"Pretty kitty." The boy, Micheal said as he snuggled the kitty against him. "Mine." 

"Not yours." The mother said bending over and taking Cat out of the boy's arms stood up then threw Cat onto the nearby grassy lawn. "Now scat you." The woman said as she wagged a finger at Cat even as her son burst into tears and tried to make his way back over to Cat only to be scooped up by his mother who carried him back towards the house while he bawled his eyes out, his arms out stretched towards Cat as if begging her to follow and damn if she wasn't tempted to and not just to spite the mother. 

'When you get to Hell, lady I'll be waiting for you and then we'll see who goes away crying their eyes out.' Cat thought with a scowl, feeling more then a little sorry for the kid. Her own mother had ditched her when she was about that kid's age, obviously she'd been luckier then this little guy. Come to think of it though God probably would have a nice place in heaven for her where she could sit around and read all the books she wanted. After all who cared if the mother was neglectful when the bitch likely had a perfectly ordinary job and went to church every Sunday. Well saint she was not but at least she'd never thrown animals around or neglected a child in her care. Okay so maybe no one had ever put a kid in her care but if they did she would have taken good care of them, Cat thought with a dark look. Cuddles wasn't the only one that needed to be dealt a can of whoop ass. Turning around Cat stuck her tail up straight into the air as her version of the middle finger then proceeded down the driveway, pass the trike and onto the sidewalk with only a slight stretch of road to get passed before she was on the lawn of her target. Watching the cars whiz by though was giving her second thoughts. Every time she set her front paws down to cross another car came into view that was likely to turn her into road kill no matter how fast she was. Cursing Cat gave up and walked to the end of the block to the lights. Sitting there Cat stared at the red hand and willed it to go to a white figure walking but no matter how much she mentally urged it to change it seemed like an eternity before it was safe to walk. Walking across the road Cat was extremely conscious of all the cars revving their engines, too far up to even know she was there. Walking a little faster then usual she breathed more then one sigh of relief when she made it to the other side. 

) 

Now on the other side Cat walked down the block until she came to Cuddle's house, pleased that her mission was nearly over. Staring at the house up close though Cat was surprised to see that it wasn't in great condition and looked almost neglected. There were leaves everywhere that almost hid the fact that the grass hadn't been cut in a long time. It was near impossible to see the path to the front door in fact. The hedges needed clipping too and though there were withered flowers in the flower beds there were just as many weeds too. Didn't the woman take care of her house at all? Cat thought as she looked around her in confusion. For that matter where were the relatives that were supposed to be doing it for the old bat? You would think that the woman would have someone who would come to look after her if they weren't willing to fork up the money for an old people's home. The paint was peeling for Christ sakes. The woman hadn't seemed like the type to let things go though and weren't old people supposed to be obsessed with the way things looked and were presented? Or maybe she was just too dotty to notice, Cat thought though she couldn't shake the feeling that that wasn't the case. Strolling around to the back of the house Cat found the backyard to be just as bad and as the grass was almost as high as her head she could kind of see why Cuddles didn't go outside. Making her way to the back door Cat was surprised to find that there was a doggy door there as if waiting for her to provide her entrance. Obviously one of the previous owners had had a dog, Cat surmised before walking through the door to find herself in the kitchen. It was pretty bare but relatively clean with the smell of Mr. Clean in the air which was a nice change from the smelling of rotting leave in the backyard. Walking around Cat took in her new surrounds before walking through the house until she came into a living room. Meowing in the hopes of drawing out Cuddles Cat kept a weary eye out for trouble, opting to climb up and onto one of the faded old couches to get a better view of the lay of the land. Climbing up Cat looked around before coming face to face with a table behind the couch filled with picture frames. Curious Cat looked from one end to the other watching as pictures of the dotty old lady with her guy and children then watched as it went from the big family to just her and her husband with the last few just the lady and a progressively fatter Cuddles. Where were the pictures of her grown up kids and her grandchildren, Cat wondered as she tilted her head to the side in puzzlement. She could understand the old guy out of the picture due to having croaked but what about the kids? All the old ladies she'd ever known loved to show off pictures of their grandchildren, you couldn't stop them . So where were those pictures? More then a little confused Cat forgot about her mission and went about looking for pictures or some sign that the lady had more family then the stupid cat but no matter how hard she looked she couldn't find one picture drawn by a child or even cookies waiting for a small guest to eat them. From the looks of it Cuddles was it. 

) 

Now that was a problem, Cat thought with a dark look as she sat on the first step leading upstairs having searched all the other rooms on the first floor for him. For all intents and purposes the tub of lard was all this woman had and if that was true then what kind of a monster killed that cat knowing what it would do to the woman? She had admittedly done some pretty low and bad things but killing an old lady's cat, her only family in the world was just low, way lower then she'd ever gone. Of course she did have a sister apparently but that didn't mean she was close to said sister or that the sister even bothered to visit. What if the old lady up and died from grief if Cuddles prematurely kicked the bucket with a little help? Damn it but now she couldn't kill him. At least until she was sure without a doubt that the old lady would be fine without the fluff ball. Decision made Ca t moved to head out then pausing decided that it wouldn't hurt to check in on Cuddles while she was there. After all if she couldn't kill him no one and nothing but old age would. Hopping up the steps Cat went in search of the cat sumo wrestler wannabe and finally found him in the old lady's room, stretched out on what Cat assumed was its bed but looked more like a shrine to Satan. Frilly pink stuff everywhere, Cat thought in horror as she stared at the pink cat basket that was draped in frilly pink fabric and was something out of a horror movie. Too much pink, must not look or risk being turned into zombie, Cat thought as she backed up, her horror plain as she turned tail and ran out of the room, down the stairs and didn't stop till she was back on the main floor. My eyes, need new eyes, Cat thought as she shuddered, refusing to even look up the stairs where the horror sat waiting. Eager to leave now Cat went out the way she'd come in and when Trowa came out to get her she was waiting for him in the backyard on the porch looking as innocent as..well a kitten. 

) 

"What on earth." Trowa said as he leaned down to pick her up, only to see the purple splotches all over her fur. "Did you get into wet paint?" Trowa wondered then looking closer realized that it wasn't paint but what looked like some sort of jam or jelly. "You were clean when I put you out...damn but it's another bath for you." Trowa said as he straightened up then walking over to the door held it open, not about to carry her and get jelly all over him. Sending him a dark look Cat followed him into the kitchen and then up the stairs towards the bathroom for another bath. Waiting for Trowa when he stopped to remind Duo about going over to check on Cuddles Cat could only hope that Duo saw the basket of evil and went into shock. Not that she wanted him to die or anything but he deserved something for exposing her to the pink hell hole. Technically she'd gone there of her own free will but she'd never have gone over if he hadn't let her know that there was no one but Cuddles home. Therefore he deserved to be punished. "Come on, Mao. You know the drill." Trowa said as he opened the bathroom door and knowing it Cat headed in then with a mighty leap jumped into the tub. Normally she'd have put up a fuss just on the principle of the point but she wasn't in the mood. After this she was going to have a nap in her bed and thank God that she'd ended up with these guys instead of the lady across the street. The horrors would have driven her to commit suicide daily. 

) 

Later that evening 

Everyone sitting at the kitchen table eating supper it didn't take long for everyone to notice that Duo was unusually quiet and appeared to be deep in thought about something. In other words something big had to be up. Finally Quatre couldn't take it anymore. "So what's up, Duo? You seem distracted." 

"Hey you know the old lady's house..have you guys looked at it lately?" Duo said as he played with his food when normally he would have been scarfing it down. 

"Why would we?" Heero pointed out with a shrug though he too was getting a bit curious at Duo's behavior. "We all work long hours and when we do have time it's late as it is. We're not exactly going to spend what free time we have looking at houses. Why?" 

"Well the lady asked me to go check on Cuddles for her today, gave me a key and well..the place is a wreck, guys." Duo said as he looked up from his plate with an earnest look on his face. "The grass is as tall as Sassy, there are singles loose everywhere, the paint's is peeling and don't even get me started on her front porch. Guys that place is a death trap." 

"It's that bad?" Quatre asked with a concerned look on his face. To be honest he hadn't been over there for several months and looking back the house had shown some wear then too. When he'd given her the cat food he'd actually caught her on the way home from the market and hadn't gone near the house since she'd refused his help with her groceries. With his schedule he'd never really paid attention to the house across the street. 

"Yeah and the inside is good and stuff but the furniture is like ancient and the plumbing sounds just awful. I think she may even be spending more money on that cat of hers then on herself. There sure wasn't a lot in the fridge either." Duo said and when the other boys frowned at him Duo held his hands up in defense. "I was just looking for some water since the water coming out of the taps came out in shots rather then a stream." 

) 

"What's wrong with her family? She's elderly, she should be taken care of." Wufei said with a disgusted look on his face, feeling a little bad that he hadn't noticed either. 

"Obviously a lot." Trowa said with an equally disgusted look on his face. "But how do we go about doing what should be done without making her feel she owes us? She struck me as someone who wouldn't take charity." 

"What about pulling the elves and the shoes maker type thing?" Quatre said as he snapped his fingers then seeing four confused looks Quatre grinned sheepishly. "In other words we do the work when she's not around. She can't be in debt to us if she doesn't know we're the ones doing it. She called later today to thank us for watching Cuddles and she mentioned that she was going to be taking Cuddles and staying at her sister's for a bit until her sister was back on her feet. When she gets back we'll say we saw people working on the house but assumed that she'd hired them to fix things up while she was away. Between the five of us I figure we can handle the worst of it or pay someone to do what we can't." 

"Then it's settled." Wufei said with a look in his eyes that said no one had better object. "This will be our project for the week." 

Everyone nodding in agreement to the plan no one noticed Cat in the doorway watching them so quietly. Had she been able to speak she would have said that it was an honor to know guys who would go to the trouble they were going to and not asking for anything in return. If the men and women in the world were more like you guys there'd be a lot less people like me out there, Cat thought with a smile before heading out of the room to wait for Duo in the den. They were watching something called Finding Nemo tonight. 


	18. Puss in Boots?

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to someone else and I hope you enjoy reading this fic by moi. Anyway hope you review and if you do thank you very much because you people who review are the reason I cont to write. You guys rock! 

Puss in Boots? 

"Quatre, you can't be serious. I mean seriously man did you fall out of bed today and like smash your head on something?" Duo said as he shook his head at the items that Quatre had dumped on the kitchen table to show him. "She'll rip those things to shreds then go after you when you least expect it for even entertaining the idea of it. Plus it will be Halloween night when her evil powers will be at their maximum potential so you just have to be out of your mind." 

"Have you been eating your own cooking again?" Quatre asked with a worried look as he studied Duo carefully for signs of illness because after all his friend was talking like a lunatic. "She's a cat for the last time, Duo. She's not some evil demon and since she is going with us to the Halloween party she should have a costume. She'll look adorable." Quatre added as he beamed over at the costume he'd had made for Sassy. 

"Ha. You aren't even going to be able to get her into that costume much less go out into public wearing it." Duo replied as he looked at the costume again, picturing Sassy's reaction with an inner shudder. "What is she supposed to be anyway? A musketeer?" 

"She's going as Puss in Boots." Quatre corrected him with a smile, glad that Duo had been close which said that the costume was as good as he thought it was. "Isn't the feather on the hat great?" 

"You mean from Shrek?" Duo said as he pictured the cat from one of the many classic films he'd seen over the years involving a bad ass pussy with a Spanish accent. "But that was a guy cat and orange." 

"Actually Puss in Boots was taken from a nursery rhyme, Duo and I don't think the color or gender is going to matter overly in the scheme of things." Quatre said with a roll of his eyes as he put the stuff back into the shopping bag. "And you'll see. She'll love it." 

) 

I'm going to kill someone shortly was repeated over and over again in Cat's head as she glared at the trick or treaters from the comfort of Quatre's arms as Quatre held her with one arm while the other held out a bowl full to the top with candy. It was bad enough that she had to come with him to answer the door for the stupid kids coming to get their sugar fixes but he had actually dressed up to do it. She was so embarrassed to be seen with him, Cat thought with a sigh as she watched him say good bye to the kids who headed over to scheme and scam more candy off others. Quatre was a grown man and grown men didn't dress up as a blonde Arabian knight or sultan or whatever he was. He really needed to get a social life, Cat thought as he closed the door and headed back into the living room. 

"Those were some pretty cool costumes huh, Sassy?" Quatre said cheerfully before calling over to Duo to bring the costume over. "And now it's time to put your costume on." 

Wait a he say her costume? Cat wondered with a terrified look as she began to struggle in Quatre's arms, twisting and turning wildly as Duo came in carrying a shopping bag with a rueful look on his face. Dear God it was a conspiracy. She'd been set up. Those bastards. They were gonna pay for this, oh they were so gonna pay for this. 

"See? I told ya so." Duo said as he set the bag down beside Quatre, all dressed up as the Grim Reaper for the coming party. "There is no way in hell she'll agree to wear this stuff and even if by some miracle you get it on her she'll just tear it to shreds as soon as your back is turned, Q-man. You know I'm right." 

"Ah but I have a plan, Duo." Quatre said with an almost crafty grin on his face that had Duo giving him a considering look. Maybe Quatre had something up his sleeve, Duo thought to himself as he sat down on the arm rest of the couch to watch. "Now listen carefully to me, Sassy before you give yourself a heart attack. I have this costume here and I'd very much like you to wear it tonight for the Halloween party as you've obviously guessed. If you agree to wear it tonight without tearing it to shreds or being nasty to everyone I will let you stay up all night with Duo and the rest of us watching scary movies and stuff on TV. We'll also let you have some popcorn AND we'll smuggle you into the movie theater to see that new movie Death Times Two if you agree to this. So do we have a deal? Stop struggling if we do." Quatre asked as he lifted a brow questioningly. 

Damn it..that wasn't fair, Cat thought with a pout as she stopped struggling in his arms. On the one side she'd have to wear what was likely a really stupid or cutesy costume but on the other hand she really wanted to see that new movie and the trailer was so cool...plus she wanted to watch the horror fest the guys were having after the stupid Halloween party. Hmm, we'll she supposed..so long as the costume wasn't too bad..she could wear it. But if there was so much as a hint of pink anywhere on the thing it was going to the shredders curtesy of her claws. Giving in Cat nodded and after just sitting there quietly for a minute Quatre clued in and with a grin quickly got the costume on her before she could change her mind. When it was all down Quatre carried her into the front hallway and setting her on top of a table let her get a look at herself in the mirror behind the table. Gazing at herself Cat gapped then rolled her eyes. Good God but he'd dressed her up as Puss in Boots. Perched on her head was a green velvet hat with a big peacock feather shooting out of it. To finish the ensemble was a matching green vest and little brown leather booties on each of her paws for her boots. She even had a belt around her waist with a little dagger in a sheath. Looking at that part Cat wondered if the thing could be real then remembering it was Quatre knew that he knew better. Well at least it wasn't pink, Cat thought with a sigh then gave a startle meow when the doorbell went off. Getting picked up against by Quatre on the way to the door Cat watched as the door opened to reveal a group of three children who just had to pet her, aww over her little kitty costume and get their candy. Damn it she should have said no. 

"You three have a happy Halloween." Quatre said once the kids had their candy and were done treating her like an adorable stuffed animal. "And be sure to let your parents or another adult look over your candy before you eat anything, guys. Just in case." 

"We will, Mr. Winner. Happy Halloween and thank you. Bye Sassy!" The three children called out as they made their way down the block talking excitedly about the kitty and how much candy Mr. Winner had given them. 

) 

You are such a marshmallow, Cat thought as she watched Quatre wave good bye with a huge grin on his face. Shaking her head they were turning to go back inside when two people came out of the shadows and up the walk way. Watching them Cat blinked when she saw that the kid in the bunny costume was actually Micheal from next door and that it was the evil mom coming up the steps with him. Well, well, well...wasn't this just perfect, Cat thought with an evil look in her eyes. 

"Pretty kitty! Pretty kitty!" Micheal said as soon as he caught sight of Cat and began wiggling in his mother's arms, his arms once again stretched out towards Cat with a look of pure joy on his face like he'd found his long lost best friend. "Mommy it's the kitty." 

"Well you've certainly gotten into the spirit of the season..Mr. Winner." The woman said as she struggled to keep a hold of her son, her voice saying plainly that she thought Quatre an idiot for dressing up at his age. " And my word but it is that cat from before." The woman said as she got a better look at the animal dressed up as ridiculously as its owner. "You adopted that stray, Mr. Winner?" The mother said as she moved back a step to keep the cat well out of reach of her son. "I didn't think you and your friends were around enough to have a pet much less the types to take in a filthy stray." 

"Well we rearrange our schedule when need be and Sassy is pretty self reliant as well as a very good cat." Quatre said with a smile though he was a little peeved off by the way she was looking at his cat, not to mention the hidden meanings in what the woman was saying. Sassy looked absolutely adorable and was as clean as a whistle but the woman was looking at Sassy like one looks at a sewer rat! Not to mention the fact that she'd dressed her son up in that awful bunny suit that the boy obviously couldn't stand, Quatre thought with an inner shake of his head. "I take it your son has met her before? While she was out in our back yard?" Quatre asked just to be polite thinking that perhaps Sassy had done something to deserve a little of the woman's venom though he would think he would have heard about it by now if that were the case. The woman struck him as the type to make any upset known to the people even remotely responsible. 

"Actually she wandered onto our front yard last week." The woman said with a bad tempered look as she scrunched up her nose slightly as though something smelled bad. "She was leading Micheal straight towards the traffic when I intervened thankfully. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't been there to get him away from her." 

Why you bleach blonde Stepford wife, Cat thought as her eyes flamed up in anger. How dare the woman accuse her of such a thing when she'd been keeping the kid off the road not trying to get him on it. If that..that..that woman been doing her job the kid shouldn't have even been in the middle of the driveway much less headed for the bottom of it where it connected with the road. The only thing that had kept Micheal from becoming road kill was her! 

"So you're saying she was leading him out to the road?" Quatre asked with a surprised look, not even aware that Sassy had gotten out of the backyard last week. Well she must have found a way out and simply let herself back in when she was done exploring with no one the wiser. Sassy did like traffic too much but she would never lead a child to traffic and she certainly would have tried to stop the child. When the woman said once again that it was all Sassy's fault Quatre had only one question for the woman. "If I might ask then, Mrs. Trance-where were you? If Sassy got out and down to the road then one has to wonder how it was that Micheal was in a situation where he could follow her. Any child would be drawn to an animal so really it's not Sassy's fault that he went after her nor was it Micheal's fault entirely. Why was he in the front yard so close to traffic in the first place without someone there to watch him. To stop him before he could follow her?" 

"Well I..how dare you...excuse us but we need to be going." Micheal's mother said in a huff, her cheeks bright red as she turned on her heels and marched down the steps, Micheal calling out for the kitty and leaving Quatre holding Sassy in one hand and the candy he'd been about to give Micheal in the other. 

) 

"So you've been getting out of the back yard have you?" Quatre finally said after they'd gone back inside and he'd set the candy down on the table until the doorbell rang again. "Well looks like I'll have to go looking for your escape route tomorrow and board it up so you can't get out and play on the street. Plus I wouldn't put it past that woman to accidentally run you over with the car or her lawn mower." Quatre said sarcastically and with a dark look as he sat down on the couch beside Cat, absently stroking her back. "There are some people who should just never have children and she's one of them. You'd likely be a better mother then she is and you're a cat!" 

You're damn right I'd be a better mother, Cat thought in agreement as she sprawled out on the cushion with a bad tempered scowl. I'd like to run her over with a mower and then we'd just see who was the filthy one. 

"What's wrong, Quatre?" Heero asked as he came into the room wearing a black suit, black sunshades and an ear piece. Going as a member of the secret service was the closest Quatre had been able to get to having Heero dress up. 

"Mrs. Trance and Micheal were just here. She was rude as usual, especially to Sassy." Quatre said with a bad tempered look on his face that he forced into a smile. "Are the others ready to go as well? We need to be going in twenty minutes or so." 

"Everyone's ready to go." Heero said with a shake of his head as he helped himself to some of the candy on the table, popping a bubble gum into his mouth. "Though I still don't see why we have to dress up." 

"Because it's Halloween and we're going to a Halloween party." Quatre pointed out dryly with a hint of a smirk on his face. "Besides dressing up is fun. Even Sassy is." 

"Only because you bribe her, Quatre." Duo pointed out as he came into the room, automatically heading to the candy bowl to help himself to some candy too. "And we aren't at the party yet and ten says she goes on a rampage and that costume edges up in rags." 

) 

Ah hour later 

Cat sat in Maia's lap and watched the various grown ups dance by in some truly messed up costumes. She'd been with Heero a few minutes ago but Relena had insisted on pulling him onto the dance floor for at least one dance so she'd ended up getting passed over to Maia. Not that she cared overly but you'd think Maia would want to be over with kids her own age instead of baby-sitting her. Maia was dressed up as Peter Pan too so everyone was coming over to ask if the kitty was one of Maia's Merry men and Cat was so close to killing them all it wasn't funny. She was never Merry and she damn well wasn't some brainless guy in tights. Looking up at Maia Cat noticed that Maia seemed to be looking to their left rather intently and turning her head in that direction Cat had no problem seeing who the girl was staring at. It was that cadet that had helped them in the fire.. Cadet Alex Branson if she wasn't mistaken. Wearing a really stupid pirate outfit but he was a guy so to some extent it was forgivable since only gay guys had good taste in clothes in her opinion. Hmm now wasn't that interesting Cat thought to herself when she noticed the cadet was trying as hard as Maia to pretend not to look at the other. And they were both too idiotic to do anything about it, Cat thought as she mentally rolled her eyes. Children today really had no sense when it came to getting what you wanted. Things don't always just come to you, sometimes you have to reach out and grab it was what she wanted to say to Maia but since she couldn't...well she'd just have to help a little. Tilting her head to the side thoughtfully Cat tried to come up with a plan then realizing that simple was usually best jumped out of Maia's lap then hot footed it over to where Alex was, slipping and sliding a bit on the waxed floors thanks to her stupid booties. Coming to a halt in front of the cadet Cat had no intention of moving even as Alex leaned down to pick her up into his arms as Maia came to a grinding stop in front of him. "Hello, Maia. I see she got away from you." 

"Yeah, thanks for grabbing her." Maia said with a hint of pink to her cheeks. "Especially since we're such enemies." Maia added with a hint of spunk as she motioned to his costume. 

"Huh?" Alex said with a confused look followed by understanding seconds later. "Oh ya..well luckily I've never served under a Captain Hook so I think it's safe to be seen with you, Pan. I don't think I'll end up having to walk the plank anyway." 

"Well that's good." Maia said with a smile on her face. 

"Hey, kid. Thanks for watching her." Heero said as he came over then raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. "Cadet if you wouldn't mind handing me the cat so that I can use her as an excuse not to get on the dance floor." Heero said as he turned his attention to the cadet currently looking at Maia the way Maia was looking right back at him. Well, well, Heero thought as he took the cat back. "Thanks. Well I'll just leave you two to whatever." Heero added then headed off to get some punch and hopefully the cadet would take a hint. 

"So uhmm....speaking of dancing..uhm..would you like to?" Alex said after a moment of awkward silence. "I can't fly but I'm pretty light on my feet." 

"I'd..okay." Maia said as she blushed then let the pirate lead her out onto the dance floor. 

) 

"Well you know you lost me twenty by tolerating your costume this long. I think you did it just so we'd all owe Quatre money at the end of the night." Heero told Cat with a shake of his dark head. "You are one weird cat." 

Heero, you have no idea was Cat's silent reply. 


	19. Battle of the Species

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and plot. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and please review cause I'd love to hear from you. Thanks and have a great day. 

Battle of the Species 

Cat was happily lounging on Quatre's couch in his office when there came a knock at the door. When Quatre called out a come in Cat watched as Maia came in looking more then a little nervous and unsure of herself. Slightly curious now Cat got to her feet and watched as Maia walked up to Quatre's desk practically ringing her hands she was so nervous. What was going on, Cat wondered as she hopped off her comfy couch and sauntered over to listen better. 

"Oh hello, Maia. What's up?" Quatre asked as he looked up from his paperwork, a questioning look on his face. Obviously it was something important but for the life of him Quatre couldn't come up with a single idea as to why. Had he forgotten something? It was entirely possible seeing as he hadn't had near enough coffee yet. 

"Uhm..well...it's about my school." Maia blurted out nervously, rocking back and forth on her heels slightly. She was pretty sure she knew what Quatre's answer was going to be when she asked him but she'd promised to ask anyway so here she was. "You see you know how I did that project on how intelligent cats are? And used Sassy as my test subject?" 

"How could I forget." Quatre said with a smile, remembering how bad tempered Sassy had been about the whole thing. He was pretty sure the only reason she'd cooperated at all was because there were treats to be earned and there wasn't a lot Sassy wouldn't do for a snack. "How did you do on that project by the way?" 

) 

"I got an A on it." Maia said shyly, blushing when Quatre congratulated her on it. "Anyway one of the other students in my class, Jason Keller..well he did his project on animals and their ability to learn too only he used his dog as his test subject. He aced his project and the teacher brought it up in class, how our research had shown the great capacity of animals to absorb and process information, to learn. Well it kinda sparked a whole debate about just how smart animals really were and about which animals were smarter then others. The teacher asked the class which they though was smarter, a cat or a dog and most of the class said a dog was because they can do all sorts of tricks and are easily trained. Well eventually the debate got to be so bad that our teacher asked us, Jason and I, if we wouldn't mind an experiment to see who was right and who was wrong. He asked if I'd bring Sassy in and allow him to put her through a series of tests with Jason's dog. I told him that Sassy wasn't mine and that I couldn't just bring her to class but I promised him I'd at least ask you about it." Mariemaia finished in a rush as she looked down at her shoes. "I know Sassy probably won't want to do it either." 

How dare they. How dare they think some over grown mutt was smarter then she was. Forgetting totally the fact that she was a human in a cat's body Cat hissed under her breath as flames leapt into her almond shaped eyes. Did she drink from the toilet and sniff at people's privates? No. Did she dig holes everywhere and try to play with people's legs? No. How dare they suggest that some flea ridden, four legged walking embarrassment was smarter then she was. She was ten, no a million times smarter then any dumb dog. In fact anyone who said differently was as dumb as..well as dumb as a dumb dog. How dare they blacken her name by even suggesting that she wasn't smart enough to do anything a dog could do. Ha, they use to say that women were weak but you didn't see God trusting men to have the babies now did he? If it were up to men to pass those squalling eight pound footballs you can bet your ass there sure as hell would be a lot less people in the world. Well she'd show them. She'd show all of them how much smarter she was. She was going to take that test and she was going to show this dumb guy Jason that she was a lot smarter then he was, not to mention his even dumber dog, Cat thought with a smug look on her face. 

) 

"You're right, odds are she wouldn't. At least not without some serious bribing first." Quatre said with a grin as he brushed his bangs off to the side absently. He really needed to get them trimmed. "But if you want to take her to school, if you think you can get her to behave I should say, then it's fine with me." 

"How about it Sassy?" Maia asked as she walked over and scooped up Sassy into her arms. "Would you like to come to my school and show everyone how much smarter you are then a dog?" 

Oh you couldn't stop me, Maia, Cat thought as she nodded her head up and down several times to Maia and Quatre's amazement. In the tradition of Garfield she was gonna kick some Odie ass. 

"Sometimes..I think she understands everything that's said to her and we're the ones at the disadvantage." Quatre said with a shake of his head, amazed by his cat constantly. "Well I guess that's a yes then." 

"I guess it is." Maia said with a smile though she was a little worried at the idea of bringing Sassy to school with her. She knew Sassy didn't like to be cuddled or fussed over and that was most certainly bound to happen. "The teacher scheduled the experiment for this Friday at one o'clock. Do you suppose someone could drop her off at my school so that I don't need to have her put somewhere while I'm at classes?" 

"Sure, no problem." Quatre said with a smile, understanding Maia completely. The less time Sassy spent at Maia's school the safer the student body would be. As it was he wouldn't put it past her to beat up this Jason kid's dog if he beat her. "I'm busy most of Friday but I'll see to it that she's delivered to you personally at one." 

"'Thanks, Quatre." Maia said with a beaming smile before hugging Sassy too in thanks. She had really wanted to bring Sassy to school to show everyone that cats really were smart but she hadn't thought anyone would think it was a good idea, least of all Sassy. "And thank you, Sassy. I know you're going to impress everyone with how smart you are." 

) 

It was Friday afternoon, fifteen minutes after one and Maia was getting more then a little nervous. Quatre had assured Maia that he'd see that Sassy was delivered to her classroom at one and she just had a bad feeling about this. What if Sassy had run away or was loose somewhere in the school causing unbelievable havoc and mass destruction? Seeing her teacher look at his watch again Maia felt her heart sink and was close to dropping her head into her hands in defeat when there was a loud knock on the door. Watching the teacher's assistant walk over to the door Maia breathed a sigh of relief when the door was opened to reveal Duo looking handsome as usual in his Preventers uniform even if he was carrying a cat carrier. Getting out of her seat Maia walked down the steps to meet him. 

"Sorry for being late, Sir." Duo was saying to her teacher with a sheepish look on his face. "Traffic was a mess and I got a bit turned around once I got here. Trowa warned me it was huge but I didn't-oh hey, Maia. Sorry we're late." Duo said when Maia reached his side. 

"Well then lets get started shall we." The teacher said with a smile that only got bigger as he saw Maia withdraw a large, fluffy Himalayan from the cat case. In other words the kind of cat you'd find flopped on a pink satin cushion with a jeweled collar. "Jason, if you could bring your dog over then so we can begin." 

Jason's dog was a smart looking two year old black lab who gave a short bark in Cat's direction but otherwise gave the cat the cold shoulder. He had been trained at the best obedience school after all as Jason had been telling everyone. "So that's the fluffy fur ball huh? This test should be over soon enough." Jason said with a smirk on his face. 

"Well we shall see about that." The teacher said with a knowing smirk, taking the time to motion Duo into an empty seat before beginning the testing. First he had Jason and Maia to tell their animals to sit and stay. They both sat and stayed. Then he told them to walk to the other side of the room and call the animals over. They called, the pets came. The teacher proceeded to run both animals through a series of common commands and dog tricks, both animals performing them flawlessly. Just for the fun of it the teacher asked them each to order their pet to play dead. 

) 

"Play dead, Alfie." Jason ordered and as commanded the dog rolled over onto his back with his feet in the air to the clapping of everyone and several awwwws as well. 

When the teacher asked Maia to do it Maia looked at Sassy nervously thinking there was no way Sassy was going to understand much less do it. "Sassy..play dead." 

You got it, girl, Cat thought with a grin then began walking in a weaving motion, like she was drunk then promptly gracefully collapsed on the carpet, added a bit of twitching for good measure then went still as death to thunderous applause. Ha, beat that stupid, Cat thought as she got to her feet and stuck her tongue out at Alfie. Cats rule and dogs drool. Whoever heard of someone dying and shooting their limbs into the air so that they looked like a table? What a dumb animal. No wonder they were man's best friend. Just went to show you that the whole human race was going to hell or in this case getting as dumb as dogs. 

"That was quite a show. Tell me, Maia; who trained this cat? Whoever did has done a miraculous job." The teacher said with an admiring look. he hadn't expected the cat to be familiar with the harder of the typical tricks dogs were taught. Obviously this cat's owner had put a lot of time and effort into training this animal with truly incredible results. 

"Well we don't know, Sir." Maia said with a shrug, pleased that her teacher was so impressed with Sassy already. "Quatre..I mean Senator Winner rescued her from the street when she almost got hit by a car. We don't have any idea where she came from or who use to own her." 

) 

"Quatre Winner? The Senator Quatre Winner?" Jason said with his eyes practically popping out of his head when Maia nodded. "That fluffy furball belongs to him? I thought he had dogs." 

"Quatre loves all animals. He use to have several dogs but when he moved in a smaller house there wasn't enough room for them so he gave them to his nieces and nephews as pets. He's also had birds, rabbits and even a squirrel for a pet though." Maia said with an animated smile, always happy to talk about how great Quatre was. She'd had a crush on him as a kid and even though she'd gotten over it by now she still really admired him. "Quatre's the type of person who can't ignore anything or anyone in need." 

"Well whoever the cat's former owner is he did a wonderful job." The teacher said, interrupting before they could get sidetracked. Personally he was looking forward to saying he had THE Quatre Winner's personal pet in his class room but that would wait until he was in the teacher's lounge with a suitable audience. "Lets continue shall we?" Soon the animals were once again doing trick and when that was done the harder questions began. Both animals began to have some problems now. "Okay now instead of telling your pets to come to you I want you to tell them to climb up the stairs to the top then back down again." 

"Uhmm, Sassy? Could you go to the top of the stairs and back down again please?" Maia asked, not at all sure that Sassy was up to climbing up all those stairs much less whether she could do it. Jason meanwhile couldn't seem to figure out how to explain it to his dog so that Alfie could understand. Seeing this Cat was only more determined to get up those steps even as they loomed in front of her like an endless staircase. Starting up Cat hopped from step to step, having a hard time since her legs were only so long and they got tired soon enough. Finally reaching the top she looked down to see that Alfie was still at the bottom and smirked. Leaning over to get a better look at the sad picture Cat gave a screech when she leaned over too far and went tumbling down five steps before landing on her feet with a hiss. Seeing both Duo and Maia coming up the steps to her Cat bounded down to meet them and walked right past them and finally to the floor level. Walking back over to where she'd been standing before Cat collapsed there in a heap before being scooped up by Maia right away to be fussed over. 

"Is she alright?" The teacher asked coming over and once it was established that she was the teacher declared her winner of this event. More tests and such followed but in total it was decided that Sassy had proven to be the smarter of the two. 

) 

Watching Maia beam with delight Cat rolled her eyes even as she lay in Maia's arms smiling smugly. She had kicked that stupid dog's butt and that was that. She'd showed them who was boss all right. The dumb dog hadn't even been smart enough to know the difference between the red ball and the blue ball. I mean really when you looked at it cats were so much better then dogs. Cats never slobbered all over you, they can see in the dark and they always land on their feet. Had the dog fallen down those stairs Cat had no doubts what so ever that he would have kept rolling all the way to the bottom, likely right on his empty head too. She on the other hand had caught herself in the third step. Okay maybe it had been the fifth step but the point was she'd caught herself. I am so much smarter, I am so much smarter, Cat sang cheerfully in her head as she smirked at Alfie. You are such a dumb dog. You are such a dumb dog was her next verse. Now that the test was over Cat couldn't wait to go home so that Quatre could shower her with praise and tell her what a smart cookie she was. She was sure all the guys would be suitably impressed with how thoroughly she'd whooped the stupid dog's butt and if they weren't she'd hurt them. 

) 

When the bell rang everyone groaned in disappointment since this was definitely a biology class to remember. "Okay, everyone. That's a wrap. Don't forget that you have a test next week so study hard for it because I guarantee you it won't be easy. Any questions about it you all know where to find me. Dismissed." The teacher called out and soon everyone was filing out of the room, one of Jason's family employees coming in to take Alfie while Duo came over to transfer Sassy into her cage. "Thank you again for bringing her, Mr.?" The teacher said as he watched the cat enter her cage with a slight hiss of annoyance as the students streamed by though they were taking their time about it. 

"Maxwell. Lieutenant Maxwell. You can call me Duo though." Duo added with his usual friendly grin. "This is some school you have here." 

"We all think so. I'm Mr. Ratcliff by the way. Did you attend school around here, Lieutenant?" The teacher asked with a curious look. The man had seemed quite fascinated by the whole thing and there was something familiar about him though he couldn't place it just yet. A man with hair that long wasn't easily forgotten after all. 

"Ahhh..no sir. Actually I didn't ever really go to school. I was a war orphan and I learned the basics at the church where I lived but other then that I've only been in a few other schools for brief periods of time. I was never very good at it though so it's not really a loss." Duo added with a shrug though he did sorta wish he'd at least got a high school diploma. Just to be able to say he'd got it. He knew it would have meant a lot to Father Maxwell and the sisters if he had. "But who knows, maybe someday I will go back or at least take some courses." 

"Well if you do this school and several others in the area have after school programs for adults who wish to continue their learning or achieve their high school diploma, Lieutenant Maxwell. I'm sure Miss.Une can get you the pamphlets for it if you ever decide that you wish to continue with your academic career. You're never to old to learn despite certain sayings to the contrary." Mr. Ratcliff said with a friendly smile, noticing that the young man was interested but trying not to be. "Anyway I hope you have a nice day and thank you again for helping make today possible." He added, holding out his hand to shake Duo's firmly. 

"No problem. It was my pleasure." Duo said with a smile as he let go then saying good bye carried the cat carrier out of the room with Maia at his side. "He seems like a nice guy. Hard teacher?" 

) 

"Only if you don't pay attention." Maia said with a shrug, her thoughts centered around what Duo and her teacher had said. She'd never really thought about it but all five of the pilots had likely not had a lot of schooling with the exception of Quatre and Wufei but they'd gone off to fight at fifteen and as far as she knew they'd never gone back. Had any on them received their high school diploma? She had no doubt that all of them were smart enough to have gotten them and even gone on to university but none of them had. They were just so smart and knowledgeable about things she'd never stopped to think about all the things they'd missed out on and hadn't learned because of the war. Her mom always said that for every one thing she knew there were five other things she didn't, that it was important to learn as much as possible about the world around you. Did the boys not think that or did they just think they were too old or too busy to go back to school? She was betting on the latter. "Hey, Duo? If you want I can take you to the Guidance office..that's where they have those pamphlets my teacher was talking about." 


	20. She Can Talk!

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas. Those are really too screwed up for anyone but me to come up with anyway. Back to the point I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas to you all and to all a good coming year. Reviewing would also be a nice present from you to me lol. 

She Can Talk! 

Cat had been banished into the backyard for biting a door to door salesman and was now sitting on the porch sulking. She'd only been trying to help and this was the thanks she got? Ha. Well next time one of those manipulative bastards came to the door she'd just let him sell Quatre or one of the others something they didn't need and costed too much. Muttering bad temperedly to herself Cat finally got bored with that and decided to try and climb the tree again. There was an annoying bird that had taken to living there and singing all the time. Badly. Well Cat would just inform that bird that singing wasn't allowed at two in the friggin morning. Not that she'd kill it, oh no then Quatre would get upset and call her a bad kitty and likely try to make her eat cat food again, Cat thought with a sniff as she made her way up, looking around for a bird that sang like it was being strangled. There were a couple birds but they were sparrows and sparrows didn't sing. Or at least she'd never heard one sing before. Maybe one had and that why it was so damn terrible. After all if you were a sparrow you weren't meant to sing so they weren't able to. At least not able to well. But they were just sitting there and since Cat couldn't justify scaring them to death without proof that one of them was the culprit she just shrugged and was working her way further up the tree when she heard loud yelling which made the birds fly away. As the yelling turned to loud crying of the child variety Cat made her way back down the tree to investigate this new sound. Getting down far enough she could see enough to know it was her little neighbor Michael making all the racket. And of course there was no one coming to hug him or find out what the blazes had set him off, Cat thought darkly as she moved along the branch then hopped from there onto the fence then down, trotting over to the kid while keeping a weary eye out for the kid's mother and lawn mowers. Walking over Cat's ears twitched painfully as the boy continued to sit on his chubby butt, crying his eyes out. 

) 

What on earth was the matter with the kid? Cat wondered as she sat in front of him, her head tilted questioningly to one side. He wasn't even paying attention to her and..and was that blood? Eyes widening Cat moved closer and stared in horror at the small streams of blood coming from the boy's clenched closed right hand. OH MY GOD! Cat thought as her eyes wheeled around with panic. He's hurt! He's HURT! HE'S HURT! What am I going to do? Oh dear God what am I going to do? Cat thought as she moved around frantically, looking for someone to help as the child continued to wail. There was no one around to help and what if the kid had been bitten by something poisonous or ripped his hand open on glass? What if his mother had done this then left him outside while she cleaned up the evidence? Where the hell was this boy's guardians? His father? His guardian angel for Christ sakes! Angel..angel..she had an angel. Her pyro maniac angel Colin. Where the hell was Colin? Colin, get your winged ass down here right now or I'm going to pop out your eyes and make you eat them. I'm going to cut you open like a fish and use your rib cage to make a new bed for Cuddles. I'm gonna rip out your- Cat began then stopped when she saw the angel in question appear in front of her. 

"I'm right here, Miss Ghastly Minded." Colin said dryly with a shake of his head before reaching out to pat Michael's head which seemed to soothe the child into only whimpering. 

Where the hell is this boy's guardian angel or whatever you call angels who are supposed to look after little kids, Cat demanded to know. Why isn't that angel here taking care of Michael? If they give me an angel why the hell can't they be bothered to get this kid a half decent one! 

"He does have a guardian angel but it's his destiny to cut his hand open with that jagged rock just as it is his destiny to be out here without help." Colin said, understanding the look and thoughts Cat sent his way. "I know it's not nice or pretty but we can only do so much." 

You mean you can only be menaces upon former bad guys, you can't be bothered to help a little boy who should be inside, watching some stupid and brain cell destroying cartoon while his mother makes him cookies for a snack, Cat thought with a dark look on her face then brightened slightly as an idea came to her. The mother..the mother hated her. If she could get the mom to come out here then Michael would get help! Turning Cat raced towards the house, jumping nimbly up the stairs and was soon on the front porch body chucking the screen door. When that didn't work she got up on the railing and started pushing over flower pots which fell and crashed to the ground. That got her attention. 

) 

"What the?" Came the mother's voice as she opened the screen with coffee cup in hand. "Why you..you stupid cat I'll..oh those boys are so going to-shut up, Michael! You're fine so quit crying!" The mother yelled over to her son who was back to wailing. Heaving her cup back the mother threw her hot coffee at Cat, Cat jumping off the porch for cover. The mother screaming at her to get lost the woman slammed the screen door shut again muttering about the bill she was going to be sending her next door neighbors. 

I am so going to kill her if it's the last thing I do! Cat yelled as she tried to ignore the pain the hot coffee had caused as well as the fact that she now smelled like the crappy stuff. COLIN! Colin you have to do something, Cat thought as loud as she could as she raced back over to her angel. You've got to take human form or something and go tell someone he's hurt. Please! I'll do anything! I'll behave for the rest of the month I'm here! I promise! 

"I can't do anything, Cat. I wish I could and I do mean that. I wish it from the bottom of my heart but there's nothing I can do." Colin said with a shake of his dark head. "There's really only one thing I could do but it would be dangerous and we'd get into so much trouble and.." 

Just do it and quit bellyaching, Cat demanded as she glared at him. 

"All right then. Lord help us." Colin said as he leaned forward and placed a hand on her head, the both of them glowing for a minute before he removed his hand again. "There ya go." 

"What the hell did you do?" Cat demanded to know and if she could have she'd have put her hands on her hips. "You didn't do anything but make us glow all weird and..and..I'm talking. Colin am I talking...outloud?" 

"Yup. Now everyone can hear you. Including being able to hear you tell them that Michael is hurt." Colin said with a faint smile on his face. "Though I'd be careful who you tell since a talking cat is not normal thing remember." 

"Quatre or Duo...Quatre or Duo would believe me." Cat said as she took off running, climbing up the fence then over into her yard, racing across the lawn Cat climbed the stairs then started body chucking the door, Duo finally coming to open it. "DUO! Duo listen to me now! I know I'm talking and that's really weird but you have to go next door. Michael is in the yard and he's bleeding. If you don't come and help him now I'm going to.. to slice out your tongue with my claws and force it down your throat for you to choke on." 

) 

Thirty minutes later the boys were all in their car on the way home from the hospital with Cat sitting in Quatre's lap, all the pilots dead silent. Cat had finally managed to get Duo to come over to the fence which he'd jumped when he saw Michael was actually there and in pain like Cat had said. Duo had checked it out then called over to the guys in the house to get the car started and ready to go, plus that they needed Quatre to deal with Michael's mother. The other four boys had all hustled over with Quatre taking control of Michael's mother who hadn't believed them at first but had been made to believe once she saw the blood. Getting everyone to the hospital no one had noticed Cat slipping into the car until it was too late. After delivering Michael they'd stayed to make sure he was okay and now they were driving back home having just heard Duo's explanation as to how he'd known Michael was hurt. 

"As much as I would find it amusing to let you all think Duo's started hearing voices in his head he hasn't." Cat finally said, not surprised when Heero nearly drove them into another car and everyone else but Duo gapped at her in shock. "Uhm..hi. I'm Cat and I can talk now ....Surprise?" 

"Holy mother of Mary." Trowa breathed out as he stared at the cat calmly talking to them. "She talked." 

"See I told you she was a possessed cat but none of you believed me." Duo said as he crossed his arms in front of him from the front seat. "I told you that she wasn't normal but no, you said that I was just letting my imagination getting to me. You all said I was nuts. Well ha! I was right and you were wrong!" 

"But..how...?" Was all Quatre could get out, the shock too great. 

"Well you see, Quatre I use to be a regular human being but then I sorta died. Because I pissed Saint Peter off royally I've been stuck in this cat's body till like the end of this month or somewhere along those lines. The day you guys found me was my first day in this body. Needless to say it has not been a piece of cake living with you guys. And before we go any further lets make one more thing clear. My..name...is..CAT! And I will not tolerate being dressed up in any more cute outfits or being fed cat food! Do you guys have any idea how disgusting that stuff is or what's in that crap?" 

) 

"So there really is a God and saints and everything?" Duo wanted to know having gotten over his shock already since he'd had more time to recover. Now this was almost kind of cool. "And you're actually dead? Then why aren't you in hell or heaven? Or are we really just reincarnated as animals? Wow..that would mean we eat people on a regular basis." Duo said looking a tad sick at the idea that every pig and cow he'd ever ate was once a person. 

"No, there is a heaven and a hell and all the crap. I don't think there is reincarnation or at least that wasn't mentioned." Cat said, glad that that was true. She'd hate to think of everyone she'd ever known coming back as animals to be eaten or run over. "See what happened was I was an assassin so you'd think I'd go straight to hell right? Well the problem was that I died saving this kid's life which is usually an automatic entrance to heaven. Anyway Heaven doesn't want me so the evil Petie said that I had to come down here for three months in this body and earn the right to go to heaven. Like that's possible in this body." Cat grumbled bad temperedly. "Basically I think he did it to shut up the few people who were on my side." 

"So after three months...or I guess this month..what happens to you?" Quatre asked as he looked down at her, trying to comprehend that his lovable fluffy kitty was really this assassin who'd recently died. The fact that he could sorta see that was disturbing. 

"I go to Hell." Cat said with a shrug of her shoulders. "No biggie though since I never imagined I was going to go anywhere else. Besides it hasn't been so bad living with you guys even if you do get me into loads of trouble." 

"WE get YOU into trouble?" Duo guffed and was all set to launch into a long list of all the things she'd done since they found her when her meaning hit home. "You mean at the end of this month..you're going to die? Really die?" 

"I think so. Though maybe my soul, if there is such a thing, will just leave this body and the cat soul this body had before will return..or resurface or something. I have no idea actually but I'm pretty sure I'll be gone." Cat said with a smirk in her voice. "I bet you guys will be glad to be rid of me huh?" 

"I wouldn't say that." Trowa said not quite sure what to say about all this. "You make things interesting at least." 

"Well at least this explains a few things. Speaking of which was I right about the whole nails thing? Did you somehow get a hold of them and put them under Dorothy's wheels?" Duo wanted to know as he turned in his seat to look at her curiously. "Everyone said I was crazy but it had your paw prints all over it." 

"Human in a cat's body or not there's no way she could have done that for the last time, Duo." Quatre said in exasperation then getting a funny feeling looked down at Cat who seemed rather interest in staring out the window. "You didn't..did you?" 

"I never leave prints, Duo." Cat said smugly, not about to admit to it one way of another. "Unlike some people I actually know the meaning of planning and thinking things through." 

"I told ya she did it, Q man." 

"Sass-Cat..how could you?" 

"I didn't say I did it ya know, Quatre. I plead the fifth." 

"In other words she did it." 

"Shut up, Duo." 

) 

Arriving at the house Quatre, Duo and Cat were still arguing about the whole nails thing as they all headed up the stairs and into the house, Duo and Quatre giving a yell when a pale form suddenly appeared in front of them look more then a little nervous. "Uhm hi. I'm Cat's watcher, her supervisor I suppose you would say. My name is Colin." 

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! It's a..a ghost?" Duo said not sure exactly what to call this man who looked just like them only paler and faded sorta. 

"I suppose that works. Anyway I just came to give you some good news and some even better news, Cat. The good news is that you can keep talking but the only people that can hear you will be people who care about you like these guys and Maia. This is to insure that strangers don't hear you and report you to people we don't want involved." Colin began, wanting to get this out of the way. "The even better news is because of your actions today it's been decided that you will continue to live here until the beginning of the new year. I told you that behaving would have some benefits. The guys above were very touched by your concern for Michael and thought you deserved a reward." 

"You mean a small reward now so that they can justify throwing me into the pits of hell later on." Cat said dryly, not in the least surprised by that though she was surprised by the whole caring thing. Quatre she could understand and even Maia but the rest of them? They all cared about her too? Getting a strange and foreign fuzzy feeling Cat couldn't say that she cared for it overly much. 

"So you watch over her and record all the good things she does? Can we help her do good things to insure she goes to heaven instead?" Quatre asked, his mind already racing with ideas of how to save Cat's soul by New Years. "And would that be regular New Years or Chinese New Year?" 

"Regular New Year and you can help her but she has to do it of her own free will. You can't make her do anything good or do it for her without her cooperation. Your soul is in perfect condition and destined for heaven, Quatre. Hers on the other had is far from being as pure though we're getting it there, aren't we, Cat?" Colin said as he looked down to smirk at the cat standing at Quatre's side. 

) 

"Go hang yourself with your halo, Colin." Cat said before sticking her tongue out at him. "I'm not getting into heaven so quit getting Quatre's hopes up. Besides I don't see any point in changing my fate anyway. What few dead friends I have are likely down there anyway." 

"True but you have several friends who are still alive who are going to be looking for you when they get to heaven." Colin pointed out, trying to reason with her which was like trying to reason with a block of wood. Hell arguing with the wood would have likely been easier in his opinion. 

"None of my good friends would be stupid enough to think they'd find me in heaven." Cat shot back, not about to let him twist things around so it looked like she had a chance to enter those Pearly Gates. She wasn't stupid, she knew she was never seeing them unless it was from a distance. "And besides, the only reason you want me to succeed is so that you can advance in your mission to become a stupid angel. If you want I can have Duo here find a bell and ring it, then maybe you'll get a pair of wings and leave me the hell alone." 

"Her name is Catherine Rorake and her human body is currently a resident in St Catherine's Hospital in Spain. Fitting no?" Colin said with a grin before disappearing into thin air as though he'd never been there. 

"My...my body? My body hasn't been buried or cremated?" Cat said in surprise having figure her body for cremation or an unmarked grave. "Why the hell would my corpse be in a hospital? I've been dead for a couple of months!" 

"Well I guess that's just something we'll have to find out." Wufei said quietly, not sure what to make of all of this. He'd think he was dreaming but it was in the middle of the day and they were all having it at the same time. 

"Hey maybe the cat who's body you took over is living in your body till you die, Cat." Duo said with a chuckle as the idea occurred to him. 

"Funny, Maxwell. So funny I forgot to cough up a hairball laughing." 


	21. Reactions to Events

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas. Thanks to my loyal readers and reviewers, you are my reason for writing. Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest chap and please review because I'd love to hear from you. Also sorry for the lateness of this update, I lost the disk with the original update and had to do a stupid rewrite. 

BTW, it blew me away how many of you didn't like the idea of Cat talking, I thought you guys would like it..shows how much I know huh? lol. Well anyway I hope you cont to read and give me a chance to redeem myself. 

Reactions to Events 

Now most people would say that the guys had taken the news about their cat pretty well. Each had arranged to have a C.A.T scan done and did a thorough once over of the house, looking for anything that could cause them to either hallucinate or affect their mental state. Of course the fact that Cat continued to talk to them all through this went a ways to confirming that she was in fact a talking cat. Once that was accepted it was hard not to accept the rest, especially after they had her x-rayed for plants or any mechanical presence in her body that could be doing the talking. In other words there could be no doubt that she was an ordinary cat...just like millions of other cats in the world. Only this one could talk. Taking that into account they thoroughly researched her story and found articles and information to back things up. They even quizzed Sassy about facts they'd found about Catherine Rorake online, not that there was much. In the end it was harder to say if Cat was more pissed off at the questioning or that their was personal info to be found online for any experienced hacker. But she got the questions right and so the boys had no choice but to book a flight to Spain to see Catherine Rorake for themselves. Cat personally didn't see why they had to go but since she was kinda interested in seeing herself too she didn't complain as loudly as she would have normally. In the week coming up to the trip each of the boys prepared for it in a different way. 

) 

Duo went searching and found his old bible and began reading it diligently every night without fail. Now that he knew there was going to be an actual judgment day he figured he should prepare for it, especially since he didn't want Father Maxwell and the sisters there tearing strips off his hide. It was a comfort too, to know he'd be seeing them again and so he also started making a list of all the things he wanted to say, to thank them for so that he wouldn't forget anything. That in mind he'd also decided he should really make the effort to go to church more and had gone to one service already. He'd forgotten how boring they were but he made a pact to stick it out so that Sister Helen wouldn't box his ears the way she use to when he skipped out on services. He was also going to do some more charity stuff, like Cat was supposed to be doing since he knew there'd be hell to pay if he didn't get into heaven. Literally. His father and the sisters had worked hard to give him the best home possible at the church, he couldn't very well just sit around and let all their work go to waste. He was going to become a better person if it killed him. 

Heero, being Heero didn't really do anything once he confirmed he wasn't going crazy along with the others. To his way of thinking all this proved was that somewhere there was an unfeeling, heartless God who preferred to stand back and let his creations kill each other. He did take some time to consider that odds were high he'd end up going to Hell right after Cat but the thought didn't overly trouble him since that was where someone with a great deal of blood on his hands belonged. In fact he'd likely be quite busy down there dealing with all the other people he'd sent there before him. The fact that the cat would be there wasn't much of a comfort either but he figured the two of them could team up and cover each other's backs while they faced off their respected revenge seekers. As it was the satanic little demon would likely try to take over the place and kick Lucifer off his throne in no time. The idea amused him and he even discussed the idea with Cat who was already plotting that very thing so that she could get the chance to assassinate God if possible. 

Wufei, for his part was quite skeptical about the whole thing but being the most read and intellectual of the five he turned to books for his answers. Having read countless books on religion and beliefs about life and death he came to the conclusion that perhaps everyone had gotten some points right. Resolving to dig deeper into the complex but surprisingly similar religions of the world in the hopes of better understanding things Wufei tried not to think too much about the fact that their cat was really a person. There was also a comfort in knowing that there was an afterlife, a place of peace where one could live on without pain or suffering. To know that his wife, that Nataku would be there, happy and at peace in such a place was of great comfort to him. He had no doubt he would meet her there and find her as fierce as ever, yanking on his ponytail and likely giving him hell for nicknaming his Gundam after her. Women were weird that way, Nataku in particular. But just to be safe he decided to make it a point to be a little nicer to people and more inclined to give to charity. Just in case. 

) 

Trowa had always thought that their cat was odd and so having it confirmed was no great surprise to him. The fact that she was a cat with the soul of a fellow being on the other hand had been a bit more of a shock to his system. Never a religious man or really exposed to religion in his life he had never really thought about the existence of a God or what his life would be like once it ended. Really he'd assumed that it would end and that was it though it would appear that wasn't correct. In other words there was a God and he would one day face judgment, in all likelihood ending up in the fiery pits of hell with at least Heero and Cat for company. He couldn't say he liked the idea of a higher being in control of everything, then again look at all the war and the bloodshed he'd seen in his young life. Trowa only briefly considered taking more of an interest in religion but since he didn't think getting religious for the sake of getting out of hell would go over well with God he ditched the idea. As far as he was concerned he'd continue to live his life as he always had and no one, least of all a merciless God, had the right to judge him...even if that was precisely what was going to happen. 

Quatre, who'd been raised to believe in God, in all the ideas and beliefs about heaven and hell was the most accepting and at the same time the most shocked by everything that had happened since they'd found out. The idea that there was a God, that he would be judged one day for his actions was expected but the fact that his beloved cat was a person who'd been judged and found lacking was one hell of a blow to his system. He'd always tried to live a good life, to do what was right and so now it became his mission to install those ideas in Cat without any real success. She was determined to go to hell and of the few good things she'd agreed to do they were always because he nagged and bribed her into it. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't fight to go to heaven where everything was peaceful and happy, where her family would be waiting for her to join them. Not about to give up her though Quatre continued to try, also putting more of an effort into bettering himself as well. He didn't know how he would measure up in God's eyes but he did want to be able to face his parents and family, to have them be proud of him. Especially his mother. 

) 

On the day they were scheduled to leave Cat sat on her phone books in front of the dinner table with her breakfast in front of her. Since she was technically a person Cat had argued that she should be allowed to eat with them too so she'd been giving a place at the table and a chair with four phone books on top for her to sit on to reach table height. Her plate filled with very well cut up pancakes and a small bowl of milk Cat was glad she could talk if only for the fact that it mean no more cat food. "So we're leaving in two hours right?" Cat wanted to know as she looked to her left where Duo was covering his pancakes in syrup. 

"Yup, on the dot." Duo said as he passed the container of syrup to Wufei who put a little on his before passing it to Quatre. "So have you figured out yet how you warranted the private digs yet?" Duo added as he started to cut up his breakfast. Cat had been shocked to find out that her body was being housed in the most expensive and private room the hospital had to offer. Apparently her in a deep coma body was being given top of the line medical care and only the best medical treatments. 

"Not yet. I mean I've been hired by people that have that kind of money to throw around but I can't see any of them putting this kind of money into keeping me alive much less caring. There are plenty more of me where I come from." Cat said as she licked some of her syrup off her pancakes before eating a bit then continuing. "Plus I don't have any friends who could afford it either. Well there is Sebastian but there's no way it's him..it better not be him anyway." 

) 

"Who's Sebastian?" Heero asked, this being the first time she'd mentioned that name. 

"This guy I know. I hit his father a couple years back and he's been after me ever since. At first I thought it was the whole get revenge for the father thing but turns out he wanted to thank me all along or at least that's what he's saying. I've only met him face to face once and since he started off hitting on me I didn't stick around to chat." Cat said with a gradually darker look on her face. "So if it is him it would either be a case of him wanting to kill me himself or his way of saying thanks for offing his old man so that he could inherit everything. Then again since I'm going to be dead shortly it doesn't really matter, it wasn't like I asked him for help or anything." 

"So did someone pay you to kill his dad or was it personal?" Trowa inquired, wondering just exactly how long she'd been in the business and for that matter why. 

"Well someone paid me to do it but the guy had it coming." Cat said defensively then seeing the look on Quatre's face felt the need to explain. Only Quatre could make her feel guilt without even a word, Cat thought with an inner sigh. "I only kill people who deserve it for your information. Maybe I take contracts laid out by others but I only take them if I think the guy deserved to die in the first place. Sebastian's dad was a cruel, corrupt, slumlord with a taste for violence and a love of inflicting pain on everyone, including his own wife, children and mistresses. Believe me when I say that no one really mourned his passing." Cat said with a defensive hunch of her shoulders, daring anyone to disagree. "And it's not like I torture my targets or anything, a lot of assassin do ya know. One clean shot through the head, it's better then what they deserve to get which is a round in the gut often enough." Cat added, just for good measure. 

) 

"So you researched your targets thoroughly before you hit them." Trowa said with a considering look, understanding assassin to assassin. 

"You better believe I do." Cat said hotly, more then ready to defend herself. "I always make sure to double check all my sources and I never hit a target without making sure I'm doing the right thing. I almost didn't go after the last target I had because he had a wife and a little boy but he was cheating on the wife and he didn't spend any time with the mom or the boy so it wasn't like I'd be removing someone vital from their lives. The guy had serious mob ties on his mother's side and he was using them to get ahead, trampling all over everyone else to get to the top of his game. There isn't a lot of crime he hasn't been involved in though I couldn't find any proof that he killed anyone, at least not my his order though plenty of people have ended up dead that were in his way. Speaking of the bastard I wonder if he's still alive." Cat said thoughtfully, lapping up a fair bit of her milk as she thought about it. 

"So you were killed before you could kill him?" Quatre said as he watched her, wondering how he was going to save her soul when she didn't seem to think there was any reason to try much less be sorry about the things she'd done that had landed her in this situation. 

"Yeah, it was his little boy I got killed saving." Cat said with a dark look as she chewed her bit of pancake a little harder then was necessary before swallowing. "Apparently the guy who hired me didn't trust me to do the job since he sent someone else on the same mission. I was at this party the guy was at, going in to slip a tracking device in his pocket so that I could keep track of him when his son came over, daddy lifting him up for some shots by the press just as the other bastard took aim with his gun. I saw it coming and it wasn't hard to see who was going to get that bullet and who wasn't so I went temporarily insane and tackled both of them to the ground and got a bullet in the back for my trouble." 

) 

"But aren't you glad you saved that little boy's life?" Quatre pressed, wanting to know at least that much. 

"Well sure, I guess. I mean the kid is only six and it wasn't like he deserved to die just because the satanic bastard, otherwise known as God decided to stick him with a bastard father." Cat said dryly, finishing off her milk before continuing. "And I suppose, in the whole scheme of things the kid deserves to live more then I do. From my research his mom looks like a pretty great person and mother so he should grow up all right, do some good in this world." 

"What was your mother like?" Duo asked, looking over at her curiously, wondering what kind of a mother would turn out someone like Cat. Then again given the lack of mentioning of her mother maybe that was why she'd turned out like this in the first place. "Your files mentioned your dead but there wasn't a lot on your mom." 

"My mom split on us when I was just a baby, I've never met her that I can remember and that's not something I regret. Then again I wouldn't mind being alone with her in a sealed room for an hour with her to give the bitch a piece of my mind and some bruises to go with it." Cat said darkly, her mother never one of her favorite subjects. 

"Speaking of bitches by the way, we had a message about our neighbor next door this morning." Wufei said dryly, the conversation jogging his memory. "Only this was from the ever absent father." 

"Yeah, where's the guy been?" Duo wanted to know having often wondered where the father was in the picture since he never saw hide nor hair of anyone but the mother and the kid. "You'd think he'd have done something by now, namely get his kid away from the wicked bitch." 

) 

"Apparently they're separated and he's been fighting for custody though she's not giving him over without a fight. He called to thank us for what we'd done and to ask us if we wouldn't mind writing statements about her treatment of Michael and sending them to his lawyer to use in the custody hearing." Wufei said with a small smile having already started his. "I told him it would be our pleasure." 

"I want to write one too!" Cat said loudly then when everyone sent her amused looks she responded by sticking her tongue out. "Okay I'll rephrase that and say that I want one of you to write my opinions for me." 

"With your mouth they'll have to remove everyone under the age of thirteen and over the age of sixty from the court room given your flare for words." Heero said dryly, everyone agreeing. Now that she could talk with them hearing her they'd been treated to more then one rant about the woman next door. Cat had quite the four letter vocabulary when she was worked up. 

"Oh shut up." Cat said as she considered swatting a piece of pancake in Heero's direction but opted to eat it instead. 

) 

"Anyway I'm done eating so I'm going to double check that everything is in order before we head out." Quatre said as he picked up his plate, loaded down with his cup and utensils. "And Cat, you should find something to do in your cat carrier since you'll be in it for a couple of hours. There has to be a magazine around here that you can read of something." 

"I always sleep on planes and if not I'll simply torment the other animals until we land." Cat said with a shrug, sending Quatre an evil look just to get him all worked up. 

"Catherine." Quatre began, using her full name for added punch as he stopped in the doorway that led into the kitchen to give her a warning look. "You will behave on that plane or so help me I will..I'll..I'll arrange a play date with Cuddles for you." 

"Sadist bastard." Cat said with a hiss as her eyes narrowed at the thought. 

"You know it's funny but of all of us she calls Quatre that." Duo said with a chuckle even as Quatre sent Cat a not pleased look before going into the kitchen, dumping his stuff in the sink a little harder then was entirely necessary. 

"Well I'd never call you one..you're too girlie to deserve the title." 


	22. Hideous Pink Carrier

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines expressed here and in my other fics. What I own I copyright so if there's something you want to use ASK first please. Anyways I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and please review because I'd really love to hear from you. Oh and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE! 

The Hideous Pink Carrier 

Cat sat in her carrier and wondered absently just how she was supposed to read the Archie comic Quatre had stuck in her carrier without proper lighting. For that matter it was an Archie comic for Christ sakes. Swatting it to the back of the carrier Cat considered shredding it but that just seemed like a waste of time to her. Instead she decided to do another of her favorite pastimes which constantly annoyed the guys to no end. Especially now that they realized she knew how annoying it was. Moving to the side of her carrier Cat began sliding her claws across the plastic carrier causing an ear aching sound that had the other animals around her stirring up quite the racket. Encouraged Cat kept at it till she heard a loud male voice telling her, the cat, to quit it. Stopping Cat walked over to the front of the carrier, looking out to see who the hell was talking to her. There shouldn't be any humans down here and how did they know a cat had started the whole thing? She didn't see anyone. Going back to the scratching Cat stopped again when the voice came again, threatening to feed her through a paper shredder if she didn't stop. "Is someone there?" Cat called out, feeling stupid since to everyone but the boys and Maia she'd sound like she was meowing. 

#)# 

"Ya and if you don't quit it I'm going to find the nearest airlock and push you out of it. Stupid cat." Came the rough male voice then a long pause. "Wait a minute...how come you can hear me?" 

"I could ask you the same question." Cat shot back, amazed to find out that there was someone nearby who could hear her and actually understand her. Well wasn't this an unexpected turn of events? An interesting one too. "Are you an angel or something?" 

"Hell no. Are you?" The voice replied, obviously finding even the idea very funny. 

"Dear God no. I'm a human...in a cat's body. What the hell are you? No one but my boys and Maia are supposed to be able to understand me when I'm talking. Well them and my pyro maniac angel guardian but you are definitely not Colin." Cat amended, straining to try to figure out where this voice was coming from. 

"People can actually hear you? Guess you weren't as bad as I was then. No one but you has ever been able to understand me since I got this lousy deal. I'm the human in the fuzzy bunny body by the way. To your left in the hideous pink carrier." The voice added and straining her eyes Cat could just make him out at the front of his ugly carrier, one she'd been ignoring since it made her stomach turn just looking at it. 

"You poor, poor bastard." Cat said as she looked at the carrier he was in with horror and pity. "What the hell did you do to warrant that lousy deal? I offed people for a living and I ended up as an okay animal with guys who would never stick me in something like that. How do you not go insane in that thing? I'd rather die then be seen anywhere near that. That's why they turned you into a rabbit huh? So you couldn't easily off yourself?" Cat asked, sympathy plain in her voice. "Those bastards." 

#)# 

"Ya, you can say that again." Came his response, the sound of movement coming from the cage and his voice seemed closer, suggesting he'd moved closer to the front as she had. "And this isn't the worst of it. The bastard actually put a pink bow around my neck and threw this hideous stuffed animal in here to keep me company. I swear to you no matter how hard I try to chew off it's face it still grins at me. I swear to you I'd rather have a Jason action figure in here." 

"I thought I had it bad with the Archie comic Quatre put in here for me." Cat said, seriously horrified at the thought that this could have been her fate. Dear God but thank you for sending me to normal people, Cat thought and would have crossed herself but one she was a cat and two she wasn't entirely sure she remembered the right order to do it in even if she wanted to. 

"I'd trade you in a minute." The rabbit agreed as he sent the maniacally grinning pink stuffed rabbit a dark look. "And as for what I did...well I pretty much screwed my life up good. Got hooked on the Irish curse when I was young and kept at it till I croaked when I rammed my car into some people on the way home from a party. The car...well it was filled with kids coming home from a birthday party. Three kids and the mom dead...only one of the kids survived that I know of." 

"Oh...well..." Cat began, not really sure what to say. From her point of view the guy was kinda deserving of the ugly pink carrier now. She may have killed more people but she'd never killed a kid in her life and never would have even if she hadn't died. A person had to have their standards and even she would never have sunk that low. Or at least she hoped like hell that she wouldn't have. 

"Ya, I deserve to be stuck in this thing. I'm even suffering withdrawal in the body of a rabbit if you can beat that. No one's gonna slip a drink to a real live Bugs Bunny." The voice said with a harsh laugh before cutting it off abruptly. "So what's you're name kitty cat?" 

"Cat ironically enough. Saint Pete and I don't get along so well." Cat said with a smirk as she laid down in her carrier. Don't get along was an understatement in fact. To say she'd love to drag good ole Petie down to hell with her was another major understatement. In fact she love to tie him to several weights and drop him into piranha infested waters. Those little buggers took off an inch of flesh every time they bit down after all. Petie could stand to lose some weight, Cat thought with a rather feral grin on her face. "You?" 

"Jeffrey, nice ta metcha." The rabbit replied with a smirk at the idea of a girl named Cat getting turned into a cat. Guess the old farts upstairs had a sense of humor occasionally. All set to start having a conversation with the cat across from him Jeffrey paused when he realized something. Something very important. "Wait a minute...did you say you're with people who can hear you?" 

"Ya, so?" 

"Then you have to tell them to tell security to arrest my owner!" Jeffrey yelled to her, straining against the bars. "He's going to kill people!" 

#)# 

Two hours later Cat was pacing her carrier as she waited for the guys to come get her. Hearing the door open Cat watched as the woman came to retrieve one of them and breathed a sigh of relief when the woman came over and picked up her carrier. "I'll tell them right away, Jeffrey!" Cat called out as she left the room. "We'll get the bastard! I swear!" 

Waiting patiently for their cat the boys were relieved that the cat apparently hadn't caused any major trouble as far as they knew. At least the plane hadn't had to land or be evacuated unexpectedly. Watching the woman set Cat on the desk they all breathed a sigh of relief when she came to the front of the carrier looking absolutely fine. "Hey you, looks like you behaved." Quatre said as he picked up the carrier. 

"Listen, guys, you've got to go to security and now. There was a guy on our flight and he's planning to kill people!" Cat said as soon as they started walking. Talking in front of other people would have been too dangerous since they were bound to react when she told them her news. They damn well better act anyway or she was gonna get out a can of whoop ass. Cat or not she had teeth and wasn't afraid to latch onto any of them "He and his wife divorced three years ago and she got custody of their two children and she's recently remarried. This guy is planning to go to their house and kill them all! Even his kids! His name is James Talbot and I know where his ex wife lives and stuff if we need to go save the day! He hid knives in a stuffed rabbit that Jeffrey got stuck with and in the carrier from hell!" 

"Wait a minute..how do you know all of this?" Heero demanded to know as they all came to a stop to form a circle. "And a carrier from hell?" 

"Jeffrey told me. He's a guy just like me only Saint Petie stuck him in a rabbit's body. The guy, not Jeffrey, but the other guy is totally whacked apparently and I do mean that to the extreme. Now make like the road runner and get the hell over to security. The guy's got three guns stashed in his overnight bag for Christ sakes. At the very least we can nail him for that and warn the family." Cat said impatiently, her voice full of urgency. "What are you idiots waiting for? MOVE IT!" 

"You know she's mean enough to lie about something like this." Duo pointed out even as they started to scan the area for security personnel. "And we could get into serious trouble if this rabbit was just putting you on." 

"Hey, I know the difference between a lie and the truth Mr so not Einstein." Cat said as she stuck her tongue out at him as she glared out of the bars. "Now lets kick some crazy guy ass and I don't mean Maxwell's!" 

#)# 

It wasn't easy alerting security when your information was coming from a cat but using their position of Preventers soldiers they managed to get security to detain the guy and as Cat had said the weapons were found on his person and the carrier which of course was a big no no. As it turned out it didn't take much to pull the whole story out of the guy since he seemed to think everyone would agree that his ex wife deserved to have her head blown off for taking his kids and remarrying. Unfortunately for James no one agreed with him resulting in the boys and Cat having the pleasure of watching James being taken out in handcuffs, followed by another officer carrying the hideous rabbit carrier where Jeffrey called out his thanks as he passed by. 

"See, I told ya I wasn't just playing with your heads." Cat said with a smug tone as they stood on the sidewalk as they watched the police cruiser drive away. "Score one for the animal kingdom, baby!" 

"You know I was just thinking and maybe we've been eating people when we eat animals like they believe in Buddha and all that." Duo said thoughtfully with his hands tucked into his pockets, a thoughtful look on his face. "I mean since people can really get stuck into the bodies of animals. Some of them could get killed by mistake and end up on someone's dinner table." 

"I could be wrong but I doubt God would be quite so foolish as to reincarnate people as livestock and not expect them to be eaten." Wufei said dryly as he shook his head at the stupid things that went through Maxwell's head on a regular basis. "I'm surprised the security wasn't already after him. Sloppy work on their part." 

"Well after the lecture Heero gave I doubt they'll be so lazy again." Duo said with a chuckle, playfully punching Heero in the arm. "I swear to you that captain was ready to get down on his knees and beg for mercy two minutes in. Your icy stare alone was enough to have him itching to run for cover, Heero, my man." 

"He should just be lucky he caught me on a good day." Heero said with a faint smirk on his face, appreciating the humor of the memory even if he'd never do something so human as to actually smile over the idea. 

#)# 

"Hey, Quatre...what do you think will happen to Jeffrey now? I mean since his owner is going to jail and all that? They won't put him down or anything right? He was a city boy before he was a rabbit so there is no way on God's green earth he'd survive if they let him loose in the wild or something." Cat said from the carrier, wondering absently when they were gonna get her out of the damn thing already. 

"I'd imagine he'll likely go to an animal shelter or to a pet store, Cat." Quatre said with a considering look on his face. At least that's where he hoped the rabbit..err man ended up. "And hopefully this time he'll be taken in by a good person who will treat him well for his time on earth." 

"Yeah, we both agreed that I fell into gravy in comparison." Cat said with a nod of agreement. She hoped Jeffrey ended up in a good place too. 

"So you like living with us huh? Despite all your complaining and bitching to the contrary? I'm so touched, Cat." Duo said with a teasing grin while Heero went about hailing them a cab. "Guess this means you love us too huh?" 

"The fact that a female cat is the only female who will ever like you, much less love you is sad and nothing to be proud of, moron." Cat shot back with a smirk on her face at the look of shock then outrage appeared on Duo's face. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" 

"The fact that a cat can so easily out burn you is rather sad." Wufei commented with a smirk as he watched a cab come to a stop in front of them, the driver popping the trunk for their luggage. "It's a wonder you can show your face in public." 

"At least I have a face that doesn't send the public shuddering in fear." Duo shot back as he stuffed his bag in with the rest of them. "You send people running just by looking at them for a mere second, Chang." 

"That's because they think that they're looking at a pre teen girl when they see you coming, Baka." Cat shot back from her carrier causing all the guys to smirk, even Duo who had to admit that no one burned him better then the damn cat. 

#)# 

After stopping at their hotel to drop their stuff off and get settled the guys got another cab and headed for the hospital with Cat sitting impatiently on Quatre's lap. For everyone's sake and so that people wouldn't think the guys were nuts Cat kept quiet and didn't speak until they were standing in front of the hospital and Quatre informed her that she was going to have to be wrapped up in his coat for a while. 

"Look, Cat." Quatre began sternly having already mentally prepared for this argument. "There's no way they're going to let us bring a cat in there and you know I'm right. We'll wrap you up in my coat and I'll carry you in. When we get to your room we'll let you out. Promise." 

"Oh ya, like a guy never lied to a girl before." Cat said bad temperedly but she allowed herself to be covered by Quatre's coat and soon they were in the hospital and making their way to the elevator. The guys had already accessed the information to where she was so that they could avoid having to talk to anyone and answer questions about her. That and getting caught lugging around a cat. Arriving at the correct floor the boys soon found their way to the correct room and waiting till there was no one in sight the guys let themselves in then quickly closed the door behind them. The room was quiet except for the faint sounds of the machines that surrounded Catherine Rorake, keeping the shell of her body functioning. 

"Well we're in. Aren't we? Guys?" Cat said crossly when no one spoke for several minutes, the guys all moving to stand around her hospital bed. 

#)# 

She's so small, Wufei thought to himself as he looked at the pale as death girl laying there on the bed, her skin as pale as the sheets that covered her. She looked so young too, common when most people slept but she wasn't sleeping, Wufei thought with sadness he hadn't expected to feel. And she would never wake up. 

She didn't look like much of an ass kicker now, Heero thought as he watched the machines monitor her vitals, relaying that the body in front of them was still functioning though he knew it lacked its soul and would never regain it. Would never get out of that bed on her own steam and live out the rest of her life. No, Catherine Rorake would never truly live again. 

My God but she's so young, Quatre thought as he stared at her, his eyes fixed on her pale face. He'd read her stats, knew that she was in fact just a little younger then them but seeing her like this, her real face...drove it all home. This shell before him had been Cat's body, this girl before him was essentially, even if only technically, Cat. She really had been a person with parents and a life, she was more then just a human voice coming from a cat's body. She was a human being, a young girl who'd made some mistakes. A young girl who was on her way to hell if things didn't change in the next couple months. But either way...she was going to die. She was going to leave them like she'd never been there in the first place. 

"Well you were definitely a babe, Cat. I like you this way though cause you can't talk." Duo said jokingly though there was an edge to his voice, a sadness to it. Truth be told he'd give quite a lot for the girl laying there, so helpless and alone, well he'd give a lot for her to wake up and call him an idiot. For Cat to be able to do that someday. 

"Oh you are in for it, Maxwell." Cat said as she started struggling in Quatre's arms so that Quatre set her down on the bed, coat and all. Struggling free of the material Cat hissed and surfaced to see her still body in front of her. Her human body. Staring at it stupidly Cat didn't know quite what to say. "Well at least they could have cut my friggin hair. I haven't had it that long in years. I was gonna get it cut before I bit the bullet." Cat said quietly, almost to herself, not able to think of anything else to say. 

"Excuse me but who are you?" A male voice said from the doorway and everyone turned to see a couple, both dressed in business suits with a young boy clutching a very large pick teddy bear to his chest. 

"Son of a bitch...that's the guy I was gonna off!" 


	23. Interesting, Guilty and Weird Visitors

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas presented in this and in my other fics. Thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. 

Interesting, Guilty and Weird Visitors 

"Uhmmm hello." Quatre said slowly, moving in quick to smooth things over. He didn't know who these people were but they could be trouble, especially if they brought in doctors or nurses. "I'm Quatre Winner and these are my friends Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy. We're..friends of Catherine's and came to visit as soon as we heard that she was in the hospital. And you are?" 

"I'm Roberto Trent, this is my wife Angelina, and our son Max. Miss. Rorake was injured saving his life a couple of months ago." The man began as he stepped forward, offering his hand to Quatre who took it, the rest of the guys taking his offered hand in cool shakes. "I'm very sorry about her, I wish there was more I could do to thank her for what she did." 

"A bad man came to my Daddy's party and tried to shoot him dead. Miss. Rorake got in the way though and she saved Daddy and me from the bad man. I brought her this teddy bear to make her feel better cause she's got really big owies." The little boy said as he held up the large pink bear for inspection. "I got her a pink one cause all the girls I know really like that color even though I don't. Do you think she'll like it?" 

) 

"Pink is the most evil of colors and anyone who likes it has been brainwashed by our fascist, government based, society." Cat hissed even though no one but the boys could hear her. The idea that the boy would actually bring her something was weird enough but did it have to be pink? Maybe it wasn't a thank you at all but payback because they'd some how figured out she'd gone to that party to shoot his dad. Maybe the bear released toxic gas or something that would finish her off. And maybe she was tired, cranky and rattled. But just in case she wasn't she continued on her I hate pink rant. "I'd sooner be sat on by a sumo wrestler then even be seen in public with that thing. I'd sooner be tied to a tree and lynched. Or tarred and feathered or..do they still tar and feather people?" 

"She'll love it." Duo said with a smile, ignoring Cat's little rant. It was the thought that counted after all and the boy couldn't have known he was shopping for a pink hating maniac. 

"Is that your cat? I didn't know you were allowed to bring pets in here. If I had I would have brought my dog Benji in so that she could see him." Max said as he pointed to the big fuzzy kitty currently hissing at the guy with the really long braid. His hair's longer then my mom's, Max thought to himself, not sure whether that was cool or just weird. 

"Actually...well you aren't supposed to bring animals into hospitals but we smuggled her in." Trowa said quietly as he watched the boy move over to get a better look at Cat in cat form. "You see we brought..Sassy here because she used to belong to Cat and we thought it might cheer her up if we brought her along to visit." 

"So if you see any nurses give us a shout so we can hide her." Quatre added with a wink, used to be around children thanks to his sisters who were always having them. 

) 

"So everyone calls her Cat and she likes cats?" Max asked with a giggle, the idea tickling his funny bone. Reaching out Max carefully stroked the cat's back just like his mom had showed him with Benji. "Nice kitty. Do you like the bear?" He wanted to know, holding it in front of the cat so she could see it well. 

"Now that is a face not even a mother could love." Cat said as she scrunched up her nose as a pink teddy bear was suddenly thrusted in front of her before she had time to scramble away for safety. "Someone get this bear away from me or I swear I'm gonna decapitate it." 

"I think she likes it. Now why don't you go give it to Cat?" Quatre said gently, ushering the boy up to the front of the bed where Cat's body lay, unmoving and barely alive. "I bet it will cheer her up even more then Sassy can." 

"Be careful, Max." Mr. Trent cautioned, moving forward a couple steps. "Remember she's very sick and you can't disturb any of the machines that are making her better." 

"I'll be careful, Daddy. I promise. Here you go, Cat. Thank you very much for saving me." Max said as he got up on his tippy toes but was still too small. "Could you help me, please?" He asked as he looked up at Heero who looked taken aback by the request. Of all of them he had the least experience with children and he certainly had no idea how to handle them. 

"Sure." Heero said as he reached down and picked up the boy, holding him up so that Max could set the bear on Cat's side and shift her arm over so that she was holding it with one arm. Leaning forward the little boy placed a kiss on Cat's pale cheek and then Heero lowered him back to the floor. 

) 

"Her cheek was cold, Mommy. How come it was so cold when it's not cold in here?" Max wanted to know as he walked back over to his mother's side, taking her hand. "And why is she never awake when we come to see her?" 

"Well, sweetie, it's because she's very, very sick." Mrs. Trent said with a shimmer of tears in her eyes. She was well aware of the facts concerning the young woman who lay there on the bed and she still didn't know how she was ever going to explain it to Max. How did she tell him that the damage was just too severe and that she would never wake up. She would never see the bear he'd given her. 

"But the doctors will make her all better soon." Max said with the assurance only a child could have. "And then she can come with me to show and tell. I told all the kids at school about her and they really want to meet her." 

"What am I, a one woman side show? Like I'd want to go to some stupid school and get surrounded by sugar crazy little maniacs with exemption from being prosecuted by the law for any crime they might commit against me." Cat choked out, feeling lower then dirt because she knew that this kid was gonna be sad when she died. Seeing the kid kiss her cheek, hold his mother's hand...if she could..she'd have let him take her to show and tell. 

"Son, why don't you and mom go out to the vending machine and get something to snack on. I need to talk to Cat's friends for a minute." Mr. Trent said softly and soon he'd herded his family out, closing the door behind him. "I don't know how I'm ever going to find the words to explain this all to him." Roberto began as he looked at the five men who were watching him with soldiers eyes now. "I trust that you already know her condition..what her chances are?" 

"We know that the only thing keeping her alive are these machines...and that she's going to die anyway." Quatre said with a quiet nod, his face grim as he looked at the man who looked more then a little worn around the edges now that his family was no longer in the room. Putting on a good face for the boy, Quatre assumed. 

"You should know that I'm as responsible for her being in that bed as the man who pulled the trigger. He's been arrested by the way, the PA is stalling on court dates, likely waiting for her to die." Mr. Trent said with a dark look in his already dark eyes. "I'm not a good man, I can't claim to have ever been worthy of the gifts God's given me. It took that girl, the knowledge that I almost killed my son..to make me see just how far I'd fallen." 

) 

"You're the one who's been paying for all this, haven't you?" Trowa stated, his face as blank as usual. "The hospital bills and the private room. It must be costing you a pretty penny." 

"Yes, partly because there was no one else to pay it and partly out of guilt in all honesty. I don't know her, this Cat of yours. What I could find out, well I got a very sad picture of a loner without ties to anyone or anything. And now she's laying there, no more then a child and I know that she doesn't have a future because she did the right thing. That she had to give up her life for my own stupid mistakes. I don't think there's ever going to be a way to justify that." Mr. Trent said as he stared at the pale girl, her arm wrapped around a ridiculously gaudy pink teddy bear with a fluffy cat at her feet. "All I can say is...if I could have changed things...I'd have taken that bullet instead. I deserved to." 

"No arguments here." Heero said under his breath, sending Wufei a dark look when his friend elbowed him in the side. 

"If you want to balance the scales I suggest you clean up your act then." Wufei said, ignoring Heero's glaring. "The reason you were shot at is because you'd become a man without morals or honor, Trent. Live the rest of your life with those two things and you might begin to make her sacrifice have meaning. Raise your son to be a good and honorable man as well. That is what she would have wanted." 

"Way to put words in my mouth, Chang." Cat muttered though she had to admit that was pretty much what she would have said too. Only she'd have been more colorful and descriptive about what kind of a person he was and how he needed to shape up. 

"That's what I'm hoping to do. My wife...well..lets just say with her and Max sticking by me..I'm going to give it my best shot. I'll never be a saint but I'll at least try for a decent human being. It's what I pray for." 

"Then you're already-." Quatre began then came to a halting stop when the door to the room suddenly burst open and a flying blur ran passed him and dived onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Cat's neck as she lay against Cat's still body. 

) 

"Oh my God but it's all my fault!" The blur cried out, now identified as a female with hair in braids varying in color from pink and blue to yellow and green. "You're going to die and it's all my fault cause I didn't tell you that your horoscope said you were in for bad luck." The girl sobbed, her face buried in Cat's neck. "I didn't think you'd believe me even if I told you but maybe you would have and now you're going to die!" 

"What the...Suki?" Cat said from the end of the bed, looking at a pair of high heeled, electric green boots. Suki kind of boots. 

"Sorry about this." Another voice said and the guys looked from the bed to see a tall young woman with long blank hair dressed all in black. "And who are all of you for that matter? Suki, quit your bawling." 

"But Cat's going to die and I..I..I never got a chance to say good bye or that I loved her or that she was one of the best friends I ever had!" The girl, identified as Suki sobbed out, lifting her head slightly to look at the other girl with green eyes rimmed with red. "And how can you be so calm? The nurse said she was likely gonna die, Anna. She's gonna die!" 

"True and crying all over her isn't going to change that. Now get off before you cause her body more damage." Anna pointed out before scanning the group, her eyebrow raising as she identified three of the six men in the room. "So what is a senator, the Silencer and the would be dead guy doing here?" She asked while Suki got off and stood between Wufei and Heero who were both watching her wearily as she continued to cry. 

"Jesus, Suki would you shut up and stop crying? You're gonna drown us all in here." Cat groused, feeling utterly helpless and getting the start of a major headache. No one was more of a drama queen then Suki and once she started going there was no stopping her. 

"What the hell?" Anna said slowly, her eyes scanning the room, staring a hole into the still figure on the bed. "Suki shut up. I think I just heard Cat say something." 

) 

"What, really? She's awake?" Suki said hesitantly, hope brimming in her eyes as she looked over at Cat's still form, frowning down at the still figure. "But she's not moving or anything and her eyes aren't open. You're hearing things, Anna. Unless...unless she's dead and you heard her ghost speaking." Suki said in a horrified tone, her eyes going wide at the thought. "Maybe she's haunting this room or something!" 

"Jesus..can you guys hear me too?" Cat said in surprise though it did make sense. Suki and Anna were her friends after all and they did care about her. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Suki screamed as she jumped into the air and latched onto Heero, her arms wrapping around his neck while her legs did the same at his waist. "It's Cat's ghost and she's come to haunt me because I didn't tell her that she was headed for disaster." 

"What the hell is?" Mr. Trent began, not quite sure what the hell to make of all of this. 

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Trent wanted to know as she moved in the doorway with an excited Max at her side. "We heard someone screaming." 

"My sister, she hasn't had her medication today and got a little upset when she saw what kind of condition our friend is in." Anna said smoothly though her nerves were just a little rattled. That was twice she'd heard Cat's voice but the second time she'd been watching and Cat's lips hadn't moved at all. "Anyway it's getting crowded in here..." Anna hinted, not really bothering to be subtle about it. 

"Well I guess we should be going anyway. Here's my card if you want to get in touch with me." Mr. Trent said wearily, taking out a card and handing it over to Quatre who took it, more then understanding the slightly frazzled look on the other man's face. So now there were two more people who could hear Cat. Two very strange and weird women at that. 

"Bye bye, Cat!" Max called out cheerfully, waving at her as his parents ushered him out and closed the door firmly behind them. 

) 

"So someone care to explain what the hell is going on here? And, Suki, get the hell off of Yuy, Do you realize you're hanging off the man known as the Perfect Soldier?" Anna said as she put her hands on her hips having just recognized the man from political pictures she'd seen of him acting as Relena Peacecraft's bodyguard. Odds were they were all Preventers, she was sure they were all soldiers. 

"Do they really?" Suki sniffed, looking into the eyes of her knight in shining armor. Her gorgeous knight in shining armor, Suki realized as she blinked away her tears. And one who really didn't appreciate her hanging off him like this. "Yup, you are definitely a soldier. You can tell from your eyes though this rock hard body of yours is a pretty good give away too." Suki said with a weak smile as she slid off then looking over at the bed started to cry all over again though she was doing it quietly this time. 

"Oh Jeez. Turn off the water works, would ya, Suk? We can't explain this whole mess to you if you're blubbering." Cat began then yelped when Anna was suddenly in her face, bending down so that they were almost nose to nose. 

"Cat's voice is coming from this cat." Anna said as she stared hard into the cat's eyes before straightening to look at the guys with hard eyes. 'Why is that?" 

"Maybe her spirit got trapped inside the body of the cat? It's a really cute cat." Suki suggested, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her tie dye, long sleeved shirt. 

"Well you aren't exactly far off. If you ladies would take a seat we'll explain everything to you." Quatre said carefully and as soon as the girls were seated he explained everything as clearly as he could with Cat adding in here and there where Quatre's knowledge was a little bit hazy. It took a long time with both Suki and Anna asking questions but they were both finally convinced and were left looking at their friend in the body of a fluffy Himalayan. 

) 

"Well at least they didn't decide to turn you into a cow, then you might have gotten eaten or milked every day." Suki pointed out once Cat stopped for breath during one of her I hate being a cat speeches the boys knew only too well. 

"That's what I said." Duo added, pleased that at least someone was on the same wave length as him. Even if that someone was a pint sized fire cracker with multi colored hair, interesting fashion sense and a lot of excess energy. 

"It was kind of you, to take her in. Thank you." Anna added, not quite sure what to think about all of this. Her sister was a Buddhist but she herself really had no religion and like Cat she had what could be termed questionable morals. Looks like she was in for one hellish ride when she died, Anna thought, not pleased at the idea of getting stuck in some animal's body for a few months. And they called the devil a sadist bastard. "She's not an easy person to live with." 

"I resent that." 

"Oh hey, Anna. We haven't properly introduced our selves or anything." Suki said from her spot on the bed where she sat, cuddling Cat in her arms which was the only way to get her to stop crying. "I'm Suki Hinata and this is my sister Anna." Suki added with beaming smile on her face now that she knew what was going on and that Cat wasn't dead. "We're Cat's best friends and occasional co workers." 

"You three sometimes work together?" Quatre asked hesitantly, not wanting to say anything unkind. The older one he could see, she had the eyes for it but the little ball of emotional energy? He just couldn't see that one. Maybe Cat occasionally did legitimate work too and just hadn't mentioned it to them. 

"Yup yup. I'm a hacker and my sister kills people for a living just like Cat." Suki said with a cheerful, peppy school girl smile. "I do research for them sometimes so that they don't kill the good guys or get caught. I'm a Buddhist though so I don't kill people for financial gain. That would be wrong." 


	24. Returning with Guests

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas displayed here and in other fics written by me. Thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing and I very much hope that you continue to do so. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. 

Returning with Guests 

"Well that's one way of putting it." Heero said dryly, not quite sure what to make of the multi haired whirlwind. She helped people who killed people but she didn't kill people herself because she was a Buddhist. Wasn't helping people who did kill people for money make her just as bad? Then again who was he to judge and there were more important things to think about. "We should likely be heading out of here in case a nurse comes by to ask questions or check on Cat. We did sneak in after all without permission." 

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Do we have to leave me hugging that stupid bear though?" Cat wanted to know from Suki's lap, sending the bear a narrow eyed look of pure dislike. "I mean it's embarrassing. Who in their right mind would want to be seen holding that ugly thing? I have a rep to protect you know?" 

"It is not. It's sweet and it would hurt that poor boy's feelings if we moved it. Think of the poor boy, he's been through enough without being further traumatized." Suki said sternly, waving a finger in Cat's face as she laid on the guilt trip. "Beside if you aren't holding it someone might steal it and stick some other poor invalid with him. A bear like that could finish him off quick and it would be all your fault." 

"Well that's certainly true. It's right up there with the hideous pink carrier and that psycho stuffed rabbit." Cat had to agree, uncomfortable with the idea of some old lady or kid dying cause they got stuck with the bear from pink hell. "So anyway lets blow this joint already and forget about the stupid bear. Oh and I vote we get Chinese for supper." 

"We're in Spain and you want Chinese?" Trowa repeated with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well it's not like I'm gonna be able to stuff a taco in my mouth now is it?" Cat pointed out with more then a little sarcasm to make up for backing down about the bear. "And besides I'm not all that big on peppers, especially melt the lining of your stomach hot." 

"Well we'll figure something out once we get back to the hotel. Would you ladies care to join us for supper of some sort?" Quatre asked politely, wanting to learn more about Cat and to get to know these two friends of hers. After all you could tell a lot about a person by the company that they kept. Then again look at who his best friends were, Quatre thought with a faint smirk. 

) 

"Well it's not everyday a senator invited us into his hotel room." Anna said with a small smile that only grew when Quatre went about as red as a tomato. Oh ya, definitely a good little golden boy. You could find dirt on just about every senator this world had ever known but she'd bet even Suki would have problems finding dirt on this one. "Sounds good to me anyway. I could definitely eat. Suki?" 

"Yay, a party with Cat's old friends and her new friends. Sounds like a great idea to me." Suki said with a beaming smile on her face as she clapped her hands in delight, making Cat's sensitive little ears ring slightly. 

"Here, hide her in my jacket." Quatre said as he held it out to Suki who quickly had Cat good and concealed. 

"Would this count as carry a concealed weapon?" Suki said with a chuckle as she cradled a squirming Cat in her arms. "I don't want to go to jail any time soon. They'd make me eat meat probably." 

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Came Cat's sarcastic reply. 

"Well then lets go." Wufei said and everyone heading out they scanned the hallways thoroughly before heading out and walking towards the elevator. 

) 

"Uhm, guys. I think I dropped my wallet in there." Duo lied, having waited till now so that he could follow through on his idea without an audience. As it was he figured Cat would flip if she ever found out. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch ya in the lobby." 

"Whatever." Heero said as he started herding the rest towards the elevator, knowing Duo well enough to know the idiot was lying through his teeth. Apparently the guy wanted to do something without an audience and that was what he was going to get. 

"Be right back." Duo said with a salute before heading back into the room. closing the door behind him. Walking over to stand beside her bed Duo looked down at Cat and had to grin. The teddy bear looked so out of place and ridiculous laying there beside her. Even in a coma with her eyes closed she gave off a bad ass vibe. Taking a deep breath Duo said what he'd wanted to say. "Hey there, Cat. I'd say this to you in person but you'd likely claw my eyes out so this is the safer route obviously. And maybe somehow, someday you'll know. You're a mean, foul tempered hellion...and you're one of the best things to ever happen to us. Even though you didn't ever mean to you've done a lot of good and I'm at least grateful if a tad clawed here and there. And I'll miss you when you're gone. Even your burns and sarcastic remarks, including the ones that go over my head. You became one of us and there'll be a hole there when you go. It's hard knowing that we can't do anything, all of us wish we could. There aren't any bad guys we can fight or any cure that we can find that's going to save you. So I'm gonna do what I can." Reaching behind his neck Duo slipped a silver chain off his neck, a small silver cross hanging from the bottom. Carefully sliding it over her head Duo adjusted it slightly then nodded in satisfaction. "This belonged to the closest thing I ever had to a real mother. Her name was Sister Helen and she meant the world to me. She got this cross from her father when she became a nun and apparently it had been in the family for years. She gave it to me a couple months before she died on the birthday she'd picked out for me since I didn't have one. She wasn't going to have any children after all and she said I was her son in heart and soul, even if not in body. So anyway I'm gonna give it to you now. So that when you go my family up there will know you're with me and put in a good word for you. I've worn that every day since the day I got it and it's kept me alive this long, maybe it'll bring you some luck too." Stuffing his hands in his pockets when he was done Duo turned and headed out of the room, not looking back as he headed for the stairs so that he didn't have to wait for the elevator. He wasn't ready to say good bye to his friend just yet. 

) 

"Hey, Quatre." Suki began as she looked over the room service menu. "Would it be okay if we came and visited Cat at your house? I mean we could watch her and stuff while you guys were at work and I think we know people in that area that would put us up. If not we could always find a hotel or something. We wouldn't be in the way or anything, we'd always call before we came over and stuff." 

"Of course you can." Quatre said as he tried to ignore Duo's argument with Cat about which movie they were going to watch that night. Those two would argue about what color the sky was if they could come up with reasonable arguments, Quatre thought with a shake of his head. 

"They could take the spare room if they didn't mind sharing a bed." Wufei pointed out from one of the beds, sitting cross legged as he read the news paper. Feeling five pairs of eyes gapping at him Wufei looked over the edge of that paper to see his friends and Cat staring at him like he'd just said that he'd decided to marry Duo. "What?" 

"You're inviting girls to live with us?" Trowa said in shock, perilously close to keeling over with shock. 

"But you don't like girls." Duo said in confusion, not sure what to make of all this. Had he missed something? Had Wufei been abducted by aliens and this was his clone replacement? Had hell frozen over when he wasn't looking? 

"I like girls fine." Wufei said with a dark scold that was in line with his character. "And I simply thought it was the polite thing to do." 

"But when it comes to girls you don't care about being polite one way or another. You call most every girl we know woman and you're constantly telling them that they're weak." Cat pointed out, her mouth open as she completely forgot about what she and Duo were arguing about. This was too weird. 

) 

"Uhm..we don't have to stay with you guys, we understand that you wouldn't want two girls under foot and all." Suki said weakly, not having been around Wufei long enough to get the big deal. 

"Oh no, that's not it." Quatre said quickly, not wanting them to think it was the idea of having them stay at the house that had them all gapping in shock. "Actually I think it's a great idea. Then we won't have to worry about Cat being home alone and you two can spend time with her and possibly be a positive influence on her." 

"A positive influence? Oh please if you can't guilt trip me into going straight then what the hell makes you think these two can?" Cat demanded to know, silly a little shocky from the bomb Wufei had dropped. And for that matter since when did Wufei come up with ideas concerning women that she agreed with? "And I say let them stay at our house. Suki and Anna can both cook ten times better then any of you idiots." 

"Gee thanks." Duo said sarcastically as he stuck his tongue out at the feline. "And I say the more the merrier. If you two don't mind being stuck in a house with these guys and this foul mouthed cat of ours." 

"Oh you are cruising for some clawing." Cat said as she got ready to pounce only to be thwarted when Trowa grabbed her in mid leap. "Damn it, Trowa. You're always ruining my fun." 

"You mean stopping you before you do something stupid." Trowa countered as he continued to hold her until she calmed down and wasn't looking to shed blood. She was tired and cranky, plus seeing her body couldn't have been easy for her. She was only awake because her friends were here as it was. "And it's okay with me if you two want to come." 

"YAY!" Suki said as she bounced on the bed, beaming at them all as tears welled up in her eyes. "You guys are so great to let us stay with you. You five really are like Cat's guardian angels. Here we are complete strangers and your opening up your home to us. You're all so wonderful." Suki claimed as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. "We'd be honored to come stay with you guys while we're visiting." 

) 

A week later Quatre and Heero walked out of a particularly boring meeting, both ready to find a quiet place to stretch out and sleep. "Next time you have a meeting with that guy as a speaker...find yourself another bodyguard, Relena." Heero said as he held in a yawn. He'd been wide awake before he'd entered that room and now he felt like he'd pulled an all nighter. He just wanted to go to bed. 

"It wasn't that bad." Relena argued then ruined the statement by yawning, making both guys smirk at her. "Okay it was bad but it could have been worse. Besides I asked Trowa to come to the meeting in your place. Why did you end up coming anyway? This isn't exactly your idea of a fun way to spend a few hours. Especially willingly." 

"He had a choice between doing this or going to the airport to pick up Anna and Suki in Heero's place." Quatre said with a smile as he tried not to do any yawning of his own. The man had just gone on and on when he could have made it an hour long speech instead of two. 

"And here I thought I got the better of the two. Now I know why Trowa agreed to trade jobs." Heero muttered, jamming his hands into his pockets. He should have known something was up when he hadn't even had to bribe Trowa. 

"Who are Suki and Anna?" Noin wanted to know as she and Milliardo fell into steps with them. "Sisters?" Noin added with a wink. Since Quatre had twenty nine of them keeping their names straight was near to impossible, especially since she hadn't even met all of them yet. 

"Oh no. They're friends of a friend who's bunking down with us for a couple of weeks while they're in town. Save them the cost of a hotel and all that." Quatre said with a smile, sticking to the truth as much as possible. he just wasn't going to mention that the friend was a girl trapped in the body of their house cat. 

) 

"Well that's really nice of you guys." Relena said in surprise, slightly amazed that the big bad boys were going to actually let girls into their domain for over a week. "Have you met them before?" 

"Yup, we met up with them on our trip to Spain." Quatre said with a smirk, not surprised that Relena seemed surprised. For that matter they might be wondering what kind of girls would want to stay with them, even if it meant saving money. "You'll like them, we do anyway." 

"Suki's nuts." Was Heero's response to that. 

"She is not. She's just a very emotional person." Quatre argued, defending the girl since she wasn't there to do it herself. "And she did apologize for jumping on you." 

"She jumped on him?" Noin said with a delighted laugh. Oh but she would have paid to have been there to have seen that. "Why would she do that?" 

"Long story." Heero muttered, not at all amused. The girl just bugged him, plain and simple. Her sister he could get but Suki was a completely different kettle of fish. He never knew what she was going to do and she was as emotional as Trowa was unemotional. And she always seemed to be touching him whether it was the spine breaking hug good bye she'd given him or a pat on his shoulder when he'd been about to bean Duo in the head for trying to steal some of his fries. He hated bouncy perky, touchy feelie people. 

"And I bet an interesting one." Milliardo said dryly, always glad for an opportunity to annoy the perfect soldier. 

"You could say that." Quatre agreed then jumped when his cell phone suddenly went off. "Figures, hold on a second." Quatre said as he pulled out his phone and put it up to his ear. "Quatre Winner, what can I do for you?" 

) 

"It's Trowa...we have a slight situation." Trowa said as he leaned against the wall, actually glaring at Cat who just glared right back at him. 

"What kind of situation? The girls are all right, right?" Quatre said anxiously, noting that Trowa actually sounded annoyed. 

"They're fine, it's another girl who's out for blood and I do mean blood. Cat managed to convince me to take her with me to the airport since Suki changes hair color often and Anna blends in easily. That and she just wouldn't shut up till I took her. Anyway when we got here we found out someone we knew was also here waiting for someone to arrive." Trowa said with a sigh, wincing when he heard the sound of yelling through the door where that person was waiting to pounce on them. 

"Who?" 

"Dorothy..." 

"Oh dear God. Please tell me Cat didn't attack her. Please tell me we aren't going to have a lawsuit on our hands because our cat someone managed to kill her. Please tell me that she's alive and well somewhere causing trouble for someone to her then us." Quatre weakly, wishing that he was sitting down. 

"Well she spotted us and was trying to wrestle Cat away from me to throw her onto a conveyer belt when Anna and Suki entered the scene and got involved. Anna and Suki are explaining to the head of security right now why Suki attacked Dorothy and ended up in a cat fight to end all cat fights." 

) 

"A cat fight...dear god." Quatre said as he shook his head wearily, more then able to picture it. 'Why me? Why do these things always happen to us?" 

"Who won?" Heero wanted to know. Suki was the sister of an assassin after all so she couldn't be as helpless as she looked. At least he hoped not or Dorothy would have chewed the girl up and spit her out easily. 

"To answer Heero's question it was more of a draw. I think both of them have plenty of scratches and one black eye a piece coming up later." Trowa said with a shake of his head, the female mind a continuing source of confusion to him. "Dorothy was more vicious but Suki fights dirty for such a little thing. It took me and Anna to get Suki under control when security arrived. Anna figures they'll both be let off with a warning and maybe a small fine. I think she's right. When I left the room Suki was twisting the chief of security around her little finger with amazing ease." 

"And how much damage did Cat cause?" Quatre asked wearily, already braced for the worst. At least everyone was alive, that was the important thing. 

"Actually she was content to stay on the side lines and cheer Suki on. Then again I had her in a headlock so it wasn't like she could go anywhere." 

"We're back and we aren't in any trouble at all, Trowa!" Suki announced as she burst into the room with an amused Anna right behind her. "I explained to Roger, that's the chief, that I was just trying to help an animal in need and that that mean lady started it all. I mean who wouldn't punch a woman who said such terrible things about my clothes and hair when I tried to stop her from hurting poor Cat. And I gave her time to apologize too. Who are you talkin to?" 

"Quatre." 

"Oh. Hi, Quatre." Suki called out cheerfully before wandering over to pick up Cat since they were free to go. 

"Well be home in an hour or so. Pray for me." Trowa muttered then hung up, wondering what the trip home was going to be like and if he'd survive it. 


	25. Interesting Additions

Disclaimer: As always I hope you enjoy and copyright all aspects of this fic that belong to me which is really a no brainer. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed over the years and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter as well. 

Interesting Additions 

"Quatre! Heero! Wufei! Duo!" Suki called out as she dropped the ice pack she'd been holding and rushed over to give them hugs, saving Quatre for last as she hugged him extra hard. "Oh you poor thing. Cat told me all about how that mean lady ran you through with a sword and now I wish I'd done more then give her a black eye. If I'd known I'd have sent her flying through the conveyer belt. Just see if I wouldn't." 

"That happened years ago. It's in the past." Quatre said as he patted her back comfortingly, smirking slightly at the look on Heero's face. The guy just wasn't used to being hugged, much less by someone so..exuberant as Suki. 

"Still. The next time I see her I'm gonna give her more then a few bumps and bruises." Suki said as she let him go with a determined look in her green eyes. Quatre was her friend now after all. She didn't tolerate people messing with her friends. "She outta be tarred and feathered for hurting a nice guy like you." 

"That's some shiner you have going on." Duo said as he took her face in his hand and titled it towards the light. "Bet it hurts." He added with sympathy, well aware of just how painful a blow a thoroughly pissed off woman could deliver. He would imagine one from Dorothy would be particularly painful. 

"Ha, I've seen five year olds that hit better then that silicone based barbie." Suki sniffed, her now purple and yellow hair whirling as she shook her head at the idea. "Spiffy fitness club fit isn't street fit. I guarantee you she's in a lot more pain then I am." 

"I can believe that." Trowa said as he handed her the ice pack she'd dropped. "And keep this on your eye so it slows down the swelling." 

) 

"Well I'm definitely sorry that I missed it." Duo said with a grin as he stuck his hands into his pockets. 

"Well it was certainly one hell of an entrance. It did my heart good to see Suki pull the hockey move." Cat said with a cat like grin. Oh yeah, that had definitely been a moment. "It almost topped my skirt ripping." 

"Hockey move?" Heero asked wearily, pretty sure he was gonna regret asking. 

"Ya, you know..in hockey when one guy grabs the other guy's shirt and pulls it up and over the guys head while he punches the hell outta the guy's stomach. Like that rocker guy did in fights in those Mighty Duck movies." Cat said with a grin, enjoying the looks on the guys' faces when her words sunk in and were processed. "It's a pretty good move all and all cause they can't see you since their shirt's in the way and their so busy trying to get their shirt down they aren't thinking about blocking your attacks. Plus anyone can do it." 

"I think that's called jerseying, Suk." Anna added. 

"Alright...correction. I wish I'd been there with a video camera." Duo said in between laughs as he sat down hard on an armrest, his whole body heaving with laughter while Quatre just blushed and the rest shook their heads and tried their best not to appear overly amused by the whole thing. 

"And she said I was dressed like white trash." Suki muttered as she held the ice over her eyes wearing a bright yellow tube top and baggy black overalls. "At least there's enough material making up my bra to actually hold them up. I've seen more material for a hair ribbon." 

) 

"Oh dear God." Quatre groaned. I am not gonna think about it. I am not gonna think about it, he chanted over and over in his head. "Oh dear God but she's gonna find a way to kill us all for this." Quatre groaned, dropping his face into his hands. 

"Don't worry, if she causes you any more trouble I'll freeze all her bank accounts and max out all her credit cards." Suki said as she patted Quatre on the shoulder, trying to make the poor guy feel better. "I can even alter her records to show that she's an escaped mental patient and have her picked up if you want. I mean after meeting her there's no way they'd doubt it anyway!" 

"I think we can handle her but thanks for the thought." Wufei said dryly, knowing that if Suki kept at it she was accidentally going to send Quatre into cardiac arrest. 

"Suki, you should go check on dinner." Anna suggested, thinking that someone had to distract her or she'd never let this go. 

"Oh right! Supper!" Suki said and soon she was a bright flash of purple, yellow and black as she zoomed out of the room and towards the kitchen. "Sorry about all this. How was your day?" Anna said with a smirk, trying not to laugh at the looks on the guys faces. They'd get use to Suki soon enough. Hopefully. 

"Is she always like this?" Heero wanted to know wearily, keeping the hallway in his line of vision in case she came zooming back out again. 

"Pretty much." Anna said with a careless shrug. "Unless she's had too much sugar..then she's worse." 

) 

"Dear God. How do you keep your sanity?" Wufei wanted to know, unable to imagine the girl any more hyper then she appeared to be normally. 

"Oh I knock her out when she gets to be too much. One solid whack on the head and she's out and quiet for a few hours. She knows it's nothing personal and it's better then risking me doing worse later." Anna said with a careless shrug. "If she really starts to be too much of a handful just tell her so, she won't take offense. She'll leave you alone." 

"And if she doesn't just threaten to yank her earrings out of her ears. That's what I always did." Cat added to be helpful for once. "She'll be a bit put off but she can't hold a grudge to save her life if she liked you originally." 

"Well she was pretty quiet on the way home." Trowa added, mentally thinking thank you God for that. 

"Well you had classical opera playing, idiot. She was so stunned at the idea that some people actually willingly listen to that crap that she was stunned speechless." Cat said nastily, just to be a pain. After all Trowa had put her in a head lock earlier when she'd been about to give Dorothy some more piercings curtesy of the bitch's body meeting her teeth. "The fact that people pay to hear other people scream into a microphone continues to astound me." 

"Careful or you'll make me take you to operas just to teach you to appreciate them." Quatre warned though he himself wasn't overly fond of opera either. But culturally they were important after all. 

"You can be murdered in your sleep too ya know." Cat shot back as she got to her feet, the idea of attending an opera terrifying to say the least. "Accidents can and do happen after all." 

"Cat, quit threatening to kill poor Quatre. Anyway it's time to eat so everyone come and get it!" Suki called out happily from the doorway, a pleased look on her face as she nearly bounced. "I made the salad and the dessert. There's plenty!" 

) 

Dinner as it turned out was excellent and since unlike Suki Anna wasn't a vegetarian the guys had more to eat then what Do called rabbit food. Suki didn't take offense though since she liked rabbits and they did eat a lot of what she did. That just went to prove that rabbits were as smart as they were cute. The doorbell ringing towards the end of the meal Suki bounced, yes bounced out of her chair and raced to the door to get it, opening it with a wide grin on her face. "Hello. Can I help... you? Uh oh." Suki said as she stared into the cold faced blonde and a man in a very pricey suit. "Uhmmm if I said we were in the middle of dinner would you come back later?" 

"No, now if you would get the men of the house, I need to speak to them. Now." The blonde said with a look in her eyes similar to a queen looking down upon a peasant. "I would hope you could manage that at least." The woman added when Suki just stood there for a minute. 

"You know you really need to work on your aura. And your manners." Suki said as she stuck her pert little nose in the air then telling them to wait on the porch she closed the door in their shocked faces and then headed for the kitchen. "There's a really mean looking blonde on the front porch with a guy that practically shots lawyer. They said they wanted to talk to you guys but I wouldn't let them in until you gave the okay. Want we should get rid of them? We can douse them with flour and water, that's what I do to annoying salesmen." 

"Lets try seeing what they want first." Quatre said as he got up from the table. Everyone else following suit they all headed to the hallway and Quatre opened the door to find their next door neighbor and a man who was most likely a lawyer as Suki had guess. "Come on in." Quatre said as he moved out of their way, motioning them in. 

"Well it's about time." The neighbor said coldly as she handed her coat to Heero who threw it over the stair post just to annoy her. 

"We are in the middle of eating so if you could state your business?" Wufei said just as coldly, always hating to have meals interrupted, much less by as child abuser and an over dressed, blood sucking lawyer. Maybe they could sic Cat on him? Or better yet, both of them. 

) 

"My client and I have come concerning the letters you all wrote for my client's ex husband concerning the boy's custody." The lawyer said smoothly, sending his client a keep your mouth shut look. It was obvious that the stupid woman was only making things worse and he wasn't going to get his bonus if the witch didn't keep custody of the boy. And all the money that went with said custody. 

"What about them? Last time I checked they were all sent in English, easy enough to comprehend, even for a lawyer." Heero said with a hard look in his eyes, enjoying making the lawyer squirm just a little. He hated lawyers, they were such a moral less pack of rats that the few good ones were canceled out a million times over. The only good lawyer was a dead one. 

"You misunderstand me. It wasn't the legibility of the letters that we're here about but the content, Sir. You see those letters could have quite an impact on the judge who will be overseeing this case and we were wondering if perhaps we could get you to..make a few changes to it?" The lawyer said carefully, a charming, good ole boy smile on his face. He wasn't deals with idiots and he had a sinking feeling these men weren't going to fall into line easily. "I understand of course that you men were only thinking to do what was right for the boy but given that you don't know my client or her son well..." 

"We aren't going to change a word of it. Maybe we don't live in that house but in all the times we've encountered your client and her son she has shown a lack of plain common sense and morality, much less acted like a mother." Trowa said with his eyes narrowing, a thoughtful look in them even as they warned. "And I doubt she'd have hired such a fancy lawyer as you unless there was big money involved." 

"I'm simply saying that yes you've seen my client make some mistakes, mistakes she bitterly regrets but still mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes right?" The lawyer said smoothly, looking at Suki since she seemed like the simple minded one of the group. 

"Mister, I grew up on the streets of some of the most bad ass cities this world and colonies has to offer." Suki said as she put her hands on her hips, a don't think I'm some sort of pushover look in her eyes. "And when you live in places like that you learn how to size someone up and do it quick. Your client's got mean eyes and a bully's stride, pal. I wouldn't trust her to take care of a sewer rat." 

) 

"She'd likely be pretty good, looking after a sewer rat. Especially since they've got so much in common." Cat commented as she swayed into the room, her gaze centered on the much hated enemy that was the lady next door. "They're both small, vicious, ugly and should never have been created." 

"And there's that cat I was telling you about." The woman said as she pointed a finger in Cat's direction, her intense dislike plain in her voice. "It wouldn't surprise me if they're doing all this just so I don't take them to court for all the things that stupid feline has done." 

"Who you calling stupid? The rabid raccoon was smarter then you. Likely had more maternal instincts too, ya hunk of silicone." Cat sneered, Suki and Duo biting back laughter at Cat's comments, especially since the witchy bitchy and her lawyer couldn't hear the insults. 

"Mrs. Klien, please." The lawyer commanded as he placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure there isn't anything we can say to change your mind?" 

"Seems to me that if our cat hadn't been around Michael could have died in that backyard for all you cared." Trowa said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Now I don't know many mothers and I've never had one that I can remember but I do know the difference between right and wrong. The way you treat that little boy is wrong and no judge in their right mind is going to give you custody." 

"And seems to me my sister and I are going to write our own letters talking about how we heard you two barge in and attempt to bribe these fine men into lying for you." Anna said with a cool, almost shark like look on her face. "And how it seemed to us that you were more interested in getting money out of your ex husband then you were in doing what was right for your son. And by the way, where is he?" 

) 

"He's napping." His mother bit off with her eyes flashing. 

"Alone and unsupervised too huh? Well that's most definitely going into my letter." Suki said as she sent the pair her most serious look that she could manage. "And I can tell you right now that your client obviously didn't tell you who you're dealing with here, buddy. These men have ALL dedicated their lives to the protection and well being of the world and colonies, something you certainly cat claim you rat bastard. Quatre here is a well respected SENATOR and Wufei is very influential among the Chinese clans. They're also close, personal friends of her royal highnesses the Peacecrafts as well as countless other well known and powerful people." 

"It would be in your best interests to give the boy over to his father or proper guardian before they start calling in favors. They do send people to jail for child abuse you know. And in jail...anything can happen to you. Believe me." Anna added, her own eyes as lethal as Heero's as she cracked her fingers at her sides. "Now I believe you've both outstayed your welcome and should be returning to your house to watch over your son until you do the right thing." 

"In other words there's the door, let it hit you on your fat asses on the way out." Cat said smugly as she turned around and mooned the two, shaking her butt for all it was worth with her tail in the air. 

"That cat is mooning us." The lawyer said in shock, staring at the feline. 

"Yes she is. She knows bastards when she sees them." Duo said as he grabbed the woman's coat and threw it at the woman. "Now I was raised a good Catholic so you've got the count of five to leave before I kick you out on your butts." 

) 

Things settled into place soon enough and with Christmas fast approaching the boys found their home thoroughly and completely decorated as Suki dragged everyone into the Christmas spirit in a big way. There were lights on the house, a decorated tree in the living room and the smells of Christmas everywhere by the end of the first week of December. 

"I still can't believe we let you talk us into that huge tree." Heero muttered as he sent Duo a dark look. "It took us nearly an hour to get into the house, do you have any idea how much harder it's going to be to get it out?" 

"Quit dissing my tree, Yuy. Suki liked it." Duo said with a pout, this not being the first time Heero had stated his dislike for the innocent tree. 

"Suki just dyed her hair red, white and green for the holiday season. I don't think she's exactly the type of person who's taste should count for much." Heero argued, still peeved off that he'd been roped into going grocery shopping with the little crazy later. Everyone else was busy or had come up with excuses. 

"Well at least she has the Christmas spirit which is more then you can say, Heero." Quatre argued, very use to this by now. It seemed like there was nothing Heero liked more then to complain about Suki recently. Secretly Quatre thought Heero was just freaked out because it was obvious that Suki liked him and he had no clue what to do about it. Cat did and she thought it was down right hilarious and was egging Suki on. Quatre figured it was safest to just stay out of it. 

"I have the Christmas spirit. I have plenty of Bah humbugs to spread around." 

"No surprise there. Speaking of which Mickey's Christmas Carol is on tonight at nine for anyone who wants to watch it with Suki, Cat, Anna and me." Duo added in, just remembering. There really wasn't a chance in hell that any of them would want to watch but t didn't hurt to ask. "Popcorn and plenty of Bah Humbugs for you, Heero." 

"Bah Humbug." 


	26. Quatre's Angels

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and plot ideas displayed in this and in my other works of fiction. Thank you to all those who have been reading and reviewing my fics and I hope very much that you enjoy and review again as I very much look forward to hearing from you. 

Quatre's Angels

Busy washing the morning dishes Suki sang along with the radio, her butt moving to the beat as she threw some of the bubbly soap into the air. She loved Christmas, it was one of her favorite times of the year. One of the few times in the year people actually made an attempt to be good and giving, to show their loved ones just how much they cared. As a Buddhist Christmas wasn't technically something you'd expect her to celebrate but she'd decided long ago that celebrating the spirit of Christmas fell in line with her beliefs. That and she just didn't want to miss out on all the fun and presents.

"Sometimes I really wonder if someone didn't drop you out of an airplane or down a mountain when you were a kid." Cat said dryly as she walked into the room, wondering absently how Suki got her butt to move like that. She probably didn't want to know. "Could you please turn off the stupid carols?"

"Awww, you're as bad as Heero." Suki said as she turned to face her now very small and furry friend. "It just isn't Christmas without the carols you know."

"Carols are nothing but repetitive garbage designed to drive people so insane that they'll buy way too expensive stuff for people they don't even like but have to because it's Christmas and expected of them." Cat said as she headed over to her water dish for a quick drink before continuing with her rant while Suki just shook her head. "And don't be shakin your head at me, Suk. I know you. You've probably already blown most of your savings on hundreds of presents, a quarter of whom might actually get you something in return."

"Christmas is about giving, Cat." Suki reminded Cat with a wag of her finger. "And I like buying presents for people. I like knowing that they'll get some joy and happiness from them and know they matter to me."

"You buy presents for your mailman and newspaper boy." Cat said with a roll of her eyes.

"Who are people just like you and me and deserve to know that I appreciate their hard work on my behalf." Suki shot back with a pout as she sent Cat the familiar why do you have to be so difficult look. "And you better get your shopping done soon too or there's going to be nothing left in the stores."

"My shopping?" Cat repeated, sarcasm plain in her voice as she gave Suki the familiar are you out of your mind look. "I have nothing to shop for and even if I did how the hell would I do it? I'm a cat remember?"

"It's kinda hard to forget since I've been getting neck pains from looking down at you so much."'

"Oh shut up."

"Anyway just because you're a cat doesn't mean that you don't have to buy presents. I'll take you shopping and help you pick stuff out." Suki said with a smile, warming up to the idea. "It'll be fun."

"I don't have any money remember?" Cat pointed out, not surprised when Suki looked blank for a moment. "I don't have access to any of my bank accounts or any of my cards. It's sort of hard to go shopping when you don't have anything to pay with."

Well then you can just borrow money from Anna and me." Suki said though her voice was a little less sure. She and Anna didn't have money to throw around either, especially since they weren't working at the moment. She'd already put a large, gapping hole in her bank account with her Christmas shopping and she really didn't have all that much she could loan Cat.

"I am not borrowing money from you guys. How the hell am I supposed to pay you back?" Cat argued, knowing that the two sisters were no more rich then she was. They were lower class civilians with no one and nothing to fall back on but themselves and each other. "So no, I'll...I'll...shop online!" Cat said as the idea popped into her head. Maybe she didn't have any cards on her but she knew her credit card numbers off by heart and why couldn't she max them out? She was going to be dead shortly anyway. The credit card people were evil too with their interest rates and they deserved to lose a few grand. Plus most of her cards were under assumed names so no one would know that someone was using the credit cards of a so called dead woman. Bonus.

"Hey, that could work." Suki said as she clapped her hands in delight, her good mood back and bouncing. "So what are you going to get your boys? When do you want to go online to start shopping? I'm almost done the dishes so we could do it then."

"Uhm...do I have to get the guys anything?" Cat said weakly, the idea terrifying her. She'd never had to buy anything for anyone but her father and her two friends, there had never been anyone else to buy for.

"Yes, you do." Suki said with her hands on her hips, her face serious and set. "I know you hate shopping and that it embarrasses the hell out of you to let anyone know you even remotely care about their well being but this is Christmas. You love those boys and you're going to get them presents and be nice to them."

"Well maybe I'll buy them something...but I don't have to be nice. No where is it written that I have to do both." Cat snarled before hightailing it out of the room before Suki told her she had to do something else that was all mushy and yucky. Heading into the living room Cat hopped on the couch and was all set to go looking for the remote when a figure came out of the TV with a familiar grin on his face. "Damn it, Colin. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am the Ghost of Christmas past, present and future." Colin said in his most ghostly voice, waving his hands around as he grinned at her. When she simply sat on the couch looking at him like he'd lost his mind completely Colin stopped, putting his hands on his hips. "Oh like you could do any better."

"I'm a talking cat. You can bet your non existent ass that I could be a hell of a lot scarier then you are on my WORST day. I already have a rep and that's without the whole talking thing, pal." Cat said sweetly, her tail twitching in agitation. A visit from Colin was never a good thing, especially when she hadn't done anything that called for the visit. "So what do you want?" Cat demanded, cutting straight to the point.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Colin said sarcastically as he walked over to sit beside her. Apparently the ability to talk hadn't sweetened her disposition at all, not that he'd expected it to really. This was Cat they were talking about. "You're certainly in the Christmas spirit."

"It's not Christmas yet, stupid." Cat reminded him as she flopped on her stomach, keeping a weary eye in his direction. "So did you really come here to pull a Christmas carol on me? If you did you can just save your none existent breath. I'm fine with the way I am and I'm dying in a matter of weeks anyway. Go scare small children or play jokes on nuns, I've got better things to do then hang around with you."

"I'm overwhelmed with your love and Christmas spirit." Was his sarcastic reply. "And for your information I just dropped by to wish you a Merry Christmas. I didn't realize that was a crime. Christmas is always a busy season for us and I wanted to make sure I got the chance to see you and wish you well."

"Oh." Cat said carefully, feeling a little bad now. He was an angel after all which probably meant he couldn't lie or anything. And it did make sense that angels would be busy since people were always crazier and on the edge during religious holidays thanks to the world going to hell and the industrialists jumping on that. "Uhmm..Merry Christmas." Cat muttered.

"What was that?" Colin said slyly, putting a hand to his ear just to piss her off. "Did you say something?"

"Nope. Now go away so I can find the clicker and watch some TV."

"You're all heart, Cat."

"I know, it's embarrassing how soft and cuddle cute I am." Cat said as she carefully pressed one of her claws down on the power button on the remote, the TV's screen flashing to life. "I wonder where Duo put the TV guide." Cat added, deliberately ignoring Colin who only laughed and faded away, leaving her alone. When she was sure he was gone Cat laughed too before flipping around until she found some cartoons to watch.

"Hey, Cat? Ready to do some online shopping?" Suki wanted to know as she walked into the basement to find Cat watching the Bugs Bunny and Tweety show reruns. Oh to have a video camera right now, Suki thought as she watched Cat make fun of poor old Wily Coyote. She was just so cute.

"Yeah, I've seen this one. Mind turning it off for me?" Cat asked, thanking Suki when she did then following her friend into the next room which housed five computers, one for each of the boys. "We better use Duo's, his is the one with all the stupid stickers on it."

"I would have never guessed." Suki said with a chuckle as she walked over to take a seat in front of the computer. "So do you know what you want to buy?"

"Uh oh." Cat said, her eyes on Quatre's computer instead of Duo's. "That's not supposed to be there."

"What's not supposed to be there?" Suki wanted to know as she swiveled around in the seat to look over at Quatre's area, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"That big file folder beside his computer. It's part of a presentation he's supposed to be giving today at this big meeting. I almost knocked his coffee onto it last night and he just about had a cardiac arrest." Cat said as she chewed on her bottom lip. "He was up most of the night working on this stuff to get it done."

"Are you sure it was that folder?" Suki said looking worried now too. Quatre had looked worn out and tired that morning when he'd come down for breakfast. Worn out enough to have forgotten something. "Uh oh."

"Positive. We have to get this folder to him, Suki. I can't remember when the meeting was but if there's a chance we can get it to him in time we have to try." Cat said with a decisive nod, all business now as she forgot about everything but helping Quatre out. "Damn but the guys have all the cars."

"We could take the bus?" Suki suggested then shook her head at her own suggestion. "Too slow and a taxi wouldn't be much better given what traffic is bound to be like right about now. We could call one of the guys and get them to come get it?"

"They're all likely busy, they were all looking worn out this morning from all the paperwork they've been getting in exchange for their time off for Christmas." Cat argued with a shake of her head. "Plus as it is we'd have to go through lots of channels to get a hold of them since you won't be on their list of callers to put straight through." As if on cue they heard a door slam upstairs and looking at each other the two raced out of the room yelling Anna's name. Finding her in the kitchen with a glass of milk in her hand and a puzzled look on her face Cat breathed a sigh of relief. Anna had wheels, so to speak.

"What's up? Or better yet what did you two do?" Anna said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Quatre left some really important files here that he needs for a big meeting today!" Suki said quickly, the whole story pouring out. "But you have Wufei's motorcycle right so can we borrow it?"

"One, Wufei only let me borrow it because I have a motorcycle license, 2, I wouldn't trust you to be able to handle one in good weather much less the weather outside. 3, if it's so important then leaving it up to you two to deliver would be one of the stupidest things I've ever done." Anna said with a shake of her head, draining her glass before setting it by the sink. "I'll take it."

"But you don't know the way there and I know where Quatre's office is and stuff." Suki pointed out, not the least put off by her sister's casual insults. "Duo took me for a tour last week after all. So we'll all go. Wufei's bike can hold two people and a cat right?"

Arriving at Preventers a half an hour later the girls were all a little cold, a little wet and not particularly looking forward to the trip back. Anna carrying the folder in her backpack and Suki carrying Cat in hers they all headed into the main office with Suki leading the way. "I feel like a Charlie's Angels rerun." Suki said excitedly as she led the way. "You know the three beautiful women, off on a mission in a highly classified government base. Only instead of Charlie's Angels we're Quatre's Angels. This is so mag."

"Concentrate on the mission then, stupid." Cat pointed out from Suki's backpack, her head sticking out of the necessary gap at the top.

"Right." Suki said with a decisive nod. Luckily most of the guards they met up with that blocked their way recognized Suki from her last visit, those that were skeptical soon got the hell out of their way when they saw the girls were carting around the cat from hell. Half way through they heard their names called and turned to see Heero walking towards them with a weary look on his face. "HEERO!" Suki called out as she raced over in her red snowsuit, throwing herself at Heero who had learned to tolerate the daily hugs and even managed to pat her on the head which was her signal to let go.

"What are you three doing here?" Heero wanted to know, having a feeling he didn't want to know.

"We came to deliver some stuff to Quatre that he left at the house." Anna said calmly before things got even more out of hand which would slow down delivery. "It could be really important."

"He does have a big meeting starting in ten minutes or so with some pretty big names. He couldn't tell any of us what it was all about either, said it was classified. On a need to know basis. Lets go." Heero said with a nod and soon he was getting the girls through the checks at the speed of light, the soldiers not able to get out of his way fast enough. Arriving at the right meeting room Heero knocked and when there was an enter Heero opened the door with the two girls filing in after him, the group finding themselves being stared at by some of the biggest political and economic names in the earth and colonies.

"Lieutenant Yuy?" Lady Une said as she stood up in her chair, a questioning look on her face. Heero was not supposed to be a part of this meeting and who were the other two women? The one with the candy cane hair looked about as harmless as Santa Claus but the other, oh she looked about as dangerous as Heero.

"We're very sorry to have interrupted. We need to speak with Mr.Winner for a moment, ma'am." Heero said with a respectful nod of his head.

"Quatre, you have five minutes before we need to begin." Lady Une said with a quiet warning in her eyes as Quatre nodded and quickly got out of his seat, ushering everyone out before they could cause any more trouble. This was the worst possible meeting they could have interrupted.

Closing the door carefully behind him Quatre turned to face them with a harried look on his face as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "What are you guys doing here? Was that Cat's head sticking out of Suki's backpack? Please tell me it wasn't."

"Yup and you should be grateful since we came here to save your bacon, Winner." Cat called out from behind Suki, a little peeved that she couldn't see anything but wall since Suki was facing everyone.

"You left a folder at the house that Cat thinks you need for this meeting." Anna explained as she held out the folder to Quatre having retrieved it from her pack. "We just wanted to get it here in case you really did need it."

"Oh damn." Quatre said as he took the folder, staring down at it as he flipped through it like it held the meaning of life. In fact this file held top secret government information that had he not showed up with he might have very well been in more trouble then he could handle, especially when he wouldn't have been able to tell them for sure where it was. The sort of information, the kinda of secrets and plans this folder held..to be up for grabs, to enter the black market. The idea was too terrifying to comprehend. That morning he'd gone to the safe and grabbed what he'd thought was the right folder, completely forgetting that he'd been so tired the night before to remember the damn combination and so had left it on his desk. With the house security he hadn't been worried, especially since that room in particular immediately locked down as soon as the security went off since all the computers carried stuff of sensitive nature. And he'd left it at the house and if the girls hadn't gotten it into their heads to come and bring it he'd have been as good as dead. Closing the folder Quatre held it against his chest then shocked the hell out of everyone by kissing Anna right on the lips in thanks, kissing Suki on the cheek and then Cat on her furry head, giving big thanks to all of them then going as red as Anna when he realized what he'd done.

"You, ah, better head on back, Quatre." Heero said with a faint smirk, trying not to grin at the look on Anna and Quatre's faces. It was also telling that Quatre's had kissed Anna on the lips while Suki on the cheek. Definitely interesting.

"Oh, ya. I..ah...better be going. Thanks again you guys." Quatre stammered then practically ran for the door, letting himself in before closing the door after him.

"Anna and Quatre, sittin in a Gundam. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Just because you're my sister doesn't mean I can't have you killed."

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Quatre with the baby carriage."

"Cat, how much do you cost again?"


	27. Poor Old Saint Nick

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas displayed here and in other fics written by me. Thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing, I very much hope that you continue to do so cause I love hearing from you guys . Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. 

Poor Old Saint Nick 

Christmas began to show up everywhere and everyone was filled with the spirit of good will and joy towards others. Well almost everyone. Suki was working on it though. She was stuffing the guys full of Christmas treats, forcing them to watch as many Christmas specials as possible and heaping them with affection. Out of desperation Trowa, Heero and Wufei did their best to pretend that they had the Christmas spirit just to make her lay off. That day, a week before Christmas found everyone standing on a city sidewalk, freezing their butts off while they waited for the Santa Claus parade to begin. 

"I can't believe we let them talk us into this." Wufei grumbled as he looked over at Trowa who was looking equally uncomfortable with their surroundings. "Why did we let them talk us into this?" 

"Because Suki promised to make her chocolate caramel cake again if we came." Heero pointed out dryly from Wufei's other side. Why were there so many people around? Didn't they have nice, cozy homes they could be in instead of freezing their asses off outside? He was here because his stomach had demanded it. What was their excuses? 

"Quit complaining, you guys. It'll be fun." Quatre said as he sent the three downers a dark look. "It wouldn't kill you to enjoy something normal you know. Just because there won't be any explosions or bloodshed does not mean it's going to be boring." 

"What could possibly be interesting about standing around while people drive by in horribly gaudy floats with hideously dressed people?" Cat demanded to know from her spot in Anna's arms. "And where did Suki go anyway? She said she would be right back." 

"Maybe she got lost in the crowd. I'll go find her." Duo offered since he knew Quatre had to stay to keep their spot and the others wouldn't want to go. Heading off he soon returned with Suki, both loaded down with things. 

) 

"We got hot pretzels and apple cider!" Suki beamed as they carefully made their way over since it was more then a little crowded as the time for the parade drew near. "I ran into the cart guy and was just trying to figure out how I was gonna get all this stuff over when Duo came to my rescue." Suki said with an extra beaming smile in Duo's direction. 

Everything getting passed out the boys soon found themselves holding large pretzels and delicious apple cider, now feeling just a little bad for bitching about coming. "Thanks, Suki." Heero said as he took his, getting a huge smile in return since normally he never thanked her for anything. After all he didn't want to encourage her. 

"You guys are very, very welcome." Suki said, her eyes all bright and shiny as she bounced slightly, eager as a child on Christmas Eve. She loved parades. She loved Christmas and she loved being around Heero. This was shaping up to be one of the bestest days ever. "Is it going to start soon? Is it?" 

"It should be coming any time now." Quatre said with a smile, her joy contagious. He'd never seen someone who loved life as much as Suki did. 

"Where's my pretzel?" Cat wanted to know with a pout, the smell of the warm bread and spicy apples driving her nuts. She wanted some too damn it. 

"You can't have one, silly. I can't imagine it would be good for cats and besides, it would make you thirsty and this cider is too hot for you to handle." Suki said even as she ripped a piece off of hers and held it out to Cat until her friend had finished it off. "Now be good and don't run off. We'd never find you with all these people around." 

"And don't attack Santa this year, okay?" Anna added as she sent Cat a warning look. 

"She's attacked Santa before?" Quatre said with a weary look in Cat's direction, getting a dirty one in return. Good God but had she attacked some poor Santa while she was in human form? The terrible thing was, he could believe she'd do it too. 

) 

"I was only seven for Christ sakes. Give me a break, will ya?" Cat said with a hiss, not at all pleased with this line of conversation. "I'd just found out he wasn't real and I didn't take it so well." 

"Didn't take it so well?" Suki repeated as she sent Cat a what are you talking about look. "You call that not taking it so well? I call it assault and battery." 

"Hey, he lived, didn't he?" Cat said sulkily, really not liking this at all. She'd been traumatized God damn it. Everyone had been lying to her, telling her the stupid jolly old elf existed. She'd had every right to be just a little upset when she found out that none of it was true. 

"What did you do to Santa?" Duo wanted to know, his eyes wide as he stared at the idea of anyone harming a hair on Santa Claus's jolly head. Especially a kid. 

"I didn't want to go, God damn it. My dad had left me with our neighbor at the time since he was away on duty. The stupid idiot got it into her head that we should go shopping and that her stupid son and I had to go see Santa. I told her I didn't want to see him, I told her I didn't want to sit on his lap. But did she listen to me? Hell no. She plunked me right down on that coffee high son of a bitch who started ho hoing and asking what I wanted from Santa." Cat snarled, getting all worked up at the memory of that Christmas of long ago. "And I tried to stay cool. I tried to tell him I didn't want to be on his lap, that I didn't want any of his friggin candy canes or presents. That my dad would get me whatever I wanted and I didn't need anything from him. But no, just like the stupid neighbor he wouldn't listen to me. I was just some stupid kid after all. So there he is, Mr. Serious Coffee Breath, grinning maniacally and then he shoves a candy cane in my face and tells me I can't have it till I tell him what I want. So I told him I wanted him to be blown into many, unidentifiable pieces. Then I took that candy cane and shoved it down his friggin throat. See how he likes it." 

"Dear God." Quatre whispered, staring at Cat with a mixture of horror and fascination. "Then what happened?"

"Well he was choking on the damn thing so one of the equally messed in the head elves had to pound it out of him and my neighbor got me the hell out of there and told my dad to put me in therapy." Cat said with a shrug of her furry shoulders. "Of course I explained to him that it was simply self defense but I was still grounded for a week. I didn't get half the things I wanted on my Christmas list either but I think that was because half of them required a special license to purchase, much less operate. And hey, the parade is starting." 

) 

"See. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Suki said as she skipped along on the way back to the cars, holding onto Heero's hand in a really strong grip so that he would have had to work at it to shake her loose. In other words he was scolding but tolerating. "Those were some pretty awesome floats. Maybe we can all come back next year. Wasn't it great, Anna?" 

"It was pretty good." Anna agreed, feeling more then a little idiotic carrying around a cat wrapped up like a baby in a blanket. 

"Hey Anna, you could play Mary right now." Duo said with a chuckle, reading Anna's face easily enough. 

"You do realize that that would make Cat your all powerful savior and the daughter of God." Wufei pointed out dryly, the idea of Cat having that kind of power not only frightening but downright bone chilling. 

"Now that...is a truly terrifying thought." Duo said slowly with a mock shudder though the idea was really pretty terrifying. She would not be a merciful and compassionate dictator. "I can see her causing the end of the world real easy." 

"Stop, you're making be blush." Cat said with a chuckle, the idea an appealing one. 

"Hey, Cat. If you tried to kill that Santa when you found out he wasn't real..what did you do about the tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny?" Suki asked suddenly, the question popping into her head. "Or did your dad not tell you about them?" 

) 

"Well for the Easter Bunny...I caught my dad hiding my eggs when I was around eight and he said he was doing it because he'd accidentally shot the guy the year before thinking it was an intruder. After the whole Santa Claus thing he figured it was best I didn't know the truth about the rabbit just yet." Cat said with a chuckle, the memory a far better one then the Santa Claus incident. "As for the tooth fairy he always said she never came because she knew if she tried I'd catch her and take all her money. My dad would always take me out for dinner or something though, when he had the time. I kept all my lost teeth in an old pickle jar until I was about ten and sold them to some little kids to use." 

"You sold your baby teeth?" Trowa said not sure whether he was shocked at the shooting of the Easter Bunny or impressed by her resourcefulness in selling the teeth. He'd never been visited by the rabbit and his teeth had gone into the garbage or thrown somewhere else. "Well I suppose that makes more sense then throwing them away." 

"Hell yeah, made a tidy little profit off it too." Cat said with a pleased look on her furry face. 

"You're so weird." Suki said with a shake of her head, wondering if her friend's antics would ever stop surprising her. She really doubted it. 

"As I recall you and Anna tried to capture Santa when you were little." Cat pointed out dryly. 

"Yeah but most kids who grow up with the story of Saint Nick try to stay up and meet him at least once. Not many try to kill him with one of his own candy canes." Anna pointed out just as dryly. "And when we did capture our father we didn't try to kill him either." 

"You didn't need to seeing as you knocked the poor guy unconscious." 

) 

"You knocked your dad out thinking he was Santa?" Duo wanted to know, not quite trusting Cat's word since it was Cat after all. 

"Well you see we set a trap and when it was sprung Daddy was so surprised he fell backwards and whacked his head on the wall and the tree." Suki said with a giggle, the memory a good one. "He was dressed as Santa too so at first we thought we'd killed Santa Claus. Our bawling had mom rushing in and it was hard to say what surprised her more. Daddy laying on the floor with the tree on top of him or us screaming that we were going to hell because we'd killed Santa at the top of our lungs." 

"You were screaming, I was simply yelling for mom." Anna corrected though that wasn't exactly the whole truth. She just preferred to remember it her way. 

"You were too screaming." Suki shot back with a smirk, knowing how much her sister hated to be reminded of anything even remotely embarrassing that she'd ever done. "Luckily Daddy was okay and forgave us for knocking him out since we were upset enough at the idea that there wasn't a real Santa Claus. Of course Mom put it that Santa is more the spirit of Christmas then an actual person who rides around in a sleigh." 

) 

"My older sister Alena popped the bubble for me when I was about six or seven." Quatre said with a knowing look. "But by then I'd pretty much given up on the big guy anyway since I never got the one thing I wanted most." 

"What was that?" Heero wanted to know, wondering what on earth the Winner family couldn't afford to buy Quatre. 

"My mother." Quatre said with a shrug before looking over at Wufei. "What about you, Wufei?" Wufei was the only one other then himself that had lived in anything resembling a family environment. 

"We didn't have a Santa Claus or his equivalent." Wufei said with a shrug of his own, not really of the opinion that he'd missed out overly. Over all it sounded like more trouble then it was worth in the grand scheme of things. "Chinese New Year has always been a big thing though and the adults would give us children small gifts and money." 

"Father Maxwell and the nuns would play Santa at the church for us kids but since we were all orphans we weren't really fooled. Not that we were going to say that and risk not getting presents from the guy." Duo said with a chuckle, remembering those days with a sad fondness touched with regret. He wished he could go back and tell his younger self so many things, to say so many things to the Father and the sisters there. Maybe someday he'd get to do the latter though. 

) 

The talk centering on Christmas most of the way to the car and they were half way home before Quatre finally broke after Cat had mangled the latest Christmas carol to come over the radio. "CAT! I swear if you can't sing along with the Christmas carols properly then you aren't allowed to sing at all." 

"Well I think her versions are sorta funny." Duo said with a chuckle, stilling chuckling over her rendition of Santa Baby. "Her version of Santa Asshole was rather...imaginative." 

"I'm driving and that means I'm in control so Cat behave or you're going into the trunk. You know I will and Quatre sure as hell can't stop me." Heero warned, hoping to avoid a big argument even though he secretly found Cat's improvised lyrics much more amusing then the original ones. 

"You guys suck." Cat pouted from Suki's lap, not at all pleased to have her entertainment interrupted. Her lyrics were so much better then that sappy, repetitive crap they were playing. If she had to listen to them without making fun of them she was going to go insane. Then they'd wish they'd let her sing them her way. 

"So you love to say." Duo said as he patted her head, not surprised when she shot him a dark look. "And hey, when you get home I can lock you in some room with a radio. You can mangle the carols to your heart's content until you lose your voice." 

"If it weren't so bloody cold out I'd go hunt a mouse and leave it's carcass in your bed for a Christmas present." 

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! CAT!" 

) 

"I wouldn't put one in your bed, Suk so quit looking at me like that." Cat said reasonably, her ears ringing a little from Suki's rather loud opinion of her idea. 

"The poor little Mickey Mouse." Suki said with a sad look on her face as she looked down at Cat with a how can you say that look. "How could you be so mean? That poor mouse wouldn't have done anything to deserve that." 

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Suki. I really do." 

Before he could intervene Quatre's cell phone went off and picking it up Quatre put it to his ear and exchanged a few words with whoever the caller was before hanging up. "Heero, change of direction. We've been ordered to report to Preventers as of now. Lady Une didn't say what it was about but..she sounded like she was barely holding it together." 

Everyone going quiet both vehicles broke speed limits getting to Preventers and opting to stay Suki, Anna and Cat were left in a waiting room to wait for a report on what was going on. It was two hours before Duo came down to tell them to go home, looking like he'd aged twenty years in the couple hours since he'd been laughing at Cat's lyrics. 

) 

"It's bad." Anna said simply as she and Suki got to their feet, Cat in Anna's arms. 

"The project Quatre was working on with the others...well it was an even bigger deal then we thought. Some people..an organization don't want it going through. They've hired a terrorist group called Venom to kidnap Maia, two of Quatre's sisters and three other young relations to other members of the project." 

"Venom? They only get involved if there's serious money to gain. Your opponents must have connects with them or a lot of money of their own." Anna said grimly, thinking it was entirely possible the hostages were already dead. It wouldn't be like Venom to leave them alive once they were assured of no interruptions to avoid future problems. "Are you sure they have them all already? That Venom really has them? Not another group trying to hide their involvement? Venom usually doesn't hire out." 

"We've confirmed that they have the girls and that as yet they're still alive or appear to be. As to the terrorist group we've tangled with them enough times that I wouldn't be surprised it they volunteered for this. They're asking for Quatre and the other businessmen involved to turn ownership of all their assets to the organization plus other things from other members of the group including the end of Preventers. If the orders aren't followed by Christmas Eve..then on Christmas Day they're all going to find body parts of loved ones under the tree." 


	28. A Loving Sacrifice

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas displayed here and in other fics written by me. Thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing, I very much hope that you continue to do so cause I love hearing from you guys. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. 

A Loving Sacrifice 

With the girls asleep that night and the men still at Preventers Cat was left to pace in the living room. She felt helpless and useless, feelings she hated more then any others. She wanted to do something, to help in some way but what the hell could she do? She was in the body of a cat and for that matter only a handful of people could even hear her. And the bastards had taken Maia, her Maia! The poor kid was likely terrified right now and there wasn't a single thing she could do. She'd only really ever brushed up against the terrorist group called Venom once and that was to see one of the group's stooges leaving the store of someone she occasionally bought supplies from. She'd wanted some information about a new security system on the market and the dumb idiot that ran the place was all puffed up about getting an order from the organization. Probably thought he was on his way to the big times. As if, the guy had only wanted the names of some of the best thieves in the area to try out this new security system they were putting in at one of their locations. Apparently the Venom stooge had been the talkative type which made Cat think he wouldn't have survived in the business long. That had been about a month and a half before she'd croaked. Only an idiot broadcasted who he worked for, especially in this case. Not to mention that there was a new base being built, way to advertise for enemies to start looking for it, Cat thought with a roll of her eyes. Then again at the time she hadn't recalled seeing that particular terrorist group's name in the paper much. They must have been laying low at the time as they built up for this current mess. 

) 

Jumping out of her basket to pace the floor Cat came to a sudden halt as an idea occurred to her. It was just a glimmer of a chance but what if...the base that underling had referred to was where they were keeping the hostages. It made sense that they'd hold their hostages in their newest and likely most secure base after all. And if they really had been looking around for people to test it out...well then she knew those kind of people too. Knew where to find them and just how to get information out of them. Odds were the base would have also been nearby too otherwise why would they have been looking for guys in that area to use as guinea pigs? Why bother with the expense of transportation when you didn't need to? Sure they would have likely done things to insure the men wouldn't know where they were being taken but still...one of them might have gotten some idea either from the trip or something that was said while they were there. Then again they might have just killed said guinea pigs after they were done with them. That would be the most logical thing to do. But the area, well that wouldn't change. And people always knew things, especially ones that could be either bribed or threatened into talking about things they weren't supposed to know about. 

"But how am I gonna do that when I'm like this?" Cat said out loud as she looked down at herself with a grimace. She was about as scary as a frilly pillow at the moment and none of the bastards she'd need to talk to would even be able to hear her. Even if she told the boys about all this they'd never get the information, they were just too...themselves for this sort of thing. They didn't have the kind of edge this sort of thing required, least of all the reputation to make things go faster. Anna could do it but she wasn't so well known either since she preferred to stay aloof of the worst of the worst of their trade. Cat didn't mind it since she got things easier through those people but Anna's standards were a little higher. Plus Anna didn't advertise her killings, few people had ever heard of her since her specialty was in making deaths look like accidents or suicides. She did most of her deals online too. Damn it all, she was the best for the job and couldn't do it. 

) 

Frustrated Cat beat her head against the side of the couch for a moment, frustrated beyond belief. She couldn't remember ever being this frustrated in fact If she could have managed it she'd have started pulling out her fur. Think, think, think. There had to be something she could do about all of this. Some way she could help them get the hostages back. If only she were in her own body. Even just a couple days and she could get all the information she needed. If only... "If only." Cat said slowly, an idea entering into her busy head. She needed her body..and Saint Peter and the rest wanted to send her to hell. She'd been doing some good things lately, even if they hadn't been on purpose so maybe they'd been enough to lower her sentence which the angels above wouldn't like at all. That's why they'd sent her back as a cat after all. So what if she made a deal with them? A deal that benefited the both of them. Pacing back and forth for over an hour as she worked out the idea Cat was finally convinced it was her best chance and headed for the dining room with a determined swing of her tail. Using her hands and paws Cat went to work, finally managing to get one of the window to slide open enough that she could squeeze it the rest of the way with her body. Jumping down and into a snow drift Cat fought her way out and began the daunting task of walking through the snow towards her destination. Sheer will had her climbing through drifts and slush in the freezing weather, the wind fierce enough to nearly knock her off her feet. Struggling through it all Cat was near to an icicle when she'd finally made the four blocks trip down to the nearby church. It took her another half an hour to get in, leaving snow and wet paw prints everywhere as she shivered and shook with cold as her blood began to circulate again. Making her way up to the pulpit Cat looked around her with weariness, expecting someone to shoo her out at any moment. Either that or someone appearing to strike her dead for daring to set a sinful paw in a house of God. Just the thought of going back outside was terrifying. Reaching the front Cat sat down and taking a deep breath did something she'd never done once by choice. She was going to pray. 

) 

"Uhmmm I know there's likely some special prayer introduction I'm supposed to start with but I don't know any. I probably did when I was a kid but since church was more of a punishment then a joy I kinda slept and fiddled my way through most of it so ya. I'm not going to lie and tell you I've been reformed or anything like that. I guess you being the all knowing and all powerful you'd know if I was lying anyway. I don't like you. I sometimes even hate you. You took away my da and you never seem to be around when people need you. I've seen children beg on the streets, mothers become prostitutes just to feed their kids and men kill others for the coat off their backs or a lousy twenty. I've seen way too much bad stuff to really believe that you care. I never believed really that you existed until I died for that matter. I didn't want to believe that you really existed and just didn't care enough to try and undo all the messes your creations make. I mean I know after the whole ark thing you said you weren't going to interfere any more but I mean sometimes you have to. Sometimes people do such terrible things that only someone like you can fix them. But you don't fix them, you just let them get worse. I have to figure you're there though and that you might have people listening to prayers, even if you don't. I've never asked you for anything, at least not for something really important that mattered. I've broken pretty much every commandment you put down but then again so have most. Because most people don't count on you anymore. After all why should we listen to you when you don't listen to us?" Cat said, sounding belligerent now and realizing it. Taking a calming breath Cat tried again. "But I didn't come here to bad mouth you or tell you what to do. I know I hate people doing that to me and besides that I don't have a whole lot of time to go into all your screw ups. I came here to make a deal with you, a trade that will make you happy and will help me out too. I know that in a few weeks my time here is up. I also know that I've done some good things down here that have counted for something or at least Colin said they did and I don't think he was lying since he's an angel and all. So I've got to assume that those deeds, even if they haven't got me out of hell, count for something. So here's my offer. You guys up there want me dead and burning for all eternity, right? Well then okay. If you agree to put me back into my original body until I've got Mariemaia and the other hostages free then that can cancel out every good thing I've ever done. You let me do this and you can send me to hell for as long as you want. If..if the hostages die then you can send me to hell or if they aren't found till New Years you can still croak me on my original date. I just want to live long enough to help. Please." 

) 

"You understand that this cannot be taken back." Came Colin's voice and Cat turned to see her guardian seated in the front pew, looking more then a little grim and older some how. He looked downright solemn too, like he was at someone's funeral. "You'll only be in that body until Christmas, if you don't get to them before then they will die." 

"I understand and I want to do it." Cat said with in a strong voice that was full of confidence. 

"You can't kill anyone, that rule still applies. As soon as you do you're dead regardless of the status of the hostages." 

"Okay, then it will be ten times harder. But I can still do this, Colin. I know I can." Cat said as she walked over to stand in front of him. "Let me do this, please. I know it won't look so good for you but..." 

"To hell with me, Cat." Colin said as he bounced to his feet, scooping her up so that he could hold her up to look him in the eyes. "Do you realize what kind of a deal you're making here? You'll be sentencing yourself to hell no matter how this all ends. You'll still go even if you fail and then it will be all for nothing." 

"It won't be for nothing. It'll be for my boys." 

"Stubborn Irish pride." Colin said with a faint but sad smile on his face as he hugged her against him. "Fine then. You get your way, Catherine Rorake. You'll return to your body and may God bless this mission." A bright, pure light bursting from his arms Colin felt tears run down his pale cheeks as the light faded and he was looking down at an ordinary house cat who watched him with sympathy. "The Lord thanks you for the use of your body." Colin said in a choked voice. "And I'll see you to a good home in thanks for your service." 

) 

Arriving home with bed as their only thought the five trooped in and shedding their outerwear shivered in the surprisingly cold hallway. "Why is it so friggin cold in here?" Heero groused as he looked at the guys questioningly. "Do you think the thermostat's busted?" 

"Something must be." Duo said with a shiver, rubbing his arms against the chill. "I'm surprised Cat isn't waiting for us to bitch about it. The girls must have taken her upstairs with them." 

"I'll go start a fire in the fireplace." Trowa said as he finished hanging up his coat. "That will have to do until we can get a repair guy in." Heading into the living room Trowa noticed that Cat was indeed absent from her bed and he couldn't say he blamed her. It was damn cold after all. Going back to the task at hand he was just about to start the fire when his sensitive ears picked up on some strange sound coming from the dining room. Puzzled Trowa got to his feet and walked in that direction, growing that much more alert as he felt a decided breeze coming from that room. Had someone broken in? The door connecting the two rooms was wide open and carefully peering in Trowa saw nothing out of the ordinary. Switching on the lights Trowa's eyes immediately found the problem. One of the smaller windows, installed for use in the summer was wide open. What the hell, Trowa thought as he walked over to shut it. Why would that be open? No one could even get in that way. Not even a dwarf. It was only big enough that a small animal could get through and even then it would be a tight squeeze. A small animal. Oh shit, Trowa thought as he left the room and headed up the stairs faster then usual. Opening the door to Anna and Suki's room he stepped in, not really surprised when a gun was pointed at his head before he was fully in the room. "Is Cat in here?" 

) 

"No, she was sleeping downstairs." Anna said as she lowered the gun, sliding it back under her pillow casually while Suki slept on. "Why?" 

"She isn't down there and a window in the dining room was open. It's wide enough for her to squeeze out." Trowa said with a bad feeling growing in his stomach. There was no logical reason why she would want to go out, especially in this sort of weather but still...he couldn't shake the feeling. 

"You think she did." Anna said as she threw back her covers and stood up. "I'll trust your instincts over Cat's common sense any day. Go look for her?" 

"What's going on?" Duo wanted to know as he stuck his head in the door. "I went to get a snack and no fire or Trowa. Only freezing coldness." 

"Cat's gone and we had a window open that she could have opened if she'd put her devious little mind to it." Trowa said, watching Duo go pale as the implications hit him. 

"But the weather...there's no way she could last long in this kind of weather, fur or no fur!" Duo whispered, looking paler by the moment as the ramifications ran through his head. "When did she get out? Which window? Could she be in the backyard or could she have gotten off the property?" As if on cue the doorbell rang out and Duo's face flashed with relief. "That's her. It's got to be here. She's somehow figured out how to ring the doorbell!" Duo announced as he raced out of the room with Anna and Trowa on his heels, the other boys coming out of their rooms too to find out who was calling so late. Coming down the stairs Duo came to a grinding halt at the sight of Colin calmly waiting for them with Cat in his arms. "Hey, Cat! Way to give us a heart attack, why don't ya!" 

"This isn't Cat." Colin said calmly, cradling the cat carefully against him. "This is simply a cat, nothing more or less. Your Cat no longer resides in this body." 

) 

"What do you mean?" Quatre demanded to know from the top of the steps, shivering in the housecoat he'd thrown over his pajamas. 

"Her soul has left this body and returned to its original home." Colin explained as he tried to find the words to explain in a way that wouldn't hurt the men any more then they had to. "Cat made a deal with the powers above and part of that deal was to leave this body." 

"You mean she's back in Spain? In her real body? What did she have to give up to do that?" Wufei hazarded to guess, wondering exactly what the catch was going to be. There was no way they were just going to let her back into her body without getting something equally big in return. 

"She's given up her last two weeks and any chance of going to heaven." Colin said bluntly, not knowing how else to say it. They wouldn't appreciate any sugar coating and Cat deserved for them to know just how much she was sacrificing for them. What she was giving up for them as a result of her love for them. "She loved you men so much she asked to be returned to her body for a week so that she could try and get back her friend Mariemaia and the other hostages for you. She's given up any chance of going to heaven for you all." 

) 

It had taken most of the day but she'd collected what she needed to get out of Spain and on her way to her destination. Thankfully she'd had a wallet and cards in her purse during the party which had been brought along to the hospital to be kept for her. Liberating that and a woman of her clothes she'd managed to stroll out of the hospital looking like hell and feeling it. But hey, it had been the first time her body had felt much of anything in months so it was worth it. Now that she'd maxed out two cards she was dressed, armed and had transportation all lined up. There was just one last thing to take care of while she was here and then she was off. Watching children stream by Cat absently thought that this was her one and only time standing in a school yard, waiting for someone. She would never have a reason to again. Eyes scanning the children and parents as they met up and left Cat finally found the child she was looking for. Clutching the hated pink bear in one hand Cat weaved through the crowd, calling the boy's name when she was close enough for him to hear. 

Hearing his name called Max came to a stop and turning around broke into a huge grin as he spotted a familiar face walking towards him. "CAT!" Racing over the little boy launched himself at his guardian angel, wrapping his little arms around her waist as far as they'd go. "You're all better! God made you all better like I asked! Everyone said you were going to go to heaven but I knew you weren't. I knew you'd get better and be okay!" 

) 

"Hey ya, kiddo." Cat said softly, patting his head awkwardly since she wasn't at all use to being around children, much less being hugged by one. "I just came for a quick thanks and to let you know I was okay. Uhm..the guys said you came to visit me and gave me the bear...I just wanted to say thanks." 

"So you like it? I'm glad you do. I looked at hundreds of bears before I decided on it." Max exaggerated with a beaming smile, his eyes shining with excitement. "I was starting to think you'd never wake up." 

"Yeah, well I needed my sleep, I guess. Anyway I kinda have to go, there's another girl who really needs my help with something and quick. Since I have to go I can't come see your class like you wanted and I'm sorry bout that, I would have like to. I've got a lot of things to do too so I won't likely be around to visit you...but I just wanted to you to know I will think about you and stuff." Cat said nervously, feeling guilty and thoroughly weirded out. "I wish I could stay longer but I can't." 

"That's okay, I understand. Mommy says that you're my guardian angel so I guess you gots to go and help other people too right? Not just me." Max said with a knowing look on his face, wishing that she could stay but knowing that it wasn't right to hog such a cool guardian angel to himself. He had to let other kids share her so that they could be happy like him. "That's okay, it doesn't matter. You go and help the other little girl so that the bad guys don't get her. I know you'll save her just like you saved me, Cat. I believe in you." 


	29. Noble Death

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters my mind has come up with and the plots they live in. Anyone who wants to borrow a character or idea of mine may but please ask permission first, thanks. Thanks also to all those who've been reading and reviewing my various fics, I love hearing from you. 

Noble Death 

Moving quickly Cat soon got herself to the correct city and went about the long and expensive task of pumping people for information, finally hitting paid dirt when one of her old informants sent her in the direction of Michael Sullivan. A man who owned a nearby pub he was reported to be one of the finest cat burglars and spies of that century though he apparently claimed to be retired. In other words exactly the sort one would want to hire to check out a top secret security system. As useless chit chat wasn't her forte by any stretch of the word Cat got down to the point, finding his button in the fact that there was children involved. Mr. Sullivan had a young daughter of his own and when Cat described what the terrorists planned to do with the innocent, young, and helpless girls who'd been taken he actually paled. 

"It's Christmas, Christmas for Christ sakes." Michael groused, rubbing his hands over his face, disgust plain in his voice. A man of average height and weight he had dark auburn hair with silver at the temples, a fit middle aged man with the delicate hands of a classic pianist. He'd made his fortune with what his hands could open and close for him. "What sort of men do such things at this time of year, I ask ya. I can tell you monsters would be a better word from where I'm sitting." 

"Exactly. Now I know you're retired but security systems has not now nor will it ever be my thing. They've got a friend of mine and the sisters of one of the best friends I've ever had. I'm going to get them out of there if it kills me and it seems to me you'd be the best one to ask for help even though there's nothing I hate worse. Even if you know nothing about the security in this building a man like you, you'd have kept up with the latest upgrades and such. Odds are very high you'd know how to handle anything that they threw at us." Cat said as she cupped her hands around her drink, too wired to drink. She wanted to force him to help her but that wasn't going to work so she was stuck asking. God but she hated being polite.. 

) 

"You're a smart, lass. I'll give ya that." Michael said with a considering look. He had no need or wish to get out of retirement and if he were to get that idea into his head it certainly wouldn't be with some sassy hellion as his partner. He'd always worked alone and that's how he'd liked it and stayed alive this long. But how could he look his own daughter in the eyes, knowing that he'd refused to stand up and help someone that in all likelihood could only be helped by himself. That lives had been at stake, innocent lives and he'd backed down. He'd never taken a life in his entire career, turning his back on this girl and the people she was after to save, well it would be as big a crime. Besides that, this was his chance to do something, however small to get in a punch for Dash. "A while back a friend of mine was visiting me by the name of Dash Jackson. A smart alec ass he was but a good friend as well as a skilled colleague. While he was visiting some men came by and tried to offer me a fair amount of money to come off with them to do some security work for them, the sort you were asking about. I told them no, didn't like the look of them but Dash came forward, offered his services. Always thought he could handle anything, did Dash. So he went off and when he didn't come back after a week and a half I started to worry, my gut saying that he'd gotten over his head with those thugs. Then I get a call from a nearby hospital, saying that Dash was there and shot ta hell. Literally. They'd unloaded at least two dozen bullets into him and by all rights he should've been dead then and there. But Dash, ever the stubborn one was able to drag his sorry ass to a road where some tourist found him, took him to the hospital. He told me on his death bed that he'd been taken to a compound, been told to test the security there. He got through it though it wasn't easy and gave them suggestions to improve it, did quite a bit of it himself. But Dash, being Dash was his usual idiot self and decided to put a hole in the security, one he could slide through easily enough if he ever wanted to make some more money off the place. After he deemed the security as good as he could make it they tried to finish him off, making sure that he could never tell anyone about it I'd imagine. They held him at gun point in front of a pit and then shot him into it. He told me there were a dozen other bodies in it, one of the others he recognized as a fellow thief he'd know years ago. I guess they'd been collecting us for a while to put us like rats through a maze before turning us into human Swiss cheese." Michael said bitterly before meeting her gaze, his eyes sharp and cold. "But I'm better then Dash Jackson ever was and I know exactly what sort of hole he liked to make. I also know where he was found. In his condition..he couldn't have crawled far." 

) 

As it happened Dash had had a cousin who just happened to be a pilot and since they were going to screw with the people who'd killed his cousin he was more then willing to help. And after all, given the low chance of survival and high chances of death and possible torture any normal person would have called them crazy and shown them the door damn fast. The pilot was a smuggler by profession too which meant he was used to getting in and out of places he wasn't supposed to be in. Since things seemed to be going pretty good Cat was becoming more and more convinced that they were going to fail but thoughts of her boys pushed her forward. She couldn't fail, she wouldn't fail them when they needed her the most. Taking a rental car up to the spot where Jackson had been found the two set off to hike into the wilderness, hoping that they would find some clue as to where the snake's lair was hidden. It took two hours of searching before they stumbled upon it having passed it a couple times due to how well it blended in with its surroundings. That and it was smaller then they'd originally thought. But that was to their advantage since it meant less places to search and less people there to cause them problems. Heading back after several hours of surveillance they made more plans and phone calls, got their gear then headed back with the intent this time to not come back empty handed. 

) 

Hiking up to one of the watch towers Cat quickly knocked out the two guards there and hid them in the concealing foliage. Taking their places Cat and Michael waited for the shift change, the new guards too busy complaining about being out in the heat to even give Cat and Michael the once over. They simply assumed that the other guards had paid the two to take the shift since no one in their right mind wanted to be out in this humid weather. Handing over the watch Michael and Cat strolled in, using the two incapacitated guards' passkeys to enter the building without a hitch. No one questioned and for that Cat was thankful. She'd rather save the head bashing until they were inside and out from under prying eyes. Finding their way around they simply kept their ears open, knowing that asking directions would only raise suspicion. Hearing someone named Max bitching about how hot it was in the control room Cat and Michael soundless followed after the man as he tried to juggle two cans of pop in one hand while guzzling down the contents of another. When he was reaching out to open the control room's door Michael grabbed him from behind and bashed the guy's head into a wall before opening a nearby door labeled furnace room. "In this heat, I don't think anyone's going down there for a while." Michael said with a smirk as he threw the man down the stairs, closing it with a slight bang. "Give me those pops and wait here." Taking them from her he pasted on a welcoming smile and opening the door walked in like he was allowed. "Excuse me, I'm just here to drop these off for Max." Michael said as he held them up seeing as he had three armed guards and two techs looking at him wearily, looking like they were just itching to pump him full of hot lead. 

"Where the hell is Max?" One of them, a thin, very geeky looking guy wanted to know. 

"I don't know. He was looking really pale and sweaty, he passed by me on my way in and asked me to bring these in. I don't know where the hell he was going." Michael said with a shrug. "Oh and I dropped them when I was going for the door, some ass holes weren't watching where they were going. You'll want to let them sit for a minute or two." 

) 

"Oh. Thanks." The tech said, appreciating the fact that the guy would warn them. Most of the tough soldier levels liked to pick on them, like they were such a big deal. Too stupid to realize that without their computer experts they'd be nothing but brainless Neanderthals. the tech thought darkly. "Those are Raul and mine by the way." He added, motioning to the other tech, his manner almost welcoming now. 

"Then here you go." Michael said as he walked forward and handed the pops over, his eyes quickly scanning the screens, narrowing in on the only one that interested him. "So those hostages behaving for you guys?" 

"Bitchy little hellions." The one named Raul groused bad temperedly as he took his pop from Shawn. "We should have never taken them, especially now with all the other things we need to work on. Killing them will mean Preventers won't stop hunting us until we're all dead." 

Whacking Raul upside the head the other tech glared. "Watch your tongue." 

"Plus with security like there is here, there isn't much for you to worry about." Michael added kindly. 

"Do you really think they'll meet the demands?" Raul demanded to know, running a nervous hand through his thinning hair. "Of course they won't and then we'll have to kill them. All our recent big plans have been ruined by Preventers and that was before we made it personal! And security? Sure the Pyramid system is the best money can buy but that won't help much if they stomped us to pieces with Gundams!" 

"You'll watch you're tongue like he said or one of us will cut it out, geek." One of the guard's warned in a harsh tone before turning his eyes to Michael. "You've delivered the pops now get the hell out. You aren't authorized to be in here." 

) 

"Geez, you're welcome." Michael said in an annoyed tone before stomping out to find Cat impatiently waiting. "We have a slight problem. The kid's leg is in a cast." 

"Mariemaia's?" Cat demanded to know, her eyes going hard and cold at the idea. If someone had hurt the kid then that someone was coming to hell with her whether the bastard liked it or not. 

"Yeah, looks like. She was laying on the cot, the Winner girls were hovering over her." Michael confirmed having seen pictures of each of the hostages so that he could recognize them on sight. "At least they bothered to put it in a cast. My guess is quite a few people around here think this whole thing is crazy. Odds are that even if this fails they might at least let the Une kid go, if only to try and make it less personal with Preventers." 

"As if. So you got their location?" 

"Yeah, guards at the doors. As soon as we knock the bastards out and use their key to open that door...well then we're in trouble. Apparently we're dealing with the Pyramid system which is what I figured. It's top of the line and as dangerous as a blind man running around in a pyramid. Hence the name." Michael said grimly, getting a bad feeling in his gut. "It's incredibly easy to screw up when you're playing with that thorny bush." 

"That's why I got the best." Cat pointed out with a rather cheeky grin. 

"Well you better just pray that the lord is listening to our prayers." Michael said as he reached out to tug on the chain around her neck before motioning her over to a keypad which he opened and attaching a small device he took out of his pocket he went to work making sure the speaker system wasn't going to be working any time soon. When the alarms went off the news would have to be passed by mouth which gave them a little extra time. When he was done he gave her a nod then pointed the way they were going. "Now lets move out before someone clues in that there's two extra bodies walking around in here." 

) 

It took some doing and back tracking but they finally managed to make it to the right area and were now approaching the two armed guards, both of whom were built like tanks, Cat thought with an inner sigh. "We're here to see the prisoners." Michael said in his best 'I'm in charge so don't even think of questioning me voice.' 

"Forget about it, old man. No one comes in without the brash." One of them sneered even as his eyes narrowed suspiciously before crossing as Cat's foot found it's way to between his legs before she grabbed him by the hair and bashed his head into the steel wall. Michael, being not all that skilled in the area of combat simply pulled out a Tazer on max setting and shocked the other guy into unconsciousness. 

Using one of the guard's keys, even as the techs struggled to get the alarm to go off, the two threw the door open with orders to get up and follow them. Since someone had to Michael went over and picking a startled Maia up carefully settled her over his shoulder. "Okay, kiddo?" 

"Uhm ya but who the hell are you guys?" Mariemaia wanted to know, trying to see if there was anyone with them she knew. There was something familiar about the girl with this guy but she couldn't place it. "Are you Preventers? Are others here?" 

"We're friends of friends." Cat explained, figuring that was the easiest way of putting it. No way any of them would come with her if she explained that she was Maia's friend only when they'd met she'd been in the body of a cat. And really, who could blame them? "Now lets get the hell out of here before they come in shooting." 

It wasn't easy since the command center had sealed off all exits and many of the doors but as if God's hand was laying over them protectively they managed to bypass everything that was thrown at them, avoiding most of the soldiers that were sent to round them up. It was damn difficult to get through them without killing them but somehow they managed it, making it to the elevator that would get them to the top where they would be picked up by the helicopter. Everyone crowding in they burst from the doors as soon as they were opened again, running like they were escaping the bowels of hell as they hot footed it towards the rope ladder that was lowering for them. Maia and Michael going up first soon everyone was following, the Winner sisters going last. Then there was only Cat and she simply waved, the pilot taking the signal as he rose up into the air, leaving her there. 

) 

"What the f#k do you think you're doing?" Michael demanded to know as he tried to get around the others to get to the pilot, his face furious. "Why did you leave her? We had time, God Damn IT!" 

"She told me that she couldn't come, that there was something she had to do. She gave me an envelope to give to you and a folders to give to the Preventers people to explain things so that they'd know what happened." The pilot said nervously, motioning towards the other seat where there was an envelope with his name and another one with written instructions. "I don't know what they say, I just did what she told me to do. I SWEAR." Taking the one addressed to him Michael quickly read it then swearing said no more as he went back to take his seat. 

On the ground Cat was busy shooting soldiers, a smile on her face as she heard the sound of the copter go fainter and fainter. Since she still had a promise to keep she aimed to wound badly instead of kill, her deadly aim her greatest asset. After all, she wouldn't put it past God to suddenly decide to have the copter blow up for breaking her word. Putting down everyone that came onto the roof it wasn't long before they wised up to stop shooting at the helicopter and to aim for her instead. It took five bullets to take her down and when the soldiers crowded around her, they could only stare at the faintly smiling girl, her hand fisted around a cross that hung from a chain on her neck. 

) 

Note: There is two, possibly three chapters left in this fic. Thank you to all those who've been reading from the beginning, I hope I don't disappoint. 


	30. Redemption

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything but the plot and the characters. I apologize for the lateness, life as it was during the summer was...well...borderline hellish and no where near conductive for writing. My apologies and I hope you aren't too mad and will enjoy. 

A Sort of Redemption 

It was a sober and quiet group of men in the house that night. Each had been given a letter by the man Cat had enlisted to help when the hostages had been return. They'd known as soon as they'd realized Cat wasn't with the rest of them. One look at the man's face, as well as the others had been enough to confirm it. They'd taken the letters and pocketed them, knowing that they couldn't read them while anyone else was around. They didn't know exactly what their letter would say but they didn't want anyone to know how much it hurt. How much her loss tore at them. How big a hole she'd left behind. 

) 

Opening his letter first Heero had managed to finally convince a worn out Suki to go to bed. The girl had done nothing but cry since she'd gotten her letter and had hung onto Heero like she was drowning and he the only life support. He'd let her too. The letter was plain with his name written on top in an impatient scrawl, Cat's writing though this was the first time he'd seen it. Opening it carefully he drew out the single sheet of paper and began to read. 

Dear, Heero 

I'm not much for writing and you're not much for reading so I'll make this short and to the point. I want to say thanks, not just for putting up with me but giving me a home and letting me live with you even after you found out I wasn't exactly normal. I know I made things..interesting and that added Suki to the mix likely didn't help things to your way of thinking. Not that it matters I think she's been good for you, if only to show you just how much more annoying other people could be. She's a good kid though, so try not to hurt her too bad . Anyway I wish you the best and I want you to know I'm glad I knew you. 

Love Cat. 

P.S. If you were to accidentally blow Dorothy up I'd be grateful so long as you can do it so that you aren't caught. I'll have Colin put in a good word for you. 

) 

Dear, Wufei 

When you get this I'll be dead and that's okay I suppose. If I get the chance I'll check in on that wife of yours and tell her how lucky she was to escape being married to you. Just kidding. You can be a real ass with your sexist comment but as a whole you're a pretty good guy. You just really need to work on your people skills. Anyway you really need to ask Sally out on a date and you need to start treating her like a woman instead of a comrade before she gets fed up and smacks you one. That's what I would have done years ago but that woman's got way more patience then most, least of all me. Anyway on to the main point. I want to thank you for everything and to let you know that you are one of the most honorable men I've ever met. You pick a path and you stick to it, no matter how hard that is. I hope you continue on a path where your friends and loved ones are beside you. It takes more courage to let others into your heart then to keep them out. Gah, that sounds like something Quatre would say. He must wear off on everyone. Damn it. Anyways...have a good life. 

Love Cat 

"Stupid, onna." Wufei whispered, clenching the sheet of paper tight in his hands, in danger of ripping it accidentally as he shook his bowed head. "Stupid, stupid, onna. You don't belong in heaven or hell, you stupid woman. You belong here...with us." 

) 

Now that he'd safely seen his sisters to sleep in the house and checked on Anna Quatre sat wearily in the living room, his eyes straying over to Cat's basket. A cat lay there sleeping but it wasn't Cat. Cat would never sleep there again. She'd never demand people food or try to kill Dorothy. She'd never tell him in her smart mouthed way that he needed a girlfriend bad or that he was as close to being gay as a guy could get without actually being one. God but how could she be gone? Burying his face in his hands he had to take a moment, centering on his breathing and reining his emotions in before he could open the letter she'd written for him. 

Dear, Quatre 

If you're getting this, well then I managed to pull it off and your sisters are okay. I always figured there would never be a way to pay you back for everything you did for me but I figure this is a good start. I'm sure you're blaming yourself right now because blaming yourself for things is one of your favorite things to do. QUIT IT! I'm dead because that's the way things had to be. Case closed. Anyway now that you've put aside you're guilt trip for the moment I want to say thank you. You're the greatest, most..perfect person I've ever known. I only wish more people could be like you. No one else but you would have not only risked your life for some cat and then taken the furball home to top it all off. If I could have picked a brother, I definitely would have picked you. Your sisters are very lucky. Keep taking good care of the other guys and have a great life. You deserve it. 

Love, Cat 

) 

Dear, Duo 

You were the one who put the chain around my neck, weren't you? I wasn't sure since you always wore the chain under your shirt and I only vaguely noticed it was missing. Needless to say I was surprised to wake up wearing it. But thanks, it must have been special to you if you always wore it. I wish there had been a way to get it back to you. We had some good times, especially movie times. I had fun hanging with you, even when you were being annoying. You've been a good friend to me and I appreciate it. You always saw through me, better then I gave you credit for. Anything thanks for everything and don't screw up with Hilde, she's the best you'll ever do. 

Love, Cat 

"Stupid, furball. Still ordering me around." Duo said with a choked laugh, absently wiping a stray tear from his cheek. Only Cat would end a good bye letter like that. Only Cat could make him want to curse, laugh and cry at the same time. She'd been one hell of a buddy, even when he'd wanted to throw her in the garbage dispenser for the sake of everyone else's sanity. She'd been a pain in the ass but by God he'd give anything to have her back. Even for one of her gay jokes or smart comments about his hair. Damn it. He was going to miss her so much. 

) 

Trowa, meanwhile, sat in his room, turning the letter around in his hands. He wasn't ready to read his yet. He wasn't willing to accept that once more someone had been taken from him. Again. No, he'd wait a while, wait for the news of her loss to sink in before he'd read the letter she'd written for him. She'd understand. 

) 

Once again in nothing but darkness Cat was left with nothing to do but ponder her fate. She was pretty sure she was back where she started which didn't make any sense to her. Unless of course this really was hell but she couldn't really convince herself of that. Perhaps she was in purgatory, seeing as she vaguely recalled a bible lesson about being forgiven your sins if you died protecting someone. Since she'd promised to go to hell, well maybe they'd stuck her in between as a sort of consolation prize. Then again knowing the sick bastards that ran the upstairs it was more likely that they just weren't ready to send her the rest of the way down yet. Maybe they were setting up a party for her with everyone she'd ever killed having been invited. Now that she could see. If that was the case then she was gonna be in for one hell of a homecoming, pun not intended. But at least she'd gone out in a good way. After all, how many people in hell were going to be able to say they died a fairly noble death twice. Not that she really cared about that. She hadn't done it to be noble. She still didn't know why she'd saved that boy in the first place and as for the kidnapping victims...well she wouldn't have given a damn about them if not for her boys. There was nothing she wouldn't do for them. Except where pink. Or be nice to Dorothy. Or...well there wasn't many things she wouldn't do for them. Would they be sad when they heard what had happened? Quatre and Suki were bound to cry anyway. Would the others? Naw, they were too tough to do something so girlie. But maybe they'd miss her. It was kinda nice..to know that she'd be missed. She'd never see them again, she didn't want to when it came down to it. As much as she wanted to see them, be with them again she didn't wish them here, to join her in hell. She wanted them to live with the angels and be happy, the way they hadn't been on earth. God had given them even worse breaks then her, they deserved at least to have heaven as their home after death. And who knows, maybe they could visit her? She wasn't sure if that would be such a good thing or not but it would make things a little more bearable, to have them visit her. Unless hell drove her insane or something. Then they could just stay up on those clouds and play harp music. She wouldn't want them to see her as anything less then the person they knew and loved. And wasn't that the biggest kicker of all. Her boys loved her. 

) 

"It still surprises you, doesn't it? That someone could love you?" Came Colin's voice from the darkness. Cat couldn't see him in the pitch black of this never ending void of darkness but she was thankful for the company. Not that she'd say so.. 

"People...my da loved me." Cat said with a defensive shrug of her shoulder, the topic of love having never been a comfortable one. "Suki and Anna..they would have been upset the first time and so what if my boys did love me?" 

"Always so defensive..believing the worst. I noticed you didn't list God as someone who loves you. Do you believe he doesn't?" The voice wanted to know. 

"How the hell should I know what God thinks? Even the most highly educated shrinks in all the galaxies wouldn't be able to make sense of half the things that guy does. I mean the guy created mosquitoes for Christ sakes. I mean really. If that alone doesn't prove he's short a few bricks then I don't know what does." Cat said in an exaggerated voice though she was glad she was no longer alone, even if Colin was only there in words. "And maybe he does love me, the bible says he does anyway. He helped me out that last time...so maybe he does. If only a little. But that doesn't make him any less whacked. Some would even argue that confirms it." 

"He loves you very much. You know, Cat...there are a lot more people to add to your list then you seem to think." Colin said with a chuckle, his voice sounding stronger and closer to Cat's ears. "You're a lot more lovable then you know. Once you get past your defenses that is." 

"Oh really...who else? They have to be pretty whacked too then. Either that or they don't know me very well." Cat stated dryly, just for the hell of it. It would keep him talking and soon the familiar voices she would hear wouldn't be welcome ones. 

"Well lets see...off the top of my head... The parents and families of your boys for one. You've made a difference in your boys' lives, Cat. A positive one and they're all very grateful to you. Then there are their loved ones, friends and so on and so forth. It truly is amazing, how one person can change so much in so little a time. Least of all when that person isn't trying to do anything of the sort. Just think how much you might have accomplished with actual effort. It truly boggles the mind." 

) 

"Their families?" Cat repeated, obviously confused. Well obviously they would have had to have had parents and stuff but still...she'd never really thought about them all that much other then the fact that they were absent from the boys' lives. After all only Wufei and Quatre even knew for sure the names of said parents, much less family members. And other then Quatre and Duo the other three weren't exactly people persons. They didn't have friends outside of Preventers that she knew about and that was the way they seemed to like it. "They're here? Is that where they went? I figured they'd just ditched their kids or something. I didn't figure they'd croaked or anything." Now she was feeling just a little bad about what little bashing she'd done when she'd thought to think of it. 

"Well not here, here but in heaven, yes. Some of them. Would you like to know a bit about them? To pass the time." 

"Yes...please." 

"They even taught you to say please...now that's a real miracle." 

"Oh go shove a harp up your ass." 

"As I was saying they all had families but all had to lose them in order to become who they are today. Heero's parents were very young, mere children themselves when he was born. His father couldn't take the responsibility and ran off, later to die in a hold up gone bad in a bank. His mother meanwhile tried to support them both but in the end she couldn't afford to keep him without raising him in homeless shelters and slums. She was going to give him up for adoption when she was struck with a terrible illness and rushed to the hospital. There was no one to tell someone to look for the son she'd left sleeping, home alone while she ran a quick errand. On the third day of her illness three year old Heero wandered out of the apartment they were living in to look for his mother. She's still looking for him today with what little money she has. She's never forgiven herself just as she's never let herself give up hope that she'll find him." 

) 

"Wasn't there someone who knew he was there? He must have been so scared, stuck there for three days having no idea where his mom was." Cat demanded to know, plainly horrified. At least with her mother the woman had told her that she was ditching her. To have your mother just disappear, not knowing why... 

"No one. Her parents had disowned her, the father was out of the picture. The two of them moved around so much that it was hard to stay in touch with anyone. By the time she was coherent enough to ask for her son...it was too late." 

"And Duo? What happened to his family? Are they in heaven too or did they ditch him like Heero's dad did to him." 

"No, Duo was blessed with wonderful parents and even siblings. He had an older brother and sister who loved him very much. When Duo was about four though...well he was getting over the chicken pox and his parents insisted he stay with his grandmother while the rest of the family went to their older son's hockey game. On the way home they were struck down by a drunk driver, the parents killed on impact and the children...later in the hospital. Duo stayed with his grandmother after that but the blow of losing her son and his family, so soon after the death of her own husband...well she soon passed away as well. Duo was shuffled around the rest of his family after that, staying with one for a few months before he was passed off to another. When he was six he ran away and ended up on the streets." 

"And ended up at that Maxwell Church." Cat added, deep in thought. She was starting to wish she'd never asked. 

) 

"Yes, and there he was part of another family, one who gave him the values and character that define him today." Colin said with an understanding look though she couldn't see it. "As for Trowa..well the story Catherine told him of their parents' death was true. Just as she truly is his sister in blood and in heart." 

"Then you had to go and kill Quatre's parents, one of his sisters and then annihilate every relative Wufei has! My God but you guys upstairs like to be the bearers of bad things. Duo was right when he said there was a God of Death, it's God himself!" Cat snarled, getting more then a little pissed off the more she thought about it. "And then you killed the Peacecrafts' parents, Maia's parents, my God but all you jerks do is kill people! The only thing you got right was offing Heero's old man!" 

"Tell me how you really feel." Was Colin's amused response, well used to Cat's outbursts. "And everyone has to die, Cat. It's the way things are. No one escapes it. But they can leave one body and go on to another place. A place where they can live out an eternity without suffering or pain." 

"Who says they don't feel any pain or suffering? If they can see what's going on down in the old world then they've got plenty of reason to be upset. They might have left but they still have family members there who are going through plenty of pain and suffering." Cat shot back, crossing her arms in front of her defensively. "If you haven't noticed things are pretty screwed up down there even during PEACE times." 

) 

"We could argue this for all eternity and never agree, couldn't we?" Was Colin's reply. 

"Are we going to? I mean can you like visit me and stuff when I'm in hell?" Cat wanted to know, crossing her fingers behind her back which was sort of stupid since she had no idea where he was exactly. 

"Well if you were going to hell it wouldn't be easy but lucky you that's not where you'll be going." 

"WHAT!" 


	31. Return Home

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plots I create in my horribly twisted mind. Thanks to all those who have been reading my fics all these years and lots more thanks to new readers. Hope you enjoy and have a really great day heh. Oh and please Review, thankies!

Return Home

It felt weird to walk into the Preventers grounds without anyone with her. It felt weird period, Cat thought as she stood facing the building which was her destination. She'd been standing here for like five minutes and she still didn't have the courage to walk through the doors and into what she hoped was her future. You'd think someone who had faced the gates of hell twice would have just a bit more spine, Cat thought ruefully. Then again it was weird to be looking at it without the bars of her cat carrier in the way, to have a choice whether to go in or stay out here or just leave. Abandon a possibly brighter future for the life she'd always led. Well not exactly the life she'd led before otherwise she'd end up in hell in a snap. Saint Pete was probably just foaming at the mouth, waiting to do her in. Well she wasn't going to give him the chance, at least not yet. Taking a deep breath Cat stepped through the gates and headed up to the main building where her boys would hopefully be. They better be anyway since she'd coughed up money for a cab since Anna had been too busy consoling Suki to drive her. Even in all the joy of finding her friend alive Anna hadn't been about to forget that Cat was a lousy driver. As it was she'd had to change her shirt before coming because Suki had drenched the one she'd been wearing when she'd appeared at the old homestead, a little surprised to find the girls still there but glad too. Glad that the guys had had them and vice versa.

* * *

Walking up the steps Cat walked into the main floor and standing there for a moment wondered how exactly she was going to get in. Unfortunately now she couldn't go anywhere without the company of a Preventers soldier and that was only if she had a reason to be there. Of course they hadn't let her wander around by herself as a cat either, well at least not after she'd had her little fun with Dorothy, Cat thought with a small smile, jamming her hands into the pockets of her winter coat. It was Christmas Eve, it was time to see if they were gonna consider her return a good present or akin to a lump of coal. Walking over to the main desk Cat waited in line as patiently as she could then asked if the person could page Doctor Po and ask her to come down please. When the secretary asked who to say was there Cat paused, trying to think of how to answer that. "Tell her that it's a friend of Wufei's please."

Nodding the woman relayed the message then after exchanging a few words with Sally hung up. "If you'd like to take a seat she'll be down in five minutes."

"Thanks." Cat said as she started to head for a seat then turning her head smiled at the woman. "Merry Christmas."

Taking a seat Cat kept her eyes out and spotting Sally a few minutes later got out to meet her halfway since the woman wouldn't know who to be looking for. "Hello, Sally. You don't know me but I wanted to surprise Wufei with a visit and so I didn't want to give him the heads up."

* * *

"No problem...and you are?" Sally asked, her eyes curious as she gave the girl before her a once over. The girl was tall for a woman with fawn colored hair that was cut short as a boy's and desperately needed a trim. The girl had a boyish build and dressed the part, she looked to be about Wufei's age or a little younger. What had her pausing were the girl's eyes. Those were old eyes and hard ones, even with nerves and impatience dancing in them.

"Oh I'm Cat. Cat Rorake." Cat said with a knowing look in her eyes even as she started to think that maybe she wasn't going to get in without paging one of the guys instead who might even think this was a prank call. If they refused to come and she had to wait she was going to ream their asses good later, Cat thought darkly.

"Oh, the friend of a friend." Sally said as the light dawned, her smile going warmer. "Your Suki and Anna's friend right? The one that asked the boys to put them up while they were in town." Sally finished snapping her fingers, Then it hit her. "But you were...the girl that went after Maia and the others..."

* * *

"Uh ya, that was me. You see it turns out that my da gave me a few more lives then regular folks when he named me Cat." Cat said with a grin flashing across her face. "I took a few new bullets but they didn't bother to check that I was dead and some environmental conservationists stumbled across me, one of them a former military man. He'd seen enough action to know what to do and managed to get me to a doctor before I bled out. I sort of sneaked out of the hospital to get here for Christmas." Cat added, giving Sally a bit of a sheepish look since the woman was a doctor and in truth she was lying through her teeth. "I thought about calling but figured they wouldn't believe it till they saw me anyway so might as well do it this way."

Studying her closely Sally didn't know quite what to think. "Well if that were the case you won't mind me looking you over to confirm you are who you say you are. I assume your prints and blood will be in the system?"

"I would imagine so and I'd be happy to." Cat said with a nod and so off they went to the medical wing where she was given the once over as well as having her blood and finger prints run through the system to confirm she was indeed Cat Rorake.

* * *

"This wound should have killed you." Sally said with a frown as she studied a wound to the girl's upper body that should have killed the girl on impact. It was still healing too, a few months old if she wasn't mistaken. "And this one as well for that matter. You really do have nine lives, don't you?" Sally said, looking at another one that appeared to have some how missed the girl's heart, hell it must have at least grazed the heart but here the girl was, still breathing and among the living. It was a new wound too, only a few days old and here the girl was sitting straight, completely awake and aware without any signs that she was even on medication. Amazing. And she'd thought Heero was amazing at escaping death. This girl took the cake.

"Well I've run though at least half of them by now so I'll have to be careful as I go along now." Cat said with a smirk, kicking her feet back and forth slightly since she was still more then a little antsy about the whole thing. "So do I pass?"

"I'm surprised you aren't passed out on the floor. It must have been a real Christmas miracle that you're still with us. Aren't you in pain?" Sally asked, leaning against the examination bed while Cat put her shirt on looking to have no problems with the movements. Just amazing.

"I have a high tolerance for pain and yeah, I guess a Christmas miracle covers it." Cat said with a smile as she hopped off the bed just as the door opened up and Wufei came storming in.

* * *

"Onna! You said that you were going to be right back and...Cat." Wufei whispered, staring at Cat like she was a ghost which technically speaking she could very well be.

"Wufei!" Cat yelped, dashing over before she even thought about it and wrapping her arms around his neck hugged him tightly, tears coming to her eyes when his arms came around her, holding her tight. "Guess what." Cat said in a choked up voice. "You didn't get rid of me after all."

"Like a bad penny. They just keep throwing you back, Onna." Wufei said as he held her tight, like she'd disappear if he didn't. She was really there, she was really back. Their stupid, annoying cat from hell was back. Thank God.

Watching from the sidelines Sally had to chuckle when they finally remembered that they had an audience. Both of them awkwardly broke apart with both of them shoving their hands into their pockets and looking more then a little embarrassed and unsure. "And it was shaping up to be such a tender reunion." Sally said with a wink in their direction.

"Quiet you. Lets go find the others." Wufei said as he grabbed one of Cat's arms and before Sally could say anything else Wufei had dragged the girl out of the room and they were walking down the hall slightly faster then was entirely necessary. Not that she minded.

* * *

Heero was the next one for them to spot, the surly pilot leaning up against a wall as he waited for Relena's meeting to end. Once she was out and he could give her her stupid messages he was free to go for the day, thank God. Not that going home to a funeral atmosphere was all that appealing but it was one he preferred then coming to work and pretending like everything was all right when it wasn't. Sensing Wufei and someone else coming towards him Heero turned his head, his eyes going wide as he took in the sight of the person Wufei was dragging behind him. A slow, small smile crossing his face as he moved away from the wall to face them Heero crossed his arms in front of him. "Hell wouldn't take you huh?"

"It just wasn't big enough for the Big guy downstairs and me both." Cat said with a grin as she shook loose of Wufei's hold to walk over to stand in front of Heero. "I told them before I left to keep a nice spot for you when you got there. A view and everything."

"Thanks." Heero said then, what the hell, he reached out and pulled her into a quick hug before letting her go, a reputation to uphold and too much training to show just how glad he was to see her. Besides, he had a feeling she knew anyway from the pleased look in her eyes. The sound of voices reaching their ears both turned their heads to watch several men in business suits come out followed by Lady Une, Relena and finally Quatre. "Hey, Q man." Heero called over, his small smile still on his face. "Looks like your prayers were answered. God sent her back just to piss us off."

* * *

"Sent her..." Quatre repeated, not understanding and then seeing Cat' come out from behind Heero felt as if he'd been sucker punched. Thank you, God. Oh thank you, Quatre thought as he dropped his briefcase and moving forward had his arms wide open to welcome her when she threw herself into his arms, the two hugging each other close without even needing words to express their feelings. They just knew.

"Heero?" Relena asked, walking over to her body guard's side while Quatre went about squeezing the stuffing out of a girl she'd never seen before.

"Looks like she made it after all. Shoulda known she'd find a way out of it, it's not the first time she should have ended up six feet under."

"Then she's..the one who saved Maia?" Lady Une asked, looking at the girl with interest now.

"Yes, ma'am." Wufei said with a smile as they all watched Quatre and Cat start to talk at once, their words getting garbled together though they didn't seem to have any problems understanding each other. "The cat came back."

When they finally stopped talking and let go of each other everyone was shocked when Lady Une came forward to give the girl a big hug too, thanking her profusely for saving her little girl. "And if there's anything I can do for you, anything at all you have only to ask." Lady Une finished, tears in the older woman's eyes. "If I can get it for you then it's yours."

* * *

"Uhm..a job?" Cat said weakly, not quite sure what to think with all this good will coming her way. People were never this happy to see her after all but today EVERYONE was. Weird.

"Done, I'm sure we can find something for you." Lady Une said with a nod, not even needing to think about it.

"Sorry to interrupt but Trowa and Duo don't know she's here." Quatre politely interrupted before Lady Une could say anything else. "We'll bring her in with us when we come back from Christmas holidays if that's all right with you?"

"Sounds fine to me. Merry Christmas to all of you." Lady Une said with a smile and making their hasty good byes the boys and Cat hurried off to find Duo and Trowa.

This proved harder then one would have thought but they finally found someone who'd seen Duo heading into Hilde's office. Everyone heading that way they arrived only to find out that Duo and Hilde had already left and were heading out for some dinner. In a desperate race to beat the two to the exit everyone took the stairs like mad men and woman, making it back to the main foyer just in time to catch sight of Duo and Hilde about to open the doors out.

"Hey, Maxwell!" Cat shouted out to stop the braided baka in his tracks. "You and me are going a round, pal!"

* * *

Turning as his name was called Duo frowned, not recognizing the looker standing with his friends then blinking took a few shaky steps forward, not even feeling Hilde grab his arm to support him, concern on her face as she looked back and forth between him and the girl Duo was beginning to think was Cat. "If you're the Ghost of Christmas Past I should point out that I'm too poor to go out and do much good." Duo said hoarsely as the two groups moved towards each other, his friends and Cat grinning at him in amusement.

"Hell no. If I was gonna be one of them I'd be the ghost of Christmas yet to come." Cat said with a snort, crossing her arms in front of her. "Besides, do I look like the sort of person anyone would pick as a candidate to lead people to the straight and narrow? I mean please, you're talking to the girl who put the cat in catty, moron."

"Just checking." Duo said as he moved out of Hilde's grasp and with a huge grin on his face and eyes slightly watering pulled Cat into a tight hug. "Should have known Lucifer would be too scared to keep you. What did ya do, try to lock him up in a room watching those Teletubies you hate so much?"

"Don't mention those evil things in my presence or I'll punch you." Cat ordered though there was no bite to her words as she hugged him back before pulling away. "And I have something that belongs to you." Cat added as she lifted her hands to remove a familiar cross from around her neck before looping it back around his neck. "An idiot like you needs all the protection and luck he can get. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen agreed with me."

"You..you saw them?" Duo croaked, staring at her with a few tears finding their way down his cheeks.

"You better believe it. The sister said to tell you that you need to hurry up and settle down before you lose your looks and therefore any chance of finding yourself a woman stupid enough to marry you." Cat said with a wink as his watery smile turned to a grin of appreciation. "Okay, so I paraphrased a bit."

* * *

"Uhm..and this is?" Hilde asked finally since no one seemed to have remembered that generally introductions should have been made by now.

"Hilde, this pain in the ass is Cat." Duo said with a grin as the two girls lifted hands to shake. "I'm sorry to say she's a friend of mine."

"You're sorry. I'm the one who has to be embarrassed every time I'm seen with you in public." Cat shot back, the two forgetting about Hilde all over again as they hurled casual insults at each other, just like old times. After doing that for about three minutes Cat finally remembered that there was still one person she hadn't gotten the chance to talk to yet. "Oh yeah, Trowa!"

"Any idea where he is, Duo?" Wufei asked, figuring it was a long shot that the bubble head might actually know.

"I think he's at the shooting range." Hilde volunteered even as Duo shook his head no. "He's seemed a bit off lately and he tends to go down there to practice when he's trying to work something out in his head. At least that's what he said when I asked him why he went there even though he's the best shot in the building. Duo, why don't you lead the way and I'll call you at home later." Hilde said with a knowing smile on her face. She wasn't quite sure who this girl was but it was pretty obvious she was very important to these guys which meant that this girl must be pretty special. They could have dinner another time.

"You're the best." Duo said as he pulled her close for a quick, hard kiss before letting her go and calling out for the others sped off with the guys and Cat shaking their heads before following after him as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

Loading up his next round Trowa turned his head when he heard what sounded like a stampede coming towards him from his left. Since he had headphones on that was saying something. Setting the gun back down on the counter Trowa turned and stared, instinctively taking off the head phones and setting them down beside the gun before walking towards his friends, never taking his eyes off Cat.

"Thanks for not bringing the gun with you. I seem to be attracting bullets recently and I think I can only be kicked out of Hell so many times before they'll give up and keep me." Cat said nervously, not quite sure what to do since this was Trowa. He wasn't exactly the most emotional guy unless he had a musical instrument in his hands.

"It's about time you got back." Trowa said simply shaking his head at her like she was a child who'd arrived home from school a little late. "What took you so long?"

"Well I guess I'm girl enough that I just had to make an entrance." Cat said with a small smile, as she rocked back on her heels. "Miss me?"

"Things were a lot quieter without you...but I guess I did. A little." Trowa said with a faint smile on his lips. "So you planning on sticking around this time?"

"That's the plan." Cat said nervously, her hands fisting in her pockets, nerves in her eyes.

"Good." Trowa said as he reached out and ruffled her unruly hair before pulling her into a one arm hug against him. "Welcome home, Cat."

* * *

Note: I will explain in the next chapter what happened with the forces above, don't worry. Stay tuned for what will likely be the last chapter or second lastin this series. Thanks very much for reading and have a great day with someone you love! 


	32. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so don't try to sue or blame me for anything. If you've read this far you know how disturbed I am anyways. Thanks for reading and have a great day.

Final Chapter

And so it was that Catherine Rorake returned to the world of the living. Oh don't think she got off easy either. Oh no, there were definite condition to this little miracle wrought on her behalf. Though she returned in the body of a mortal woman with the mortality as any other person she was no ordinary human anymore. Instead she was a human with a gift or upon occasion her curse as she liked to call it. Now gifted with the ability to see the spirits of the dead Cat was given the job of helping these spirits in their crossing over to the other side as well as the responsibility of occasionally acting as a messenger of God. This of course was a major bone Cat had to pick with the whole deal but it was months before she really started to bitch about it. She was so happy to be back and so busy pretending like she wasn't that it took a while before the nature of the duties she'd taken on really sank in. Once Colin started to show up with "jobs" for her though it sunk in fast. Needless to say it wouldn't be an exaggeration to state that Cat lost a lot of her gratitude pretty fast. Of course Quatre could always be counted upon to remind her how thankfully she should be to be alive at all, a reminder Cat never appreciated but swallowed due to love of her naive blonde friend.

* * *

Colin's assignments weren't the only somewhat angelic, for the good of mankind assignments she found herself dealing with. After nearly losing Maia to the terrorists Lady Une had decided to form a team of Preventers soldiers who's sole job it was to find and retrieve hostages and innocent civilians who were at the mercy of the evils of the world. Finding herself traveling all over the world and colonies Cat was one of the heads of the organization with all of the boys part though only Trowa to the degree that Cat was. Due to Cat's seeming unnatural ability to not only find these victims but get them out without so much as another scratch on their bodies. Soon people were saying that God must favor her, that was until they got to know her. Then they all agreed she was Satan's apprentice and it was Lucifer that was keeping her from getting herself and others shot into Swiss Cheese. Some were even of the opinion that the bible had just been wrong about Lucifer's gender and that Cat was in fact the ruler of Hell, arrived to make their lives her own mini version of her fiery domain. Needless to say the boys all got quite a lot of sympathy from their fellow Preventers which the pilots brushed off with only Quatre trying to excuse her behavior. The rest of them secretly agreed with the soldiers under her command but unlike those soldiers weren't stupid enough to voice those opinions outloud. Cat had, unfortunately, retained her animal instincts as well as superiors senses. Rarely anything got by her and there was always hell to pay if she didn't like what she was hearing. When you really got down to it the truth was that she was about as likable as a half drowned alley cat if she didn't consider you family. Lucky for the people she was living with she considered them as much family as if they were blood. As a result she rarely did more then threaten them with horrific deaths rather then actually lay a finger on them. Well except for Duo, who she claimed deserved all the bruises she gave him because he just kept asking for more punishment. She was simply giving him what he was asking for. In other words, they definitely had their cat from hell back in no time at all. Acting angelic, even for ten minutes was just beyond her comprehension, much less within her ability to pull off successfully.

* * *

Aside from the fact that she was back in the world of the living after dying twice Cat was all around pretty normal. Surprisingly though her time as a cat had changed her in some pretty weird ways. Never really having had anything against dogs before Cat now found herself fighting the urge to hiss whenever she saw one and was always sending them dirty looks which the boys just found hilarious. Another thing they found funny was the fact that Cat, a former early to bed and early to rise had become some what of a sleepaholic. If she had the chance she could often be found curled up just about anywhere, fast asleep until she woke or someone woke her up. This little sleeping habit was to become a favorite of Duo's who'd found that while she was asleep she actually, literally, purred. At first it was rather discerning for the guys to be faced with their normally bitchy and hands off friend purring, especially since she got louder if she was being stroked. Having done just that as a joke Duo had been absolutely delighted with the discovery and took to trying to catch her asleep, just so that he could stroke her head so that she'd purr loudly. Usually his laughing or her own keen senses woke her up before he was out of harms way though and after a succession of black eyes Duo finally gave up this little game. He still did it on occasion though and so, at Quatre's desperate pleading Cat resigned herself to only elbowing him hard in the gut or if she thought she could get away with it aiming a little lower with a nice mule kick.

* * *

Duo wasn't the only one playing practical jokes though. Oh no, in fact it was his intended victim that was causing Dorothy any number of headaches on any given day. One thing that had carried over from her time as a Cat was her complete and totally hatred of Dorothy. From day one as both humans Cat had made it clear with her eyes that she wanted Dorothy's head on a platter. Not dim by any means Dorothy got the message and the two had been enemies ever since. Much to Quatre's dismay and the others' delight she made it one of her personal goals in life to make Dorothy suffer and as she was clever and just plain mean her plans usually went perfectly as planned, at Dorothy's expense of course. Poor Duo was blamed for a lot of them and Cat would never admit anything which didn't surprise any of the boys who knew perfectly well that she'd done them. Unfortunately she was just to good to be caught of leave behind any evidence. Besides, Duo was afraid of what she'd do to him if he ever pointed a finger in her direction. She was damn mean after all and her new angelic purpose hadn't changed that one tiny bit.

* * *

Another change to the lives of the pilots was that they just didn't have Cat with them now but two other girls as well. Since Anna had pretty much staked a claim on Quatre and the blonde pilot was beyond moony over her it was pretty obvious that she wasn't going anywhere. With Anna staying it of course meant that Suki wasn't going anywhere either, much to Heero's horror. The girl was determined to bag him and the fact that he was equally determined not to get caught didn't' seem to faze her in the least. In fact sometimes it seemed almost like she got a kick out of the whole thing. Suki wasn't the only person that had thrown Heero's world for a loop though. She couldn't take all the credit anyway since Cat had brought the stonic pilot one hell of a bombshell. When Cat had returned to them she'd also come bearing the name and location of the mother he'd never known he'd had. A mother who was apparently constantly nearly penniless given that she spent most of her money trying to find him. As a result of that story he'd spent their first Christmas Day with Cat and the others not at home but on a plane to North America where they'd all "helped" him go to the shabby apartment where he'd found his mother, poor in everything but friends and in heart. At everyone's insistence Heero's mother had become their shared mother, coming to live with them all. As you can image there wasn't exactly room for this and so a large mansion was bought out on the outskirts of town where everyone moved in to live. A chaotic household they were indeed but none of them had ever been happier.

* * *

A year and a half after she'd returned Cat could be found dragging the extra large bean bag chair Quatre had got her for her birthday. Even though she'd left her cat body behind over a year ago she still couldn't seem to throw off her need to sleep as often as she could get away with. Hence Quatre had got her what he termed her portable nap bed. Other then the fact that it was covered with a kitty paw print design Cat loved it and could be constantly found sitting or sleeping in it. Tonight however she was determined not to fall asleep because she was going to go check on Trowa. Taking her bed was an excuse since he was on the back porch playing his flute, as was his habit when he needed to think things over. She sometimes went out to listen to him play and bringing her bed would not only provide her with a comfortable seat but he wouldn't suspect she was worried about him. He hadn't ate much at dinner and the guys had said he'd been acting more withdrawn at work. Normally she wouldn't have interfered but when someone as quiet and contained as Trowa got worse it created some serious problems. He hadn't even opened his mouth to ask for her to pass the pepper at dinner for Christ sakes. So she'd just make him tell her what was up or else. Opening the screen door Cat dragged her bag over to his side then walking back closed the screen behind her. Returning to his side she flopped onto her chair, laying on her tummy as he continued to play, ignoring her for the most part. Then again he ignored pretty much everything when he was playing that thing, Cat thought as she cuddled into her chair, her eyes already drooping. Damn, he would have to be playing some slow, ballad like song that would send anyone into dreamland, much less her. It was really damn humiliating sometimes how she always seemed to be going to sleep, even when she hadn't been tired five minutes ago. It was just that if the opportunity presented itself she was seemingly powerless to stop it. Needless to say it was damn lucky she came out of those naps as easily as she fell into them.

* * *

Looking over from the corner of his eye Trowa wasn't really surprised to see her there. It had become a sort of tradition for her to join him outside when she had the free time and wasn't sleeping somewhere. She slept more then any other person he'd ever met though according to Anna and Suki she'd never been like this before she'd been a cat. Of course he supposed there were worse feline habits she could have kept from those months. At least she didn't hate water or chase mice though he had seen her once eyeing some mice in the pet store with a rather unnerving gleam in those golden brown eyes of hers. Holding back a small smile at the memory Trowa continued to play, the idea of stopping to talk to her not even entering into his mind. Neither of them were talkers and even if she had been he wasn't and wasn't about to act out of character just because she was there. He hadn't asked for her to join him after all.

"I don't suppose you could play something that isn't going to put me asleep?" Cat finally asked, biting back a small yawn. Damn it. Why had she had to draw the short straw? She wasn't the right person to talk to anyone about what was bugging them. That was Quatre's job! But Quatre was on a date with Anna and Heero, Wufei and Duo were definitely as bad a choice as she was. They'd briefly considered sending out Heero's mom but that would have just been too obvious and Trowa would have gotten pissed. Or as pissed as Trowa ever seemed to get.

"Everything puts you to sleep." Was Trowa's dry response.

* * *

"Not everything." Cat argued, giving him a dark look as she glared up at him. She hated when people mentioned her cat naps and the extreme frequency of them. She couldn't do anything about it either so really it was completely unfair for them to take advantage of her..ailment. "And I can't help how much I like to sleep you know. It's not some addiction or habit I can break. I've tried, believe me."

"You do seem to slide into it seamlessly." Trowa had to agree. In fact it was rather freaky the way she could just conk out without any effort or even sign that she was out for the count. One minute she could be wide awake and the next she was fast asleep though thankfully not hard to revive as long as you did it the right way. He sometimes worried that she was going to go to sleep at some inopportune time and get herself killed but so far she seemed to at least pick moments where it was okay to lose consciousness.

"Hell, some times I don't even know I fell asleep until I wake up again." Cat muttered, shifting in her chair to get more comfortable.

"Well maybe if you didn't bring that bean bag chair with you all the time when you're at home you wouldn't spend so much time sleeping in it." Trowa pointed out with the faintest of smirks, his flute forgotten as it rested beside him, held loosely in his hand.

"Hey! I'll fall asleep no matter where I am, pal. Bringing my chair with me is just a way of insuring that I don't end up straining something while trying to get comfortable in one of the chairs or worse, the floor." Cat growled, looking more then a little peeved off now.

"You need to keep yourself busy. As long as your mind's occupied you rarely conk out." Trowa reminded her, speaking the complete truth. It was usually only when she had nothing to do that she conked out.

"Not everyone can be a workaholic like some people." Was Cat's sarcastic response, not liking the suggestion that she was idle. She was often busy and it wasn't her fault that she didn't always have enough to do to occupy her thoughts. Not surprisingly his answer was simply to pick up his flute and start playing again. A nice, slow, sad ballad that would make an insomniac fall asleep. Damn him. Fuming Cat made it her business to give him all her best death glares as she stared up at him, her gaze almost unblinking as he did an incredible job ignoring her. Oh if only looks could kill. Doing this for about five minutes was all she could pull off before her eyes closed more and more often and then bam, she was asleep.

* * *

Well aware that he wasn't being sent her famous death threat looks Trowa glanced over, not at all surprised to see that she was fast asleep. She looked sarcastic even in her sleep, he thought absently, noting the way she'd curled herself into a fetal position, just as a cat would. Allowing a slight smile to cross his features he watched her for a few moments before going back to his playing. It was twenty minutes or so later that he glanced over, this time because a sudden and completely unexpected weight had settled on his thigh. Staring at the face that was even now nuzzling against his thigh Trowa didn't quite know what to think. Her messy, boyish cap of hair was its usual mess, sticking out in short tuffs while her face seemed quite content to remain where it was instead of its earlier rest place on the bean bag. He'd heard her moving in her sleep of course but he hadn't expected to suddenly find himself being used as a piece of furniture. Setting his flute down at his side once more he wasn't quite sure what to do. Lifting a hand to set it on her head with the intention of seeing just how deeply she was sleeping he was rewarded with a very definite purr. Oh ya, she was sleeping deeply. Not even realizing he was doing it right away Trowa soon clued into the fact that his hand was moving of its own volition, stroking that messy cap as he stroked down the strands that were as stubborn as their owner. About to stop he lifted his hand just as she began to shift restlessly as she moved to lie on her back rather then on her side. Moments later her eyes opened sleepily, connecting with his.

* * *

Blinking in surprise Cat looked up at him, wondering why he seemed so much closer then he had before. "What?" She demanded, wondering why he was looking down at her with an almost amused look in those brilliantly green eyes of his.

"Look at your pillow."

Thinking that was a stupid thing to say since her pillow was her chair she got quite a jolt when she realized her pillow was a lot more solid then she recalled. It was with a sense of dread that she turned her head to the side, the view Trowa's stomach. Oh boy. "What the hell am I doing using your thigh for a pillow?" She demanded to know as she looked back up at him, too surprised to move for the moment.

"Don't ask me. I didn't put your head there." Was his simple response.

"Why the hell didn't you push me off?" Cat demanded to know. After all, that's what she would have done if he'd put his head on her thigh, even if he was sleeping. Well..at least that's probably what she would have done anyway.

"You woke up before I could." Trowa said simply, about to pick his flute back up when an idea occurred to him. Now was as good as any after all. "By the way, are you free next Friday? From around seven till whenever?"

"Far as I know, why?"

"There's a new restaurant Quatre's been raving about, thought about checking it out." Trowa said as he watched her absently as she sat up in her chair, rubbing what was left of sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah sure, okay." Cat said with a shrug, absently trying to remember what Quatre had said about the restaurant. Hadn't he said something about really good seafood? It would be better then anything one of the guys was bound to make anyway. "Who else is going?"

"Just us."

* * *

"Oh." Cat said dumbly, not sure what else there was to say. Trowa had asked her to go to a restaurant with him. Alone. He couldn't possibly be doing what she thought he was doing. Could he? "The guys are going to think this is a date or something."

"It is a date."

"Oh...do I have to wear a dress?"

"Not unless you want to."

"Then that's a big hell no to the wearing a dress thing."

"I figured as much."

"You know...the guys are gonna make a big deal about this. Not to mention the fact that they're going to think you're crazy to ask someone like me out."

"I think that most people would agree that anyone who asks their former house cat out on a date is more then a little crazy, Cat."

* * *

The End...Or Is It? Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha

Well it is, at least for this segment. I am planning a very short sequel, no more then ten chapters long with a further look at Cat's role as the newest messenger of God on earth. Stay tuned for its arrival by checking out my profile or leave a review asking to be notified when I get around to it. Thanks to all my loyal readers out there, it's been one hell of a good run.


End file.
